I'll Be There
by UnderTaleI dunno
Summary: Frisk and her sister are constantly abused, so they run away to Mt. Ebott. When they fall into the underground, they are taken care of. Frisk is thrown into situations where she has to make hard decisions, decisions where she has to protect the ones she loves. This by far, is one of the hardest things Frisk has ever done in her life.But it's all worth it in the end.. Eventual Frans
1. Chapter 1: Survivors

_So this is my first story, hope it's interesting! I know it's definitely... different from most stories._

Chapter 1: Survivors

I won't put up with their abuse any longer. This time, they have gone too far. Sure, they beat me and didn't feed us. But that was then, this is now. And right now, I'm leaving this hell hole with my little sister Melody, AKA Mel. They could touch me all they want, but they could not touch my sister. The _only_ other time they did that, was when I was twelve years old and couldn't do anything about it. Now I'm seventeen, and I am leaving this place. If they so much as talk to Mel ever again, I'll-

"Frisk, where are we going to go? Nobody will take care of us, we're just trash." Mel whispered morosely.

I spun on her so fast, that she stepped back an inch. I didn't talk, for a good reason too. But I could sign, and sometimes I would sing. So I gently, but firmly, signed to Mel, /Melody Rose Saunders, we are not trash. We are beautiful girls, who are going to take care of ourselves, like always. I know we have been through a lot, but we just need to hang on a tiny bit more. Can you do that for me? \

Mel nodded her light ash blonde head. She then looked up at me with her light blue eyes which were filled with excitement. Her eyes stood out against her colorless skin, "We can go to Mt. Ebott, we have a cabin up there that we can stay in!"

I nodded and smiled, /And I have our bags packed with everything we'll need. We'll have to put some clothes on under these ones, so it might feel weird. And we won't be slaves to the pain any longer.\

We were walking to the door, when I heard the loud rumble of motorcycles pulling into the driveway. I was now in full panic mode. I lifted Mel off of her feet, and ran to the back door. The door was locked, but she could go through the dog door. So I took her bag off of her, and pushed her through the dog door. Next, I pushed her bag through.

My hands were shaking so badly, but I managed to sign, /Mel, go hide in the bushes. Don't come back until you're sure that they're gone. I love you Mel, now go! \

She had tears in her eyes, but nodded and went. It was right when she was hidden that a firm hand grasped my arm.

The smell of beer and drugs was revolting, and inescapable. "Where do you think you're going sweetheart? Let's have some fun."

I ended up pinned to my bed, clothes being torn off. My mom was standing right by me, my dad holding me still, some guy taking off his clothes, and someone else recording.

My mom spoke, her voice hoarse, "Wait, let me talk to her quick." She then gripped my face in between her hands, "I wish you would scream for us, but I guess I took care of that. You're a worthless bitch, you know that? You were a mistake; I just wish you would die already." Then she let go, looked at the guys, nodded, and held my arms. My dad went and held my legs apart, even though I squirmed and twisted, I wasn't strong enough. Someone started recording the event.

After that, I blocked everything out.

 **Frisk,**

 **Hold on to hope, stay DETERMINED.**

"Frisk please, get up! Frisk! We should go! Frisk… "Mel was sobbing, and shaking me.

I held my knees up to my chest, my legs tightly together. I was clutching my pillow and sobbing into it. They had never done that to me before. NEVER. I knew we had to go, but my body wouldn't work. Then I remembered someone saying my name, telling me to stay determined. So I calmed down some, and got dressed. It was a long process because I felt numb, and Mel had to help me. And the whole time, I kept repeating these words in my head. **Frisk, Hold on to hope, stay DETERMINED**.

We were ready to go when I signed to Melody, /I'm sorry for doing that, I'll never do that again, I promise.\

Melody smiled and took my hand, "Promise me you'll never hurt yourself again too. Then we can go to the bus stop."

I was stunned, I never thought she would know about that. It was a couple of years ago when I was ready to give up, I took a knife and… anyways, I remembered Mel. And that she was important. So I took myself to the hospital, got fixed up.

"Frisk?" Mel asked hesitantly.

I looked at her and smiled a warm smile. /I promise Mel. Now let's go, we don't want to miss that bus.\

We started walking to the bus stop, that's when I noticed the buttons. The buttons said FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY.

I didn't know what they meant, but I had a feeling that they were important. I just, wouldn't mess with them right now. Maybe later, when Mel was asleep. Definitely later, they looked interesting.

 _Done with the first chapter, yay! I will probably continue the story._


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Stays

**This is the next part of the story where they get to Mt. Ebott and fall into the underground.**

 **I decided to make Frisk's sign language in italics, it just looks better to me.**

 **So onwards! P.S. It's a short chapter. Sorry. :p**

Chapter 2: Everything Stays

It was midnight when we got to the bus station, we would get to Mt. Ebott by two in the morning. So we clambered onto the bus and gave the bus driver our tickets. Mel went ahead to get us some seats, so I had to talk to the bus driver.

My first time talking in years. Here goes nothing, "Excuse me. If we fall asleep, can you please wake me when we get to Mt. Ebott?" The bus driver looked at me like I was a princess, and finally nodded. "Thank you sir." My voice sounded strange to me; I don't like talking, that's probably why. So I hurried to the seat, and sank into it. The last time I heard myself, was when I went to church over three years ago. The church…

I was fourteen when I went to the church. I was exploring the rooms when I found a room full of different instruments. There were trumpets, flutes, drums, guitars, and one piano. The piano was what made me go into the room, it was beautiful. That night, I had mastered Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. I didn't even know what time it was until the janitor kicked me out. After that, I went everyday to play the piano. Before I knew it, I could read sheet music, I had mastered every song that I could learn, I even started singing, and I could even learn a song just by listening to it. Sometimes the janitor would be nice and just let me play for him. After about a year, the janitor started giving me guitar lessons even though I adored the piano. He would say Happy birthday, wish me a good night, and we became friends. Another year later, he died from a gunshot wound. They never did catch the shooter.

I was thinking about something the janitor said about me being an angel or something, when Mel disrupted my thoughts.

She was trembling and her voice quavered when she spoke, "Frisk, can you sing to me? I'm just scared. I mean, what if something goes wrong and someone gets hurt, or they find us and-"

I pulled her into a tight embrace. When I let go, I gently signed, / _I will NEVER let you get hurt again. And I especially won't let them get us. C'mere my little Melody._ \

I let Mel lay her head on my lap, and soothingly rubbed her back. I had to think of a song that Mel liked for a moment.

When I found the song, I began to sing, "Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting. Right there where you left it, lying upside down. When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded. The underside is lighter, when you turn it around. Everything stays, right where you left it. Everything stays, but it still changes. Ever so slightly, daily and nightly. In little ways, when everything stays." I ended the song as soft as possible. Melody was sound asleep, thank god. She needs the rest, and I need to look at the weird buttons. But before I knew it, my head was leaning against the cold glass window. And I was falling asleep.

It wasn't long before I got a soft tap on my shoulder. I opened my heavy eyelids and saw the bus driver standing by our seat.

"Excuse me miss, but this is your stop." the old man said gently.

More talking, great. I kept my voice soft and light when replying, "Thank you, I hope it wasn't too much of a burden to come out here."

The bus driver waved a dismissive hand, "It's fine, your wonderful singing made up for that. You sound and look like an angel, you know." After he said that, he went back to his seat. He was really nice, I'll have to repay him someday. But right now, I need to wake Mel up. I gave her shoulder a gentle shake, and she sprang right up.

She yawned and stretched while answering, "Ok Frisk, I'm up. We can go now. Wait, I'm tired. Let's stay just a little bit longer."

I chuckled softly before signing, / _Ok, make sure you tell the bus driver thank you. And wave goodbye too._ \

So we did exactly that, and headed up the mountain.

After about two hours of walking, Mel said her feet hurt. So I picked her up and carried her until we were a yard or two away from the hole that leads to the underground.

She fell asleep a while ago while playing with my shirt, but then she woke up and asked me a question, "Frisk, do you still have scars on your back?"

I winced and nodded my head.

She asked another question, "Do I still have the scars?"

I hesitated, and shook my head. She did have the scars from when she was seven, and I was ten. I just couldn't bear to tell her.

She quietly asked one more question, "So are you still going to be a slave to the pain? Even when we start our new life?" Sniffles, and hot tears on my shoulder.

I put Mel down and started signing. Gently, but firmly, / _Melody Rose Saunders, everything stays the same. But it still changes. I_ _will have the scars, that will stay the same. But I will not_ _be a slave to the pain, that is the thing that changes. Got it?_ \

The tears stopped, just some sniffles now. But Mel smiled and said, "Ok. I was worried because you're my sister, and I love you."

 **Now it was my turn for the tears, / _Mel, you don't have to worry about me. I'm the older sister, it's my job to worry about you.\_**

We wiped our tears and walked the last yard to the hole, then we started walking on the narrow path beside it. It felt unstable, and I had a bad feeling about going this way, but it was the fastest way to get to the cabin. I took one more step, and the path crumbled beneath my feet. Mel saw me start to fall, and leaped to me. We held onto each other as tight as we could, and then we fell into the darkness below.

 **Short chapter, sorry. I have some plans for future chapters, but that requires me thinking.**

 ** **And I can be really bad at thinking. I'm also thinking about putting some dialogue from the game in the stories.****

 ** ** **Like I said, it requires thinking; and me playing the game again. So for now, Bye! :)******


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

**So chapter three is basically about Frisk meeting Toriel, and leaving the ruins.**

 **I just feel like chunking some events into one chapter, then some other events in another, ect.**

 **NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 3: Departure

Ow. Oww! God it hurts. It hurts so much! I tried concentrating on what happened before the pain started. It hurt so much, but I had to try. I remember… a path crumbling, Mel trying to get to me, falling. We fell down a hole, that leads to… monsters.

I started signing in anger, / _Well of course this would happen to us, we just have the best of luck. Don't we-_ \

Mel, she's not here. I looked around at the walls surrounding me. I saw beautiful pillars made of quartz, I saw sunlight streaming down the hole, onto the bed of golden flowers that we had landed on, but I didn't see Mel. I tried to stand, but when I did, I heard a sickening snap and hit the ground. The feeling is almost indescribable. It was numb at first, but then the first wave of agonizing pain came. I held back whimpers and screams, and stood up. Tears were streaming down my face, but I was determined to find my sister. I saw a hallway going somewhere other than this room, it was clear that Mel wasn't in here. So I went down the dimly lit hallway, trying to put all of my weight on my right leg so I didn't hurt my left one too badly. I was unsuccessful, it hurt like hell. I got to the end of the hallway, and saw a doorway to another room. Maybe someone was in there? I went in. In the center of the room, on a small mound of grass, was a flower. It had a face and was looking at me. I stopped in my tracks, fear paralyzing me.

The flower spoke in a loud, but friendly voice, "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!"

I started going numb. The same numbness that I felt all those years ago, until Mel stopped it. Why was it coming back? I had the control now, it will go away, I'll make it go away. I was battling my inner demons, completely ignoring what the flower said, until he said something about "Friendliness Pellets" and "LOVE". I was snapped out of my daze, and looked at the "Friendliness Pellets". He offered me "LOVE", I had never been offered anything before. I eagerly ran into one, happy that someone seemed to care. I ended up on the ground, doubling over in pain.

Flowey's face twisted into something from a nightmare, "You idiot. In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?" The pellets now surrounded me, "DIE."

I curled up into a ball, closed my eyes, and awaited my end. I heard a shriek, the pellets never came. I was… healed. It didn't hurt anymore, but who-

I then heard a woman's voice saying, "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth… Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way."

The woman helped me up, and had me follow her through the catacombs. She explained puzzles, how to deal with a monster if I got into a fight, she even allowed me to call her mom. It's just… she was so nice, and I never really had an actual mom. She even gave me a cell phone so we could stay in touch. But all the while, I kept thinking about Mel. Where was she? Was she safe? Did she get help? Was she even alive? Toriel noticed how quiet I was. It wasn't like she could understand sign language though.

Finally, Toriel had enough of keeping out of it. She found me a pen and a piece of paper. "Here child, I know you don't talk, so maybe you can write instead?" She gave me a sad smile, I nodded, which told her I would write it out. "Good. My first question is, why are you so sad? I've been trying to cheer you up the whole way to the house."

I put the paper on a wall and began to write, { _I just miss my little sister. We fell down here together, and it looks like she left without me or was… taken away. Melody is everything to me, we've been through so much together. I just hope she's ok, she's never lasted long without me by her side. I don't even know how long I've been unconscious, I could've been out cold for at least a day or two.}_

Recognition flashed in Toriel's eyes as she said, "Is your name Frisk, by any chance?"

I nodded my head, I saw the recognition and tried to piece things together. Why wouldn't my brain work hard enough to figure stuff out?

Toriel took my hand, and we were going faster than I could walk. We turned the corner of a path to see a tidy little house in the ruins. It filled me with determination.

Toriel took me inside and called out, "Melody, I have a surprise for you!" She took my hand, and led me to a door before turning on me. "Frisk, I need you to go in there and get Melody. She won't come out because she misses you, and I know now that you two love each other so much. And you're probably wondering how long you've been unconscious, it's been three days. Now no more questions until you see that child."

I was shocked, three days… THREE days!? I looked up into Toriel's kind face before opening the door.

It was dark. The light was off, and I couldn't see very well. How was Mel supposed to see me signing now? I didn't know where the light switch was, and I didn't want to speak, so I just stumbled around in the darkness until I found a bed. And on that bed, was a small figure. Even though it was dark, I could tell that it was Mel. I hugged her close to me, not caring if she was asleep or awake.

Mel instantly got out of my arms, and turned on the light. When she saw me, her face lit up like it was the best day of her life. She hugged me for what seem like forever until she finally let go.

"Frisk, I've missed you so much! And now that you're here, we can live happily with mom. We can also explore the ruins better, we can say hello to the monsters there, we can even-"

I cut Mel off with a shake of my head, / _Mel, I know you want to live here, but I don't. I want to get out of here, so we can live a good life on the surface. I don't want you growing up in a place like this. We can probably stay for a little while longer, but we need to be on our way. Ok?_ \

Mel didn't like that idea, not one bit. "But we'll be safe here, Toriel will take good care of us. I want to grow up down here, not in a place on the surface. The people up there can be cruel, and heartless. Can we please stay here Frisk, please?"

She… actually made a good point. But I didn't want to just stay here, I wanted to at least explore some of the underground. But Mel was right, it's safe here, and there could be monsters out there that want to harm us. I had made my decision, / _Ok Mel, we can stay here. We can stay._ \ She could stay. I was leaving. Right when she was asleep, so it wouldn't be too hard to say goodbye. I knew I just got her back and I love her but, I could not just sit around inside of here. So at lunchtime, I took Toriel into the kitchen to speak to her.

I spoke quietly so Mel wouldn't overhear, "Mom, I'm leaving tonight. Mel is staying because it could be dangerous for her out there. And yes, I can speak, but only when I have to. Mom, take care of her, ok?"

Toriel was shocked at hearing my words, but nodded in response.

I spoke again, "I'll leave a note for her, so she knows I didn't abandon her. She's been through too much already."

Toriel was about to ask about my last statement, but Mel was done with lunch, leaving us no more time to talk.

Mel popped her head into the kitchen, "Frisk, come play with me. Please?"

She knew I couldn't resist, so we went and played in the ruins. The rest of the day was filled with laughter, stories, playing, and bonding. I wanted to make sure she had fun before I left. Of course I would call her and Toriel while I was gone, I would have to speak, but it's be worth it.

By the time Mel was asleep, it was eleven at night. I was looking for some better clothes to change into when Toriel gave me a blue sweater with purple stripes, some light brown shorts, and a pair of black flats.

"I know you haven't been here long, but I wanted to give you something that reminded you of us. You know, so you wouldn't be lonely, my child." She said softly.

Tears were welling up in my eyes, she barely knew me, yet cared so deeply for me. "Thank you. I'll put it on right now."

I went into Mel's room again so I could change. The outfit was beautiful, and much more comfortable than the clothes I had outgrown. I didn't like the fact that they hugged my body, but I was okay with it. I decided to look into a mirror that would show my whole body. I went up to the one in the room and gasped. I looked… not like my parents described me. They said I was ugly, and looked like an abomination, that no one should ever see me. But I saw something… well that's just it, I didn't know what I saw. My light amber hair cascaded down my back, to my bottom. My figure was trim and seemingly perfect. I had fair skin, like a princess would probably have. I had full, naturally pink lips that any girl would envy. And my amber eyes were beautiful but, you could see the pain, sadness, and fear hiding within them. I decided to keep them closed. If I could see that, Mel and anyone else was bound to see what was hiding there. I didn't want anyone knowing what I felt or knew. Even though they were closed, I could still see, weird. After looking at myself in the mirror for another moment, I went to get my bag.

Toriel had my bag in hand and said, "I put in everything that you would absolutely need in there. I took out some extra clothes so you would have room for other things, I left what looked important to you though."

I took my bag, put it on, and hugged my new mother as hard as I could. "Thank you. I'll miss you."

Toriel kissed my forehead and said, "Remember to be kind, don't hurt anyone, and to stay safe. Here's some gold for you just in case." Toriel looked sad, and averted her gaze. "Now go, before I stop you."

I gave her one last hug quick, and went down the stairs, through the hallways, and to the door that led to the rest of the underground. I hesitated before opening it. Now was my last chance to go back, to live the kind of life I'd always wanted. But it didn't seem right, it felt like something, or someone, was calling for me. And I would answer their call. Because it felt like the right thing to do. So with the image of me helping someone in my mind, I pushed opened the heavy doors. This was where I would depart from safety and warmth, for now at least.

 **I still feel like the chapters are very short... Anyway, if anyone has any ideas on how I can improve my writing, please tell me.**

 **I would love to hear what people say to help better me. But for now, Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Some Monsters

**While I'm thinking of what to say to you people, please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4: Meeting Some Monsters

I stepped out of the ruins to be greeted by harsh, cold air. I took in my surroundings, woods. There were woods on both sides of me, I wondered if anything was in the trees, waiting to pop out at me. I thought to myself, Frisk, don't be silly! Why would anyone want to hurt you? But that only triggered more memories.

It was the harshest and coldest winter we had since sometime in the 1990's. I was only twelve, Mel was five. We were quietly playing with some old dolls, enjoying the warmth of the home.

"HEY YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE!" My mother had called out.

Even though she didn't say my name, I knew she was calling for me. She was obviously drunk again, so I went straight to her. It would only make it worse if I took longer. I went into the living room where my mom, dad, and all of their friends were standing around my diary, which was in the center of the coffee table. It was flipped open to the page that I had written on earlier that day, the page about me wanting to be grown up so I wouldn't have to put up with my parents anymore.

My mother was glaring daggers at me, "You want to grow up, so you can get out of here? You're the reason this hellhole went to shit! Come on boys, you can have your fun. But when you're done, I want this skank out of my house."

That night, all of the guys, including my dad, touched me. They beat me, said things that no one should ever hear, and when they were done, they threw me out into the snow. It wasn't long before my sister joined me in the snow. We were out there for days before we were allowed back in, it's a wonder how we survived at all.

I shook off the memory, keeping positive things in mind. Like puppies, kittens, playing the piano, singing. I was determined to stay positive. So I started walking down the snow covered path. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind me. The sound of snow crunching under the weight of something, wasn't very hard to miss. But I ignored it for the time being, if nothing was bothering me, it wouldn't concern me. But then strange things began to happen. When I was walking down the path, I had come across a branch from a nearby tree, I never would've been able to break it. Then not only a second later after I passed it, it was broken into pieces like it was nothing at all. After that, the footsteps got louder, but when I turned around, nobody was there. I was starting to get spooked, who was following me? A couple of times after that, I had glanced back and saw a glimpse of a figure. I was screaming on the inside, I didn't know if the person wanted to hurt me or not. So I picked up the pace, when I got to a bridge, I almost fell off since I was practically running now. I had to back up from the edge so I didn't fall. That's when I heard a voice behind me.

It was a guy, that much I knew. I also knew that his voice was unusually low, did he want to sound threatening? Whatever the case, it worked. I was shaking uncontrollably when he said, "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

I was scared, who wouldn't be? Someone follows you, trying to be sneaky, and keeps his voice really low, with my history, I should've been halfway to Albuquerque. But I stood my ground, sure I was shaking when I turned and took the guy's hand in mine, but what happened next surprised me. When I took his hand, it let out a really loud noise that sounded like someone was farting. I fell to the ground, howling with laughter. Heck, I was tearing up because I was laughing so hard. It had been years since I had heard a joke or a prank at all. When I had finally calmed myself down enough, I looked at the person that the hand belonged to. He was about as tall as me wearing some shorts, a white shirt, a blue sweater with fur trimming the hood, and what looked like slippers. Did I mention that he was a skeleton? When I saw his face, I noticed that it was light blue for a moment, but he quickly shook it off.

He began to speak in his normal voice, "heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny. anyways, you're a human, right? that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but... y'know… i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother papyrus… he's a human-hunting FANATIC. hey, actually, i think that's him over there. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

This Sans character seems interesting. Read his soul, or not? Well, I had to know if he was a threat to me, so yes. The ability to read someone's soul has been with me all my life, don't know how it happened, but it did. And right now, trying to read Sans' soul, was hard. He kept his soul well guarded, like he was afraid of it getting ripped to shreds. I'll try again later. Anyways, I followed Sans through the gate, I was curious to meet his brother, Papyrus, what unusual names… I loved them!

When we were on the other side of the bridge, Sans said, "quick, behind that convienently-shaped lamp."

So I went right behind a lamp that was surprisingly, just my size. Right when I was behind the lamp, a taller skeleton came from farther up the path. He was wearing a long red scarf, some red mittens, some red and yellow boots, a top that said cool over to the left of his body, and some plain bottoms.

Sans spoke first, "sup, bro."

It seemed like every time Papyrus talks, he is shouting, "YOU KNOW WHAT -SUP,- BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T… RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

"staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?" Sans replied lazily.

What was he trying to do, sell me out!? He then looked my way and winked, okay, maybe this is part of his plan. Gotta calm down, he's proved himself trustworthy so far.

Now Papyrus was speaking again, "NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT… RECOGNITION… I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, -FRIEND?- I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

Sans replied with, "hmm… maybe this lamp will help you."

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO I SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

Sans had a mischievous grin on his face, "hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today. a skele-ton."

Oh god, is he trying to give me away? I mean, Papyrus almost heard my giggles!

But I think Papyrus was too mad at Sans for the time being, "SANS!"

"come on. you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH… WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME… HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…"

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself… down to the bone."

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES… AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, -BACKBONE- INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" And with that, Papyrus left. Then came back for one more, "HEH!" Now he was gone.

I had held in my laughter until he was gone, now I burst into giggles, and gasps, and tears. I might actually die from laughing so hard. When I had managed to stop, and was now just giggling some, I began to clap for Sans' show.

He looked like he appreciated it and said, "well, i think you're the only person who laughs at my lame puns and jokes. say, how come you don't talk?"

I stopped mid-clap when he asked me that. I couldn't tell him by talking because I didn't want too. And I don't think he could understand sign language, so I just stayed quiet.

I think he took the silence as my answer and said, "ok kiddo, how am i supposed to communicate with you then? you don't talk, and i don't think i have any paper for you to write on."

I took this chance to try and show him, /Like this, see?\ is what I had signed. But he probably didn't understand it, so-

He started signing some too. /like this kiddo?\

I looked at him in wonder, /You can sign? Who taught you?\

He waved it off and said, "doesn't matter. what does matter though, is getting you somewhere warm. i mean look at ya, you're basically a human popsicle."

I was shivering pretty badly, maybe I should take his advice. /But Sans, where would I go?\

He seemed to think about this for a moment, then said, "you can come to mine and paps' house. paps would be ecstatic to see a human. but don't worry, he's harmless." He looked at me and sighed, "here kid, you can wear my hoodie til we get there." He took his jacket off and handed it to me. I gratefully took it and put it on. Sans then led the way to our destination, on the way he started a conversation.

He asked some questions instead of actually talking much though, "so kid, what's your name?"

/Frisk Saunders.\

"How old are you Frisk?"

/Seventeen now.\

"S-seventeen!?"

I nodded my head, /What about you?\ And why did he stutter? Did he... like me? I brushed the thought away.

"same. so, do you have any family?"

I nodded again, /I have a little sister, Melody, but I call her Mel. She's seven years younger than me. And she means the world to me.\

Sans nodded in agreement, "that's how it is with paps. so, where is your sister?"

/She's in the ruins with our mom. I had to leave her behind, I don't know what I'd do if I let her get hurt again.\

Sans looked at me funny, "What do you mean again?"

I signed a little too quickly, /Doesn't matter.\

Sans was kind enough to let it drop for now, "so basically, there are three humans in the underground right now?"

It was my turn to look at him funny, /No, just two. Me and my sister.\

Sans was too curious, "but you said your mom was here. so-"

I cut him off, /Toriel found us when we fell into the ruins. She took us in, helped us. And now she's our new mother.\

"but what about your human parents? isn't that why you're out in the underground instead of the ruins, to get back to them?"

Silence. I didn't want to talk about this now, especially since the topic of anything from the surface hurt.

Sans got the idea that I didn't want to say anymore about the subject. So we walked the rest of the way to the house in silence. The house was in a small town called Snowdin. Every monster I met was so nice and friendly, they were also adorable. I talked to everyone, getting to know them, encouraging them, listening to what they had to say, I was starting to care for all of the monsters I met and got to know. I also noticed that Sans would watch my every move and would sometimes stare at me like he was makings sure I wasn't hurting anyone. One time he got a little close for comfort, I stumbled to get away, tripping us both so that we fell into the snow. I laughed and snorted at how he had landed on top of me, and he was a bright blue. I mean, I was as red as a tomato, we were becoming friends and one second we're laughing at something stupid, the next, we're on top of each other. After about a day in Snowdin, I had made so many friends that cared about me, and I cared about them.

I think I'd like living in a place like this.

 **Chapter's done and I'm STILL trying to think of something to say. **

**I guess you can stayed tuned in for future chapters?**

 **Fuck it, I tried talking. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Long Journey

**Sorry if I uploaded late! My schedule's usually clear, but for the past two days, it's been hectic.**

 **I had to write this chapter in chunks. And before we start, REMEMBER, some of the dialogue will be my own.**

 **But I will try to stick pretty close to the dialogue from the game. So without further ado, Chapter five.**

Chapter 5: A Long Journey

I had asked to stay with the skeleton brothers for a few days. The inn was too expensive, and no one else trusted me well enough to let me stay with them. Honestly, it was Papyrus who thought I should stay. Sans was… he just didn't trust me right now. I asked him about it, but he wouldn't tell me why. So I let it drop for now. And now, Sans and Papyrus were going back and forth saying why I should stay, and why I shouldn't stay. So I just left them to their… quarrelling. I didn't want to call it fighting for… reasons. I decided to go down the path that led to the left of the house, I wanted to explore some more. So far, I had only gotten as far as Snowdin, and still needed to see Waterfall, and Hotland. I honestly didn't know what was after Hotland, but I wanted to find out. I was walking down the path, when it got harder to see. I kept walking, and it got even harder to see. Soon enough, I couldn't really see at all. I thought I was almost to the end of the path when a figure appeared. It was Papyrus! I waited patiently for him to begin talking, it looked like he had a lot to say.

But when he began talking, it wasn't full of the usual papyrusy joy. "HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE… THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS… THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU…. LONELY HUMAN… WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR… NO… NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER… OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

I then entered a fight with Papyrus, now the buttons made sense. I completely ignored the FIGHT button, focusing on the MERCY button.

I pushed the MERCY button, and chose the choice to Spare him.

"SO YOU WON'T FIGHT… THEN LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED -BLUE ATTACK-!"

I remembered something about blue attacks, something like, don't move and you won't get hurt. So when Papyrus did his blue attack, all of the bones were blue, and I didn't move. Then at the end, my soul turned blue, I couldn't just float anymore. I would have to start jumping over the bones. I got hurt some, but not too badly. I dodged and spared until Papyrus used his SPECIAL ATTACK, which was stolen by a fluffy dog. So then he did a "COMPLETELY NORMAL" attack. By the end of that attack, we were both out of breath, me from dodging, and Papyrus from attacking.

He finally said a version of the words that I had been hoping he would say, "WELL... ! -HUFF- IT'S CLEAR… YOU CAN'T… ! -HUFF- DEFEAT ME! YEAH! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS! THEREFORE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY! I WILL SPARE YOU HUMAN! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY."

Papyrus is sparing me, I quickly touched the Spare option. I did not want to fight Papyrus again.

"NYOO HOO HOO… I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU." Weak!? "UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD… AND… MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!"

What do I say? I thought about how nice he was he was, and how he was so silly. I decided to become friends with him. I told him that I wanted to be friends as best I could, he seemed to get what I was saying.

He really brightened up, "REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME? WELL THEN… I GUESS… I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU! WOW! I HAVE FRIENDS! AND WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE THEM… WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND FIGHT THEM? YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT HUMAN. I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE. CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. THEN… WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER. THAT'S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT. … EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL… LIKE YOU! THAT'S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN SOUL. HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE! OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU… TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS… THROUGH THE KING'S CASTLE. THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS… HE IS… WELL… HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY. I'M CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY… -EXCUSE ME ME MR. DREEMUR... CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?- HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF! ANYWAY! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING! I'LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND! FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HANG OUT. NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus is the best, but I'll hang out with him later.

I continued on my way to Waterfall, hoping to find a place to sleep for the night. I had noticed that along with the buttons, there were save points. I also noticed that there was something called LV and HP. I had 1 LV, and 14/20 HP. I assumed the HP was my health, but I didn't know what the LV was. I'd have to ask Sans about it later, he seemed to have the answers to a lot of things. I found a save point next to a sentry station, Sans was at the sentry station.

I went up to him asking, / _How did it go with Papyrus_?\

He looked at me, obviously frustrated, "he won, i just can't say no to him. why do you care?"

He didn't like me. Guess he was just being nice that day I met him. / _Well, I care about my friends. Even if we aren't really friends I guess. I'll just leave you to your, skulking._\ I knew he liked puns and stuff, even if they weren't great.

I was starting to walk away when he said, "wanna go to grillby's with me?"

Now I was getting somewhere. I turned and smiled, / _Sure_.\

He motioned me forward in the path, "follow me, i know a shortcut."

I followed, and was right in Grillby's. I looked at Sans in wonder.

He just smiled, "fast shortcut, huh?"

I nodded, following him to the counter. I took a seat, and the whoopee cushion went off. I giggled some and looked at Sans suspiciously.

His grin just got bigger, "whoops, watch where you sit down. sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats. Anyway, lets order. Whaddya want?"

I weighed my options, burger or fries? / _Burger, I've never had one before_.\

Sans looked at me weird, "okay. that actually sounds pretty good. grillby, we'll have a double order of burg." Sans took out a green comb and started combing his… skull?

Sans put the comb away and spoke, "so, what do ya think… of my brother?"

I immediately answered, / _He's the coolest_.\

"of course he's cool. you'd be cool too if you wore that outfit everyday. he'd only take that thing off if he absolutely had to. oh well. at least he washes it. and by that i mean he wears it in the shower." Grillby came out with our food. "here comes the grub. want some ketchup?"

I shook my head no. I didn't really like ketchup.

Sans shrugged, "more for me." And with that, he drank the whole bottle of ketchup.

My turn to look at him weirdly, where did the ketchup even go!?

Sans spoke again, "anyway, cool or not, you have to agree papyrus tries real hard. like how he keeps trying to be part of the royal guard. one day, he went to the house of the head of the royal guard… and begged her to let him be in it. of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight. but the next day, she woke up and saw him still waiting there. she decided to give him warrior training. it's, uh, still a work in progress. oh yeah, i wanted to ask you something." The mood suddenly got serious. "have you ever heard of a talking flower?"

I thought of Flowey, was Sans talking about him? I just signed, / _Yes_.\

He continued, "so you know all about it. the echo flower. they're all over the marsh. say something to them, and they'll repeat it over and over… what about it? well, papyrus told me something interesting the other day. sometimes, when no one else is around… a flower appears and whispers things to him. flattery... advice… encouragement. … predictions. weird, huh? someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him. keep an eye out, ok? thanks." The seriousness of the mood lifted. Sans got up, and started to walk away. He turned just before he went out the door, "oh by the way, i'm flat broke. can you foot the bill? it's just 10000 G."

I sighed and nodded my head yes. I'd find the G somehow.

Sans chuckles and says, "just kidding. grillby, put it on my tab. you're too nice kid." Sans walked out the door.

I started my journey from where I left off. I passed the save point, I passed Sans when he said we should hang out again, and I went on. I listened to every echo flower I passed, spared every monster I came across, and even helped some monsters out. Sans even pranked me once, letting me use the telescope, making a pink circle all the way around my eye. I'd get him back later. One event that made me feel dread though, was when I saw Papyrus talking to this Undyne character. Papyrus seemed like he was trying to persuade Undyne to leave me be, but in the end, he said he would help her capture me. I was in the bushes, so they didn't see me. But when I moved, Undyne heard me, stared almost right at me, and had a magic spear ready. I was dead silent, and frozen in place. She eventually went away, and I decided to save at a save point. Monster kid was in the bushes too, and when he said she was staring right at me, it didn't really help. But I moved on, determined to finish my journey. I was determined to break the barrier.

Many monsters and Temmies later, I was in front of Undyne. I was shaking in my boots, she wanted me dead.

I was quiet when she began talking, "Seven. Seven human souls, and King ASGORE will become a god. Six. That's how many souls we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far… I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started long ago… No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!? NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Undyne threw off her helm and faced me, "YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool…. With their giant robots and flowery swordswomen. BUT YOU? You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes-schtick. Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD! That's right human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment. But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose. Now human! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhu!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a save point. I quickly saved before fighting Undyne. I stepped forward, ready to spare Undyne.

"That's it, then… ! No more running away! HERE I COME!" She sounded happy.

I entered the fight with Undyne, getting ready to spare her.

With a wave of her spear, she turned me green, "En guarde!"

I don't think sparing will get me out of this. Since I was green, I couldn't move. I only had a shield to defend myself from her attacks. So that's what I did. I got hit some, and when she got frustrated, she turned me back to normal. I decided to flee, since she wouldn't accept my mercy. I had to do this three times in a row, before I got to Hotland.

Right before going into Hotland, I got a call from Papyrus. He said, "HEY! WHAT'S UP!? I WAS JUST THINKING… YOU, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME! I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS! LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!" Papyrus, you have the worst timing.

I continued fleeing into Hotland. I saw Sans at a sentry station, but he was asleep, and I didn't dare call out for him. So I just went on while Undyne looked at Sans for a moment. I was across the bridge, my side hurt from so much excercise in one day. I stood there, panting, as Undyne started to cross the bridge. I expected her to tackle me to the ground or something, but she was getting slower and slower.

I realized that she was practically a fish, and felt really bad for leading her here when she was saying, "Armor… so… hot… But I can't… give up…" And then she fainted. I saw a water cooler, and took a cup of water from it. I took the cup of water to Undyne, and poured it onto her. She was coming to after a couple of seconds. When she was fully conscious, she just looked at me and headed back toward Waterfall. I hoped she was ok, even if she tried to take my soul.

I continued on my journey, once again. I went forward in the path, and came to a crossroads. Go toward the big tough guards, or go into the lab. First, I decided to save. I went to the save point and touched it. (Seeing such a strange laboratory in a place like this… you're filled with determination.)

I went into the laboratory, wanting nothing to do with the guards. When I went in, I could see almost nothing. I had headed straight, when I saw myself on a giant screen. Who was watching me, and why? I just kept heading straight, hoping I didn't bump into anything important. I walked about two or three yards in, when I heard something. That something, was an adorable yellow monster with glasses and a lab coat, who looked like a miniature Triceratops. She had turned the lights on, allowing me to see.

She looked at me, her eyes widening, "Oh. My god. I didn't expect you to show up so soon! I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy… Ummm… h-h-Hiya! I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm ASGORE'S royal scientist! B-b-but, ahhhh, I'm not one of the "bad guys". Actually, since you stepped out of the RUINS, I've, um… been "observing" your journey through my console. Your fights… Your friendships… Everything! I was originally going to stop you, but… watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them. S-so, ahhh, now I really want to help you! Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland! I know a way right to ASGORE'S castle, no problem! … Well, actually, umm, there's just a tiny issue. A long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton. Originally, I built him to be an entertainment robot. Uh, you know, like a robotic TV star or something. Anyway, recently I decided to make him more useful. You know, just some small practical adjustments. Like, um… Anti… anti-human combat features? Of c-course, when I saw you coming, I immediately decided… I have to remove those features! Unfortunately, I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so. And, um… Now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a taste for human blood? Ehehehehe. Heh. But, ummm, hopefully we won't run into him."

I could feel whatever color I had, drain from my face.

I felt a the laboratory shake as Alphys wondered what was happening. "...? Did you hear something?" More shakes and thuds. "Oh no."

The lights went off, and once again, I couldn't see anything.

I heard a robotic voice, "OHHHH YES!"

 **I'm exhausted, this took forever to complete. And because my stupid law says so, I have school tomorrow. ONLY tomorrow, then it's summer. We have a three day weekend, go to school for one more day, and then it's summer vacation! I just don't get it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will start the next chapter after school tomorrow, and hopefully get it done. I now, Bid you adieu.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Barrier and Friends

**Had to rush chapter, emergency, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Barrier and Friends

A spotlight suddenly flashed on, and centered on a robot. For some reason, I felt like Mettaton was an old friend. So before Mettaton could say a thing, I ran up and gave him a hug.

He stiffened, and before the show could progress, said, "Excuse us for a moment darlings, we're having some technical difficulties." I guess the show was on pause, even though I didn't see any cameras recording or anything.

I quickly got out a piece of paper and a pen. I began writing, { _Hey Mettaton, sorry for the interruption. But I wanted to tell you that I'm a huge fan of your shows. And I wanted to give you the answers to your questions, so you could get some new ones for me. I'll put the questions, and then my answers in order._

 _What's the prize for answering correctly?_

 _D: More questions._

 _2.) What's the King's full name?_

 _C: Asgore Dreemur._

 _3.) What are robots made of?_

 _B: Metal and Magic._

 _4.) Two trains, Train A and Train B, simultaneously depart station A and station B. Station A and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7 mph towards station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5 mph towards station A. If both trains departed at 10:00 AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other?_

 _D: 32.058 Minutes._

 _5.) How many flies are in this jar?_

 _A: 54_

 _6.) What monster is this?_

 _D: Mettaton._

 _7.) Would you smooch a ghost?_

 _A,B,C,and D: Heck Yeah!_

 _8.) How many letters in the name Mettaton nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

 _C: 38. But you could make it go on forever._

 _9.) In the dating simulation video game "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" What is Mew Mew's favorite food?_

 _Alphys will always answer that one for me._

 _10.) Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?_

 _A: Undyne, it's obvious._

 _Please don't ask me how I know these answers, I won't be able to tell you because I don't even know how I know the answers. Oh, and by the way, I really like your Mettaton Ex form. It suits you. And don't forget to visit Napstablook, AKA, Blooky. I know he misses you. I also know that Alphys has set up this whole thing where she's the hero that saves me from you. Just play along for now. Your new friend, Frisk_.}

I handed the note to Mettaton, making sure Alphys couldn't see what I wrote. Mettaton looked at me in awe and wonder, before nodding and putting the note away. He took Alphys into another room to talk, probably about visiting Napstablook, or taking his Mettaton Ex form. Whatever the case, they came out after a couple of minutes, and talked to me. Alphys said she had learned sign just for me, so that made it a lot easier to communicate.

Apparently, Mettaton didn't play along, he showed Alphys the note. Traitor.

Alphys was just as curious as Mettaton though, "Frisk, um, where did you learn all of this information? No one else knew anything about this, we really need you to tell us who told you these things. If they knew about this, they could know about other things, and be very dangerous."

I opened my eyes. Just for Alphys and Mettaton though, I could trust them. But I wouldn't tell them about the voice that was sometimes in my head. They gasped and looked at my eyes, as if they were the most beautiful things they'd seen in years. I quickly signed before they asked more questions, _/I don't know how I knew those things, they just came to me. And I want to get to Asgore's castle, to help you guys.\_

Alphys looked confused, "Help? How would you help us Frisk? You're-"

 _/I want to break the barrier. I know that Asgore will have to take my soul, but if it's for you guys, it'll be worth it. And if Papyrus wonders where I am, I'll have Mel take my place. She'll-\_

"That won't do darling, we won't allow you to go through with it. After all, we are friends. Aren't we?" I could actually hear some emotion in Mettaton's robotic voice. He wasn't in his Mettaton Ex form, but the emotion was evident. How could they care so much already?

I asked the question that was on my mind, _/Why does everybody care about me so much? I haven't even been here for two days, and you guys are treating me like you've known me your whole lives. Why?\_ I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks.

Alphys came and gave me a hug, "Because anyone can see that you're pure and innocent. You'll give yourself up for all of the monsters here, even if they don't like you. You make everyone love you, and not on purpose. Don't you see that?" Her short claws were starting to dig into my back, going over my scars.

I winced and pushed her away, then signed, _/Sorry Alphys, you were just bothering my scars some. Nothing big.\_

Alphys looked at me with wide eyes, "S-scars?" Her expression told me everything, "Mettaton, secure Frisk please."

Mettaton came over, and held me still, "Sorry darling, Alphys just has to see something."

Since I was immobile, Alphys could lift my shirt and see the signs of abuse. That's exactly what she tried to do, but I struggled. And I struggled really good, but maybe too good? They had to strap me down to a table, to finally lift my shirt. I squeezed my eyes closed, not wanting to see the look on their faces.

I heard them both gasp as they saw my back. My back was the worst, with nasty words engraved into my skin, plain scars, bad bruises, it was hell having someone gently go over the words with the tip of their finger. Brought back too many bad memories.

Alphys came over to look me in the face, and gently whispered, "Who did this to you? Why did they do this to you?" I guess she saw the pain in my eyes, because she pulled my shirt down, and let me get up.

I looked at the floor, not wanting to answer.

Mettaton came over in his other form, pain clear in his smooth, robotic voice, "Dear Frisk, please tell us, we want to help you."

I looked into their eyes, seeing determination in them. They weren't giving up. I closed my eyes and sighed. I should let them hear my voice. I mean, they knew about my abuse and they have seen my eyes. So, why not? I spoke in a clear, loud voice, "My parents." Shock and anger swept into their eyes. "My parents did this to me, and I don't know why. The words on my back were from hateful people, people who said they were friends." I looked at them with pleading eyes, "Please, keep this to yourselves. I don't want anyone worrying, especially my sister. Word can get to the ruins pretty quickly. So please, promise me?"

Alphys looked away and nodded, Mettaton took a little bit more time to convince. He eventually agreed, but the catch was that I had to stay in the underground, I couldn't sacrifice myself for them. I reluctantly agreed. When I agreed, I was allowed to explore as far as the MTT Resort.

I was on my way out of the lab when Mettaton called out, "Oh and darling, you should speak more. It sounds so lovely!"

I looked over my shoulder at Mettaton, and nodded. I might take his advice, someday. I continued out of the door, and into the rest of Hotland. Going through Hotland was a piece of cake, the puzzles were easy, the monsters were nice, and I didn't have to worry about fighting Mettaton. I was basically in lala land when I bumped into a sentry station, Sans was inside. I heard papers being stuffed away, and Sans getting up.

I felt really bad when he chewed me out for it, "hey, what's the big idea? i was taking a well needed rest, and doing my job when you-"

I signed an apology, _/I'm so sorry Sans, I had a lot on my mind. I guess I didn't see where I was going, and-\_

Sans laughed a bitter laugh, "and now you're interrupting me. sorry huh? i guess you're sorry for what you did to everyone in the last run too. and don't say you don't remember, i know you remember everything. just, go dig yourself a grave and lay in it." Sans was pissed. His eye was glowing blue, and he said the words with such venom and malice, that I had to bite my lip to keep from crying. I turned and started walking away. I heard a whoosh, and turned around again. Sans was gone. I wiped some tears that had escaped, and went back to the sentry station. Before I had left Alphys's lab, I had her give me a pen with Sans' name in the comic sans font, and a journal that had papyrus for paper. I left a quick note for Sans, and a little doodle of Papyrus saying: The Great Papyrus on papyrus paper? Genius! I thought Sans would appreciate the humor. I left the items on the seat, and left. I hoped the gifts would help with our "friendship". I wouldn't give up on Sans so easily.

An hour or two later, I was at the MTT Resort. I saw Sans waiting out front, and my steps faltered. He looked at me and smiled. He looked… guilty. That's when I noticed the journal and pen, he was holding them close.

I smiled and walked toward him, _/Hey.\_

He smiled his usual smile, "hey kid. let me treat you to dinner, i feel bad for earlier." He held out his hand, waiting for me to take it.

I was hesitant, but took it. _/If you insist.\_

His smile widened, "come on, i know a shortcut." I followed him, and we were in a restaurant.

I took a seat at the table we had appeared at, Sans did the same. He put the gifts off to the side as we ordered.

Sans went first, "a burger with extra ketchup." He told the waiter.

The waiter turned to me, "And you?"

I looked at the menu, and then Sans. _/Do they have any spaghetti? I mean, Papyrus' spaghetti is wonderful, but I kind of want something edible.\_

Sans nodded and asked the waiter if they had spaghetti, the waiter said yes. I would get some spaghetti.

We were quiet as we waited for our food, but Sans broke the silence. "hey kid, i've gotta ask you… why do you keep trying? i'm so mean to you and tell you to go dig your own grave, and you give me gifts. Why?" He must've felt really bad if he was asking me.

I got up from my seat, and gave him a hug. He stiffened for a moment, but relaxed. I let go, went back to my seat, and signed, _/Because everybody deserves kindness. I've seen enough cruelty to last me more than one lifetime, but I have only seen enough kindness to last me a month. I want to change that.\_

Sans was silent, and I couldn't think of anything to say, it was quiet for the rest of the time. We ate our dinner in silence, and then he was gone. I checked my phone, and it was almost nine at night. I had several texts from Alphys and Mettaton saying goodnight, and some friend requests from monsters on the undernet. I replied to Alphys and Mettaton, and accepted the friend requests.

I went out to an alley way, and called Papyrus. He picked up, "NYEH? HUMAN, WHAT IS IT?"

I answered as cheerfully as possible, "Hey Papyrus! Yes, I can talk, but don't tell Sans, it's a secret!"

Papyrus seemed amused, "NYEHEHE! IT'S NO SECRET THAT HUMANS CAN TALK! YOU ARE SO SILLY HUMAN!"

I laughed with him, "Haha! I know, but it's a secret to me, ok?"

"OK. THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL KEEP YOUR SECRET!" He seemed happy to be in on a secret.

"Ok. Papyrus, I wanted to say that you might not see me for a while, and that you shouldn't worry. I'll be back soon, ok?" I was making sure Papyrus wouldn't grieve or know about my death.

"OK. WHERE IS THE HUMAN GOING?" Papyrus was a little curious, but not too curious.

I was very bad at lying though, and my voice cracked when I said, "Just on a trip, ok? I'll be back before you know it!"

Papyrus answered, "OK HUMAN. JUST STAY SAFE!"

I chuckled lightly, "Always am Papyrus. Bye!"

"ALRIGHTY, BYE HUMAN!" Papyrus hung up.

I was gonna miss that skeleton, even Sans. I went into the Resort, and into the core. I had heard Alphys talking about it with Mettaton, it was the place I wasn't allowed to go. I made sure nobody was following me, and continued on my way. I didn't like lying, but if I told them what my true intentions were, they would have stopped me. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I didn't even try to help them at all.

I noticed that I had passed by so many Madjicks, Knight Knights, Final Froggits, and Whimsalots without engaging in a battle. I looked at the ones behind me, and they seemed to be kneeling in respect for me.

"Excuse me, but you don't have to do that." I said politely. I don't think many monsters understand sign.

The only one who spoke up was a Knight Knight, "Sorry miss, but you're sacrificing yourself for us. We thought we should at least show you some respect."

I managed a watery smile, and gave the Knight Knight a hug. I whispered my words to him, "Thank you all."

The Knight Knight nodded his head, and looked away. I guess I might've made it harder for them to accept this. I continued on my way, wanting to get to Asgore before my friends noticed. I had walked a while when I found an elevator that led to the King. I got inside, and pressed the button. The elevator let out a low hum as it continued to Asgore's place. When it stopped, the halls I arrived in looked devoid of color. I noticed that the last time I saved was somewhere in the core, and that I hadn't seen a save point in quite a while. I just continued on my way, determined to help my friends. I passed through a house similar to Toriel's, went down some hallways, went through a beautiful hall where sunlight streamed through the windows, and ended up in the throne room. King Asgore was in the center, watering golden flowers.

He seemed to notice my presence because he said, "Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers." He finished watering the flowers, and turned around. "Howdy! How can I…" He looked like he saw a ghost, and looked terribly sad. "Oh. … I so badly want to say, "Would you like a cup of tea?" But… You know how it is." He went to the side of the throne room, "Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… Perfect weather for a game of catch." He looked out the window, and back to me. "... You know what we must do. When you are ready,-"

I nodded my head, showing my understanding. "I know Asgore. I intend to let you take my soul."

He looked sadder than before, " Very well. I'll be waiting at the barrier. If you have any business to finish up, do it now." Asgore left the throne room.

I thought of everything I had done so far. In one day, I had befriended almost every monster in the underground, spared them all, and gotten to the King. I realized I had two things to do.

First, I called mom. It was only nine seventeen pm, Mel and her would still be awake. I called her number and waited. She picked up after two rings, "Hello, this is Toriel, how are you my child?"

I steadied my voice before saying, "Fine mom. So far every monster has been so kind to me. I just called to say goodnight to you and Mel. And if you wouldn't mind, I would like to sing to Mel."

So far, Toriel seemed happy. "Alright my child, one moment."

I could hear shuffling, and then, "Hi Frisk, I hope you come back soon! Mom says you're gonna sing to me, and then say goodnight."

It was hard to keep my voice the same, but I managed. "Yep! So I wanted to say, Goodnight, and I love you with all of my heart. Ready for your song?"

Mel squealed with delight, "Yes!"

I cleared my throat before starting, " _Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your eyes. And when they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, and here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place, where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay. Then again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, and here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place, where I love you. Here is the place, where I love you_." Snores. I did a good job. "Love you guys," I whispered quietly.

Next, was hanging out with Undyne and Papyrus. I called Papyrus to tell him I forgot about hanging out with him and Undyne, and that we should meet up quick. He agreed without a question, guess he was too excited. I headed to the left elevator to go to the first floor, then I rode the boat with the river person. I arrived in Waterfall within minutes.

I met with Papyrus at the door, "HUMAN! I'M GLAD YOU COULD POSTPONE YOUR TRIP TO HANG OUT WITH ME AND UNDYNE!"

I smiled my warmest smile, "Anything for you Papyrus. You're my best friend!"

"SAY HUMAN, WHY DON'T YOU TALK MUCH? YOU ONLY TALK AROUND ME." Papyrus asked.

I sighed, "Papyrus, it's hard to explain. But, I only feel safe around people like you and my family. I know for sure that you guys will never hurt me, and that you care for me. Let's leave it at that for now."

Papyrus understood that I didn't want to talk anymore, and knocked on Undyne's door.

Undyne opened it wearing a black tank top and some jeans, "Hey Papyrus! And… human." She kept the smile plastered on her face, "Come in, come in."

I walked in behind Papyrus, and stayed near the door. If anything went wrong, I would be ready to flee.

Papyrus had lots of enthusiasm as he said, "UNDYNE, HUMAN, EXCUSE ME FOR A MOMENT. I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT THING TO DO." And he jumped out of her window.

Undyne turned to me with a scowl on her face, "What do you want? Are you here to rub your victory in my face?"

I shook my head no, and got out a piece of paper and a pen.

{ _Undyne, I know you don't like me, but I wanted to tell you some things. Like to tell Alphys how you feel about her, she feels the same way. Trust me. I also wanted to tell you that even if you don't like me, I won't stop trying to be nice to you. I love how you are so tough on the outside, but so soft on the inside. I love how you'll do anything to protect the people you love, and how you're so determined. I love how you're nice to Papyrus because you don't have the heart to tell him that he can't be in the royal guard, because he's too nice. I love everything about everyone. So please, when I break the barrier, take care of everyone. Especially Sans, he works so hard for Papyrus and tries to keep everyone safe. Don't ask, just do_.}

I gave Undyne the note and looked at me with shock, "You're going to break the barrier? Why?"

I sighed, I couldn't write anymore, "Because I care about everybody here in the underground. Even if some of them don't really care for me."

I seemed to break Undyne because she said, "Then will you help me on a date with Alphys?"

I smiled and nodded, "Of course. Just make sure her self esteem increases, she has some things that she needs to say."

Undyne smiled, "Of course Frisk, I'd do anything for her. And I already know about the true lab, I figured it out a while ago." The smile disappeared, "But Frisk, maybe you can stay down here with us. Maybe you can convince Asgore to let you stay."

I looked at my hands, they seemed so elegant, "Yeah, maybe."

It wasn't Asgore that needed convincing.

 **Yay, chapter's done! so tired... Bye for now! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares and Makeup

**Sorry for the delay for such a short chapter, but hey, life happens.**

 **So please enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Nightmares and Makeup

Undyne and I ended up having a nice time together, and Papyrus joined us after a while. We had fun cooking and talking and stuff. After a while, Papyrus had gone home for bed, while I stayed with Undyne, helping her prepare to ask Alphys on a date and things like that.

Undyne was nervous, "What if she rejects me? What if she likes someone else because I took too long to confess? What if she doesn't like me? What if I do something wrong? What if-"

Undyne worries too much. I had to keep my voice gentle, "Hey! You'll do fine, she won't reject you, she isn't interested in someone else, and of course she likes you! You guys hang out all the time, I don't think she'd hang out with someone she didn't like."

Undyne's death grip on my arm loosened, "Yeah, I guess. Man, I'm acting kind of silly. I already know she likes me, and there's a very little chance that I'll do something wrong. You're right Frisk, it'll be fine. Let's go." Undyne was wearing a white turtleneck, with a leather jacket, and jeans. She was trying to look nice, and she did. So we went out of her house, and got a ride with the river person. The whole way there, I was keeping Undyne encouraged, and making sure she didn't back out of plan. I did an awesome job. When we got to Hotland, me and Undyne headed to the lab to get Alphys. I waited by the door, while Undyne asked Alphys on a date, which was step one in the plan. Alphys said yes, next was step two, the date. We had to wait for Alphys as she got on a nice outfit, but it was okay. When Alphys came back with a nice black dress with dotted polka dots, I knew Undyne could handle the rest of the steps without me. It would all come naturally for them, I think. I didn't really know, I was kind of with my sister all the time. Y'know, protecting her. I didn't really have time for romance on the surface. Besides, no one would've been interested anyway. So while Undyne and Alphys went off to the dump for their date, I was stuck with Mettaton.

"Darling, have you ever tried makeup? I mean, you look beautiful, but I want to experiment. Is that okay?" Mettaton asked.

I had never really tried makeup before, I was kind of surviving at the time. So I nodded my head to make Mettaton happy. I knew it was a mistake when Mettaton pulled out a bag filled to the brim with makeup. I was in a lot of trouble.

Mettaton asked me questions, "What kind of makeup did you use on the surface? Which foundation is right for you? Do you want your lashes curled? Do you want mascara? What about eyeshadow?"

I didn't know what most of this stuff was. So I had to interrupt Mettaton, "Um, Mettaton. I don't know what any of the stuff you're talking about is. And I don't know how you know what most of this stuff is, aren't you a guy?"

I heard a gasp of surprise, "Sweetie, are you in for a treat. By the time I'm done with you, I probably won't recognize you." And with that, Mettaton got to work. He experimented with something called foundation, until he found the "Right one" for me. He put something called concealer on me, curled my eyelashes, put eyeshadow on my eyelids, used something called mascara on my eyelashes, "Filled in" my eyebrows, put blush on me, put something called lipstick on me, and put some "finishing touches" on me. He had me wait in my seat until he could give me a mirror.

He handed me a hand mirror and said, "You're a masterpiece. Sweetie, you look better than me! And that's saying something."

I looked in the mirror, and saw the works of Mettaton. My lips were red, my cheeks were a light pink, my eyelids had pink on them, any light bruises were covered, I thought I looked like someone off of a magazine I had seen. It looked pretty, but it wasn't for me. And when I looked at Mettaton, and saw the hope in his eyes, I knew I couldn't take it off in front of him.

I had to sound cheerful, "I love it! Thanks Mettaton, you're the best." That sounded good.

Mettaton was full of pride, "You're welcome darling. Now you'll have to come here at least once or twice a week so I can try different things on you. It'll be so much fun!"

I nodded my head and said, "Well, I should go check on Alphys and Undyne. I'll see you later, okay?"

Mettaton waved goodbye, "Ok dear Frisk. Make sure you're safe out there. Buh-Bye~!"

I waved back, and stepped out of the lab. Now I was off to the dump.

When I got to the dump, Alphys and Undyne looked like they were having a serious talk. I decided to see what it was about.

I sat down next them and said, "Hey guys, whatcha talking about?"

There was… tension in the air. Undyne responded, "Frisk, I need to know…. Is anime real?!"

I looked from Alphys, back to Undyne, "Uhhh, yes! It is real."

Undyne looked relieved, "See Alphys? Frisk is from the surface, and if she says anime is real, then it's real."

The tension was still there, "Soo, if the date is going good, I think I'll leave you two-"

Undyne grabbed my hands, and had them behind my back. Crap, she told Alphys.

Alphys looked me in the eyes, "Frisk, were you really going to break the barrier, after you promised me and Mettaton you wouldn't?"

I would not win this fight. I looked down in shame, "Yes. But I wanted to help you guys. I won't be able to live with myself, knowing that I didn't try to help you."

I felt a hug from behind, and from in front of me. They both responded, "You did try to though, and we stopped you."

It was only Alphys now, "But we can't leave you alone now. We don't know if you'll actually stay away from the barrier, or not. You already promised once, and you broke that promise."

I felt bad. But I suggested, "What if someone else promises to look after me? You know, like Sans, or Papyrus."

Undyne said, "Yeah, that could work. Papyrus looks up to me, and will do anything for me. And Sans always keeps his promises." Undyne looked at Alphys, Alphys nodded in agreement. "Ok then, it's settled. One, or both of the brothers will look after you. By the way, when did you start wearing makeup?"

I put my face into my hands, "Mettaton."

Undyne patted my back, "You, are a soldier. Anyway, I'll call Sans about looking after you, and then me and Alphys will talk some more. We'll see ya later."

I waved goodbye, and headed to the river person. It was hopeless, I'd never break the barrier for them. So I just headed back to Snowdin, I did have to stay with the skeleton brothers since Sans lost the argument. Crap. Sans was going to have to look after me, and he didn't exactly like me.

It was past midnight by the time I got to Snowdin. I ran to the house because of how cold it was. I was about to knock, when Sans opened the door. He looked mad, and yanked me inside.

"you're sleeping on the couch. the rules are, don't wake me or papyrus. behave. don't try anything funny. stay where i can see you at all times. got it?" He growled those last words.

I nodded my head, and put my bag on the ground. He went up the stairs, and into his room without another word. I wondered where the nice Sans was, maybe it was an on and off thing. It was really nice in the house, much better than on the surface. I looked through my bag until I found the pajamas from Toriel. It was a black tank top that had a puppy on it, with the words "Time For A Little Snooze", and some light pink pajama pants with black polka dots. I stumbled around in the dark, until I found the bathroom. I flipped the lightswitch, and quietly closed the door. I took off my striped shirt, and brown shorts. I took off my faded, pink bra, and put the tank top on. It felt nice to have that old thing off, and some new clothes on. Next, I put on the pajama pants, and washed my face in the sink. The makeup took a lot of time and scrubbing to come off, but it was worth it. When I was done in the bathroom, I went back out to the couch. I put my clothes in my bag, and laid down on the couch. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep… and it took no time at all for me to wake up. Nightmares. This nightmare in particular, was pretty bad. It was so bad to me, that I woke up crying and gasping. I was shaking uncontrollably, and it was hard to keep from screaming. I got up from the couch, and got into my bag. I rummaged through it until I found my voice recorder. I used my voice recorder to record any nightmares I had, and to record the day's events. I even recorded the bad days, like the day we escaped. Right now, I was in dire need of recording the nightmare. It always helped to talk about it, even if it's just to a voice recorder. I didn't care if it was freezing outside, or the middle of the night, I needed to go somewhere to record my thoughts. So I left the house, and went into the forest. I found a good tree, and climbed as high as I dared. Then I sat down, and caught my breath.

After a minute, I started recording, "Hey, it's me again. The past couple of days have been crazy, so I should start at the beginning.

It was Thursday, June 2, 2015. I had just gotten home to find Mel in a corner, crying. I thought it'd be okay to leave for a little bit, so I could get Mel a gift. I was wrong. While I was gone, our parents came home. Mel was in the room, and alone with them. I don't know exactly what happened, but I know that they touched her. Hurt her. And when I came home to see her in that corner, I was crushed. I had approached her, and she cried, and kicked, and hit. It wasn't until she looked up and saw me, that she stopped. When she looked up, I saw pure terror there. That's when I snapped. I packed everything we would need to survive, because I wasn't staying with these people any longer. We were about to leave when they came home again. I shoved Mel through the dog door, and told her to stay away until they were gone. When she was gone, they did things to me. I won't name what they did, I had to block it out. But I do remember someone telling me to "Hold on to Hope." and to "Stay DETERMINED." After our parents and their friends were gone, we left. I noticed some strange buttons that said FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY, but I'll get to those later. Anyway, we hopped on a bus that led to . When we got to , we started walking up it in hopes of getting to the cabin up there. We were almost to the cabin, when we fell down the hole that lead here, to the UnderGround. I was out for three days, while Mel was in safe hands. I met Toriel, our new, kind, mother. She brought me to Mel, and the three of us had fun together. But I told Toriel that I was going to explore, and that I couldn't take Mel with me. It was the hardest decision I had ever made, but I did it. Toriel provided me with things I could use, and I left. I met some new monsters, like Sans. He was nice at first, with his hilarious jokes, puns, and pranks. I also met his brother, The Great Papyrus, he's the coolest. I like them both. And then Sans was… different. He's mean to me, doesn't really joke with me, make puns, do pranks. He tells me to… dig my own grave. And that he won't forgive me for… killing everyone. I want to fix whatever I did, but… how can I fix what I didn't do?" I sniffled some, I felt really bad when Sans was mean to me. But I continued, "Anyway, I met a lot of nice monsters. Like Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, Temmie, even King Asgore. I want to break the barrier for all of them, but they won't let me. Though, I don't think Sans would mind. So right now, Sans has to make sure I don't go breaking the barrier. And I have to stay at the house with him and Papyrus. So that's what I've been doing for these past few days. Now… onto the nightmare." I had to stop talking for a moment to gather my bearings. I began again, "In the nightmare, I was getting back from the store, to find Mel in the corner. I approached her, she looked up at me and screamed. I had a knife in hand, and slit her throat. Then, I mutilated her body. But that was it, it wasn't me doing those things. I had no control over my body, someone was possessing me. The nightmare then went to me being in the underground. I killed everything and anything in my way, the person possessing me didn't even bat an eye. I was screaming and pounding against an invisible wall, trying to stop this thing from killing, but I was weak. I watched it kill kind Toriel, lovable Papyrus, courageous Undyne, and then I woke up. I was almost screaming when I woke, that's why I'm in a tree, in the cold, in the middle of the night. This nightmare is the worst by far, I can only hope that they stop. This is Frisk Saunders, logging out." I took a deep breath, and sighed. I felt somewhat better, that nightmare really got to me. I noticed that I was shivering from the cold, and decided that it was best if I went back to the house.

When I got back to the house, Sans was waiting for me. Of course he'd be waiting for me. I trudged up the steps, past the pissed off Sans, and into the house. When I got into the house, I got a hard slap across the face. I stumbled backwards, surprised. The slap was loud, it stung, and it would probably leave a big red welt. I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked at Sans, his fists clenched.

I expected another blow, but he said, "don't do it again. or else… you're gonna have a bad time. got it?" I could tell he really wanted to hit me again, but he knew that Undyne wanted me alive. He wouldn't have promised to watch me otherwise.

I nodded my head in understanding, seeing the satisfaction in his eyes.

I didn't start crying until he was in his room, the door locked. I sunk down to the floor, my face in my hands, crying without a sound. Is my time down here, going to be like my time on the surface? I wasn't going to sleep tonight. Not with the nightmares, or the memories, the new fears, the old fears, not with Sans nearby. I climbed back onto the couch, and curled up in the blankets. What would I do in the time that was supposed to be used for sleep? I thought about turning on the TV, but the fear of Sans coming down kept that thought away. I thought about listening to some music, but again, the fear of Sans was there. So I decided on cooking. I'd be very quiet, because I've done this for years, so what can go wrong?

I looked through the cupboards, drawers, the fridge, and the freezer. I found stuff for baking, but it looked like it would never be used. Especially since Sans didn't cook, and Papyrus only made spaghetti. So I decided to make some butterscotch bars. It was a recipe that I learned from the janitor who taught me how to sing, and play some instruments. It was fairly easy, and required a small amount of ingredients. I was done with the butterscotch bars in about half an hour, so I decided to make enough butterscotch bars for the whole underground. It would be my present to them, and a tasty present if I do say so myself. I was done with all of the butterscotch bars by five in the morning. So I decided to make some breakfast for me, Papyrus, and, yes, Sans. Breakfast consisted of two waffles, scrambled eggs, sausage, and orange juice for each of us. It was only six in the morning when I was done with breakfast for us. So I decided to clean the house, organize everything, make up the couch, clean the dishes, set up the table for breakfast, and to drop off the butterscotch bars at everyone's doorstep to kill some time. By seven forty-five, Papyrus was awake, and enjoying the food I made. I was exhausted from everything I did, and because I couldn't sleep.

Papyrus noticed how tired I was, "HUMAN, THANK YOU FOR DOING ALL OF THIS STUFF FOR US. BUT, CAN YOU PLEASE GET SOME REST? YOU LOOK VERY TIRED."

I came up with an excuse, "I don't wanna mess up the couch."

He came up with a solution, "YOU CAN MAKE IT AGAIN."

Another excuse, "I don't want to make it again. It was very hard work."

Solution, "I'LL MAKE IT FOR YOU."

Excuse, "I don't want you to make it for me."

Solution, "YOU CAN SLEEP ON MY BED."

I wasn't going to win this fight, "Ok. But wake me by eight, I want to do the dishes for you guys." I yawned, put my head down, and closed my eyes at the table.

"FRISK? ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus was slightly concerned.

I yawned and mumbled, "Peachy." My eyes were closed, but I knew Papyrus was getting up to put me in bed. I didn't complain when he carried me up the stairs, into his room, and tucked me into bed.

Papyrus whispered, "SWEET DREAMS HUMAN."

I whispered back, "Night Paps." And I was asleep without any

I liked sleeping peacefully, maybe I'd have some good dreams tonight.

 **I can't get over about how short this chapter is!** **Ugh. Anyway, until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Her

**Hey, sorry for the long wait! The power in my town was out for days after a huge storm.**

 **Any who, enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Meeting Her...

I woke to Sans and Papyrus arguing. I sat up in bed, stretching my arms and legs.

Sans was loud, "you don't just go inviting humans into your room! we still don't know if she's dangerous or not!"

Papyrus made an effort to be quiet, "SHE'S NOT DANGEROUS SANS! LOOK AT WHAT SHE'S DONE FOR US, SHE'S MAKING AN EFFORT TO BE WELCOMED."

Sans was quiet for a moment, "well i don't trust her. for all we know, she could be acting this out, waiting to murder us. and undyne had me promise to keep an eye on her, isn't that suspicious to you? i mean, just last night she snuck out, she deliberately ignored the rules i set out for her. all she had to do was behave, and stay where i could see her."

Papyrus was't backing down, "ARE YOU SERIOUS SANS?! SHE MADE US BREAKFAST, SHE CLEANED AND ORGANIZED THE HOUSE, SHE CLEANED UP AFTER HERSELF, AND SHE MADE DELICIOUS TREATS FOR EVERYONE. I TRUST HER, I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T."

I could hear Sans sigh, "fine- wait. you ate something she made?!"

I decided to ignore the rest of the conversation. I got up out of Papyrus's bed, and looked at the clock. No wonder I felt so well rested, it was past twelve in the afternoon. I opened the bedroom door, and went down the stairs. At the bottom was Papyrus, playing with a little white dog. Sans seemed to have walked out. I went around them, and to the couch. I sat down, put my bag on my lap, and looked for a clean pair of clothes. Being the great mom Toriel is, she packed all of the necessities. She packed a toothbrush, two different outfits, a brush, hair tie, some new underwear (including a bra, thank god!), and a couple of books. I picked out a white top with a jean jacket, and a white skirt that stopped at my knees. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, changed my clothes, and did a simple waterfall braid to change things up. I looked at my reflection to make sure I looked nice, but not too nice. Of course, I was good to go. What I did notice though, was a light bruise to the side of my face, near my ear. It was from the surface, so I covered it up with my hair. I didn't want to worry anyone with things from the past. The one thing I couldn't hide though, was the outline of someone's hand on my cheek. So I thought of some excuses like... I have none. Crap, what would I tell mom when I visit her today? Hmmm... maybe I can say there was a bug and... I didn't think things through and... that I just slapped my face? Well, it was a little believable. Somewhat satisfied with the terrible excuse, I went and sat with Papyrus. I had to talk to him about letting me sleep in, but not with Sans roaming about.

So I got my trusty pen and piece of paper, { _You were supposed to wake me at eight O' clock mister. What was the holdup?}_

Papyrus read what I wrote, and sheepishly said, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE YOU, YOU WERE SO TIRED. SO I THOUGHT IT WOULDN'T HURT TO LET YOU SLEEP A TEENSY BIT MORE. ARE YOU MAD AT ME?"

He... thought I was mad at him? He was a lot like Mel, sweet and innocent, it kind of broke my heart.

I took the paper from his hands, _{ I could never be mad at you Paps. And if you don't mind, please listen to me when I ask you for little things. I always get some rest in, I'm a special human, okay? So that means you shouldn't worry about me. Now for a secret! Later tonight, we will have some very special guests over. You and me will prepare dinner, and the guests will bring dessert. Don't tell Sans about this though, one of the guests are friends with Sans. And I want it to be a surprise. So right now, I'm gonna go spend some time with the guests, ok?}_

Papyrus read the note, and gave me a big thumbs up. I could count on him. So I grabbed my bag, waved goodbye to Papyrus, and went out the door. It was cold, but not as cold as the day I arrived. Since I was getting used to the weather in Snowdin, the cold didn't really bother me anymore.

When I went through town, I saw everybody enjoying my butterscotch bars. Most of them waved to me and said thank you for the treats, but some of them were still a little weary of me, which was absolutely okay with me.

Since I had time, I decided to make a pitstop at Grillby's, I grabbed two bottles of ketchup for Sans, and a milkshake for Mel. The ketchup could go in my satchel, the milkshake I would have to carry though. I gave Grillby some extra cash to be nice, and then I left.

I had made it past the conveniently shaped lamp, when Sans showed up.

He looked irritated, "it'd be easier for me, if you just stayed in one place. ever think about think about that? where are you even going?"

I shook my head to his first question. And somehow I manage to sign with a milkshake in one hand, _/I know you don't want to watch me, and I don't need a babysitter. I have looked after me and my sister for all of our lives, I think I can manage.\_

Sans started walking with me, "i don't want to watch you twenty-four seven. but i promised undyne and alphys that i would keep my eye on you. y'know, to make sure you don't kill everyone again."

I stared at him in disbelief, _/Are you kidding me? Why would I hurt a single monster here?\_

Sans shrugged and in a mocking voice, said, "i dunno, maybe because you're a psychopathic killer who enjoys watching me suffer. or maybe it's-"

I stopped in my tracks, and faced him. I could feel tears threatening to spill over, _/Look, I get that you hate my guts. I get that you want to kill me, or make me suffer, whatever. But I am sick of you telling me that I did those horrible things to these sweet monsters. My life on the surface wasn't pretty, and I thought it'd be better down here. But I have to deal with you and your abuse now. And I don't want to make anyone suffer, especially not you. So you can either stop being cruel and be friends with me, or you can continue hating me and I will stay away from you. But you have to decide now. Because I am not going to let my sister or Toriel be around you, when you hate me and don't want to be my friend.\_ It's a miracle that I haven't spilt the milkshake by now... ok, maybe it got spilt a tiny bit.

Sans looked at me with hostility, "was that a threat?"

I sighed, fed up with this conversation, _/No, those were some options.\_ And then I turned, and walked the rest of the way to the ruins.

Sans was silent, until we got there. "are you serious? i've been here all of my life, and no one has ever gotten the door open. what, do you know the secret password? or maybe you were lying about having any family at all. nice try, we're leaving."

Sans didn't even give me a chance to knock on the door. He seized my arm, and started pulling me away from the ruins. I had to struggle just to get an inch away from him. I somehow managed to loosen his grip so I could reach out and knock, it was a light knock, but I knew Toriel would be able to hear it. She would pretty much be waiting by the door for me, since I called her ahead of time.

Sans grabbed my arm again, this time, hard enough to bruise. "come on, i'm done playing games!"

And then he yanked hard enough to pull my arm out of the socket, which caused me to yelp out in pain and almost drop Mel's milkshake, which caused Toriel to hear and start worrying about me.

She opened the door in time to see Sans raise his hand to hit me. And in a warning voice said, "Unhand my child, this instant. Or else, there will be dire consequences."

Sans let go of me instantly, "i-i'm sorry. but i don't think you understand what you're dealing with here. she's dangerous, and-"

Toriel raised her voice above his, "My child is not dangerous! She is a kind, caring person, who is vulnerable! And you're raising your hand to her, when she would not even fight back!" Toriel had to calm herself down before she started a fight. "I have not been her mother long, but I do know that she wouldn't dream of hurting anyone. So you better give me a good reason as to why you raised your hand to her. Starting, now."

Sans tried to hide his anger, "i tried to explain to you, that she's dangerous. you wouldn't understand, but she has killed monsters a countless number of times. now, if you would just hand her over to me, i will-"

Toriel entered a fight with Sans, "You have one more chance to give me a believable and true reason, before I am forced to resort to violence."

Sans would not back down, "hand her over to me, and you won't get hurt."

Toriel started throwing fireballs in Sans' direction, not wasting a single ounce of magic or energy. "I am not going to lose another child!"

Sans dodged them all, and used some bone attacks. I knew he was refraining from using his full power, I don't know how, but I knew.

They battled for awhile, Sans being careful, Toriel using force. It was when Mel snuck behind Sans, that Toriel took the chance to hit him. Sans was distracted by Mel, Toriel prepared a big fireball, and I was just helplessly standing to the side. They were trying to protect me, but if they hit Sans just once, he would die.

So, I did what I had to do. I entered the fight, joined Sans' side, and stepped right in front of him. I knew the fireball would probably kill me since Toriel put as much power into it as possible, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to let someone die right in front of me, even if he wanted to kill me. When the fireball hit my soul, I saw the look of shock and horror on Toriel's face, I heard Mel cry out my name, and I felt Sans catch me as I fell.

I didn't remember anything after that.

* * *

It was dark. And cold. There was no movement. Nothing.

I looked around, and saw nothing. Until, I saw someone in the distance. They looked like me, but with shorter, curlier, and lighter hair. But her eyes... were as red as blood. And they held violence, anger, hate, everything bad you could think of.

And she was coming towards me with a murderous look in her eyes.

"I-I mean no harm, j-just stay back!" I said, fear was evident in my voice.

The girl spoke in a crazed voice, "I know you don't mean me harm, Frisk."

I literally stopped breathing for a couple of seconds. "H-how do you know my name, why?"

She looked curiously at me. "You mean you don't remember? It's me, partner, Chara."

"No, I don't know you." I didn't remember her, but she looked familiar. Sounded familiar too, an awful lot like... the girl from the nightmares.

She threw her head back and laughed, laughed like I was the funniest thing in the world. "This is *Gasp* too good! Do you know *Gasp, Snort* how much fun I can have?" She laughed so hard, that she almost collapsed. I backed as far away as I could from her while she was distracted, Chara did not have good intentions.

I backed away until Chara noticed. "Hey partner, what'cha doing over there? I'm not done with you yet." She suddenly appeared right in front of me, a knife in hand. She pinned me to the ground so I was immobile, and said, "Just you wait, I'm gonna have so much fun with you and your friends," She plunged the blade into my stomach, "And don't think I'll forget your little Melody."

That got me going. Even with a blade in my stomach, I positioned myself so I could get Chara off of me, and pin her to the wall. It worked, and I took the knife from her hands. Chara looked shocked and furious at the same time, "So you learned some new tricks, huh? Wanna see some of mine?" She grabbed my arms and looked me straight in the eyes.

 _"Frisk, why are you doing this?!" Mel was cornered in the ruins, looking for a way to escape. I- No._ _Chara, had her trusty knife in hand, closing in on Mel. I could only sit and watch as Chara pinned Mel to the wall, and held the knife to her throat._

 _Chara didn't speak in a crazed voice anymore, she was using my voice, pretending to be me. "Honestly, I should've killed you long ago. You caused me so much pain, I never cared about you. What, did you really think I was any different than our parents? Did I really fool you with that goody-two-shoes schtick?" Chara had a demonic laugh, "Fool. In this world, it's kill or be killed. See ya in hell sweetie."_

 _Mel's eyes widened as Chara slowly, dragged the knife across her throat. She tried screaming, tried getting away, tried defending herself. From me. I mean, Chara had me convinced that I was doing this to Mel. Until she said, "See Frisk? What did I tell ya, I'm having so much fun!"_

The knife clattered at my feet. I collapsed, head in my hands, trying to get the images out of my head. Chara was smart, but not as smart as me. When you live with people who try to kill you every once in a while, you learn a thing or two.

"Caring about people will only hurt you, make you weak, vulnerable." I let Chara get close enough, that she was right beside me. In my ear she whispered, "And that's how I like most of my victims. But you, you struggle. You try to stop me, you-"

I grabbed the knife, and stabbed her in the chest. "I always spare monsters, give them a chance. But you, might just be an exception. I know that you're powerful and will try to get to me, but I can keep you at bay. You can't have my body, so you'll just have to be that annoying voice in my head." Chara was glaring at me with all of the hatred she could, arms around her body as she kneeled on the ground. "I'm sorry Chara."

And with those words, I ran as fast as I could, to the light that had appeared when Chara was talking to me. I didn't want to stay here any moment longer than I had to.

 **Welp, it's time for bed. I'll see ya later!**

 **P.S. I think I'm going crazy 8D**


	9. Chapter 9: We Need to Talk

**Could it be, a new chapter?! Yes. Yes it is.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9: We Need to Talk

I woke up gasping for air, afraid that I was going to bleed out from my stab wound. I sat up and lifted my shirt to look for any marks, but nothing was there. I sighed in relief as I sank back into the bed. I was still alive from being hit by a fireball, _and_ being stabbed. But I didn't celebrate over that, I wanted to see if Toriel, Mel, and Sans were okay. And I know it sounds ridiculous, but I also want to know what happened to that milkshake that I got for Mel. I paid for it with hard earned gold, y'know?

I decided to get up and get dressed in something other than a nightgown. Don't get me wrong, the nightgown is comfy, but if Sans is still here, then I want some better clothes. I saw my satchel hanging on the side of a chair, but it looked completely empty. So I just went to the wardrobe, it was full of clothes for me and Mel. Guess Toriel thinks I'm staying with her after the incident. I would love to stay, but the ruins are not a place where I want to live. Surprisingly, I like living in Snowdin with the kindhearted Papyrus and bloodthirsty Sans. So I pulled on some plain black, but warm leggings, and slipped on a long sleeved burgundy colored sweater dress. I found my brush, and just let my hair stay the usual; cascading down my back. Even though I despised the curls from the waterfall braid, they looked nice with the outfit I had on. The dress and leggings were warm enough for the weather outside of the ruins, so I didn't bother with a jacket. Since I was leaving soon, I started packing may satchel.

* * *

When my satchel was full with the necessities, including some books, I went to the living room. There in the chair that fit her perfectly, was Toriel with Mel on her lap. They were both getting some rest, which was good since I was probably out for a while. So before going to the ruins, I gave both Mel and Toriel a kiss on the cheek. I wanted them to have some good dreams, and the only way to get good dreams, is if someone gives you a kiss on the cheek or forehead. I was heading out when I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was Sans, sitting at the dining table, head resting on his arms. He looked to be sleeping, and having nightmares, so I went over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Everyone deserves some good dreams, even if it's only every once in a while.

With the sweet dream kisses put aside, I went out into the ruins. I needed some time to think about how to keep... HER under control. I said I'd always keep her at bay, so I needed a plan. I knew that I'd have to not almost die, but what if she took over my body, what then? I was thinking about all of the possibilities of what to do, what the outcomes would be, how to best prepare for the outcomes, and stuff like that when I noticed that I was at the place where me and Mel fell down here. It looked like a good place to think without interruptions. So I went to the center of the bed of flowers and carefully sat down, not wanting to crush the beautiful flowers. I decided to make a flower crown for Mel, she loved those things.

After about an hour, I had four, carefully constructed flower crowns with one matching bracelet for each. Making the flower jewelry really helped me think better, I had enough problems and solutions to last a lifetime. Now that I was done with my thinking, I decided to go back to the house. I didn't want Toriel or Mel to worry about me, though, if they were awake then they were probably already worried.

I laughed at how Toriel would react when she saw that I was safe. It would probably be scolding on giving her such a scare, and then tears at how she was glad that I was okay. In any case, I just had to get home as fast as possible.

* * *

I'm pretty sure I was going crazy on the walk back. I was talking to myself out loud, "What am I going to say? I mean, I can't just waltz right in and say, 'Hey mom, guess what? Some demon girl wants to possess my body so she can kill everyone I love and care about, and she's also your long lost dead child who died when she got sick and all that crap those years ago.'? And if I said that, she would probably-"

My thoughts were interrupted, "She would probably what, partner?"

HER voice was right by my ear, but when I spun on my heel, nobody was there. I realized that she was in my head, "Go away. You're not welcome here." I knew she was in my head, but I thought that if I ran fast enough, she would eventually fade out. So I started running as fast as I could, to the house.

"Hehehe, I'm not going away just yet, partner. I want to play with you, old friend. Don't you want play with me, pal?" She was taunting me, and not going away.

Tears threatened my eyes again, I didn't want her here, I just wanted her to leave forever. "No, and I'm not your 'partner', or 'old friend', or your 'pal'! Just leave, now!" I was starting to get desperate, just hearing her voice made me want to hurl.

I could feel her buzz with excitement, "You really don't remember, do you? I guess I could show you what you've missed, and then I can show you some tricks."

I was bewildered as I said, "What do you-" And then, the memories started flooding back.

 _Killing. Killing. Just always killing everything in my path. Froggit, Whimsun, Moldsmal, Vegetoid. The looks of horror and fear on their faces as I cut them down. Screams of terror, pain._

I stopped running, and put my hands over my ears.

 _Dust, everywhere. I found a toy knife in an area near the house, I equipped it for a weapon._ _I went with Toriel into the house, played a goody-two-shoes schtick, looked for real knives. Persisted to leave the ruins, entered a fight with Toriel, won._ _Toriel saying, "Do you really hate me that much?"_

I dropped to my knees, ears covered, eyes closed.

 _More killing. Everyone I cared about, dead. I even killed_ _Papyrus as he offered me a hug of acceptance, and he still said, "But... St... Still! I believe in you!" Killing. Looks of fear. Looks of despair when realization hit them. Screams. I moved onto other places. Waterfall. Trying to kill Monster Kid, hitting Undyne instead. Undyne being determined, entered a fight with her, won. Undyne saying, "So even THAT power... It wasn't enough...?"_

I rocked back and forth, whispering, "It wasn't me. It wasn't me. It wasn't me. They're safe. They're safe. They're safe."

 _Moving on, killing everyone. Leaving a trail of dust in my wake. So far I had killed Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, The Bros, Muffet, Mettaton... Sans. Some of his first words to me were, "it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you... Should Be Burning In Hell." Sans was hard to kill, very hard to kill. He dodged all of the attacks, threw as many powerful attacks at me as he could, killed me many times. But slowly, he became more predictable, I became faster, and eventually, I killed him. His last words were, "i'm going to grillby's." He got up and walked away, out of sight, "papyrus, do you want anything?"_

I rocked back and forth quicker, hitting my head with my fists, trying to make it stop. I let the tears I was holding back for so long, fall from my eyes. I wasn't going to give up, but I wasn't going to put up with this any longer either. I just. Wanted this. To stop.

 _Next was_ _Asgore, he put up quite the fight... like Sans. But I killed him too. Everyone in the underground was dead, everyone except...Mel. She had come into the throne room right after I killed Asgore, I didn't know what she was doing in there or why, but I didn't care. Mercilessly, I cut her down._

Sobbing I said, "Stop. Just stop. It isn't real, it didn't happen." I was trying to stop myself from shaking so much, I was prepared for this to happen to me. I just wasn't prepared for HER to be in my head, torturing me like this.

SHE just laughed at me, filled with glee from my suffering. "But it was real, it did happen! And it happened 536 times, because of you, partner. You helped me by lending me your body, and by letting me take complete control over you and your soul." I stopped breathing as she continued, "I was surprised that you let me take over in the first place, I mean, you had just fallen down here with your little sister. And you let me take over your body! I honestly don't know why, but I'm so glad you did. We reset 536 times, all of those resets, I murdered everyone. At first, it was just some monsters. Then, it was everyone, including Melody. It was the 323 time that we reset, that I killed Mel, you immediately tried to stop me. You couldn't though, so I just did it over, and over, and over. Again and again and again. You wonder why Sans hates you so much, don't you see? Ever since the first time you came down here, you reset and killed everyone he loved over, and over, and over. He's never seen the real you, only me in your body. Have fun trying to explain that to him. Y'know, I think I'll show you at least five or eight runs each day. Each of them are different, y'know? And it'll be hell for you, and I get to have fun. I think I'll show off my new tricks some other time, I just need to show you the genocide runs and I'll be content. Well, I see you in a little bit, partner."

* * *

I don't know how long I was in the ruins, but I was there until Sans came to find me. I honestly didn't know why he was still in the ruins, but I was glad that he stayed. Even if it was to make amends to Toriel, maybe they'd talked some after I was out and realized that they knew each other. I could only hope, but anyways, it was late in the afternoon by the time her found me. I had hidden somewhere in the ruins, and had curled up into a ball.

I was still in a ball when Sans appeared. "hey kid, watcha doing out here? aren'y you _bonely_ out here by yourself?" He sat down right beside me.

I looked up at Sans, he was... making jokes? Of course, they were all going to be insufferably bad, but it made me smile some. I would probably have to answer some time, _/I was thinking. It didn't seem like a big deal to wake you guys.\_

Sans... laughed at me? "kid, you get hit with a fireball trying to save me, and you don't think it's a big deal to wake us? i mean, why? you would still go out of your way to save me from being a pile of dust, even after i've hurt you. and why do you have to be all sweet and innocent this run? bucko, i just don't -"

I stood up and reached my hand out to him, he looked up at me for a second, not moving. But he took my hand, and started walking with me back to the house. I battled with my trust and courage before I finally spoke, "I don't talk much, but we really need to talk. I won't talk all the time because it hurts, and because I'm still getting used to it, but I will talk to you. It's my way of showing that you've gained my trust, even if I don't completely trust you."

Sans was definitely battling some inner emotions when I spoke. But he managed to say, "ok, so when will we talk?" He wanted to know why I was talking now, and what we would talk about.

"Snowdin, after dinner with mom and Mel. And you'll have to be patient for when and what we'll talk about. As for why I've suddenly started talking, we'll get to that later." I was looking straight as I spoke, but I knew Sans understood the urgency in the situation. I may not trust him now, I may never trust him, but he would understand some of the situation. If he remembered the timelines, unlike me, then it would help a ton. Hopefully, we could work together and work out a strategy for anything and everything that SHE would throw at me.

SHE may have some tricks up her sleeve, but I'm determined to beat her. I won't give up. Not now, not ever.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm visiting some family right now. I hope to type some more soon, and get back to you.**

 **But for now, Toodles!**

 **(By the way, something I just noticed. My mom apparently posted a review while I was still signed in. IGNORE IT. Although, you probably won't ignore it now that I've pointed it out. whatever, I'll just leave. *Hides in the closet, covered in blankets never wanting to come out again*)**


	10. Chapter 10: Talking With a Friend

**Hi. Yes, I am still alive. And since I'm still alive, I should make these chapters longer!**

 **But, for now, enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Talking With a Friend

When we got back to the ruins, Toriel had scolded and fretted about me just like I thought she would. Mel gave me the biggest hug ever, telling me to never do that ever again. They had me sit down and rest, even though I was perfectly fine, and made some butterscotch pie. Sans and Toriel, of course, had talked some and realized that they knew each other. Took them long enough! So they told jokes and made terrible puns back and forth nonstop, and I just tried not to laugh at them. Mel talked about stuff she did with Toriel like bug hunting, baking and cooking, playing, learning, stuff like any normal kid would do.

I noticed that it was starting to get late, so I looked to Mel to translate. I needed my voice for later, _/Mel, can you tell mom that me and Sans need to be going back to Snowdin? We don't want to worry Papyrus.\_

Mel looked as if I said that we were going to murder a person, "No. You're staying here, you're not leaving." She was determined to keep me here, probably because of the incident. "I know that you're hiding something, to keep me safe. Right?"

I knew she would say something like this, _/No, I just don't want to live here in the ruins. I want to live in Snowdin with Sans and Papyrus, they're my friends. And I know that you're family, but I think it's better this way, understand?\_ I was pleading with Mel right now, I needed to talk to Sans alone.

She was pleading with me too. "I want you to stay with me, you can always visit your friends. I-I listened to part of your voice log, on the voice recorder. I know what-"

I had grabbed Mel's arm as gently as possible, and started pulling her outside. "Be back. Gotta talk." That was all I said to Toriel, my back turned. I didn't want Mel ruining the peace between Sans and Toriel.

I had Mel out of the house before she turned on me, "What are you doing? I'm trying to protect you, like you protected me all of those years." Mel looked hurt that I had did this, but it was for her own good.

I sighed as I stored my voice again. _/Mel, what exactly did you listen to on my voice recorder?\_ I was definitely mad that she did that, but I could be mad later.

Mel looked down at her feet, "That he's mean to you. Hit you." Mel looked right into my eyes, she used the puppy eyes. "Why do you stick up for him? Why won't you let him get in trouble?"

I could not resist giving her a hug, but I quickly pulled back. _/Because he's been hurt like us, but worse. He just took the wrong path, that's all,\_ Now that was a lie, I would probably be doing the same if I were in his shoes, _/But I'm helping him go down the right path. He just wants to protect the people he loves, and he's learning to be good. Don't worry, when I go back to Snowdin, I'm going to talk to him some.\ _Mel looked at me with disbelief in her eyes. I gave a light chuckle, _/Yes, that's how much I trust him. See? You have nothing to worry about.\_

Mel was a little suspicious of my excuse, but she believed most of it. "Ok, you can live in Snowdin. But you have to visit every day!" She had the excitement back in her eyes.

I made a better deal, _/How about I spend the night three times a week. That way, I get to spend more time with you.\_ I was a long shot trying to convince her to do this.

She looked like she was making a very hard decision, "Mmm, ok, deal. But you have to be here right when it's almost ten am." This was her final proposition, no backing out now.

 _/Ok, deal. Let's shake on it.\_ I stuck out my hand for her to take it. She took it, and gave it the most aggressive shake she could, which wasn't very aggressive. I smiled down at her, _/Ok, let's finish our slices of pie. By the way, what happened to that milkshake I got for you? I know, it's a stupid question, but I spent hard earned gold for that milkshake.\_ Seriously, I was not letting the milkshake thing go.

Mel laughed at me, just like I thought she would. "Are you joking me?" She did not just use joking instead of kidding. She did. I grimaced at the use of the word, but let her continue. She put on her "Serious" face for the next part, "I am sad to inform you, that the milkshake did not make it. He or she, lived a great and honor a roll life-"

"Honor a roll? Don't you mean honorable?" I mean, I couldn't really afford school for her, so it's mainly my fault.

She, wait. Did she just roll her eyes at me? No, it's too early for her to be a teen or tween! "Yeah, well, he or she lived an _honorable_ life. They fought hard to be the best milkshake they could be. But the best just wasn't enough for the milkshake." She was trying to hold back her laughter, and did for the most part. But, the laughter just came out of both of us. We had our little talk, but now it was time for me to leave. We went back into the house, finished our desserts, and I got my satchel.

I was going out the door when Mel ran up and gave me a final hug. "You promise you'll visit?"

I held her tight and whispered, "I promise. But I need to go now. Ok?"

Mel let go of me, and went back to Toriel. "Ok. See you later Frisk. Love you!"

I smiled at the thought of getting to visit Toriel and Mel without Sans interfering. I waved goodbye to Mel and Toriel, and started the walk home with Sans. It was cold out, but I wasn't complaining. The dress and leggings made it really hot in the ruins, and the winter air felt nice. I could tell that Sans knew that we should talk later when Papyrus was asleep, so we walked in a peaceful silence. Me humming a soft melody, Sans just keeping quiet.

* * *

It took forever for Papyrus to get to bed. He wanted to know why I was gone for so long, what I did while I was gone, why I didn't tell him why I was gone, what happened to spending time with the friends, stuff like that. And Sans left all the explaining to me! So I made up a bunch of lies and excuses. Like I spent the days with the friends because one of them got sick, or because I couldn't call him because my phone was dead. I mean, Sans should've helped me out instead of letting me drown. I had been unconscious for who knows how long, I had a demon child suddenly appear in my head, and said demon child showed me that I killed everyone in the underground 536 times. My brain was kind of packed right now. So I was just thinking really hard, trying to tell Papyrus that I didn't need emergency spaghetti, and Sans stood off to the side probably wishing that he had a bucket of popcorn to enjoy the show. When I had finally run out of excuses, Sans finally stepped in and did some explaining in the kitchen where I couldn't hear anything.

When they were back out Papyrus said, "I'M SO SORRY HUMAN! I'LL LEAVE YOU TO REST, HAVE SWEET DREAMS!" And with those words, Papyrus was off to bed.

I was scared to ask Sans what he did, he was holding back laughter. "I'm scared to ask what you said. Should I ask?"

Sans managed to say, "i'm sorry, it's really embarrassing. you probably shouldn't ask." He got rid of the laughter as fast as he could.

I decided not to ask, it would be better that way. "So what do you want to know? I'll answer as many questions as I can, and then I'll tell you some important information. Sound good?" I was sitting cross legged on the couch, facing Sans, who was also on the couch.

Sans nodded, and began the questioning. "why did you kill everyone before? why are you being all nice and innocent now?" Sans was holding back his anger.

I could only answer honestly, "I didn't kill everyone, that was..." I had to tell him about her, what else could I do? "That was... Chara. And I've always been nice and innocent." I looked down at my feet, I didn't know if I could meet his gaze.

"how did you not kill everyone, when it was obviously you killing everyone? and who's chara, how do they relate to this situation?" Sans wanted answers, he wasn't exactly satisfied with my short answers.

I took a deep breath, "Chara relates to this situation because _she's_ the one who killed everyone down here. She possessed me, stole my body, I couldn't fight back. It may have looked like me killing everyone, but it was Chara in my body. I tried fighting back, honest, but she was too powerful. Fighting against her, was like her fighting against you. She was always fast, always had tricks up her sleeve. The one trick that she always used, was trapping me with an invisible wall. I'd always pound against it, trying to stop her from killing everyone in her path." I had my head down the entire time I was telling Sans this, but I decided to look up to him. "You never got to see the real me, and that makes me sad. I would've liked to be friends, but it'll probably never happen." I looked down again, "536 times, that's how many times Chara reset. The last time though, I think I reset. Honestly, I don't remember anything from the time Chara possessed me. I only know those things because she showed them to me." I didn't want to go on, and Sans needed some time to consume this information.

Sans took a deep breath, probably to calm himself. "So this Chara, she's the one who's made me and everyone down here suffer? How am I supposed to believe you?"

I laughed bitterly, "I didn't expect you to believe me. But for one, Chara has a crazed voice and blood red eyes. You have finally heard my voice, and I don't sound anything like her. As for my eyes... well, they're amber like my hair. And if you don't believe me, well, that's your choice. I only open my eyes when someone's gained my absolute trust, and you have not gained my absolute trust. But if you need witnesses, go ask Alphys and Mettaton, maybe Undyne."

Sans would either take it or leave it. "Ok, I'll believe you for now. But only because I need the information that you're telling me. So, you're the actual Frisk, not this Chara? And how exactly did she _show_ you the resets?"

"I am the actual Frisk, if I were Chara, everyone would probably be dust." I didn't want to go on, "And the resets, well... she's in my head. Literally. She said she'd show me probably eight resets a day to torture me, and she won't go away. That's why I was in the ruins earlier, curled up in a ball. She showed me only one reset... and I broke. I don't know how or why you kept fighting her after the hell she put you through." I brought my knees up to my head, tightly holding myself. "I just wish I could've stopped her, helped you in some way." I remembered why I let Chara possess me... she tricked me. She acted all innocent and weak, and tricked me. She said she...

"so, how exactly did she possess you? you said she stole your body, but not how." Sans believed pretty much everything I said, maybe we could beat Chara.

I didn't speak for a long moment, "I... I... I let her. But I didn't know she would do this, she tricked me. She said she wanted to get out of the underground to see the surface once again, but that she couldn't because she didn't have a body. She said that the only way for a soul like her to get out, was to have a body, and she wanted to use mine temporarily. I-I should've known that something was wrong, that something was off with her. I can usually feel if someone's good or bad, that's how good she was." I noticed that I was crying some, and quickly wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry Sans. All of this is my fault, if I had just stayed with those people, just stayed alive a little longer, then-"

"stayed alive a little longer? stayed with what people?" Sans actually sounded kind of mad. I looked up and noticed that he wasn't on the couch anymore, he was standing beside me, fists clenched. "what exactly happened to you before you came down here? and don't try to avoid the question."

I physically paled, I had said too much. That was the problem with me and talking, I let my emotions speak for me most of the time. I don't think things through. I couldn't tell anyone about what happened on the surface, I needed to protect them from the horror of some things. Things that shouldn't even happen to anyone, let alone two girls. I kept my mouth shut, and hung my head.

Sans had knelt down so he could see my face, he kept his tone gentle. "frisk, please. i don't blame you for what chart did, not anymore. you can trust me now, i won't tell anyone about what happened." He was trying to get to know me better, and that's good, but he just... shouldn't know this. Not yet anyway.

I could tell he wasn't going to give up, so I just said, "Not now Sans. Maybe someday later, you'll just have to be patient. It's just... a little soon to tell you things like this. I mean, we did just start being friends today."

"we're friends?" Sans clearly didn't know.

I laughed, "Well, duh! If we're going to talk about things like Chara and get to know each other, we should be friends first!" I looked away quick, "You do wanna be friends, right?"

Sans gave me a quick hug, "well, sure kid. now that i don't want to kill you, we can be pals. welp, i'm off to bed. and i suggest that you get some sleep too, we are going to do a lot tomorrow." He was halfway up the stairs by the time he finished his sentence.

"Sleep? I, um, yeah. I am very tired, see ya in the morning." I tried to sound happy about sleeping. But I honestly didn't want to sleep knowing that Chara could just pop in at any moment. But I did need to rest, me and Sans were finally friends! I would need to question him about important things like... his favorite thing to do. Or even deeper... his favorite color!

I smiled at my silly thoughts as I drifted off to sleep, everything was going to be better now. I was basically asleep, and didn't know that Sans was listening when I mumbled, "Love ya Sans."

 **Hmmm, done already? I must keep typing!**

 **See ya later alligator! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Puns, Pianos, and Stories

**Hi. This, is a chapter. You should read this chapter.**

 **Okay, enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Puns, Pianos, and Stories.

I was back in the void, with HER. I should've known that she would try something like this. It briefly crossed my mind, but I didn't think about it much. "What do you want Chara? I don't want to be here long." I was actually getting impatient with her.

No answer. Was she even here?

I tried calling out again, "Chara, if you're here j-just show yourself. Who else would bring me here?" I was starting to get nervous, she would've been taunting me by now.

No answer. I was about to call out again, when I felt the knife go through my chest. I looked down at the now bloodied knife, and noticed that it had narrowly missed my soul. The pain that went through me was the worst that I had ever experienced, and it made me drop to my knees. _Now_ Chara responded, "Heya partner~! Why are you telling Sans all of your juicy secrets? Y'know, about me and the other resets?" She was not happy with me.

I was on one knee, trying to get up. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I need a little bit of help to stop you, y'know?" I had to say that through clenched teeth so I wouldn't cry out from the pain.

Chara had that murderous look back in her eyes, "Well that's against the rules, you can't get help from anyone. You have to take me on yourself, or else."

I couldn't get up, so I had to stay on one knee. "You never gave me a set of rules, and even if you did, I wouldn't remember them. So you can give me some rules now, but with one exception." Chara was curious about my proposition, so I needed to make up a good excuse for the next part." Sans gets to know anything that I want to tell him. It won't be interesting if he doesn't know anything, I mean, you'll get bored of him just hating me. If I tell him things about what's going on, the story will get better. Right?" It was a big risk saying this stuff, but I didn't care.

Chara seemed to be thinking before finally saying, "Ok, I'll do this one thing." A smile spread across her lips, "But I get to increase the torture, with tricks. And you can't tell anybody about it, not even Sans. I get a perk since you get a perk." She wasn't going to listen to anything else I came up with.

I considered my options, this was the best. "Ok, then we have an agreement. Now what?"

"Well, I'm being nice by doing it this way. I'm gonna show you the resets, remember? I just thought I would be a little nice this one time, instead of making you relive it in front of everyone." A grin spread across her face, "Ready, partner?"

* * *

Ten resets. That's how many she showed me before I woke up screaming. It was the middle of the night, and my screams could probably wake up everyone in Snowdin. I immediately took in my surroundings, and tried to calm myself. I didn't want to wake anyone, so I needed to calm down.

I was gasping when Sans came down. "frisk, calm down. tell me what happened, before you wake anyone else." He was sitting on the couch with me now, trying to calm me down enough so I could talk.

I was shaking badly and couldn't stop, I was still taking really deep breaths, and I was crying. It was hard to speak in my current condition, but I managed some words. "Chara... hurt me. Then showed resets... it was bad." I didn't even notice that Sans was holding me close, trying to comfort me. I buried my head in his sweater and took a deep breath. He smelled like wood, Grillby's, and ketchup. Surprisingly, it was comforting to me and made me feel better. We stayed like that for a while until I finally calmed down, and spoke. "Thanks. I should've dealt with that situation better. Sorry I woke you up, you can go back to bed now."

I got up from the couch, and went to the bathroom. I flipped the light switch, turned on the faucet, and splashed water onto my face. It was cold, and exactly what I needed right now to bring me back to my senses. I put my hands on the sink, and hung my head. How was I supposed to stand up to Chara when I couldn't even last after a couple of resets? I looked up into the mirror, the girl staring back at me looked exhausted. As a matter of fact, I also looked sick. I was pale, looked frail, and was breaking out in a cold sweat. I opened my eyes quick to see that they were pretty dull compared to their usual bright amber color.

And of course, SHE appeared. "Hey partner! Like my new trick? _These_ types of tricks can make you sick enough to die, make you feel unbearable pain, make you insane, just stuff like that. Pretty cool, huh?"

I glared at her as best I could, "Seriously? Don't you have better things to do? You are being such a-" A wave of nausea washed over me. I felt something rising up in my throat, a bitter taste in my mouth, and a choking feeling of being sick. I rushed over to the toilet, and I hurled.

Chara was doing this on purpose. "Oh by the way, if Sans asks what's wrong, just say it was something you ate. Remember, you get a perk, and I get a perk. Buh-Bye~!" And then she was gone. Guess getting sick falls under torture with tricks. Well, it worked.

I was at the toilet for what seemed like forever, until Sans came in. He came over to the toilet with me, held my hair back, and rubbed my back. "you ok kid? you've been in here forever. are you getting sick because of the resets, or is it... y'know, her." He was a good guy, I wish I didn't have to lie to him.

I sank onto the floor holding my stomach, "Nah, just something I ate. Thanks for helping out, but seriously, go back to bed. I'll be fine on my own." I managed a small smile, hoping he would believe me.

But he didn't believe a word I said, "ok, guess we'll do this the hard way. you can either tell me the truth, or you'll have to sit through my hilarious puns and jokes. which will it be?" Seriously, was he purposely making me fall for him?

I was starting to get a little annoyed though, can't he just take the excuse? "Sans, I'll be fine. Just go up to-"

"wrong answer kid. prepare to be bombarded with puns!" he picked me up, and set me in the bathtub.

"Oh no, my only weakness... bathtubs! So, what punny puns are you going to attack with?" Now that I had something to do, I didn't feel as nauseous anymore.

"welp, there are a skele-TON of them! that was pretty humerus, right? and i know, i'm a bonehead." He was going to go all out.

I bit my lip to hold back my laughter, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me laugh yet. "Is that all you got?"

His usual grin got even bigger. "y'know, i don't know if i should put a little more BACKBONE in these jokes. but then again, it is TIBIA expected that i'll get lazy and not try as hard to tickle your funny bone. ok, are you up for some jokes now?" I had held back my laughter this long, I wasn't backing down. So I nodded my head in response. "ok. why are skeletons so calm?"

I took a deep breath, "Why are they so calm?"

"because nothing gets under their skin!"

Oh boy, this is going to be hard. I'm a sucker for puns and bad jokes.

"why can't skeletons play church music?"

"Why?"

"because they have no organs."

It was really hard to hold back to the laughter. I needed to get out of this, "Can I ask you some questions?"

"shoot."

My mind was blank... "Um, what's your favorite instrument?" Wrong question!

"the tromBONE, of course."

I giggled some, "Nevermind. Just, shut up." I was going to lose this battle.

"ok, i'm gonna say all of the jokes on my mind, and then the answers. ready?" We both took deep breaths. "why don't skeletons fight each other? they don't have the guts; papyrus doesn't like my hotdogs. probably cause he doesn't have the stomach for it; why are graveyards so noisy? because of all the coffin; why did the skeleton want a friend? because she was feeling bonely; what does a skeleton tile his roof with? shin-gles; what do you do if you see a skeleton running across a road? jump out of your skin and join him; everytime i hear a skeleton joke, i feel it in my bones; who was the most famous skeleton detective? sherlock bones; how do french skeletons greet each other? BONE-jour; do you give up?"

I was dying from laughter, I literally couldn't breath. "Truce, truce! *Gasp* I don't even know why *Snort* I'm laughing at your jokes!" I was just lying in a bath tub, laughing at really bad jokes and puns. What was happening to my life?

"so, ya feeling better? i mean, you're laughing pretty hard right now." he was concerned about me, he really was too sweet.

To answer his question, I got out of the bath tub and dragged him to the living room. "I'm fine. You really should get some sleep y'know." I was sitting on the couch, now petting a dog. "Hey, where did this dog come from?"

Sans sat down beside me. "dunno, it's not mine. and you need sleep too, ya look horrible." He took the dog from my lap, and put it on the floor.

"Hey, I was petting that dog!" I turned on Sans, "You want me to get some rest? Fine, but you have to stay with me. And, you have to answer any question I ask." I thought that was punishment enough.

Sans feigned terror, "oh no, questions. my only weakness, you monster!" He faced me, "do your best."

I was serious about this. I wanted to remember all of this, so I got out my voice recorder. "Ok. I'll be using my voice recorder to document this historic moment, any questions?" He shook his head. "Good, let's get started."

* * *

After about a thousand questions, me and Sans somehow ended up watching TV, playing video games, and just talking. It was now eight, and I was at Grillby's with him. "So the one question I never asked was this; Do you have to keep an eye on me _forever_? I mean, if I'm going to be living down here, wouldn't it be easier to trust me?"

Sans took a swig of the nearest ketchup, "i promised undyne and alphys that i'd keep an eye on you. so, what are we doing today?"

I ate some of my fries, "Can't you break you're promise? Hey, what're they doing with the jukebox?"

Sans ate some of my fries instead of his own, "i never break promises. it looks like grillby's finally replacing it with a piano. he's been talking about doing that for years, but never really did it till today. but, no one here knows how to play it."

I almost choked on my food, "Seriously? I love the piano, come on!" I grabbed Sans' hand, and ran to the piano. It was beautiful, and I was gonna play it.

"what, you have some hidden talent? go on kid, show me what ya got." He didn't know that much about me, so he was naturally curious.

I was a little nervous, but when my fingers gently went over the keys, I knew I had nothing to worry about. In no time at all, my fingers were professionally gliding over the keys, making beautiful music. I was playing Rockin Around the Christmas Tree, it was one of my favorite Christmas songs from the surface. And since it was nearing Christmas, the song seemed fitting. I was so lost in the music, that I only noticed that I was singing along when the song ended. I had looked up from the piano to see every monster at Grillby's quietly staring. I was scared that I had done something wrong, when two people started clapping, Grillby and Sans. Grillby seemed happy that I had shown my talent, and Sans looked proud and awestruck. Come to think of it, everybody had the same reaction as Sans; awestruck. Soon, everyone was clapping and asking for an encore.

I felt a light blush coming on, "Um, okay. Any requests?" They probably had some favorites too.

They didn't really care, so I just picked Christmas songs that I'd heard. Like Jingle Bells, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, Carol of the Bells, and Mel's favorite, All I Want for Christmas. Some of the songs were ones that some monsters knew. I also played Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass (Which the crowd found hysterical, especially Sans), Yule Shoot Your Eye Out, and Fools Holiday. I paused to eat some more fries at one point, then went back to playing more classic, and a few pop Christmas songs. It started feeling like this was the home that I never knew, that this is where I belonged.

I played for another hour before I had to leave. "Sorry, but I have to see my sister, I promised that I'd visit her." Before I left, I got a milkshake for Mel again, she didn't get to enjoy the other one.

Everyone at Grillby's said goodbye, and me and Sans started walking to the ruins. It wasn't long before he started asking questions, " you played really well back there. where'd ya learn how to play like that?"

"Well, I learned from a friend of mine. He taught me how to play the piano, flute, and other instruments. He also taught me some other things, but that's a different conversation." I glanced at Sans, he was trying to figure me out. "You can ask me more questions, if you want."

"thanks. so, what else did your friend teach you? why did he teach you?"

"Well, he taught me most of the things that I know today. I hadn't gone to school yet, which was bad for a girl my age. So he taught me until he enrolled me in school. He had to work a few more jobs to pay for it, but he did it. Honestly, I don't know why. I was just some girl who played the piano at a church, and he kind of took me under his wing. And, that's about it."

Sans seemed to think about this for a moment. "why didn't your parents put you in school? where were your parents at the time? why did the guy take you under his wing?"

"As I said, I don't know why he took me under his wing. He was a nice man, and he just wanted to help me out. As for my parents... they're another story for another time."

"ok. so what about mel, did she go to school? and if you spill your life story, i'll spill mine."

"No life stories are being shared. You don't need to know mine unless we get to the surface. And Mel didn't go to school because I couldn't afford it, and I didn't want to ask the janitor for anything else."

"janitor?"

"Yeah, my friend was a janitor. He was a little rude when we first met, but he got nicer over the couple of years we spent together."

"so when can i meet this guy? i wanna thank him for helping you."

I looked at Sans, he was being honest. "Um, you can't. He died a few years ago, a fatal gunshot wound is what did him in." I hung my head. Thinking about it hurt, he was a father figure to me.

Sans seemed to sense that something was wrong. "you okay? i'm sorry if that kinda rubbed salt in the wound. it sounds like he was a good guy, glad you met him."

"Me too." Sans had no idea what that janitor did for me. I looked up from the ground to see the ruins a few feet away. "Well, we're here. You should go spend some time with Papyrus. I'm gonna be here for two nights, then I'll take a day to hang out with friends, then I'll spend the third night here."

"what about when chara pays you a visit? i don't think tori will take it too well when you wake up screaming."

I winced when he said that, "I'll figure something out. I'll be fine, promise." I actually had no idea what I was gonna do, I didn't exactly tell Sans that Chara could pay a visit anytime. "Besides, I'm not as fragile as you think. I'll see you later, okay?"

"okay. but if what chara does to you gets bad, you should get me. got it?"

Was he always going to be this protective? "Got it. Bye!"

I stepped inside the ruins after waving goodbye to Sans. "I'll be fine without him, even if it gets really bad," I reassured myself.

Then I felt the all too familiar feeling of someone appearing, "Will you really be fine, partner?"

* * *

She increased the number of resets this time. Fourteen is the highest she would go for the day. I was still at the entrance of the ruins, but I was crouching with my head in between my knees. I wasn't screaming, but I was feeling really dizzy.

"Bravo partner, you didn't scream this time! Maybe you'll be able to ignore me in the future." She was sarcastically applauding me.

"Yeah, maybe." I took a few deep breaths before standing up. "So you should probably increase the number of resets, that'll make me scream for sure." I checked my phone quick to see that it was nine fifty five. I wasn't late yet.

Chara felt bored. "So when are things going to get interesting? You said-"

"I know what I said, and I don't know. Things will probably get interesting when we get to the surface. Well, when they get to the surface." I felt like Chara wasn't going to leave this time.

I was almost to the house when Chara spoke again. "So how are you going to get to the surface? Will you be able to sneak to the castle?"

"I'll have to prove that I can be left alone for an hour, maybe two if I'm lucky. And sneaking isn't an option right now."

"What about Mel, can we use her soul?"

"What the heck?! No, she's my baby sister!"

"Sheesh, it was only a suggestion."

"You're not leaving this time, are you?"

"Nope. I wanna be there for everything you say. Sometimes the connection gets disrupted, and I miss some of the things you say. When I'm with you, I don't miss a thing that you say."

"Okay, I guess I'm stuck with you. But if you're gonna stay, you have to behave. Which means no tricks or resets, but you can say anything you want."

"Seriously?! Ugh, fine. But you better make sure we get out of here soon."

"I'll try. Now try to be good, this is my family that we're visiting."

"But they can't hear me. What's the point?"

"I can here you, and I can react to the things that you say."

I went up the stairs, and went looking for Mel and Toriel. I found them both in the kitchen, pulling a butterscotch pie out of the oven.

Mel spotted me first. "Frisk, you're early! Are we going to play and make some monster friends?"

I smiled at her enthusiasm, "Of course! And maybe we can draw some pictures for mom?"

Mel gasped, "Why didn't I think of that?! Come on, we need to get started!" Mel started dragging me toward her room.

"Wait, don't you want your milkshake?" I was surprised that she hadn't noticed it yet.

Mel took the shake from my hand, and put it in the freezer. "The milkshake can wait, we're on a mission!"

Half of me was out of the kitchen when I looked to Toriel, "Um, love you mom!"

Toriel chuckled at Mel's enthusiasm, "Love you too dear. Have fun!"

I managed to wave a quick goodbye, "Will do!"

* * *

I was halfway done with my drawing when Mel finished. She had drawn the same thing as me; Toriel and Sans telling each other bad jokes, and me playing with her.

Of course, she liked mine better. "Yours is so much better than mine! It looks like it was drawn by the bestest artist in the world!"

I took her drawing and in the corner wrote, {By the bestest artist in the world: Melody} I handed her the drawing, "But yours is the awesomer one, mine just looks good because I'm older. Yours looks the best because your younger."

She made out what I wrote the best she could, "I believe you. So, when do you think you'll be done?"

I looked at my progress, so far I had Sans and Toriel laughing at stupid jokes. "I'll be done in a little bit. But right now... pie break?"

Mel took my paper and put it on the bed, "Pie break... race you!" She ran out the bedroom door.

I chased after her, "Cheater! You had a head start!"

"No, you just weren't prepared!" She called back.

She beat me to the kitchen, but I beat her to the pie. I got my slice first, and then I got her a slice. We ate our pies as quickly as possible, and went outside to get a break from the house. We introduced ourselves to any monsters we hadn't met yet, and messed around. We eventually made it to the bed of flowers where I made us some flower jewelry. We put the flowers on, and pretended that we were the princesses of nature. We pretended to be princesses until we got back to the house, it was supper time by the time we got back.

Mom dished out some type of meat with mashed potatoes, and carrots. I got me and mom some water, while Mel enjoyed the milkshake. Mom decided to start a conversation, "I hope you like living in Snowdin! How is it there?"

"It's nice there, a lot of fun when I get to play the piano at Grillby's. Do you think you and Mel could come over sometime?"

"I'm glad that you enjoy it there. And I think we can visit, as long as no one comes after you guys." Mom seemed worried about monsters who'd want to hurt us.

"Oh, no one would dream of hurting us. Everyone in the underground is my friend!" I thought to how I just left Asgore waiting. "Well, I would've liked to get to know one person."

Mel's attention was on her food and milkshake, so she wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Mom spoke again, "And who was that person dear?"

She was taking a sip of her water, "Well, I had a small conversation with Asgore when-"

Mom choked on her water, "Sweetheart, did you say... Asgore?"

I slowly put my fork down, "Yeah, King Asgore. He's a really nice guy, I don't know why you left him."

Mom rushed over to my side, "Frisk, why did you talk to that horrid man?! Never mind, I forbid you to go near him ever again. You should know better than to-"

"To what, exchange a few words with him? Mom, he didn't like killing those kids. He started hating himself when he killed the first one, and then you left, so he started hating himself even more." I was going to continue, but I noticed that Mel had gone completely still. "Um, actually, we should talk about this some other time. When Mel's not in the room."

Mom managed a small nod, and we went back to dinner. Mel filled up the silence with mindless chatter, until it was off to bed. We both said good night to mom, and went off to bed. We both got into our pajamas, and snuggled into the bed.

Mel was laying on my arm, staying close to me. "Why didn't mom want you to talk to that man?"

"It's... complicated." I chose my words carefully, but decided to tell her the story. "Asgore was mom's husband. They both had a little boy named Asriel, then they had a little girl named Chara. Chara fell down here like us, after a while, Chara got sick and... went to heaven. Asriel was really sad, and accidentally soaked up her soul. With her soul, he was able to carry her to her village on the surface, that way she would be able to see the flowers from her village. The villagers there were scared of Asriel and attacked him, when he came back home, he went to heaven too. After that, Asgore wanted to break the barrier for his children and the monsters, but the only way to do that was to take seven human souls. After he took the first, maybe second soul, mom left him."

"Why'd she leave him if he was doing it for his kids and the monsters?"

"Well, she was against sending little kids to heaven. She didn't like it, so she left. I don't know what happened after that." I actually did, but I'd tell her when she was older.

"Ok. Thanks for telling me Frisk. Goodnight, love you." Mel was really sleepy.

I was starting to get sleepy too. "Goodnight Mel, I love you too." I closed my eyes, but opened them again to say, "Goodnight Chara."

I went to sleep easily, ready to start the day tomorrow. And surprisingly, Chara wanted to start the day tomorrow too. But for a special reason.

 **Hey, the chapter's done. I should start planning future chapters.**

 **Welp, see ya later!**


	12. Chapter 12: Bye Barrier, Hi Surface

**Hoi! In this chapter, I'm going to be doing a pretty short time skip to what I was thinking.**

 **So anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Bye Barrier, Hi Surface

My life in the underground consisted of sleepovers with Mel, going to Grillby's, hanging out with friends, and being with Sans almost all the time. At the sleepovers, we just did the same thing over and over, and I never talked to mom more about Asgore. Going to Grillby's was me hanging out with Sans, but me mostly playing the piano and singing along to the songs. Hanging out with friends was watching anime with Alphys and Undyne, Mettaton trying new makeup styles and techniques on me, helping the spider clans reunite, and many other things. And being with Sans meant bad jokes and puns (which I laughed at), pranks on people, and sometimes talking about Chara. Although, Chara was behaving as best she could. That's all four months worth of sleepovers, Grillby's, friends, and Sans.

Right now, I was in the middle of a conversation with Sans. "You're going to have to leave me alone at some point. I'm a growing woman, I need at least an hour of privacy every day." I was hanging upside down on the couch with Sans.

He tugged my ponytail, "no can do. and don't say you'll promise to stay put, alphys already told me that you break promises." He was just messing with my ponytail now, not even paying attention to me.

I slapped his hand away, "That was a one time thing, I just wanted to try breaking the barrier. But you can ask Mel, I always keep my promises."

"you're her big sister, she's only gonna say that you keep your promises because she wants to back you up. besides, why do you want to be alone... when you can be with me?" He was pointing to himself with his thumbs, with the silliest grin on his face.

I knocked him off the couch with my legs, and he landed right on his face. "No thanks, I spend too much time with you as it is. But c'mon, it'll only be an hour. I'll stay here, I swear!" I was on the floor beside him, on my knees, begging.

Sans had his back to me, "nope."

I scooted in front of him, "Please?"

He turned away, "no dice."

I scooted again, "Pretty please?"

Turn, "negative."

Scoot, "With a cherry on top?"

We had gone in a full circle, he was doing his best to resist my pleading. "never in any timeline."

I hugged him from behind, "Just this one time, please? I'll stay here, cross my heart."

He was breaking, "frisk, stop." I whimpered, "c'mon, i already said-" I sniffled, "ugh, fine! but after your hours up, you'll have to sit through more of my puns and jokes."

I gave him a little squeeze and let go, "Thanks Sans!" I went over to my bag and got my phone, "I'm gonna go on a walk, so if you have to contact me you can call." I put on my shoes, and started going out the door, "See ya later Sans!"

* * *

I passed Alphys' lab a while ago, now I was going through Muffet's parlor. Sans had called a couple of times to see where I was, and I told him I was walking around WaterFall, admiring the beauty. But of course, that was a lie. I was actually going back to Asgore, I could break the barrier this time. I could not just watch as my friends wasted their lives here in the underground, they deserved better! They deserved better than me, some girl that ruined their happy endings as soon as she entered the underground.

"Hey, Frisk. You seem like you're thinking pretty hard." It startled me when Chara spoke. It wasn't the softness in her voice that startled me, it was the fact that she even spoke at all.

I sighed, "I can't hide a thing from you... I was kind of beating myself up over the fact that I could have broken the barrier sooner." Chara hadn't spoken for two months straight. The first two months that I was in the underground, she said all kinds of nasty things to me. But then that changed, because I started having the nightmares again. The first time I had to record a nightmare, Chara was completely silent, and I didn't realize that she was listening. Most of the times after that, Chara had a hard time keeping quiet, -trying to stifle gasps and sometimes even sobs when she heard about my past life- so I knew that something was up. When I first confronted her, she apologized profusely for being so cruel, which I didn't think was even possible. But I learned that Chara had grown soft when she learned about my past, and now she was almost like a friend. A lot can happen in just four months, huh?

Chara was speaking quietly, "You're not backing out of your plan, are you?"

"No. I need to get everyone to the surface, and after a lot of thinking... I think I can get _everyone_ out of here." My chest grew a little tight thinking of Asriel, trapped in that flower without a soul.

Chara seemed to sense my emotions, "I know you want to save him, and there could be a way but... I don't think you can do this, at least not on your own."

I hated crying in front of people, I didn't want them to worry. Although, I don't exactly know if Chara was an actual person yet. "Yeah, I know. But I have to try, if I tell anyone else, they'll try to stop me. I'm almost certain you'd try to stop me too." I cleared up my sniffles as best I could, and wiped away the few tears that fell over my eyes.

Even in her current state, I could feel her stiffen. "What... do you mean, Frisk? You're not planning on doing something bad, are you?"

I kept silent. We were in the core, getting closer to the throne room with each step. I hadn't told Chara about my other plan, the dangerous one. I wanted to see if I could do something to save Asriel, something that had never been done before in the history of human or monster kind.

* * *

We were passing through the judgment hall that I knew all too well. I half expected to see Sans there, either waiting to kill me, or waiting to stop me. But he wasn't there, even though Chara said he would be. I couldn't let that little fact stop me though, I was pretty much in the throne room, I couldn't go back now. Even if Sans hated me forever after this.

I continued past the throne room, into the next room. Right before the room where Asgore would be waiting for me, was a save point. And out of instinct, I quickly saved, not thinking about what would happen to me when I died. Chara knew that I wasn't planning on coming back after this fight, so on her part, she did what she had to.

I entered the final room, face to face with Asgore. He looked on the verge of tears, but continued on with what he had to do. From the first genocide timeline, I knew he would break the MERCY button, so I wasn't surprised when he did it.

What did surprise me, was that Chara took part control and _made_ me dodge. "Frisk, you need to keep dodging. I know you're against it, but you _have_ to lower his HP, this is the only other way where _everyone_ gets a happy ending. Please, for everyone who cares about you?" And since she was still partly in control, Asgore heard everything.

I ignored the look of shock on Asgore's face when he heard her voice. Why did she have to warm up to me when stuff like this happened? "Chara, please. This might ruin the plan, just keep shut!" I could definitely hear the desperation in my voice.

Chara seemed to catch on that this was part of the plan. She only said, "Ok Frisk, I trust you. You better live." And then she was as quiet as could be, letting me be in full control of my body.

But now that I faced Asgore, I realized that he wasn't fighting. "Chara? Human, what's going on here?" He still wasn't stopping the fight.

I noticed that Chara had given me the true knife for this, "I'll lower your HP enough to spare you. I'm sorry Asgore, this might hurt some." So before I could back down, I lowered his HP enough so I could spare him. When I spared him, I was listening to Asgore go on about how our future life as daughter and father would be, so I didn't notice when Flowey snuck in. I knew it was coming, I was prepared for it to happen... but just not to suddenly. Now was time to defeat Omega Flowey, after that was Asriel.

* * *

I had died a few times, but he wouldn't let me leave. Now that I had made it to the part where the souls disobeyed him, I was ready to spare him. And spare him I did. After that was the small reset, just a flash of light, pitch darkness, and then being outside the throne room again. We entered the final room, and got ready to fight Asgore again.

He said, "Human... It was nice to meet you. Goodbye." But instead of fighting, Toriel arrived.

She rushed over to me, Mel by her side. "Frisk, my child, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Toriel went over my body checking for any wounds, Mel was hugging me and wouldn't let go. And even though he didn't think I noticed, I knew Sans was here.

I don't think I was breathing when they fussed over me. "Why're you here? And you don't need to worry, I'm fine."

Now both of them were hugging and wouldn't let go. "Sans came to me because he said he had a bad feeling about letting you have some time alone. He said he called you a few times and that you said you were fine, but he was watching you, making sure you were fine. When you started getting closer to the core, he came to me, said I was the only one to convince you not to do this." And then her voice was stern, "Child, what were you thinking?! I told you to stay away from this-"

I pushed them off of me, "Asgore is not a bad person. I know you didn't like what he was doing, but he did it because it gave everyone hope. He only wanted to get the monsters out of the underground, and onto the surface. You guys have been trapped down here how long? I came here because I have complete trust in my father."

"Mom, is he really our father like Frisk says? Are we gonna be a happy family?" The hope in Mel's voice was evident.

Mom looked a little conflicted, "Well... we can certainly try." She turned her attention to Asgore, "It'll take some time to forgive you, but I think it'll be worth it to try."

I looked at Sans who was hiding in the shadows, "I think it's safe to come out, don't you think?" I turned to a more apologetic note, "And sorry for scaring you guys like that, but it had to happen sooner or later. I just want you guys to see it, so you don't have to waste your lives down here."

Sans came out and hugged me tight, while I just stood there in shock. "that was a very stupid thing to do, and you better be sorry for scaring me like that. i think my soul almost broke into two when i found out what you were doing, you're my best friend, do you know how much it would've hurt everyone to lose you?"

My brain finally started working, and I hugged back, burying my head in his sweater. "I know... I just... well, I don't really have an excuse. But you guys deserve so much better than this, I've already seen the surface I-"

"just shut up, i don't want to hear anything that involves you doing something for us. you've already done us more than you can think just by being here." Sans pulled back, "you should go be with your family, i think the others will be here soon. y'know, for the happy ending."

I gave him another little hug, and pulled back. "Ok, do whatever a Sans does and I'll do whatever a Frisk does." I gave Sans a little smile before going over to my family. They were talking about what we were going to do on the surface, where we were going to live, and Mel was going to be glued to my side.

We were all talking when Undyne came in, "Hey you little punk! What do you think you were gonna do here?" She gave me a little hug, "Don't think about pulling a stunt like this again." I gave a nod, and she went to talk to my family.

Next was Alphys, she gave you a hug and spoke, "F-frisk, you p-promised you wouldn't do t-that again! Y-you scared us!" She wouldn't let go.

I hung my head in shame, "I know. Just wait until everyone who's coming is here, it'll be easier to just explain to all of you at once. Ok?"

She let go, "O-ok, but you'll have to tell us exactly why you did this, n-no bending the truth." I nod in response.

Next was Papyrus. And before I knew what was happening, he had me in his arms. I couldn't make out most of the stuff he was saying, but I caught, "HUMAN! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY, I WAS SO WORRIED! THE GREAT PAPYRUS PROMISES TO GUARD YOU BETTER NEXT TIME!"

I was kind of just dangling there since he was so tall, "Yeah, Papyrus, can you set me down now?" He didn't hear me though.

He heard when Sans came though, "hey bro, you should set the human down for now, i think she needs to breathe."

Papyrus gave me a tight squeeze before setting me down. "I'M SO SORRY FOR HURTING YOU HUMAN, I'LL GO STAND WITH OUR OTHER FRIENDS NOW!" And he was off.

Now that I could think clearly, I confronted Sans. "Why are all of our friends here? I thought you only told my mom."

We started walking to the group that was formed, "i did, but i think paps overheard and called everyone. that's why i told you i thought the others were coming."

"Oh, ok. Well, I have to explain why I did this now, go stand with the group, act like you don't know." I had stopped a couple feet away from the group.

Sans stood straight and saluted, "Yes sir!" And then walked to the group, leaving me holding back giggles.

But the giggles were gone when they looked to me for an explanation. They needed to see my eyes, to know that I felt really bad about this. So I opened them, "I am truly sorry for scaring you guys. I just wanted to do something for you since you all have done so much for me, and because I've seen the surface, you guys haven't. I didn't want you guys to just rot away down here, not knowing some of the beauty of the true world."

They were going to respond, but not before Flowey showed up. He trapped them all with his vines, but not Mel. Toriel was holding Mel and when the vines came, dropped her. Now Mel was by hidden behind me, my body protecting her.

Flowey went on for a while, I was paying attention to my friends. They looked like they were in pain, especially Sans... I was done studying their features when I noticed that Flowey's talking was coming to an end, "I can't believe you're all so STUPID. ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!" There was a flash of light, then darkness, and then Asriel was there.

Mel was still with me, which was bad since a battle was probably nearing. From what I could see, Asriel was getting a feel of his body. Me, Mel, and Chara were all silent the whole time. But I whispered before Asriel turned around, "Mel, you have to follow in my footsteps at all times. He's going to fight us and I don't want you to get hurt, understand?" Mel was able to nod before Asriel turned around.

He looked to be around my age, but from the story he died with Chara as a child. He was looking at me, "Howdy! Chara, are you there? It's me, your best friend."

The sclera of his eyes became black, his fangs and horns became a little longer, and he has a long dark robe with white sleeves and the delta rune on the front. He was also wearing a locket similar to Chara's heart locket. The words ASRIEL DREEMURR appeared in front of us. We went into battle.

* * *

The whole time I dodged, making sure Mel stayed alive, Asriel said things. But I couldn't hear a thing he said. I was busy dodging his attacks, and having Mel stay alive not getting hurt. All the while, Chara was telling me of attacks that I didn't see and telling me I needed to keep Mel safe. We finally made it to the last attack, Hyper Goner. My HP was below five, I had put Mel on my hip a while ago, and I was sure that he would attack me after this. So far the attacks that he did were Galacta Blazing, Chaos Slicer, Chaos Blaster, Shocker Breaker, and now, Hyper Goner. Hyper Goner was basically just me avoiding debris that was sliding towards the center of a giant skull that was like one of Sans' blasters. All the while, Mel was on my back, Chara was yelling at me to do something, and Asriel was talking. I noticed that I couldn't move, and that I could only act. Asriel attacked, I struggled to move, and I kept acting. I knew that sparing and lowering his HP was out the window, so I only acted. When I could finally do something besides struggle, I pressed act, and started saving my friends.

First up, Toriel and Asgore. I hugged, spared, and talked to them. I was ecstatic when I saved them, and I actually heard what they said. "You'll save us all my child!" Asgore, "You are our future!"

I went on to Sans and Papyrus. I asked Papyrus for help with a puzzle, and a recipe. I asked Sans to take a break with me, and joked with him. When I saved them, I could also hear. "YOU'RE MY FRIEND, I COULD NEVER CAPTURE YOU!" Sans, "i'm rootin for ya kid."

Undyne was the next one. I asked her how to cook, fake hit her, and gave her a smile. I know for sure that I can only hear what they say at the end, "Well, some humans are ok, I guess!"

And finally, Alphys. I asked her called her, encouraged her, and nerded out with her. "What I said wasn't true, my friends like me! And I like you too!"

I was panting by the time I was done saving them. Dodging all of their attacks _including_ Asriel's was really starting to take a toll on me, and I still needed to save him. I just now noticed that his body became more geometric, his horns longer, and his teeth sharper. He now had wings that constantly changed color, and his lower body became sharp and heart-shaped. I also noticed that my HP was down to two, every move counted after this.

I hit the act button, and pushed Asriel's name. He was saying things, and I knew he was having flashbacks by the look in his eye. I kept pushing his name, desperately wanting to save him. His first attack was the hardest that I had to dodge, but I managed. His second attack, it was like I didn't need to dodge at all. His third attack, his magic was avoiding me. Fourth, the same, and I wouldn't give up. He was looking sadder and sadder, and I couldn't hear because my ears were ringing, but I continued.

It was like with the souls, I could hear now. "So, please... STOP doing this... AND JUST LET ME WIN!" I couldn't dodge this attack, I'd just have to hope for the best. I could feel my HP go down every second I was in the way of this attack, and I knew I was past 1 HP, I just hoped Mel wasn't getting hurt. The ringing was louder than ever though, so I couldn't hear what Asriel was saying anymore. But I wanted to save him, I was determined to save him. I hit his name until he had gone back to his regular body.

My heart broke when I saw him crying, "I'm so sorry." He wiped his eyes, "I always was a crybaby, wasn't I, Chara? ... I know. You're not actually Chara, are you? Chara's been gone for a while. You're name is Frisk, right?" I nodded. Asriel continued, "Frisk, I haven't felt like this for a long time. As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. I have my compassion back now, and I can feel how everyone else feels as well... I understand if you can't forgive me for what I've done. There's no excuse for what I've done to everyone."

I had the option to forgive him. "I forgive you Asriel, I could never hate you."

Asriel was surprised, "H-hey, you're gonna make me cry again! But, I have to return these souls, I can't keep them. But first, there's something I should do." He was going to break the barrier. I didn't see exactly what happened, but I saw a flash and heard the barrier shatter.

I knew it was almost time for Asriel to go, so before he could say a thing, I said, "I know how you can have a soul. It's something that's never been done before, but I know that it'd work."

I could tell that Asriel didn't know how to feel, "Um, you would really do that for me?"

"Yeah, but it's risky. So before anyone can back out, we should do it." Asriel nodded in agreement. So I brought my soul out, and carefully split it in half. I made sure all of my emotions and stuff were in my half, before giving the other to Asriel. "It's not much, but it's something for the time being. I'll have Alphys make another half for us so we can have less unstable souls."

Asriel was absolutely joyous, "Frisk, I don't know how to thank you! I'll be with my parents, and everything will be good again!" I listened to him, but must've looked kinda sad because he said, "What's wrong? You look like we just went to someone's funeral."

I looked to my feet, "Well, there's one more person I want to save. But I can't because I don't have a full soul anymore." I knew he wanted to know who it was, "I want to save Chara. Her... I guess you can say, spirit, is with me. So I want to see if giving her half a soul will help her."

Before he could say a thing, Mel spoke up. "I'll do it. I want to help her, especially if it'll make you two happy. And don't say I can't Frisk, you did it and it was fine, so it'll be fine if I do it."

I had a small smile, "Ok Mel, but be very careful when splitting your soul, we don't want anything to go wrong.

* * *

I sat back while Asriel and Chara were smothered with kisses. We were going to go to the surface soon, but wanted to let Asriel and Chara have a moment with their parents. Everyone planned to have a short celebration for their return once we had a small settlement for the monsters going. From what I could see, no one remembered when Flowey kind of... unleashed his evil on the place. So they just remembered that they had stopped me from fighting Asgore, and that the barrier was broken.

So you can know how shocked I was when Sans said, "so, are ya going to go to the doc about your soul? and i only know that because i'm your best friend."

He remembered what happened, "Yeah. If you're wondering what happened, just ask."

"ok. so what happened?"

"I've wanted to save Asriel since the beginning. So with me in control for once, I decided to do something about it and gave him half of my soul. Mel did the same for Chara since I wanted to save her too."

"why her?"

"She's changed. Don't ask me how, it's confidential."

"ok, but just this once." He started walking back towards the group, "looks like we'll be heading up soon, come on."

* * *

I forgot how beautiful the sunrise was. The sun rose into the dull morning sky, casting sun beams in every direction. The sky where the sun was rising had a brilliant purple and pink mixture, making the me and the monsters stare in awe. I was glad that this was the first thing they saw on the surface, and that it wasn't something as horrible and ugly as my past.

Everyone was talking about how beautiful it was up here and what they were going to do next, but I wasn't listening, I was thinking about something else. The only other things I heard were Asgore asking if I wanted to be the monster ambassador, and Toriel asking what I was going to do next. Of course, I accepted Asgore's request, and I chose to stay with the Dreemurrs. I snapped back to reality when we started walking toward the town near the base of the mountain, I didn't know the town, let alone if the people here would accept the monsters. But I stayed confident and made sure my steps didn't falter. Besides, how hard would it be to ask if the monsters could build a small town near the base of the mountain? It'd be nothing compared to the journey I just got over.

"Hey partner, looks like you're thinking pretty hard again. What do ya have up your sleeve?" Chara didn't sound so crazed anymore, which I was fine with.

"Just thinking about where we're gonna go after this. I don't know this town, let alone the people in it. I'm worried that now that we're out, things will go downhill. And I mean... what if they find us?" Around Chara, I could say anything.

It was a good thing that the others were out of earshot, "They won't find you, I promise. Don't worry, I'd kill them in so many ways if they hurt you two again. And anyway, don't worry about what'll happen, we'll always figure it out. Besides, what can go wrong?"

I let out a bitter chuckle, "Yeah, what can go wrong?" Fact is, everything could.

 **Sorry for long waits in between the updates.**

 **See ya.**


	13. REALChapter 13: I Dunno, make up a title

**So yeah, I added some more to the preview or whatever that thing I posted was. I wanted to rewrite the chapter, but didn't cuz I didn't want to take a year for one chapter. So yeah, I also have no idea what to name this chapter. Um, enjoy.**

Chapter 13: I Dunno, _you_ make up the title.

We were still a good several miles away from the city, and the sun was almost completely gone. Mel was already asleep in my arms, and most of the group looked exhausted. "Hey guys, it's gonna take a while to get to the city, we should rest."

Mom was the one to reply, "It's okay my child, we can make it to the city. It's only a little ways to go, right?"

They haven't traveled on foot like this for who knows how long, they needed some rest. "The city's still several long miles away. I don't care if you guys think you'll be able to make it, we're stopping to rest right now." I got some disappointed looks, but I went on. "Look, I know when someone can go on, and when someone needs to take a break. You guys definitely need a break." I was determined to set up for the night, whether they wanted to or not.

Chara took one look at me, and knew I wasn't backing down. "C'mon guys, we're not winning this battle. Besides, I need a chocolate break."

I heard sighs of defeat from everyone in the group. They wanted to see the city, but I could tell that they also wanted to sit down for a while. I smiled, "This way, I know a place." I had them follow me to a clearing that I found with Mel on our way up Mt. Ebott. It had enough space for all of us to spread out, and it had a perfect view of the stars.

I carefully lay Mel down under a tree, and let the others get situated. Since it was a pretty chilly, I decided to gather things for a fire. I wanted to make sure nobody got a cold from their first night on the surface. So I started picking up anything that could be used for a fire. I stepped over this one root to get a branch, and immediately took a nosedive down to something close to a small cliff, clothes getting torn and me getting hurt. The small cliff was steep, but didn't go too far from the clearing, so I could probably make it back to the clearing. When I stopped falling, I just lay there, hurting pretty badly. And I could only do one thing, so I whispered, "Ouch..."

I could see the top of the mini cliff and the skull that peeked over it, "uh kid, are you still alive? please be alive." I raised an arm and set it back down. I heard a sigh of relief, "thank asgore. good, i'll be there in a sec, ok?" I gave a thumbs up, and Sans was right next to me, pulling me up onto my feet. "don't do that again, ya had me worried. besides, you still have to talk to the humans for us." I gave him a look, and he quickly said, "and you're my best friend."

I didn't break anything from the fall, but my whole body ached. "Well, it's not like I wanted to fall down a mini cliff, hit a few trees, and end up with a few cuts and a sprained ankle. And I could never just abandon everyone like that... you guys are my family, everything I have."

"awww, you can't go all sentimental like that, it kinda makes it harder to talk to you about the thing." Sans brought us back to the clearing in seconds, "c'mon, let's get ya patched up."

I sat down on the log he motioned to, "What thing are we talking about right now?"

He handed me a cinnamon bunny from my satchel, "oh, ya know, where your biological parents are and what they did to you when you were with them." I almost choked on my cinnamon bunny, but managed to keep a straight face and be silent. "you always wore that tank top to bed. and i always saw the scars, but i never said anything. i never said anything because you'd always push me away when i mentioned something from your past, and because you seemed so happy without anyone knowing anything about your past. but now we're on the surface, and your past is waiting to meet you again. i don't know how bad those people were, but you can't go back to them. even though you promised to stay with us, they could always try to take you away. so, tell ol' sansy all about those mean people, or i can keep an eye on you 24/7. which will it be?" He was serious about this.

I swallowed the last bit of the cinnamon bunny, and I prepared my excuse. "My parents were good people. They could never hurt a fly, and they loved me and Mel with all their hearts. The took good care of us, always making sure we were smiling, always making sure we were content with how things were. I don't know how it started, but I got bullied. I only ever had one true friend all my life, but she had to move to a different state. It was then that people started teasing and hurting me, everybody hated everything about me, and I didn't know why. One day, a group of girls and boys came up to me, they offered to be my friends. I was lonely, hurting, I desperately wanted people to talk to. So I happily accepted their offer." I took a deep breath, making it seem like it was hard to talk about it. So far, Sans was buying it. "One day, I came to school happy, and excited to talk to my 'good' friends. I don't know what I did wrong, or if I even did anything, but they did everything that's engraved on my back. That was my last day of school there... and that's also the day my parents died. There was some accident while they were coming to pick me and Mel up from school." I looked at Sans, forcing tears to spill down my face. He believed every word, and pulled me close. I continued with my extravagant lie, "They were just getting things for my birthday, y'know?" I did a few sniffles, and he held me tighter. "Anyway, they died that day, and left me and my sister alone. We were supposed to be put in foster homes and whatever, but they were going to take Mel away from me. So I took her and ran, I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do, but I ran away with her. I started homeschooling her to the best of my abilities, took care of her the best I possibly could, and made sure she didn't grow up so fast. And a year or few later, I'm right here with you guys." I didn't like lying to the lov- the bestest friend I ever had, but no one could know about my past. Well, excluding Chara, Alphys, and Mettaton. By the way, am I an awesome actress or what?

"sorry kid, i just needed to know the truth. you know i'll always be there for you though, even if you don't think you can come to me, i'll be there." I agreed, so I nodded. "you can set up that fire of yours, but then you have to get some rest. got it?" I nodded my stupid, little, deceitful head. "kay, i'm gonna hit the hay now." He gave me a peck on the cheek, "night, love ya frisk."

"Night Sans, love you too." Ok heart, I know what you're thinking, but Sans isn't in love with me. We're good friends, friends say 'love ya' to each other, that love didn't count. And then my heart says, 'But Frisk, he's never ever said it like this before. It's always been a pat on the head, or a hug. _This time,_ he gave you a _kiss_!' And since me and my heart could go back and forth forever, I block it out. But when the brain and heart start talking, it gives me a headache. My brain says, 'Shut up heart! Sans just gave her a kiss because of her sob story. We both know he never woulda done it if the story was happy, he only felt bad for the pathetic thing.' And when they start getting into me and my patheticness, I _have_ to block it out, or else I'd go crazy.

"Heya partner, you look like you're thinkin pretty hard." Chara was right beside me, wanting something from me. "Y'know, I'm tryin to figure out why in the hell, did you lie to Sans? I mean, me and the other two already know what happened up here. They only know about those scars, not about the abuse or anything like that, but they know something. And, Sans is your best friend, the person you tell everything to. So why, did you _not_ tell him about those people?!" That's what she wanted, an answer.

"Hush, they could overhear." She wasn't loud enough for someone to overhear, but it still scared me that someone could hear. I brought her as far away from the group as possible, "Look, if I told Sans the real deal, he'd kill someone. The last time someone hurt one of his friends or family, someone died. The friends and family that got hurt, actually died. The person who died, was you and me. What those people did to me, was worse than killing me. So no, I didn't tell him. Because had I told him, he would've _hunted_ those people down, _murdered_ them, and then we'd have another monster human _war_. We all need to live peacefully, so I'm not telling _anyone_ anytime soon. Okay?" Chara did not like this idea, I mean, who would? But, she nodded in response. "Good. Now let me start this fire, and go to bed." I gave her a hug, "Night sis, love you."

"Night, love you too." Before we stopped hugging, she whispered, "And don't even think about getting to the city while we're asleep. I'm your sister, I know everything."

* * *

I was right at the edge of the city, getting ready to go in. I had snuck away to get here before dawn, I wanted to find the mayor, and talk to them about the monsters on the surface situation. My plan was to explain the situation, ask for materials and stuff for the future town of monsters, ask for the mayor to announce the arrival of monsters before they came, and to make sure that the monsters are treated fairly and all that stuff. But I was hesitating at the edge of the city. I was afraid to go alone, to go where anything could happen to me, to go where I had never been before.

"Snap out of it Frisk. You _need_ to go through that city, march into the mayor's office, and make sure the monsters will be safe forever." I took a deep breath, and started walking. "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this."

* * *

I had made it through the city, and to the mayor's estate in one piece. I was now standing in front of a secretary's desk, patiently waiting for the woman to finish her phone call.

She took another minute, and directed her attention to me. "It's pretty late at night for a girl like you to be here. And since it's so late at night, you probably want to get into the mayor's pants for some sort of reason. But right now, he's sleeping. So I suggest you take your pretty little ass out of this building." She was either tired, mad at me for whatever reason, or she's been in this situation too many times before.

"Actually, I'm here to talk to the mayor about a pressing matter," I said politely. She gave me a face that said 'I'm not buying it'. I gave an exasperated sigh, "Okay, I think I know why you think that about me, but I'm here about the monsters that _used_ to be under Mt. Ebott."

She got up and called out, "Security!" She glared at me, "I don't want to see you here again, even if it's only for business. Telling lies like that, if you had set one foot in the underground you'd be dead by now." The security guards came up and it was hard for me to process exactly what was happening, but I had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen. The woman whispered something to the guards and they were taking we away.

Now the gears in my mind were spinning, "Where are you taking me?!" The guards didn't answer, and they had iron grips on me. I tried to keep calm, "If you let me go I can show you proof of what I said," Still nothing. "Please, my family's waiting for me, I can't just disappear on them."

The guards looked like nice guys, and I could see their steps falter. One of the guards had golden blonde hair, tannish skin, and was the same height as the other guard so they were both tall to me. The other guard had honey brown hair, fair skin, and they both looked buff but not super buff. The one with the honey brown hair spoke to me, "We're taking you into custody for sexual assault, at least that's what the lady told us. Sorry, we can't let you go. Your 'family' will have to wait."

"Can I at least show you that I'm not lying? I can show you guys my family, well, my adoptive family." I looked straight into their eyes, using the tears welling up to my advantage, "Please? If I'm not there before they wake, then they'll worry..."

I got two birds with one stone, and in unison they said, "Fine..." The blonde one spoke then, "Just don't try anything funny, or else the lady'll have our heads."

I smiled a small smile, "Don't worry, I'm not like most humans." I took out my phone and went to the gallery, "So if you look here, you'll see that monsters are real. All of the monsters in the underground are my friends and family, and I didn't photoshop this if that's what you're thinking." I scrolled to a picture with me, Sans, Papyrus, Mel, and Mom. I continued my little explanation, "The two skeletons are brothers and my close friends, the goat woman is my adoptive mom, and the other human is my little sister." I scrolled a little more to show where me and Mel fell into the underground, I took pictures of the small area and the hole where we fell. I was _sorta_ prepared for coming to the surface, "And this is where mWee and my sister fell into the underground. No one on the surface knows what the underground looks like, but I do. And these are just a few of many pictures that I took while down there," I looked to the two guards who looked like they were in awe, "So do you guys believe me?"

The guard with honey brown hair asked, "Do you have anymore?" I nodded. They both looked excited, "Can you show us some more? We're... curious, and amazed. Oh, can we ask about them?"

My heart soared, if these guys weren't afraid or disgusted by the monsters, then others might not be either. I smiled a big smile, maybe almost as big as Sans', "Of course! Here's a picture of the ruins, the place where my mom used to live by herself. Oh and this is Snowdin, the place where the brothers and other occupants live. And we can't forget Waterfall, it's one of the most beautiful areas in the underground. See these flowers? Those are echo flowers, if you say something to or nearby it, it'll repeat what it heard. After Waterfall is the Hotlands, that's where the royal scientist resides and where you can get to the entrance of my dad's castle. And then there's the castle, it's beautiful there, but kind of lonely," I turned to see the two guards, millions of questions in their eyes, "Oh, I've been going on too long, you can ask some questions if you want!"

The blonde one asked first, "What are they like? Are they rude and bloodthirsty, or are they actually really gentle?"

"Good question! They're all really kind and gentle, just don't engage in a fight with them, you might be really sore afterwards."

"Do they have any kind of magic? We've heard stories about the war that took place years ago. If they _do_ have magic, what is it?" That's what the brown haired one asked.

"Oh, they do have magic, but they'd never hurt someone with it. They have really advanced attacks that are difficult to dodge, but they also have healing magics where they can, well, heal you! "

The blonde asked a few questions, "How do you know how difficult it is to dodge their attacks? And what about the other humans who fell down there, are they still alive? And one last question, why were you adopted by the monsters?"

Oh boy, I forgot about the other humans who fell down there for a moment. I had to word this carefully, "Well, when I first interacted with the monsters, they thought I was attacking them. So, they attacked me. They didn't want to hurt me, but they thought they had no other choice, and they also kind of needed me to break the barrier leading up here. As for the other humans, they... didn't survive. But not because they were killed by the monsters, they died of natural causes. There was one human to ever fall into the underground, fell gravely ill and died, but we're not including her. The first human went into Snowdin unprepared for the freezing cold. The second human fell into a river in Waterfall, they couldn't swim, so they drowned. The third, they didn't survive the extreme heat in Hotland. The fourth was very violent with some monsters, and the royal guards had to do what they had to so the citizens would be safe. The fifth didn't have any food or something to keep them hydrated. And the sixth accidentally engaged in a fight with a monster, and she didn't survive his few attacks. But then there's me and my sister, we survived because we had... some experience in situations... similar to the ones in the underground." I looked at the guards, they looked sad to hear this news, but they didn't look like they wanted to hurt any of the monsters. I answered the last question, "And me and my sister were adopted because we didn't have a home up here. Our parents died when we were young, and we didn't want to be separated from each other, so we ran away and lived on the streets. After a few years, people found us and tried to take us away from each other, so we ran to Mt. Ebott. And that's when we found our family. So, yeah. Anymore questions?"

I heard a woman's voice, "Yeah, why aren't you out of here yet?"

 **Yeah, that's all that I added. I'm just starting to write more again, so the chapters might be a little short.**

 **Um, yeah, bye.**


	14. Chapter 14: You know the chapter title

**Okay, so a new chapter, yay! I do have to warn you though, there will be some... I guess sensitive or, mature content in this chapter. And by that I mean Frisk basically needs to do some... things, to take a certain numbness away. I'm pretty sure most people will know what I mean by "things" and numbness, so yeah. If you wanna know why you'll have to read to find out. It's just a little bit of that stuff though cause I'm not good at giving good detail on that stuff.**

Chapter 14:She-devils and New "Coping" Mechanisms

I looked to the right and saw a very angry secretary woman thing. Her face was screwed up into a scowl, she was red as my soul, and I thought I could see steam coming from her ears like in those cartoons that I rarely saw.

She stomped toward us and started shouting at the guards, "You stupid useless boys were supposed to get rid of her, not have a tea party!" The blonde one tried speaking but she wouldn't let him, "You had one job, one! Because you disobeyed my direct orders, you're fired! And don't make up the excuse of needing the money for your family, I think I know when I'm being lied to. So pack your things, and get out of my face, both of you."

I looked to the guys. They hung their heads, and said, "Yes, Ma'am," before slowly walking away.

The she-devil directed her gaze on me, "And you! I don't know what type of tale you spun for those idiots, but it won't work on me! And since you will not leave the premises," She took her hand and put a grip on my arm that was harder than the guards' grips, I'd probably have a bruise. She then started to yank me down the hallway towards her desk, "I can do nothing else than call the cops on you, maybe you'll learn to listen."

I could feel my eyes widen, "But it's all a misunderstanding! I was only here to-" I was interrupted with a slap so hard, that I reeled back and would've fallen if it had not been for the woman's grip on my arm.

She was about to tell me off again when a man's strong voice ring out, "Ms. Carson, I remember telling you to keep trouble makers or bodies who would interrupt my work away, not young ladies who probably have a good reason for being here at _this_ time of night." The woman froze and there was silence, "Would you care to explain why you have harmed this young lady and could not resolve matters peacefully?"

She-devil was thinking, "I-I was just trying t-to explain why she could not visit with you because you w-were working but... she refused and started to get violent, so I was just-"

"It was my fault sir." I could see the surprise on both of their faces, "I should have come tomorrow when I knew for sure that you'd be somewhat available. When she told me that I should leave and come back at a different time, I would not listen and refused to go. The only thing that was wrong with what this woman said is that I got violent. I could never hurt or intentionally be rude to anyone, well, at least that's what my family says. I see where she got the violent part from though, I did struggle a bit when the guards came, but I never meant to-"

Now the mayor interrupted _me_ ,"Would you care to explain more in my office? You must be tired and wanting to get this over with."

I glanced at the she-devil secretary, I guess she looked guilty, but I'd know if she apologized. "Well, I guess I could but I need to be back to my family before they realize I'm gone. And sir, I don't want your secretary getting in trouble because of me." I didn't want the she-devil getting in trouble, even if she was rude. I _am_ going to keep the nickname though.

"Don't worry, she can keep her job, _if_ she rehires those guards." The man shot a look at the secretary and she looked to the floor. He took my hand, "This way my dear, let's get this discussion over with."

* * *

So far we talked about everything that I was concerned about like the citizens reactions to monsters, shelter, the monster's rights (Which would be later discussed), and things like that. Now I was getting ready to leave and head back to the camp. I was pretty proud of myself for doing this on my own at the moment, especially since I got all the concerning topics out of the way. "Well Mr. Mayor, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I should get going. Shall we discuss more on the topic when we're settled in?"

I had gotten up from the soft velvety chair, and was starting to open the door. "It was a pleasure to meet you too Ms. Saunders, I look forward to speaking with you in the future. Oh, and I'll make sure your parents are informed of your whereabouts, they've been terribly upset since you left."

I froze, "My... parents?" I turned around to face the mayor, I did not have a good feeling about this.

He was writing while speaking, "Yes, they've been worried sick about you and your younger sister, even going onto television to alert people about your disappearances. I'll call them up in a moment, they'll be quite proud of you for- What is the matter?" He had looked up from his papers to look at me.

Yay, I get to lie to the mayor, joyous day. I was actually getting pretty good at this, maybe too good. "I'm sorry sir, but could you... not call them? I mean, it's just... when we fell into the underground my sister... she... didn't survive the fall. I just think we should wait a bit before I give them the news, and I still need some time to mourn... just... wait a few months, I'll contact them myself." This should work, I hadn't told him anything about Mel.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Is there, anything I could do?" The mayor had gotten up and come over to me, attempting to comfort me.

His touch was pretty comforting, but I didn't need it. Oh boy, all these lies are gonna come crashing down on me in the future. "Just... give me a few more months to mourn, I'll contact my parents myself afterwards. Thank you though, you're too kind." I even let a few tears flow to sell the act.

"Let me escort you out, I wouldn't mind at all." Gee, now I really feel bad for doing this. This kind of person isn't even me, I would never lie! But... I am my mother's daughter, maybe I'll be just like her...

I cleared my throat and shook that last thought out of my head, "No, I'll be fine. Besides, you have very important things to attend to."

"If you insist. Just let me know if there's anything you need from me, I'll help."

"It's fine, you've already done enough for me already. I should get going before my friends panic, goodbye." I saw the mayor give a little wave before I closed the door behind me.

I felt numb as I walked down the hall to the stairs, my parents were... looking for me... definitely not good. I felt like everything was crashing down on my head, I felt like I was suffocating, I needed to get out of this building. I ran down the stairs, tripping and almost falling more than twice. When I skipped the last two steps I ran out of the main lobby, through the doors, and into the chilly November air. I gulped down as much air as I could, leaning against a nearby tree for support. Leaning against the tree became me sitting on the ground, back against the tree in mere seconds.

I still felt numb, I couldn't feel anything. I glanced around for something sharp, anything that I could use to take the numbness away. My eyes eventually settled on a soup can by a trash can a few feet away. I picked up the can and made sure the lid was clean, it was, so I would be able to use it. My hands were shaking slightly, but other than that I was completely calm as I lifted my shirt sleeve and took the soup cans lid and made a perfect line across my left forearm. There was some blood, but I continued, I would know when to stop, I _have_ done this before.

I made six before I started to feel dizzy, I would need to build my tolerance, time to stop. I still needed to get back to the others, so I could continue this when I start feeling numb again. It felt good to feel something other than the numbness that was bound to stay, and I know that most people would be against this... well, I guess it's a coping thing for me. But no one would have to know, right? Right. I went up to the trash can again looking for some napkins or something, I found some and used them to clean my forearm up and I also made sure no blood was on my clothing before I left.

* * *

Chara was scolding me in a hushed voice so she wouldn't wake the others, "Frisk whatever your middle name is Saunders! You know better than to wander off into an unknown city at night, alone, without me or someone else! I mean, what if you'd gotten kidnapped or hurt or... y'know... what it something happened to you and we never even knew about it?! I specifically told you that you couldn't go into the city you had me worried sick, and what about mom and everyone else?! We all could've gone as a group to the mayor, and settled things. I don't even know why I bother telling you _not_ to go into the city. Just, what. Were. ?"

I just smiled, "Done?" She nodded, "Okay then. I'm sorry that I didn't listen, but I needed to do that on my own. If I had brought the whole group with then the humans would've freaked out and called the military or whatever, and you know that. Besides, everything's already settled and the mayor has everything set up for where we'll live and has materials on stand by in case we want to make our own little town near Ebott city." I started to pat her head, "So don't worry your pretty little head about big kid things." I was still smiling, even though I felt numb.

Chara tried not to smile, but smiling's contagious when I smile. "Yeah, yeah, just get to bed ya dork, we have a big day tomorrow."

I was tired, "Yeah, I know. So why didn't you follow me to the city? You were kinda able to do that since everyone's asleep." Except Sans, he was listening in. What? He's my best friend, I know things about him.

Chara looked toward Mel, "Well, I was a little preoccupied. She had a nightmare ya know, about... what happened with your parents. But there was also some death to a certain person involved, so I had to lay with her until she fell asleep. It took forever." All of Chara's features were soft and welcoming instead of her usual tough exterior.

I was still smiling, but this one was a genuine smile. "You're getting soft, I like it."

Chara was quiet for a moment, "Yeah, I guess I am. Just, go to bed already. It's late ya know."

"Yeah yeah. Night Chara, love you." Numbness was gone. For now. But Chara didn't notice anything off about me and went to lay by Mel and Asriel while I went to lay by Sans and Papyrus.

I lay on back with my head resting on my arms, staring up into the starry night sky. "So, watcha thinking about?"

Sans scooted a little closer, "nothin much, just admiring the _real_ stars. what about you? you look like you need to talk."

I knew things about him, so he knew things about me. I gave myself a hug, thinking about earlier's events, "It's just... when I was leaving the Mayor's office he said he would... notify my parents about my whereabouts. But they're supposed to be dead, the hospital even confirmed that they were dead, so it just... doesn't make sense." I _was_ actually shaken about earlier's events, but there was the lie of my parents being dead, so...

"maybe he just got you mixed up with some other girl. wanna lay on my arm?" Sans knew exactly how to comfort me, but I was unsure if he could comfort me this time.

I took his offer and lay my head on his arm, "I don't think he got me mixed up with some other girl though. I mean, how many girls lose their parents on their birthdays, run away with their little sisters, live on the streets for a while, and then run to Mt. Ebott? None, besides me. So either my parents are actually alive, or some random people are posing as my parents. It could be something else, but those are the most realistic answers." I turned onto my side so I would be face to face with Sans, he was evaluating the situation.

He pulled me a little closer, "just sleep for now, we'll figure it out."

Extra liary lies, yay. "Can you promise me that?"

A small sigh, "you know i'll always be there for you. so yeah, I can promise you. good night, frisk."

I felt really really really really really really really really really _really_ bad right now, "Good night, Sans." Seriously, I am the crappiest person I have ever met.

* * *

 _"Come on, just drink the mixture!" I sunk my teeth into the mans flesh and didn't let go, this was going to really hurt. Glass shattered, "Damn it, you bitch!" The man grabbed a device and cranked the notch to five, a collar around my neck started to electrocute me and I watched as a little girl stared in horror, trying to find words. After a few more seconds of me in agony, she spoke, "Stop it! Stop! Please, don't hurt mommy! Mommy!" The little girl had tears streaming down her face as she tried to get the device, and I watched as the man turned his attention to her. He would not hurt my daughter. I got up and tackled the man to the ground, even as other people put their hands on me trying to get me off. Everything was in chaos until he spoke, and by he, I mean-_

I sat right up, trying to process what that... nightmare? Was all about. The only thing that I ever had nightmares about were actual events that happened, and dreams were things that I desperately wished for. That was _not_ a dream since I would never wish for that to happen, and it _couldn't_ be a memory since that has never happened to me and since I don't have a _daughter_. So... what was it?

 **Yeah, I know it's short. I'm really trying to get stuff out to you guys even if I'm swamped with school work, my daily routines for living, and low on determination. But yeah, what was that "nightmare" that Frisk had? Why'd she have a _daughter_ in the "nightmare"? Is Frisk really going to get depressed after everything she's been through? What ****will happen when her loved ones find out everything about her past? Find out in the chapters to come! Cause I'm fascinated in what comes next cause I have no idea what comes next, and _I'm_ the author! Welp, gotta go do things instead of actually getting some sleep right now, see ya.**


	15. Chapter 15: A Little Bit of Drama

**I'm sorry with the late updates! If I could, I would upload a loooong chapter everyday. But I have school and a serious case of writer's block, so I'm sorry if the chapters I upload are crappy. I think I've rewritten this chapter like ten times by now though, and since I'm not gonna like anything that I type, here you go. I hope I did okay.**

Chapter 15: A Little Bit of Drama...

Whatever I have just experienced felt too real to _just_ be a nightmare. I could still feel the sting of that collar, still hear my "daughter's" voice ringing in my ears, could still see men and women in lab coats performing experiments on... me and other girls that were _kidnapped_. Not a nightmare, definitely not a dream, so maybe a... vision? Glimpse into the future? That was my best answer, nothing else other than that. My head ached from the events of last night and I guess this new... "ability" to see into the future. I would just have to think about it later.

I looked to the sky and saw that the sun was starting to rise, so it was pretty early in the morning, maybe six something. I looked around and everyone seemed to be asleep, even Sans. Since I was the first awake, maybe I could get some time to myself or get to the city for breakfast before anyone else woke up. Ha, then they'd be mad at me for going without them.

I decided to go for a walk to pass the time. So I got up, dusted myself off, grabbed my satchel, and started walking back up to the underground. I would probably have an hour, maybe two, to think and take in the world around me. The bad thing with free time and thinking though, was that thinking could be extremely bad for you. My mind was still on the "vision", my parents, and what I did to myself last night. I felt ashamed of what I did last night, but it felt good to do it. I hated it when everything was grey and numb, it meant that I was bound to be emotionless and cold at one point or another, kinda how Chara was. Then again... what was the point? Why can't I just turn myself into the authorities and be with my parents? If I did that then it'd be over with. I wouldn't have to worry about bringing dangerous people to my family and friends, Melody would be safer without me, and nobody would really even miss me that much. I'd be fine with those people. I was used to their abuse. Everything would be the way it should be.

I was so deep in thought, that I didn't even notice when Sans came up beside me, "heya kid, watcha doing all the way out here? you're gonna give someone a heart attack with all this running off you've been doing. wanna talk about anything?" He didn't surprise me, he's done this before. He did sound a bit worried though, from the running off? I've probably been gone longer than I thought.

"Oh, hey Sans. Sorry, it's just been a while since I've had a walk by myself. I've just been thinking about what we're gonna do here in the future. Y'know, where we're gonna live, what we're gonna do to make money, things like that. Oh, and we need to get Mel back in school! It's been a while, and I want to get here back in school as soon as possible! But, Toriel's teaching her right now, maybe she could just learn that way. But then there's the other children, would other humans be so accepting? I don't know, I can think of tons of examples where people weren't as accepting to other people, but to add the monster race into the mix? And then there's always going to be those people who'll just hate us right away, and they can be dangerous and I don't even know what else!" I felt like my head was going to explode just thinking about all of this stuff. I looked to Sans, who looked a bit amused. "I was ranting again, wasn't I?"

"yep. don't worry frisk, you don't have to do this all alone, you have us to help you. now," He held out his hand and I took it, "let's get back to the others before anyone else starts looking for ya." And then we were right back in our little area.

* * *

After deciding that we would just live normal lives among the humans instead of creating an area for ourselves, we went to meet up with the mayor. Throughout Ebott city many people stopped and stared. Most people were very excited to see monsters up on the surface and seemed like they'd be very accepting, but I could spot the people who looked disapproving. Other than those few people though, everything seemed to be going fine. We got to the Mayor's, spent a few hours there going over everything, and then we were free to go out, get the other monsters in the underground, find our homes, and do whatever. And if you're wondering about keeping Mel hidden, she was just outside waiting with Chara, so she wasn't set up to go to a public school or anything.

We were walking away from the mayor's when something got thrown at us and we heard some people shouting, "Go back to where you came from, freaks!" "Fucking monsters!" Those were only two very rude comments, there were plenty more that I could list. And then there were the ones directed to me, Mel, and Chara, "You can't ignore us furry-fuckers!" "Dirty monster fuckers!" And those are two more examples out of a long list of very vulgar things shouted at us. I had covered Mel's ears and told her to hum loudly right after I heard the one about us being freaks and stuff, everyone else was standing absolutely still, their faces unreadable for a split second before they changed into many expressions.

Undyne looked furious, Alphys looked nervous, Asgore Toriel and Asriel were shocked/sad, Chara looked like she was gonna murder someone, Papyrus was confused, Sans upset, Mettaton shocked, Mel was crying because she didn't liked being called a freak (bad memories), and I have no idea what I looked like. I know what I felt though, my blood was boiling at the things that we were being called and for making Mel cry, I could feel myself shaking, I wanted to say some things that were also very vulgar back, but I didn't. My expression was probably unreadable though, I am very good at hiding things, after all.

So with my head down and my teeth gritted, I said, "Ignore them, they don't know anything about you guys. Now come on, before Chara and Undyne murder some people." I started walking away with Mel still covering her ears and humming. The others took a second or two, but they started walking with me just as security came out to take care of the issue. I turned my head to look back and caught the eyes of the security guards I had met the night before, they looked apologetic for a second, before looking angry and turning their attention to the small crowd that had formed.

Chara was messing with her golden locket while muttering, "So much for a warm welcome. Maybe I could..." And I ignored the other things she said. Instead, I turned my attention to Mel before joining in on Chara's plan.

She still had her ears covered and was humming with her eyes closed, I knelt down, "Mel, it's okay now, they're not here anymore." She still hummed on. I gently pried her hands away and she looked at me, "Melody, you're fine. They can't do or say anything to you, not while I'm around. Okay?" She looked scared.

"A-are you sure? I- He was- Frisk?" She wasn't just scared of of the crowd, it was something else.

I turned to the others and gave them a look that said we needed to be alone for a moment, so they walked ahead of us and tried to cheer up. "Okay, now you can tell me. What's making you so scared? Cause I promise, it can't get you when we have an army of Temmies waiting to sell them Tem flakes and annoy them until they run away." I got a wobbly smile.

"Hehe," And a small giggle! But that was over in a second, "Frisk, I saw dad with them. He was smiling and waved, he knows where we are! He's gonna get us! He's gonna hurt you, and he'll take me away, and then, and then-" She was starting to hyperventilate. I could feel all of the color drain from my face, but I remained calm.

I sat cross-legged, pulled her into my lap, and started rubbing big soothing circles on her back. "Shhh, it's okay Melody, you're okay. Shhh, calm down, breathe. Just breathe for me, okay? One big breath, let it out, and another big breath, can you do that?" I have no idea why I was so calm, or why I wasn't hunting our father down and strangling him myself for doing this to _my_ little Melody. Not _his_ Melody, _mine_. Honestly though, I was freaking out on the inside. But I repeated what I was doing to Mel until she calmed down.

The others were still up ahead, but they were watching this little scene go down instead of minding their own damn business. I know, they were worried about us and about what happened back there, but they shouldn't have to worry about things like this. And I was kinda freaking out inside, along with wanting to stab a certain someone about a hundred million times. I just gave them another look, and they started walking again. Sans looked hesitant because of the situation, but he went ahead too. I watched as he started walking away, turned back for a moment, and then headed on when I nodded my head for him to continue. Then I heard a small voice coming from my lap, "Frisk?"

"Yeah sweetheart?" I started rubbing her hand with my thumb.

"Promise me you'll tell everyone the truth. Then you won't have to lie, and we won't have to do this by ourselves. I don't like keeping secrets from them." She was playing with a loose string on my shirt while saying this. How can you sound so grown up like this? She was only, what, 10 going on 11?

"I... I _will_ tell them everything. Just, not right now. When we settle down, it'll be easier for everyone that way. But I _promise_ , I will tell them. Now why don't you guys go ahead and head to the mountain to get the other monsters. I'm gonna go find our new houses." I gave a small smile and she smiled back. Y'know, the only other worse thing to deal with other than my parents, is seeing Mel like this and lying to everyone I love.

Mel perked right up, "Okay, now let's get everyone else and head to our new houses!" I have no idea how she could be terrified and panicky one second, and then happy and without a care in the world another second. Then again, she is a kid, and they are pretty tough. She ran right up to Sans, took his hand, and started running to catch up with the group. Sans had to run with too or else he would've gotten dragged across the pavement.

He looked back at me, and motioned for me to either come along, or save him from my sister. I don't know, it could've been both for all I know. I just gave him a smile, shook my head, and held up the keys and shook them. He seemed to get that much (He's a very smart skeleton after all), and waved goodbye before almost falling flat on his face and possibly losing his one HP. I gave a small giggle before pulling out the mayor's directions and heading on my way.

 **So that's it for now! This chapter was gonna be longer, but I really wanted something for Thanksgiving. I'll start the next chapter right away though! I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Until next time~**

 **UnderTaleIDunno**


	16. Chapter 16:Family Time,Confession,School

**Okay, we left off somewhere, and now we'll be continuing the story! I think this might be one of the longest chapters I've written in a while, so yay me! But um, enjoy the chapter I guess! (It was so hard to write something I thought sounded at least okay, and this still doesn't sound so good to me. And I have no ideas for chapter titles...)**

Chapter 16: Family Time, Confession Time, School

Okay, since I have no idea how to describe this absolutely breathtaking house and the many others along with apartments so similar to it, you'll just have to take my word for how beautiful it is. Seriously, it is more than I could ever imagine. But that's probably only because I've lived in a dump for most of my life, whereas most people would have lived in a nicer place. But seriously though, the houses and apartments were wonderful. The mayor was able to pull some strings and get enough furniture, food, and money for everyone that would last at least a month of two. The mayor was a really nice guy, maybe he could be a little too nice sometimes like me, but I think that's just fine.

The house was kinda two story, so I went down the stairs and found the room that I assumed was supposed to be mine. It had a big bookshelf with a desk, a PC, a twin bed, bedside tables, and things only the ambassador of monsters would have. And it had all of my school supplies sitting on the bed. I didn't really pay much attention to the room itself though, I went straight to the closet to see if I could find some clothes to change into since I was still covered in disgusting things from the incident. To my surprise there were clothes and more in there, just for me. Since I was probably going to stay here in the house all day with my family and friends, I just picked out some pajamas. I got some pink pajama pants with white polka dots and some snowmen, a pair of underwear, and a black long sleeved shirt with the word love written on it in white. I went to the bathroom just across from my room and took a nice, long shower. Today was definitely exhausting, and I don't know if I had enough patience to deal with anymore people who hated us at all without getting to know us.

When I reluctantly got out of the shower, I deposited my dirty clothes into the washer and headed upstairs.

I curled up on our comfy brown leather couch, and switched on the TV. I hit a button, and up popped the magical, all powerful, Netflix. Yeah, I didn't want to watch anything on cable right now, watching a movie or binge-watching a series sounded better. So I skimmed through shows before my eye caught some that looked interesting. The ones that looked interesting were called House, Bones, Criminal Minds, and Grey's Anatomy. (Note from me, UID, those are some of my favorite shows! Anyone else?) I played eeny meeny miny moe, and landed on Grey's Anatomy. So I clicked it, and started episode one.

* * *

"Frisk! We're home!" Melody called from the door. I glanced at the doorway where everybody was now filing in from, and returned my gaze back to the show.

"Hey guys, back so soon?" I was really into this Grey's Anatomy now, and I wanted to watch a few more minutes before I had to turn it to kid friendly things.

"soon, kid? we've been gone all day, it's eight thirty right now." Sans plopped down on the couch beside me and started watching Grey's with me. "what are ya watching?"

I paused the show and turned to Sans, "Only the best show I've ever seen. Seriously, I could watch Grey's Anatomy all day and not get tired of it! Although it isn't as appropriate for Mel or Papyrus or Toriel or Asgore or Asriel. There's um, some scenes in it that I would rather not explain to any of them. I'm sure Alphys and Undyne would like it though, and maybe you. It's pretty amazing if I do say so myself." I felt like I had stars twinkling in my eyes and wondered if I actually did because of Sans' amused expression.

"so what episode are you on? maybe i could watch some and decide if i wanna catch up with ya." I had a pretty big grin on my face. As I said, I was _really_ into this show right now and I would _love_ to talk to someone about it!

"Okay, lemme check, I know I'm not that far into it." I pushed the back button since I had to put something more innocent for the others, and I could just check this way. I was kinda shocked on how long I'd been watching, "Um, wow. I'm on season two already, how did that happen?"

"Frisk! It was so fun helping the monsters find their homes! How come you weren't there?" I looked over at Mel and then the rest of the monsters, who were still covered in rotten food and other things I couldn't/didn't want to identify.

"Um, I was busy. Anyways, how about we get showers done? We don't want to ruin any furniture, okay?" I shoved Sans off the couch as I said this, he was no exception.

"Yeah, we should get nice and sparkly clean. Let's hurry up!" Mel grabbed my hand and ran to the nearest bathroom, which was up here. She had me start the bath water while she got a towel, washcloth, and some clothes. Her room was right across from the bathroom, so she didn't have to go far. "Is the water warm? It's not too cold, not too hot, it's just right? Like Goldilocks and the porridge?"

"Yeah, just like Goldilocks and the porridge. Now hop in, we need to be quick so the others can have a turn." So she did, and she made quite the mess. "Mel! Half of the bath is on the floor!" I wasn't mad, I could never be mad at her.

"Oopsy…. Here, put the soap stuff in!" She handed me the conditioner first instead of the shampoo. I handed it back to her and told her to get the other one. "What's the big difference? They're both soap stuff for hair."

I put some shampoo in my hand, and rubbed it into Melody's hair. "Well, I think one cleans the hair, and the other makes it look better. I don't know, I don't know everything y'know." I made sure to get the shampoo everywhere in her hair, and tried to pay no attention to her back. But…... there was no missing it. Her back was scarred pretty badly. It happened one night long ago when our dad was out somewhere and our mom was really drunk. I was asleep, Mel tried to go sneak some food without me, and…... our mom took a broken bottle and tried to…... "carve the demon out of her soul". Wasn't a pleasant experience if you ask me...

Mel's voice was quiet, "Frisk, stop looking at my back. It wasn't your fault." She was quiet for a moment, "Just, sing a song. I think it will make us both feel better."

I noticed that my hands were shaking and I tried my best to stop them, "Okay. What song do you want?"

"Hmmm, how about Scars to Your Beautiful? I heard it playing on a radio somewhere after we got up here, it sounded nice." _Scars_ , to _your_ beautiful.

I've heard it too, so now I have to get the notes right. I cleared my throat and began, "She just wants to be, beautiful she goes, unnoticed she knows, no limits she craves, attention, she praises an image she prays to be, sculpted by the sculptor. Oh, she don't see the light that's shining. Deeper than the eyes can find it, maybe we have made her blind. So she tries to hide her pain, and cut her woes away. Cause covergirls don't cry, after their face is made. But, there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark. You should know you're beautiful, just the way you are. And you don't have to change a thing the world could change it's heart. No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful. Oh, oh, oh. Oh-oh, oh, oh." I handed Mel a the washcloth and let her wash her body. "Is that good enough? My throat kinda hurts, so I'm not gonna sing the whole song. Okay?" Yeah, I didn't want to sing this song right now.

"Okay, it's fine." She washed out her hair and got out of the tub ready to dry off, "You're singing was better anyways, so it was absolutely perfect and enough for me." She smiled a big smile at me and finished drying off.

"Okay kid, I'm gonna go out and pick a movie. You'll be okay by yourself?" I know she's like ten, but she's still my baby and she seems/is younger in her own mind. Sometimes she _seems_ older, but that's only sometimes.

She waved goodbye, "Yeah, you can go pick a movie now."

I walked out and closed the door gently behind me. I made sure that I wasn't still shaking or anything, and went back to the living room. Sans was sitting on the couch again, but all clean, and everyone else still needed to get cleaned up. "Okay, someone can take the downstairs restroom and someone can take the one up here when Mel comes out." I plopped down on the couch next to Sans, now feeling exhausted. I picked up the remote to choose a disney movie as Papyrus went down downstairs and Toriel was waiting for Mel.

"so watcha gonna pick frisk?" Sans turned to an upside down position and I did the same. It was more fun to sit this way, in case your wondering.

I was scrolling through the 'Children and Family' category, trying to find something good to watch. "Um, I dunno, maybe Mulan? Or Brother Bear? I think I'll let Mel pick. What would you watch?"

Sans shrugged, "haven't seen any shows from up here yet. maybe something good or popular, like your grey's anatomy." Sans started messing with my hair, something he does when bored.

Then, Mel jumped right on top of me, leaving me breathless. "Frisk! You're supposed to pick a _movie_ , not flirt with your _boyfriend_! Gimme that!" Mel snatched the remote out of my hands and looked for something that she found interesting. And my face, was probably as red as either a tomato, or firetruck. And Sans' face was as blue as… forget-me-nots? Cobalt? Something like that. We were quick to hide that from the others, though we both saw how the other reacted. (Ooooh! Confessions time? Get the popcorns!)

"Uh, n-no Mel, he's my best friend. My _BFF_ , not my bf." I just wanted to clear this up and shut anything down as soon as possible.

Chara's taunting voice came from the kitchen where she was looking for food, "Are you sure Frisky-bits? It seems like you guys feel like more than just friends. And remember that one time when you were sleeping on the couch and you mumbled something when you were half-asleep? What was it you mumbled? Azzy, do you remember?" Chara looked over at Asriel and gave him a look. Was he in on this too?

"Oooohhhhh yeah, I remember now! You know Frisk, I think Chara's right. Weren't you the one who said, *AHEM! Preparing dreamy, tired voice* ' _Love_ ya, _Sans_ ," Chara joined in with Asriel and both said, in unison, " Oh _Sans_ , I _love_ you _soooooo_ much! Dear _Sansy_ , won't you be _mine_? We can be so happy _together_ ~' Something along those lines anyways. Remember Frisk?" Okay, Asriel was in on this too.

Okay, fine. Whatever, I don't care. I tried my best to look angry or upset or petrified, but I couldn't help laughing. There were little snorts and giggles and choking laughs, and the two troublemakers looked confused. "Are you- *Snort* Is that- *Giggle* Do you- *Choked laugh* Seriously?" There was a few more seconds of this before I took a deep breath to calm myself. I looked them both square in the eyes, "Do you guys fantasize about me and Sans being together and saying things like that, or do you fantasize about the two of you being together and saying stuff like that?" I smiled a triumphant smile as they both turned rose red. Even though they were kinda brother and sister, there were some more than brotherly and sisterly feelings there.

Sans smirked and gave me a high five, but he gave me one of those looks that meant it was confession time. Okay, so we both decided to make up a time where we could dump our feelings on each other and be there for one another. It could be any feeling, thought, or things that we regretted or something. And we could ask any question we had about each other, and we had to answer truthfully. And I wanted to tell him soooo much right now, but everything seemed so complicated. And not to mention, the incredibly horrific lie about what really happened in the past.

"Frisk, we're gonna start The Princessbride now, okay? So shush!" She clicked on the movie and of course, we started watching it.

* * *

Right now it was around, nine something, and almost everyone was asleep. Everyone got showers done, and the only ones who were still awake were Toriel, Mettaton, Sans, and of course, me. Mel, Papyrus, and Asgore were asleep on the couch, Chara and Asriel had turned into their rooms a while ago, and Undyne and Alphys were cuddling on the floor together in their sleep. Mom was going to go to bed in a minute or two, and instead of going to her room, she just decided to squeeze in between Asgore and Mel. Mettaton couldn't take a shower 'cause he was a robot, so he was going to clean himself up his way and then head to bed. And then there was me and Sans, we were going to have our confession time. After that we would probably head to bed, but I was kinda hoping we could just not do this, ever again.

"Okay, confession time in my room. You can head down, I just wanna cover everyone up." Sans went on down to my room while I got some blankets from the closet with towels. I made sure to tuck everyone in so they weren't cold, and made sure to give everyone a kiss on the cheek. Then I headed down to my room after saying goodnight to Mettaton.

I sat on one end of the bed facing Sans who was on the other end, "So what do you wanna talk about? Because I know that you wanna know what I'm thinking or whatever."

"okay, two of the top things I wanna know," It wasn't going to be about the living room love incident. "why did you lie to me? what are you so desperately trying to hide?" He knows I was lying. He _always_ seemed to know.

I deflated a little, but didn't show it, "So you found me out. I should've known I couldn't hide anything from you, the master of hiding things. I mean, how much are you hiding from everyone else, Papyrus, me? I'll tell you everything when you tell me everything... or y'know, when I'm ready to tell everyone and you're ready to tell me." I was not feeling good at all right now. Mainly because of the situation, but there was a feeling that something bad was gonna happen soon, and it was making me feel sick.

"there are some things that no one needs to know about, i'm trying to protect my family.-" I cut him off.

"Then we agree on something. I'm trying to protect my family too, y'know? This is one of the things that you guys don't need to know. Maybe if it were a situation where this information could help, maybe I'd tell you all. But unless something like that happens, I'm not going to willingly tell you guys." Sans' smile grew tighter than it already was as he realized how bad this situation was, "Please Sans, I _will_ tell you guys. You just need to give me time, it's still hard to talk about. Okay? Can we just leave it at that?"

I could tell Sans was upset, but he sure didn't show it. "yeah, sure, let's leave it at that." We were going to have another confession time sometime soon, I could feel it.

And then it was quiet. We were both upset, we both didn't feel like sleeping now, and neither of us were going to talk to the other. So I went over to my desk and looked through the neatly organized objects. I found a sketchbook with some pencils and other art supplies, and decided this would be a good way to pass the time. I plopped back down onto the bed, legs crossed, and started to draw Sans. He was sitting facing me, legs also crossed with his hands in his pockets, and he seemed bored and uninterested but he was curious as to what I was doing, probably still very upset. Well, at least I think that's what he felt, I can't exactly read minds.

Anyways, I started sketching with his head, then worked my way down to his tennis shoes. And since I was pretty absorbed in drawing, I barely noticed I was singing, "And there's a stirring in this head of mine, I can't find the things I've known. And there's a shadow where I used to shine, that tries to hide behind the smoke. Through the storm, angels sleep. When I'm miles from home, counting days and weeks. If I'm never lost, in your dreams, when I lose my heart, bring it back to me. Please, bring it back to me. Like a feather never on the ground, I carry on this empty road. who do you follow, when there's no one else around you? Tell me where I need to go. When I'm in the den, a lion's roar. When I need to fight, be my shield and sword. Cause I'm never lost, in your dreams. When I lose my heart, bring it back to me. Please, bring it back to me... I'm a broken man; help me breathe. Cause I've lost my heart, so bring it back to me. Oh I'm feeling lost, in my dreams. Oh I've lost my heart, so bring it back to me..." And then I'm pretty sure I went on humming a different song while putting the finishing touches on the drawing.

I was gonna show it to Sans, but I decided not to. Drawing was just gonna be an only me thing, I didn't want to share this one with anyone. I closed the book and slid it into my pillow case, "I'm gonna get to bed, you can stay or go, it doesn't matter to me." That sounded a bit cold to my ears, but I layed down on my right side and pulled the soft, heavy blanket over my body.

Sans got up to shut the light off, said goodnight, and walked out of my room leaving the door open a crack. Okay, so he was really upset right now, he usually slept near me. He was probably either upset with me, or upset with what's making me not want to tell him about my past. I looked at my clock on the bedside table, and it was around 11:30, so it was time for me to get to bed. I set the alarm for 7:20, and tried my best to sleep. I couldn't miss school, but I really didn't want to go. Even though Asriel would go to the same school as me, we weren't in the same grades. I was going to be starting 12th, and Asriel was going to be in 11th. Asriel was going with a bright mind since his memories of school were all good, but mine were... not so good, at all...

* * *

"Asriel, wake up, we gotta get ready!" I was trying to be as quiet as possible because Chara and Asriel shared a room, and let's just say Chara wasn't a happy camper in the mornings, at all.

Asriel got right up and started getting ready, "So what kinds of things am I learning at this school? How many classes are there? Is everyone nice?" Okay, he was excited and curious.

I was already ready to go, so I just had to wait for Asriel, "Well, I haven't been to school in a while, but I think I remember some classes. Okay, so to put it simply there's english, science, language arts, social studies, things like that. I think there's around eight classes, maybe less maybe more. And I think most people are nice, but some can be really mean," Asriel was all ready, so we started to head out, "Don't let the mean ones get to you. Some people will say nasty things just to make you feel bad, but don't listen to anything they say. And if you wanna make some new friends, just be yourself." I should actually listen to my own advice more often.

"Why would people be mean though? I... I know I was very mean as Flowey, but I don't know why." Asriel looked a bit guilty and ashamed, and it made my heart throb.

I took his hand in mine and kept walking, "Hey, you and Flowey are completely different people, okay? Flowey is…. and you're-"

"Look, Frisk, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up but…. Flowey and me aren't different people. Flowey's still a part of me, he's still deep inside me somewhere, you just can't see him. I'm sure he'll find his way out someday." Asriel gave me a small smile, which meant to just leave it for now. So I did.

"So, what should we do after school? That is, if we don't have a lot of homework."

"What about going to a park with Mel for a little bit, and then helping some monsters with getting their businesses up and running? I'm kinda craving a little bit of Grillby's, and a little bit of Muffet's."

"That my brother-person, is a wonderful idea. Okay, so do you have any questions about anything up here on the surface? Cause I know a lot about things up here, so you can ask me about anything."

"Um, I dunno. Will we have to get jobs to help out with the house and stuff? I don't really have many questions Frisk." He had a lot of questions, he just wouldn't ask because he was worried about overwhelming me. Awwww, goat-bro's such a great goat-bro!

"Well, it depends on how much bills and the necessities for living cost. We'll have to pay electric bills, water bills, taxes, food, all that good stuff. And we can't forget about the monsters who aren't able to work, we'll have to help them out too. So there's a pretty good chance that almost everyone in the house, besides Mel, will have a job of some sort." Yeesh, I forgot about how expensive it was to make a decent living.

"Um, wow." Yeah, I'd be like that too.

"Yeah, I know." I checked my phone and it was around seven fifty something, "C'mon, let's get to the school. The school's just right up ahead and I need warmth."

* * *

I was just laying on the floor in the empty hallway, staring up at the ceiling. My whole body ached, and I had texted Asriel to head on home because I had an 'after school' project. So I was alone, lying on a dirty floor, blood dripping from my nose and tear tracks going down my cheeks. Now everyone's going to wonder what happened, how I got this way, who did this to me and why. And you know what I'm going to say? Nobody did anything, I fell down two flights of stairs while leaving the school, and was lucky no bones were broken. Of course I would say this, I didn't want them to worry about anything that could be handled by me. I slowly picked myself up from off the ground, and gathered up my school supplies. I put everything except my homework into my locker, and started to limp home in the cold, without putting my jacket on.

I didn't really remember much about what happened, but someone was mad at me for freeing the monsters. Why? I think me doing what I did caused big problems at home, so I don't blame the guy for doing this, not at all. If he did it for no reason, just to let out his anger on me, then we might have a problem. But then again, I could never be mad at him. Maybe heartbroken, miserable, betrayed, but I'd never show it. Why would I feel all of these things for the guy who beat the crap out of me? Because he was the one who had listened to everything, talked about everything, laughed about everything, cried about everything, the guy who did _everything_ with me. One of the only ones who cared.

Derek Prescott.

 **Oh noes! What happens now? Whys did this happens to this wonderful human being? I dunno. I just had to write something, and it turned out like this. And if you have any ways on how I can improve anything, please tell me and I'll try to work on it….. And, uh, I has a question to ask you guys….. Um….. would you guys…... be upset at all….. if I…... maybe did something like…... oh I dunno…...killing off a …. beloved character?**

 ***I runs a good distance away cuz I'm scared of being attacked for considering that***

 **Okay, just tell me and I'll listen to everything anyone says. Plz don't kill me if I _do_ kill someone awesome off. But um….**

 **Until Next Time Lovely Readers~**

 **UID**


	17. Chapter 17: Something's Wrong

**Hello, it is I, the person who doesn't update often enough for you guys…. Hey guys! So I've gotten some DETERMINATION back, and am** **continuing the story! That and I'm on spring break right now, so I've had some time to type. Anywho, as you can see, chapter 17 is out and- Oh never mind, you can read already!**

Chapter 17: Something's Wrong

I'd been mindlessly walking for hours. No destination in mind, nothing in my mind, really. When I came out of my state of… shock? Well, whatever I came out of, I realized I was just a few miles out of my hometown, so I was really far from Ebott City. I slowly shuffled off the side of the road, and into the ditch right beside it, sitting down on the cold snow. I took my phone out of my pocket, fumbling a few times because my fingers were numb, and checked my notifications. I had 25 missed calls and too many text messages to count, all from my family. I felt a bit guilty for worrying them, but other than that I didn't really feel any emotions right now, they'd probably come back later. Probably. But because everyone was no doubt worried sick about me, I dialed Sans' number and waited for him to pick up.

It took him only three seconds to pick up, "Frisk, where the hell are you?! We've been waiting for you for hours, trying to get a hold of you, fuckin', worrying when you don't respond at all. You know we're all worried sick, so why didn't you pick up the goddamn phone when we tried to contact you?!" My breath caught in my throat, I actually really worried them… "Frisk! Answer me!"

I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry, Sans, this won't happen again…. Look, I'm just a few miles away from Clemons, it's several miles East of Ebott City. I'll be standing on the side of the road, waiting for you. When you pick me up, I'll explain-" I was cut off by that nauseating smell that I used to live with and never got used to. My heart was pounding in my chest, the speed of my breathing picking up, and when I started to turn, a rough hand clamped over my mouth. My grip tightened on my phone as I was dragged off into a wooded area, and I was kicking and flailing and screaming and trying to get away. But of course, I couldn't because I was absolutely _useless_ and the damsel in distress in every situation.

I was pinned to the ground and the man on top of me whispered things to me. Bad things. I was _terrified_ , and Sans was right on the other end of the line, most likely hearing _everything_. "Frisk? Frisk! What's happening, what's wrong?!" Yeah, he's hearing everything. "Frisk, hang tight, I'll be there in just a moment. Just hang on for me, okay?" The man on top of me started to fiddle with my pants and try to pull them down with one hand, the other obviously over my mouth, so I bit his hand as hard as possible. He swore and yanked his hand away and cradled it with the other hand.

I wriggled free and grabbed my phone and ran. I brought my phone up to my ear, "Sans, please hurry! I don't know if there are others out here and I don't-" It sounded as if an explosion just went off, and I fell to the ground. I was now staring up at the dark night sky, something warm and wet coming from my chest and onto the snow below. My breath came as short pained gasps, my vision was blurred with tears, and the pain was indescribable. "s-sah…. s-sahn…. s-sahns…" I turned my head to look at the phone, I could hear him panicking, and tried to grab the phone so I could respond with something… reassuring, I guess. I had the phone in my hands when something came crashing down on it and my hand, probably breaking both.

"Stupid bitch, you never did know what was best for you." I had closed my eyes when I had the phone in my hands, but opened them to hear a sort of clicking sound. Now I was staring right at a gun. "It's a shame you had to pull that little stunt, we know how much you love your sister. You'll see her soon enough though." I looked around as best I could, searching for someone, anyone, to help me. But nobody came. I faced the gun again and closed my eyes, waiting for it to be over. I briefly heard someone calling out for me, and then the trigger of the gun being pulled before it was silent and still.

* * *

Something was wrong. Usually I would have gone back to the last save point which was in my closet this morning, or everything would have automatically reset, but this time nothing happened. I was just in a black void of nothingness, all alone. I looked around, looking for something, someone, anything really. But there was nothing. Just, nothing. Well, that's a lie. There was something, there was a small window. From where I was it looked just white, but I could see some very faint movements. So naturally, I went up to it to see what was going on.

Sans was cradling me- I mean, my body, in his arms. Sky blue tears were streaming down his cheeks, his expression more pained than any I've ever seen before. And Chara….. she was there too, but instead of letting Sans see that she was in despair, she appeared furious and stabbed the man more times than I could count; even though he was already dead. I sank to my knees, hands coming up to my mouth, tears of my own welling up and spilling over. I was dead. I was actually, really dead. No resets, no save points.

Because I was trying to process this all, I didn't notice the figure coming up behind me, and jumped when a hand pat my back. I spun around, and was met with someone who seemed somewhat familiar. The figure was a skeleton, with a distorted, cracked face who was wearing all black. He looked sorta... melted or goopy, I guess? I quickly got up and backed away.

He put his hands up to show he didn't want any trouble, and spoke a bit slowly. His voice was a deep baritone, slightly distorted voice. "Frisk, child, you can trust me. Now, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

I cleared my throat and tried to wipe away any sign that I'd been crying, "Yeah, I'm fine, besides being dead... But who are you? And where are we? Can I get back home? I _need_ to get back home. My sister, my family, my friends, they won't make it without me. And when someone finds Sans and Chara with that body, along with-" I took a shaky breath, "When they find them with his body, along with mine…. I just need to get home, _please_ , can you help me?" He had a sad expression on his face, and I knew the answer would probably be no.

"Frisk, I doubt I could send you back with the little power I have, it may as well be impossible." I turned away from him and hugged myself tightly, finger nails digging into my skin. "It may not work, but I'm willing to try. I will try for you and your sister, and my sons." He came up and placed an arm around me, pulling me close.

I took another shaky breath, "Thank you, so very much- er, I didn't catch your name…"

"Gaster, W.D. Gaster. Now, I'll need you unconscious for these next moments. And I can promise you, it shouldn't hurt and you'll be home soon." Gaster brought his boney hand up to my eyes, and before I knew it, it was pitch black again. I could faintly hear his last words to me before I was fully unconscious, "Stay safe, child. And take care of our family."

* * *

I slowly woke up to a bright light shining down on me. I slowly sat up, taking in my surroundings, again….. I was back to the start of my journey in the underground, sitting on a bed of golden buttercups. I let out a small sigh of relief, Gaster had done what he promised. Though, it's going to be such a pain going through everything all over again.

I slowly stood up, expecting to feel the same kind of pain as the first time I fell, but everything seemed fine. I walked down the same corridor, and went into the room where Asriel- Flowey, would be. Something was wrong though. Flowey was facing the opposite direction of me, slumped down and hurt from what I could see.

I ran to him and dropped to my knees, "As- Flowey, are you okay? Who would do this to you? Who was it, 'cause I will have a serious talk with whoever hurt my little brother-"

Flowey opped into the ground and popped back up beside me, "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. One thing I do know though, is that you're not my sister…. she's long gone." He shook his head once and seemed to blink back some tears before continuing, "Anyways, we need to go, now."

"I'm sorry, go?" Serious confusion has now hit me upside the head.

Flowey disappeared again and popped up at the doorway leading to the rest of the ruins, "Yes, go. I'll be your guide through the underground from here on out. Now we need to get moving, before she finds out your here and…. and kills you too…. Come on, lets get a move on!" Flowey disappeared again, probably in the other room already.

I stood where I was, "Chara, do you know what's going on? Because I am really confused, and somewhat frightened right now."

She materialized in front of me, looking the same as I last saw her, but more fragile and beaten up. She was looking at me with curiosity and fear in her eyes, "….How do you know my name, and how did you know I was here?" Oh god, what is going on right now?!

"You're one of my closest friends, you know almost everything about my past that nobody else knows, you're my sister…. You know what, I'll have to tell you and Asriel later, okay? We should get going like he says…" I continued into the next room with Chara trailing behind.

Flowey was waiting by the first little puzzle, "You took way too long, at this rate, she'll get us! See those buttons?" I nodded, I've been through this before. "Well if you step on the wrong one, you either die, or you'll be seriously injured. So step on the ones-"

I went ahead and stepped on each of the buttons I saw Toriel step on the first time I fell down here. "Flowey, I've been through this all before with Toriel. Y'know, before I di- ended up here, at the beginning, again. The only things that are off are you're nice and scared of someone and don't remember me, Chara's basically the same, and this time around I'm guessing the puzzles are extremely deadly. But there'll be more time for that later, we need to get a move on since you're afraid of whoever it is your afraid of. Okay?" Flowey's eyes widened and he only nodded, "Okay, let's go then."

* * *

I was leaning up against the tree just outside of mom's house, out of breath and bleeding. Flowey and Chara were standing with me, looking terrified to death. "Okay…. so, if everyone down here *deep breath* is as merciless and deadly as those monsters back there, then mom- Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, all of my friends and my parents will try and probably succeed, in killing me." They nodded in response, "Okay. But if it's Toriel I'll be going up against, she'll be at least somewhat motherly or nice. I mean, she's our mother you guys….. Oh god." My heart began to race, my palms were sweaty, I was getting dizzy, and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Frisk, are you okay?" Flowey looked up at me, concerned.

"Frisk, what's wrong?" Chara placed her hand on my shoulder.

My voice was barely a whisper, "Melody…. My sister, my little sister…." I don't know how long I stood there like that. It was probably around 5-10 minutes, but it felt like hours to me.

When I had finally calmed down, I took a few deep breaths, and asked Flowey a question, "Flowey, was there any other human that you saw down here? A little girl, with…." I couldn't even remember what she looked like…. something was definitely wrong. "With…. blonde hair, and blue eyes. And she was… small, and probably pretty thin." Right?

Flowey shook his head, "No, you're the only one I've seen in years. Are you okay enough to keep moving, Frisk?" I nodded, though I was sick to my stomach right now. "Okay, then we should get going. Toriel should be asleep right now, she usually takes her nap at this time everyday." We slowly made our way to the house, trying to be as quiet as possible so as to not wake Toriel up.

When we made it to the door, Chara went ahead to make sure Toriel was asleep. She came back a minute later, giving us the okay. Flowey went ahead first, and then I went in; after saving at the save point real quick. The house looked exactly the same as the last time I saw it. While Flowey and Chara made their way to the stairs though, I went ahead to the room Melody and I stayed in when we were down here, just to make sure she wasn't there.

I popped my head in quick, and saw nothing but the bed and various other furniture. But when I popped my head back out, someone was standing to my right, staring at me. It was Toriel. But this didn't look like the kind, motherly Toriel with her beautiful white and purple dress that I knew. This Toriel had a black and blood red dress that was frayed at the bottom. Her eyes were open wide with bright red irises instead of warm brown, and she had red splotches in various places on her usually snow white fur.

She smiled the warmest smile she could, "Hello my child, are you okay?" She looked me over and her eyes landed on a wound on my arm, "Oh my, you seem to be hurt," She put a motherly arm around me and led me to the family/dining room, "Here my child, let me look at that nasty wound." She carefully examined my arm, and made sure to try not to hurt me. She then placed a paw over it, and there was a soft green glow, and my arm was warm and tingly for a few moments. When she pulled her paw away, the wound was gone. "There you go, all fixed up! Now then, would you like some pie? I have some in the oven that should be just about done." I nodded. "Okay, give me a moment and then I'll be right out!" She got up and went into the kitchen, leaving me alone by the fireplace. What were Flowey and Chara so afraid of? Mom was still… well, she seemed like herself. Besides the appearance, she seemed just the same. Though, appearances can't be trusted down here, I guess.

I cleared my throat a little bit and called out to her, "Hey mom, do you think I could use the restroom? I need to tidy up a bit before I eat."

Toriel popped her head out of the kitchen, "Sure, my child! It's the very last door at the end of the hall, you can't miss it!" I nodded and headed that way.

Instead of going to the end of the hall though, I went down the stairs to go meet up with Chara and Flowey. I was at the bottom of the stairs when I heard Toriel call out for me. Instead of pretending to be in the restroom and replying though, I went into a full out sprint and raced down the corridors to get to the door.

Toriel was close behind though, and really wasn't happy with me. "My child, get back here, right now! It's dangerous out there, you won't last a second!" I ran on, "Get back here right now you little brat! Or else I'll cook you up and serve you to the monsters!" I stumbled and almost fell when I heard that, letting her gain on me. Where did my Toriel go?

I almost made it to the door with Flowey and Chara waiting for me, when there was suddenly a searing heat, and then nothing.

(Well that escalated quickly…)

* * *

I was outside of the house again. But this time instead of going in, Flowey and Chara were staring at me in horror, while I felt like I was going to throw up. But there was also something else that was different. You know how sometime if your bangs get a little too long, they'll fall into your eyes? Well imagine that instead of bangs, there were this pesky little golden petal falling into your left eye.

I quietly cleared my throat, "Flowey, what is falling into my eye?"

Flowey stared at it, "A buttercup... It's just a buttercup Frisk, you can just pull it out."

I had a bad feeling in my stomach, "Okay, you're probably right. I'll just, pull it out." I pinched the little buttercup between my fingers, and gave it a little tug. I hissed in pain, and quickly let go of the buttercup. "Nope, bad idea, really bad idea. Ow…"

Chara and Flowey both looked really concerned now. Chara spoke first, "Frisk, don't die again, okay? We don't need another little buttercup sprouting, okay?" I nodded in agreement. "Okay, we should head down now, before she wakes up.

"Yeah, let's go." I headed in first this time, and made my way down the steps, to the basement. It was completely silent as we walked to the door to the rest of the underground. And I almost screamed when I saw who was waiting for us at the door.

Toriel was inspecting the door at first, and then she turned around and saw me and Flowey. "Well well well, if it isn't the weed and a little friend of his." This didn't happen last time, why was it happening this time?! "I guess I'll have to get my hand dirty today, after all." We entered a fight with Toriel, and I was not happy about it at all.

"M-mom, please, don't do this. We can work things out, y'know? Maybe, if you let us go, we can-" She started throwing her fireballs, with me dodging some of them, but getting burnt and having some of my hair singed off. I felt like I might've been getting somewhere with Toriel, when I died. Again.

* * *

~Le skip to quite a few deaths later~

I was on one knee taking big, heaving breaths, finally getting a break from Toriel's onslaught of attacks. I don't know how many times I've died to her, but there were a few buttercups making their way down my arm and to my left hand. I glanced up at Toriel and saw that she was breathing quite heavily as well. But she broke down in tears in just seconds. The fight ended, and she was just on her knees, sobbing.

I stood up, slowly made my way to her not quite trusting her as much anymore, and hesitantly put my hand on her paw. She pulled me into a crushingly tight hug as she cried, "I'm so sorry my child, I should never have done this to you. I've just been lonely for so long, and I only want a child to love once again…. but that's no excuse for my behavior." She pulled back and looked at me with tears streaming down her face and a small smile, "I'll let you go, my child. But promise me, promise me you'll come back, someday. Please?" I promised. She pulled me into a quick hug and gave me a kiss on my forehead, "Thank you... Now go my child, before I change my mind."

Me, Flowey and Chara quickly made our way out of the ruins and shut the door behind us. We could hear mom's wails from behind the door, and listened as they grew fainter and fainter.

All three of us had tears streaming down our faces. I was the first to speak though, "Come on, we just need to head down this final corridor, and then we'll be in the Snowdin Forest. I can tell you guys my story while we make our way there, okay?" They both nodded, and we made our way down the corridor, while I told my story.

* * *

 **Well that's done for now. Sorry it's like, so so so short. But I'm tired right now, but will hopefully be updating the next chapter soon after this is posted. So yeah, hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18: What Happened At Grillby's

Chapter 18: What Happened At Grillby's

We were standing outside of the ruins, while I knew Alphys was keeping an eye on us via a camera hidden in the bushes. I didn't tell the other two though, so they wouldn't worry all that much more than they already are.

Chara was kinda just staring ahead at the forest when she asked me to run everything I just said, by her again. "My parents were abusive, so me and my little sister ran away and ended up in the underground. Everything was much different than down here though. Everyone was kind and caring, though you and Flowey were't, and I was able to free everyone from the underground. We were only up on the surface for what, two, maybe three days? We were only there for three days, and I've already been shot and killed. Instead of resetting though, I ended up in a void with W.D. Gaster, and he tried to send me home but ended up sending me here…... That's the nice, short and simple story for you…. Hey, how many times have I died so far?"

Chara snapped her gaze to me, and looked at the flowers that were on my body so far. "Looks to be twenty-two." I nodded in acknowledgment. "Frisk, you're not going to try and set them free, are you? Because I know for a fact that if you try, your body would be covered with those wretched flowers in the end."

I looked at my feet as I began to walk towards Snowdin, "I need to try. Not only for them, but for me. If I'm able to get us to the surface, I might be able to find a way to get home, to _my_ Toriel and Chara and Asriel and _all_ of them." I glanced at Chara. She was fiddling with her fingers, holding back a few tears. "And I'll try not to die again. I hate those stupid flowers anyways, okay?" Chara nodded, and I looked at Flowey who was in a little pot in my arms, who also nodded. "Okay. Now," We were at the place where I'd turn around and meet sans, and I turned to face him. "Let's say hi to our friend who's been following us since the ruins." Flowey and Chara, once again, lost all color to their faces.

The Sans I saw before me, was shocked for a second, but quickly recovered and stuck his hand out to shake mine. "watcha got there, sweetheart? a pet?"

I glared at him, an unusual thing for me to do, "Flowey is not a pet, he's my little brother," Sans' smile didn't falter, but he did not like me at all. "And let me take a good look at you, _Sans_." Once again, I surprised him.

I took a good look at him. He looked like the Sans I knew and loved, but he _definitely_ wasn't him. His teeth were a bit more jagged with one tooth being gold, he was actually a bit taller than original Sans, he had one eye with a white pinprick and the other was giving off a red glow similar to when Sans is mad. He wore a black jacket with grey fluff at the collar being more ruffled than my Sans', he was wearing a red sweater shirt underneath the jacket, he had black shorts with a yellow stripe instead of white, and black shoes with a bit of red and white here and there.

I went to shake his right hand, but he shoved it into his pocket and held out his left hand instead. "uh, i don't think i gave ya my name, so," I shook his hand and smiled.

Then I turned and started walking again, "I know. I confused you, didn't I? But let's just say… I know things."

He walked ahead of me, "whatever you say doll face. so, where ya going?"

I simply said, "Out."

"out where?"

I pointed upwards, "Out there, of course."

He stops in his tracks, so I stop too. "that's kinda ambitious, honey. especially with the monsters around here. see, i'm a-"

I cut him off, feeling a bit impatient, "-Sentry and your supposed to capture humans. But.."

He looked annoyed with me for a moment, "… but if you're not dumb enough to trust anyone, i guess i can let ya slide every now and then." Sans turned his head to the side to look at me, "now my BROTHER, he's a human hunting fanatic. in fact, i think i can hear him coming now." we both listened, and heard metallic footsteps in the distance, "good luck, kiddo." Sans closed one eye socket slowly, similar to a wink. "papyrus isn't a fan of mercy."

I feel a ball of dread form in my stomach. "This definitely isn't right," I whisper.

 ** _~Several deaths to Papyrus later~_**

Half of my left forearm is completely covered in buttercups when I finally notice a boulder to the right side of the path. I ran and hid just as Papyrus approached again. Thankfully, Sans didn't give away my location, distracting Papyrus with puns- "i've been doing a ton of work. a skele-TON." "SANS!" - until he leaves, grumbling loudly about his brother's incompetency.

I peeked out from behind the boulder when I was calm, and gave Sans a confused and angry look. He just shrugged, and walked away. Sans hasn't killed me, but will do nothing to help me if I'm in danger. Yet when I avoid danger, I'm perfectly fine and he leaves me at that.

Flowey softly said, "Frisk, are you okay?"

A few tears had gone down my cheeks. I wiped them away and said, "Yeah. I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little hurt."

"Physically hurt, or… emotionally?"

I gave a little laugh, "…Heh, I guess it's a little bit of both…. it's more emotionally than physically though….. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"We should probably start going you guys, we need to get out of here," Chara said uneasily.

I nodded, "Yeah, we'll continue on now." We started to head toward Snowdin. Flowey shivering because of the cold, Chara keeping a look out for monsters, and me staying determined to somehow help the monsters we came across.

* * *

Getting to Snowdin wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. When we came across any monsters, I just did what I did the first time I fell into the underground until they were reluctant to fight. And when we came across the skele-bros, I just stayed out of Papyrus' sight and trusted Sans to not turn me over to him. Yeah, I got hurt on the way, but it wasn't anything some monster food couldn't fix.

I stopped at the shop to get cinnamon bunnies, and the manly bandanna. I was gonna need it this time around. Then I said 'Thank you' and left. One thing I noticed though, was that the shopkeeper looked astonished that I had said this….. Of course they don't use proper manners down here ya ding-dong.

When I started to go past Sans' sentry station, he stopped me. "hey, sweetheart, i wouldn't go over there if i were you."

I looked at him, patiently waiting to go on with my journey. "And why is that?"

Chara whispered in my ear, even though Sans couldn't see or hear her. "Frisk, what if he's trying to trick you or something? He could kill you in an instant!"

I ignored Chara and listened to what Sans had to say. "cuz my bro, papyrus, you remember him… well, let's just say, you're not gonna have a particularly good time if you go that way."

I felt like crying, honestly. But I held my head high and didn't let anything show on my face, "Thank you." I started to walk away, "Catch ya later!"

I glimpsed back to see Sans blink a few times before shaking his head, and mutter something that I couldn't quite make out. I continued on my way, and came across some puzzles, obviously set by Paps. But these were different, because of course, they would probably kill me if I got one wrong.

But kill me, they did not. I jumped up and down excitedly, happy that I had managed to get all of the puzzles right after thinking about each one for a while. "Yes! We're one step closer to freeing everyone, and to getting home! Come on, let's get going!" I held Flowey a little closer as I started to run ahead through Waterfall.

But I held him even tighter when I bumped into a certain skeleton, that was head of the royal guard in this universe….

Let's just say that this time, I wasn't as lucky as I thought I'd been.

This time as I went to enter Waterfall, Sans stopped me again. But before he could get a word out, my stomach decided to cut in.

My cheeks were tinted a light red, and Sans just laughed. "eh, nothing that a bit of grub from grillbs' couldn't cure. say, wanna go?"

I smiled, "Sure, I could use a break anyways." We started to walk to Grillby's. But without me riding on _my_ Sans' shoulders like a kid, or just getting a piggyback ride, and no goofing around, it felt…. strange, it almost felt wrong.

When we walked into the restaurant, I was happy to feel the warmth. I went up and sat in the spot I would usually sit in.

Sans sat next to me and ordered first, "i'll take the usual grillbs." Sans almost automatically got a burger with a side of fries, and some….. mustard.

He took the mustard and basically just drowned his fries in the stuff. I could feel my nose wrinkle slightly in disgust. He offered me the bottle, but I politely said no. So, he shrugged and started to drink straight from it.

It was okay when my Sans did it with ketchup, because ketchup is amazing. Like, it tastes good, even when you spread it on saltines…. yeah, I'm strange. But mustard?! Come on….

It took me a moment to realize that Grillby was staring at me. I looked up and smiled, "Hi, my name's Frisk. Is it okay if I just get some fries?" He nodded and started to walk away, but I gently grabbed his sleeve and brought his attention back to me. "Sorry, I forgot to ask. May I have a glass of milk? Cause I know I could ask for water, but I also know that you don't touch the stuff."

He gave me a small, genuine smile, and nodded. I waited for only a minute when he came back with my fries, a glass of milk, and….. KETCHUP! I smiled my warmest smile, "Thank you so much!"

Grillby's flames shot up a little higher than usual for a moment, he wasn't used to this kind of treatment. And it made me so happy that I was able to make _him_ a little bit happy!

And then I noticed Sans kinda just, oh, I dunno, staring at me? I ate some of my fries before speaking, "What, not used to seeing this kinda thing?"

He went to eat some of his…. fries, if that's what you can even call them. But, I could see a slightly red tint to his skull, like a blush. "it's unusual, and strange. why do you even do that anyway?"

I thought for a moment, 'cause even _I_ didn't know why I did it, all I knew was that I liked doing it. "Well, I guess I have a few reasons. One reason is that just small acts of kindness, can really make someone feel much better if they're having a bad day. And if you're nice to someone who's having a bad day, they'll feel good and be in a good mood, and hopefully spread that kindness. And not only does it make the receiver of the kindness feel good, it also makes me feel good." Sans looked at me for a moment, and was gonna say something, but he looked just behind me and shut his mouth. I'm guessing Grillby was who I had to thank for that. "Another reason, is that I can't help but be nice. I see so much hatred around me, and I just think that someone should help turn that hatred into love, or to at least lessen that hatred. Why? Because love and kindness, is so much better than hate and cruelty." It was a little bit difficult trying to explain this to not only one person, but basically the whole bar. Yeah, everyone was listening in. "And I think the last reason is…. I just like being kind and caring. It can really get you somewhere in life, especially if you're kind to the right people." It was silent as the monsters took this in.

Sans snorted (without a nose, I'm not sure how that works, but I won't question it.) and went back to his food. "so you're a doormat. and i don't see how it can get you anywhere in life."

I ate a few more of my fries, and sipped my milk. "Sans, I know the difference between being a doormat, vs. being a generous giver. And small acts of kindness, can get you anywhere in life. Do you know where it got me?" Sans looked at me for a moment, before going back to his…. fries. "It got me a big, kind, loving family who would do anything for me. Just as I would do anything for them."

"oh yeah, then where is this big loving family, huh? up on the surface? that why ya wanna get up there so bad?" Sans sounded so… angry. Why?

My soul swelled with multiple emotions at those words, but sadness was the strongest. "No… They're in another universe right now. I'm only hoping to find some way back on the surface…."

"and how'd ya end up in my universe, huh? did you mess with something you weren't supposed to? did your oh so loving family actually turn out to be murderers? hmm human? ooh, what if-"

"Sans." My voice was like ice as I spoke, which shut him up quick. "I was murdered. By another human. I ended up in the void, and _W.D. Gaster_ meant to send me back to my world. Instead, I was sent here." Sans seemed to pale at the mention of Gaster. And my tone got much warmer and softer when I started to talk again. "And do you know who my family is, Sans? Toriel, Asriel, Chara, Papyrus, _you_ , Grillby, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore, basically everyone in the underground is my family. And then there's my little sister, Melody. She's the only one who is actually related to me, born from the people who decided to have us." There had been a soft chatter starting up, but now it was hushed. And once again, it was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. "And you must be wondering why I don't consider my birth parents family. Well, they were abusive and cruel, and they have no place in my heart. It's you guys who take up every inch of my soul. And… and…." Great, the waterworks decided to start up. Flowey was starting to reach up to wipe the tears away, and Grillby looked to be ready to give me a hug. "And I miss you guys…. so much…. I-"

My voice was cut off by the sound of a soul starting to crack and fade away. My soul. I could feel my eyes widen, and _everyone_ in the room stood up. I looked to my right just as my vision started to go dark, "Sans….!"

I could feel myself fall from my seat, and feel some familiar hands catch me. There was some shouting, all kinds of voices, but it was all muffled. I tried to open my eyes, but they were so heavy….

"Don't worry Sweetheart, we gotcha."

* * *

 **Well then. Wow. What's gonna happen next?! Even I wanna know, and I'm the author!**

 **And yeah, I said I was gonna publish this sometime around spring break, but I never did…. I think I'm gonna stop saying when I think the next chapter will be out, and just get the chapters out as soon as I can. Buuuttt, now that it's summer vacation, I can write all I want! (If I'm not sleeping that is)**

 **And yeah, the chapter is a bit short. I know. I'm gonna try and make the chapter longer next time, I promise!**

 **But… Thank you for reading, and until next time!**

 **Stay awesome you bootiful potato you!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Visit Home

Chapter 19: A Visit Home

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in my room, facing my door. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I sighed a sigh of relief. "I'm…. home…. I'm home!" I closed my eyes, laughed and spun around while hugging myself. How I got home, I have no idea, but here I was! I opened my eyes, and called out to whoever was home. "Hello? Everyone, I'm back!" I opened my bedroom door and ran upstairs, shouting in joy. "Mom, Dad, Melody, Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, I'm home! I'm home and ali-" I stopped in my tracks when I got to the top of the stairs.

In the living room, Chara was laying on her side on the couch, staring blankly at the TV which was powered off. Asriel was sitting on the floor, trying to get her eat some tomato soup. "Chara, please. Just eat some of the soup and some toast, please…." His tone took on a pleading note, "Chara, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten since the incident, you haven't spoken a word, all you do is lay here and blankly stare at nothing. Please, I can't lose you too…." This continued for at least 15 minutes, until he finally gave up for the day. "If you want it, it'll be in the microwave for you to warm it up. I'll be in our room…"

I slowly walked to the couch, and crouched in front of her. Tears were streaming down my face, "Chara…. I'm right here, just look, look at me. You're looking right at me, just open your eyes and see me!" I tried to take her hand that was dangling off the couch, but my own hand went right through it. I yanked my hand back, and stared at it in disbelief. I couldn't do anything…. I could only watch as my family fell apart….

I turned from Chara and looked down the hall. The four doors to each room were shut, and the hall looked unusually gloomy. I walked down to the first room, Melody's room. I opened the door, and I swear, my soul almost broke. Melody was sitting in the corner of her room, curled up in a ball, sitting in Papyrus' lap.

Papyrus' usually loud, cheery voice was a bit hoarse, and quiet. "Melody, it's okay. You can cry, you can let it all out, I'm here for you." Melody was wailing, and shaking so bad… I ran over and collapsed right by the two. "It's okay, there you go…. I miss her too….. we all do….. we all-" Melody wrapped her arms around Papyrus' neck and held on for dear life. Papyrus did the same, and started to let bright orange tears stream down his skull. "I won't leave you alone, I'm right here….."

I felt so small, so insignificant, so…. invisible… I tried to reach out to them and their souls. But they couldn't hear me….. I slowly got up from my knees, and went out. The next room was Papyrus', so I had to go over to the next room, which was Alphys' and Undyne's.

I opened the door, and peeked in. Alphys was sitting on her bed with her back against a corner, while Undyne lay with her head on Alphys' lap.

Undyne sounded exhausted, and it…. it sounded like she'd given up. This was very unlike her. "Alphy, what are we gonna do… Everyone's a mess, and I don't think…. I don't know if this is something we can recover from…." Her voice started to break as she went on. "….I miss her…. and we really need her back…."

Alphys was smoothing Undyne's hair back starting at the forehead, and then continuing onto her hair in a soothing way. "I…..I know, Undyne. B-but, we'll make it through this. It'll take a-a while…. and this type of h-hurt never stops hurting, but it'll get b-better." Tears were streaming down both of their faces, and Alphys comforted Undyne while Undyne remained where she was, holding onto Alphys' hand.

I turned and shut the door, continuing to the last door in this hall. I stopped right in front of the door, and braced myself.

This room was Toriel's and Asgore's…. I opened the door a crack, and pushed it away from me. It swung open to show Toriel and Asgore sitting in the middle of the room. Mom was sitting on Asgore's lap, clinging to him for dear life much like Melody and Papyrus. Dad rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her. She was sobbing harder than I had ever seen, crying out for me. Asgore was holding everything in for her, trying to comfort her as best he could.

"Shhhh…. I know dear, I know." He started to rub big, soothing circles on her back. "I know…. we all miss her…. We all miss her deeply….. But dear, she's… she's…." He started to choke up.

And Toriel quietly finished for him. "She's gone….. Our child, is… gone." It was quiet for a moment, before they both burst into tears and lamented again.

I closed the door and left them alone. And I slid down against the door, sobbing as well.

* * *

I was sitting there for at least half an hour, bawling my eyes out. Then I stopped crying, and I stood up. I went past the living room, down the stairs, and straight ahead. There were two doors on each side of the hall. I went to the one that was a bit more decorated then everyone else's doors, and quietly opened it.

I saw Mettaton sitting on his bed. Or, rather, Mettaton's body. Mettaton's body was powered down, and slouching on his bed. I don't know where Mettaton was, hopefully he was with Napstablook and not alone. A tear slipped out as I saw the once amazing star, seem so…. broken, like everyone in the household.

I shut the door and turned around to face the door behind me. Asriel and Chara's room.

I opened the door, and stepped in for a moment. I saw Asriel, sitting at a desk. He had some photos out of everyone together, and in his hand he had…. a…. cigarette…. A lit one, the one he was currently smoking at the moment…. I calmly walked out of the room, and screamed into my sleeve.

When my little moment was over, I went into Sans' room. I found an absolute mess. Sans' bed was flipped over, his desk was on it's side, clothes and material objects were thrown everywhere, glass items were shattered, and there were multiple holes in the wall from where it was either punched or kicked. But Sans, was nowhere to be seen.

I turned around, walked out, and went into my room. My closet door was open a crack, so I went to see if Sans was in there by any chance.

He was.

But oh, how I wish he wasn't...

Sans was laying on the ground with a small smile and empty eye sockets, while staring up at noose.

This was definitely the one. The one thing that completely broke me today. I was doing somewhat okay the whole time here, but now…. Now I'm extremely…. angry, and sad.

I stepped back as I saw Sans get up off the floor. But when he started to drag my desk chair over, I interfered.

I grabbed the back of the chair and yanked it away from him, causing him to fall to the floor. I watched as he scrambled up, and looked at the chair in confusion.

Then his eyes stopped on my hand, and trailed up to my face. And even though it probably shouldn't be possible, he seemed to pale.

I knew I must've looked really out of character. My usually soft and happy gaze, hardened and ice cold with tears threatening to spill. My usual carefree smile, an angry scowl. And I'm pretty sure I was still covered in those damned buttercups and that I had multiple bruises and scratches.

My voice was ice cold, but calm when I spoke. "Well, this must be a pretty strange situation to be in. I can only imagine it: grieving in my best friends's closet, staring up at the noose I had tied who knows when, and I finally start to put my plan in action. When, suddenly, the chair I was going to use was snatched away and I fall to the ground. Then I get up, only to see the freaking ghost of previously mentioned best friend. Now I'm staring at her, not believing my eyes because hey, this girl's supposed to be dead-" I took a deep breath and practically screamed, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SANS?! Do you know how much more you would break everyone else? I mean, right now even Papyrus, the most innocent cinnamon roll who makes everything better, is barely able to keep it together, but it seems he's doing a lot better than most of you guys, comforting my sister and all."

Sans reached out to try and touch me, but his hand went right through me. "Yeah, I'm basically a ghost right now." And that's when my vision started to get darker, probably because I was waking up. "Oh, and look at that, I have to get going because I'm waking up in a whole other universe right now." I was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Sans, don't try and do what you were just about to do….. Everyone needs you right now, including me. Just…. hang in there for me. I'll be back as soon as possible…. okay?"

Sans didn't speak, he just nodded as tears started to stream down his skull. He moved to stand right in front of me, and just looked at me for a moment. His voice cracked at first, but then it was his normal, soothing voice. "you certainly have a lot of explaining to do, you dumb potato."

I teared up a little bit more. "God, I've missed you so much… Everything, everyone, is different over there in the other universe….. And I've just missed you and everyone else so much."

Sans looked like he wanted to pull me into a hug and squeeze the living daylights out of me. "i know, frisk, i know…. but like you said, you just gotta hang in there for me…"

I could tell that I was fading, because my vision was almost completely dark and everything was getting muffled. "I'll be back before you know it, you just gotta stay strong….. I love you guys."

And then, I was gone.

* * *

This time when I opened my eyes, I was back at Grillby's in the other universe. Everyone was surrounding me, and everyone looked relieved when I opened my eyes. Though, it was strange that they looked relieved. I didn't think that I had impacted them that much in such a short amount of time.

Sans was looking down at me, and he smiled a genuine smile. "see princess, i told ya we would take care of you."

My heart melted a bit at those words. "Thank you…. How long was I out though?"

Grillby was sitting beside me and Sans on the seat I had been sitting on. "It's only been around half an hour, maybe more, maybe less."

I looked around at everyone, "And, how exactly did you help me? I mean, I'm grateful that you did what you did, but I just don't understand how you could keep my soul from shattering completely."

Everyone else was quiet, while Grillby spoke once again. "Well, we are not sure what exactly we have done, but…. well, your soul is definitely a unique one right now."

I gently tugged my soul out of my chest, being cautious, and gasped. It was a myriad of colors, some that I had never even seen before, and it looked….. healthier, you could say? "…Whoa…."

"yeah, we uh, all chipped in with trying to heal you and uh, well, there are actually a few things different, sweetheart." Sans pulled an empty plate up and held it up for me so I could see my reflection.

My hair was still it's normal amber, but with light blue and dark blue streaks here and there. My eyes were the colors of the rainbow, surrounded by my usual amber glow. My skin was a little bit tanner, and my clothes were still the same. "….Wow…. How did this even happen?"

I looked up at everyone and only got shrugs. Grillby set a hand on my shoulder, "We know you're confused, we are too. But now isn't the best time, we should talk later."

Sans spoke up then, "yeah, we should probably get going, papyrus passed by not too long ago and if we wanna beat him to waterfall, we should leave."

I nodded and grabbed my things, along with Flowey who was sitting on the counter. Just as we were going out the door, I turned and looked back one last time. "Thank you all, I'll find some way to repay you in the future. Until next time." I went out the door and followed Sans to Waterfall.

* * *

Chara was currently making the strangest, funniest faces right above Sans, and it was taking all of my might to keep from bursting out laughing.

Sans was currently up ahead, leading the way out of the underground, when he looked back. "what's with the faces doll?"

I looked down at my feet with a stupid grin on my face. "Oh, nothing."

We continued through Waterfall, taking a break at Temmie Village. Luckily, Undyne hasn't run into us yet.

Sans handed me a Crab Apple that I happily munched on. "so, sweetheart, who's your little ghost friend?"

I almost choked on my Crab Apple. "Um, what do you mean?" Confusion has set in, and Chara has panicked and is now hiding behind me.

Sans casually took a bit of a Hot Cat while stealing glances at me and where Chara would be. "ya know, your ghost friend. they were sitting right in front of you, now they should be hiding behind you. they look pretty similar to you, except for a few small differences."

Chara was clutching my shirt like her life depended on it. "Frisk, why does he know that? Can he see me? He shouldn't be able to see me. No one should be able to see me besides you. What's going, why is this happening, this shouldn't be happening. Frisk!"

I turned my head to look at Chara, and gave her a reassuring smile. Then I turned to Sans, who was waiting for an explanation. "Well, that's Chara, my sister. But, you shouldn't be able to see her right now, I'm usually the only who can see her…. Is this another side affect of you guys being able to save me, because I am very confused as to what is happening right now."

We started walking through Waterfall again while Sans explained a little bit. "well, yeah, i'd say that it's another side affect. it happened when we worked together to save you. everyone was soon able to see glimpses into what your world was like, a few of your memories too." …... "we didn't mean to pry though, it just happened. and then when you began to wake up, everyone could sorta….. see from your point of view? it's sorta like watching a movie, i guess." Oh.

"So, that's why you can see Chara?" He nodded. "But you can only see what I see. So if Chara were behind me or above, you wouldn't be able to see her?" He nodded again. "Okay, this is…. interesting. But I wonder….. If I were to go back to my universe, would you still be able to see from my point of view? Would you be able to contact me? Would we even have any connection at all?"

He was silent for a moment, but spoke again. "well… i'm not sure, sweetheart. i sure hope we're still able to communicate though." I nodded in agreement.

Then, we fell into a silence. Not an awkward or uncomfortable silence though. It was more like a content silence.

A comfortable silence.

* * *

 **Bleh. I don't even know right now. I've been debating whether I should change some things in this chapter, whether I should add more, all that nice stuff.**

 **But yeah, new chapter! Yay!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you stay tuned for future chapters!**

 **Until next time you bootiful peoples you!**


	20. Chapter 20: Not What I Had In Mind

**Chapter 20: Not What I Had In Mind**

We had started walking through the rest of Waterfall a while ago. Me, Sans, Flowey, and Chara had all been joking around and actually having a bit of fun, when Undyne first found us.

She was about to charge at us when she saw Sans. "What are you doing you idiot!"

Sans threw a protective arm out and pushed me behind him. "i'm delivering her to my brother, undyne, there's no _fishy_ business here."

Undyne scowled at the pun, and stepped just a bit closer. "You're not delivering the human to Papyrus, Sans. _I'm_ delivering it, to the _King._ Then he'll see that he made a mistake making your damned brother Head of the Royal Guard!" It was silent while they glared at each other. Then, she spoke again. "I'll be taking the human now."

Sans pushed me farther behind him, "Over my dead body," he growled.

We entered a fight. Sans almost died. I died saving him.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, we were back at my last save point, the save point that was just 15 minutes before we ran into Undyne.

Flowey looked up at me with sad eyes, Chara was scared for me. And Sans…. he was angry.

Sans wouldn't look at me, he just stared at the ground, fists clenched. I stepped close and gently put my hand on his arm. "Sans….. It wasn't your fault. I'm the one who willingly stepped in front of her attack, so it's my-"

I was yanked into a hug, and squeezed tightly. "don't say that. just don't." I hugged him back, and we just stayed like that for a little while.

When he let go, we started walking again, hand in hand. "frisk, don't get yourself killed again either. not for me." I didn't know what to say, so I just squeezed his hand a little.

It was silent as we slowly walked to where we'd be confronted by Undyne, until Flowey spoke up. "Frisk?" I hummed in response. "Can you tell us what your world's like again? And the monsters and humans up there?"

I nodded and cleared my throat a little. "Well, we'll start with the surface first. Up there, the sun shines brightly. And in the summer, it's hot enough to go swimming in beautiful blue oceans with soft sand to lay in on the beach. And in the fall, the weather is perfect. It can be warm with a slight breeze, a myriad of colorful leaves being blown away by the wind. And in winter, when the snow first falls it's sparkling and untouched, it's just a wonderful winter wonderland. And spring is just beautiful with the fresh green grass and leaves, and the blooming flowers. But my favorite part about the surface is when the sun sets and rises with those beautiful warm colors, and when night sets. At night, when you're far from big towns and cities, the stars are like diamonds shining brightly in the sky and it's just….. mesmerizing." Everyone was absorbed in what I was saying, even Undyne who was just up ahead and could hear what I was saying from this distance.

Chara was floating backwards in front of me, "And the humans? The monsters?"

I closed my eyes, a small smile on my lips. "Everyone's wonderful as well. All of monster kind is just so amazingly compassionate, and there are close to none disputes. And everyone has their own unique personality, and their own little quirks. I just love them all." I opened my eyes again, "The humans can be just as kind and unique, but they aren't all always like that. Some of them can be just as hateful and cruel as some of the monsters down here, and how I assume the majority of humans are up on the surface."

Then, all too soon, we were facing Undyne.

Sans moved in front of me, and made sure Undyne wouldn't be able to hit me. "don't do anything stupid, okay sweetheart?"

I nodded before realizing that he wasn't facing me, "Okie Dokie."

I could tell Sans had smiled a little at my choice of words, but he soon went back to being serious.

I would say that Undyne looked the same, almost seeming viciously excited. But…. she wasn't. She almost looked…. reluctant, or…. guilty. She just looked like she wanted to get this over with. So she immediately initiated the battle, fighting hard to get me at first, but her enthusiasm slowly dwindling.

There was one time when Sans just barely dodged one of her attacks because he was starting to get a bit tired, and I almost jumped into the fight to help him. But I didn't, because I told him that I wouldn't do anything stupid.

After a while, I could tell that the fight was coming to an end. And Undyne was mad that she couldn't beat Sans. She made one final assault on Sans, "JUST GIVE UP SANS!" She roared.

Sans dodged all of the attacks…. but one. One of her spears had caught him in the side, and almost all of his HP went down.

When Sans collapsed as the fight ended, I sprinted in and pulled him off to the side where Chara and Flowey were waiting.

Hot, salty tears started to make their way down my face. He only had 0.2 HP.

He tried pushing me away, "i'm fine sweetheart. just leave, before undyne gets you. i'll be fine."

I quickly shook my head. "No. You are not fine, and I am not leaving you!"

Sans looked at me, the pinpricks in his eye sockets already so faded. "frisk, you need to-"

I clenched his jacket in my fists, "NO. Don't. You. Dare tell me to leave again. I'll fight Undyne myself if I need to, but I am not leaving you. I already lost my Sans… he's in a whole different universe right now. I'm not gonna lose you too." I closed my eyes, and gently put my hands over the place he got hit. My hands suddenly felt warm and tingly, and I could see the soft glow of magic under my eyelids. I was healing him!

After about two minutes, I stopped because I could barely hold myself up. I opened my eyes, and saw that Sans was 100% healed.

I smiled as he just looked at me with a small frown on his face. That frown slowly turned to a smile though. "you're stubborn, you know that sweetheart?"

I nodded, and weakly said, "Yep, that's me. The stubborn, stubborn human. Now c'mon, we need to get going to see Asgore." I tried to get up, but ended up bent over, on one knee as I went into a coughing fit.

Sans immediately got up and came and put a hand on my back, helping me up when I was done. "careful, sweetheart, we don't want you straining yourself." I tried to wave him off when he suddenly threw me behind him once again. I didn't know what was happening until he spoke again. "i suggest you back up undyne, before you have a bad time."

Undyne was quiet as she spoke. "Here. Give this to her, it should help her HP get back up." She handed Sans something I couldn't see, and continued. "I don't know what you guys are trying to do, but…. be careful. I don't do this often, so don't expect me to do this every time you see me. I'm giving you a head start now, I'll go to Snowdin to report to Papyrus, and I'll say that you guys weren't seen anywhere. I'll try to lead him on a wild goose chase, while you guys do whatever you have planned. Now, go."

I could feel Sans pick me up bridal style, and hear him say thank you to Undyne. But my eyelids were heavy, and I had a feeling that I was going to visit home once again.

And I did.

* * *

This time when I opened my eyes, I was standing in the kitchen, with my back to the living room. I was scared to turn around at first, scared that it'd be as empty and lifeless as last time. But then I heard something I wasn't expecting. Something I didn't have in mind: laughter.

I spun around and saw everyone gathered in the living room, having fun. Everyone was there; Toriel, Asgore, Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, Asriel, Chara, Papyrus, Sans, and Melody. Asriel, Chara, Papyrus, Sans and Melody were all laying in their own pillow fort with a bowl of popcorn, enjoying the movie that was playing on TV. Everyone else was either on the couch, or on the floor near the fort.

A small smile was tugging on my lips. I was happy -ecstatic, even- that everyone was so much better than last time, but…. I also felt an ache in my chest, because they seemed so happy…. without me. And not to mention, Melody wasn't just ten years old anymore…. she was probably around fourteen or fifteen.

So…. I just stood there. Watching them be happy, having fun. It hurt to see that they had moved on even though I was still here, fighting to get back to them, while they just ate popcorn and enjoyed movies. And I wanted to come back, I really did, but….. They've been up on the surface for around five years. They've made so much progress, they've made a life for themselves. And to take it all away, to take them all back to the start just seemed…. cruel.

I stood there for maybe fifteen more minutes, before finally giving in and squeezing in on the couch between Toriel and Asgore. And that's where I stayed for the rest of the night, laughing along with them at funny moments, crying at others. I stayed until everyone went to bed, and followed them all to give them a kiss on the cheek. Everyone had gone to bed, and everyone but Melody and Sans had gotten their kiss.

I went to Melody first. I quickly, but quietly opened her door and stepped in. And to my surprise, she was still up. First, I looked around the room, seeing how much her interests had changed since I was gone. Her walls were just a plain white color, but she had posters decorating one wall, pictures another, and paintings she had created on the last. She had some shelves filled with books, and CD's, and school work from past years. And she had a queen bed with light blue bedding, and stuffed animals covering the lower half of the bed.

Then, I took a good look at Melody. She had grown her hair out and kept it at hip level, and she had dyed it a vibrant red that framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Her light blue eyes still sparkled with joy, even though there was a sadness hidden in them, and she had a spoon/pear shaped body. Melody was such a beautiful young lady, and I was proud of her for becoming what I saw now.

Currently, Melody was looking at an old picture of me and her. In the picture, we were in the underground, getting ready for karaoke night at Sans and Papyrus'. We were standing in front of the door leading out of the Ruins, wearing our usual outfits of our striped sweaters and some jeans. She was sitting on my hip with her arms around my neck, and we both had some of the brightest smiles I had ever seen.

After a long moment of her staring at the photo, she began to speak. Her voice was a bit hoarse at first, like she hadn't talked in a while, but after clearing her throat, it was sweet and smooth, much like mine, but just a bit higher. "Frisk…. I don't talk often, I took up sign language soon after your….. soon after you left us. But I just wanted to talk with you. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm hoping you can so I don't seem like a complete idiot right now." I giggled a little at that, but things got a little bit serious. "I've had a hard time letting you go. Everyone close to us knows it. I blamed myself for a long time after the incident. I realize now that there was nothing I could've done, but…. I still blamed myself for a long time. Lately though, it's gotten harder than usual. It seems like everyone else has moved on so easily, but there's just something I can't let go about this. And…." I started to tear up as her voice broke. "And I know you'd hate seeing me like this, but I just need a sign. Do something -anything- to let me know that I can move on, give me a sign, please….. I need to know that you're okay wherever you are…."

Tears streamed down my face as I watched her bury her face into her hands and cry. So I carefully moved across her room, and went to the radio. I turned it on, and watched as she jumped up, only to realize nothing was there. I went through the stations, until I found the song I was looking for. Scars to Your Beautiful. I was going to take my hand off of the radio and go give Melody a hug, but for some reason, something told me to stay where I was and keep my hand on the radio.

And when I started to sing, I was shocked to hear my voice coming out of the radio. "But there's hope waiting for you in the dark, you should know you're beautiful just the way you are. And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change it's heart. No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful. Oh-oh, oh-oh. And you don't have to change a thing, the world could change it's heart. No scars to your beautiful, we're stars and we're beautiful…"

Melody stood there, in shock. But after a brief moment, she smiled as her hands flew to her mouth and tears started to well up in her eyes once again. Her voice was a mere whisper, but I heard her loud and clear. "… Frisk…?"

I smiled as my voice came out from the radio, "Yeah Mel, it's me, in the flesh- err, well, forget about that. I'm here though, even if it's momentarily."

She started to laugh as she cried, "Oh my bajeebus, you're really here." She drew in a big, shaky breathe, "I've wanted to hear your voice again for so long, even if you were just to say 'hi' I would've been so happy…. Where have you been? I heard Sans say something years ago about you being in like, an alternate universe or something, and that you'd come back someday, but after a year or so, he just… gave up. He, he was right!" She laughed and wiped her tears away, "I've wanted to talk with you for so long now…. can we? Talk, I mean."

A soft smile made it's way onto my face, "Of course we can talk…. Now, where should we start?"

And so, we sat there and talked. We talked about school, family, the other universe, girl problems, boy problems too. We talked about any and everything.

Right now, the topic was guys, and boy, could this girl go on about this one guy. "Kody is just so….. amazing! He has… well, how do I describe his hair? I guess it's like, a younger Justin Bieber's hairstyle, but better and prettier. And his eyes are just this beautiful hazel mixture, and they always light up when he talks about something he loves. Oh, and I can't forget his personality! He always tries to make everyone happy and smile, he's the jokester of the group. And he's so kind and caring, he loves with all of his heart. But if any of his friends gets hurt, especially me, he'll be ready to murder someone in a moment. And he always seems to know when something's wrong, and he won't leave you alone until you feel better."

She paused for a moment. "But…. he's also a bit broken, Frisk. Even though his eyes light up when he's talking about something he loves, they can hide an incredible sadness. And even though he makes jokes all the time to make other people feel better, I think he's doing it because he knows what it's like to feel like that, and he doesn't want anyone going through that….. I guess he's a lot like me in some ways. And I guess that's why we're best friends. We understand each other a lot more than we expected, and we've only gotten closer since we've started hanging out more. We have these sort of confession times, and we'll just spill our hearts out to each other and help one another….. But he's hiding something from me. I don't know what it is, and I'm honestly a bit scared to find out, but he's hiding something and it's really troubling him. And he won't tell me! How am I supposed to help him when he won't let me in?"

I cleared my throat, "Well, maybe it's something he doesn't want you finding out."

She threw her hands up into the air and fell onto her bed. "What could possibly be so bad, that he doesn't want me, _me_ of all people, finding out. It seems like everyone else knows, but they won't tell me!"

That's when I realized what he could be hiding, and a knowing smile worked it's way onto my lips. "Melody?"

Her face was buried into her pillow, so her voice was muffled. "Yeah, Frisk."

"Have you ever thought, oh, well, I don't know…."

She jumped up and had a questioning look on her face. "What? What do you think it is? Tell me, I'm desperate!"

"Well, have you ever thought that, maybe he…. likes you back?" Realization dawned on her face, but then confusion.

"B-but, that can't be possible."

"And why not?"

"Because he's gay!….. I think."

"Well, maybe he's gay, but there could be the possibility of him being bisexual. Sometimes you kids know what you want/are at a young age, sometimes you think you know what you are/want, but you could be wrong. Being your age is a very confusing period of your life." Oh god, I sound old.

Melody fell back onto her bed, "Ugh, why is this so difficult and confusing?!"

I laughed, "Because you're young!"

She rolled her eyes and rolled onto her back, "Whatever. Anyways, you're turn Frisk! Tell me all about whatever guy you like, and do not leave any details out."

I felt a blush creep up onto my face, "Well, I guess I had a thing for Sans when I was here."

A smirk made it's way onto Melody's face. "Had, or _have_?"

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Shush up. There's not much to tell on that subject though, it was much like your relationship with Kody, except we did get into arguments."

Melody yawned, so she must be pretty sleepy. "Arguments about what?"

A small frown replaced the smile that had been there. "About things we didn't tell each other. We kept secrets, Melody. And because of the incident, I didn't get to tell him what I had wanted to tell him for a long time."

Melody was wide awake for a few more moments while I talked. "… And what didn't you tell him?"

I smiled as a single tear made its way down my cheek, "That I loved him… So don't wait too long to tell your Kody how you feel. I know you're scared of ruining your friendship, but I think you should take a chance on this one."

She smiled a small smile. "Okay, Frisk. I'm gonna hit the hay, and I was wondering if you could lay with me for a while."

"Okay. You probably won't be able to hear me after I let go of the radio, but I'll still be here." She nodded in response, and I went to lay by her.

* * *

When I knew Melody was completely asleep, I headed downstairs to Sans' room.

I hesitated in front of his door, contemplating whether I really should go in or not. And after 20 minutes of standing there…. I left.

I went out the front door, and I started walking to the only place I knew no one but one person would be at, at this time of night.

Grillby's.

* * *

I walked in, the bell rung signaling a customer, Grillby turned around confused, and then seemed to pale when he saw me.

I smiled a small smile, and waved. "Heya Grillbs, guess you weren't expecting me to walk in at this hour… Can we talk?"

Grillby nodded and motioned for me to sit in Sans' usual spot, while he went to get me a beverage.

I sat there for a moment, before he came back with a chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream. He set it in front of me before motioning for me to continue.

I took a deep breath, "I'm still dead in this universe, I'm just a ghost right now, so….." My voice began to break, "I don't know what to do, Grillby…. I've been trying to find a way to get back here, but it's only been days in the universe I'm alive in right now. It's been _years_ here! If I come back, I could end up taking everyone's progress, everything they've worked so hard for, all the way back to zero. I might take it back to the day we made it to the surface. And everyone seems to have gotten over my death, and they all seem happy… Just… what do I do…?"

Grillby was silent as he took this in, and his voice was soft and soothing as he spoke. "Have you talked to Sans yet? Ask him what he thinks, and maybe he could help you decide."

Tears streamed down my face, and I found that I could, indeed, take a sip of the milkshake. "I can't. He'll want me to come back, his emotions will cloud what would be best for you guys. And from what Melody told me, he gave up on me years ago."

Grillby's voice rose a little, almost like he was angry. "Frisk, everyone wants you back, we don't care if we have to start all over! _You_ are what's best for us, and never think otherwise. And as for Sans…. He still hopes you'll come back someday, he hasn't given up, he's just taken a break. He's helped everyone get over your death, now he's just trying to get over it himself."

I nodded and rubbed my eyes, "Okay, I guess you're right….. One question though. Do you know about the... resets?"

He nodded. "I'm one of the few that remember. In fact, that's one of the main reasons Sans came here a lot in the underground, he needed someone to talk to about the resets." We were quiet for a few moments. "Now, I have a question for you."

"Go ahead, Grillbs."

"… The buttercups, and your wounds….. what's happening in the… other universe?"

I looked down and fiddled with my fingers, while Grillby came over to sit by me, taking my hands in his. I took a deep breath, and looked into his eyes. "Don't you ever tell Sans this, okay?" He hesitated, but nodded. "The buttercups are from…. all of the times I died. A new one appears each time I die, and it hurts like hell when I try to pull one off….. I haven't mentioned it to anyone else in the other universe, but they also make the affected areas numb, and…. I'm scared that they'll start to grow over my eyes and affect my vision… Everyone's the exact opposite over there. They're cruel, and they kill each other…. but I've gotten to some of them, I've made some of them kinder and more caring.."

Grillby pulled me into a hug for a little while before letting go. "But Frisk, why did you tell me not to tell Sans?"

I sighed, "Well…. it's because he'll ask me about who killed me, and some of the deaths are because….. the Sans over there didn't step in and help. And I'm not sure if he'll blame himself or not."

"I see…"

We sat in silence once more, before I got up to leave. "I wish I could stay for a while longer, but I have to go, Grillby."

He nodded and got up with me, pulling me into a hug. "My door is always open if you need to stop by, Frisk."

I nodded and pulled away, waving as I walked out of the door. "Goodbye Grillby, I'll see you later."

* * *

When I opened my eyes once again, I was in the other Sans' arms. Sans, was leaning with his back against the lab, sleeping almost peacefully, as he still held me close to him. I smiled, knowing for sure that no matter how he may appear, any Sans in any universe, is still my Sans.

I just lay there for a while, not wanting to wake him up if he was sleeping so peacefully, and admired him. But, as we know, things don't always go according to plan. I ended up waking him up when I went into a really bad coughing fit.

Sans jolted awake, concern washing over his features as he sat me up and rubbed my back, trying to make me feel better. When I could finally breathe again, he spoke. "hey there sweetheart, you okay? wait, dumb question, of course you're not okay. is there anything i can do to help ya?"

I nodded and took a breathe, "Yeah, you could help me up to my feet. We need to get going if we plan on making it to Asgore before Papyrus finds us."

I held my hand out for Sans while I smoothed out my shirt. "no."

I snapped my head up to look at him, "No? Sans, come on, we can't mess around anymore. You heard what Undyne said, we need to get going before they catch up with us. So please, help me up."

Sans just stood there, arms crossed, looking down at me with sad eyes. "i said no, sweetheart. you can't go on any longer, we need to stop, before you die. permanently."

I just stared at Sans in disbelief, hoping that this was all just a bad dream. "Sans, please, I'm begging-"

Sans started to walk inside the lab, probably heading to Alphys. "no. i'm gonna get the doc, she's gonna fix you up, and then we're going home." Tears of anger welled up into my eyes. "i'll be a second, so flowey, it's your job to keep an eye on her."

Flowey nodded in response, and only withered a tiny bit when I glared at him. Even Chara seemed to be on board with Sans.

"You guys, seriously, we need to get going. We only have so much time to get to Asgore." I looked at them both, and they both shook their head, not wanting to hear another word that came out of my mouth. I looked down at my fingers, with tears in my eyes. "Well, then I guess-" In that instant, I slumped forward, pretending to go unconscious.

I could hear Flowey's panicked voice as he tried to figure out what's wrong. "Chara, what's going on? How do we help her?!"

Chara's voice seemed more panicked than Flowey's, "I don't know Azzy, I don't _know_! We need to get Sans and Alphys quick, before she... before something happens that we don't want happening!" After that, Flowey seemed to pop into the ground, and Chara seemed to just disappear.

After a few seconds, I managed to get up, and ran as fast as I could manage over to the side of the lab. There was a ledge there, wide enough for me to be able to hug the wall, and make my way to the other side. As I disappeared around the corner, I heard Sans and Alphys come out of the lab. Sans was beyond panicked when he couldn't find me, but it... he made it so I had no other choice.

I'd have to go it alone from here on out.

* * *

 **Yes, I am alive. Yes, this chapter is real and I've actually posted it! And yes, I know that it's been months since the last update... Sorry.**

 **But eyyy, new chapter, the story isn't dead yet, this is great!**

 **But for now, as always: Thank you so much for reading, and yes, I will try to post as soon as I can!**

 **Until next time~**


	21. Chapter 21: Ending of One Adventure

Chapter 21: Ending of One Adventure

Ow.

Well, I can't say that anymore.

I'm numb now.

Completely.

Numb.

The buttercups have spread and taken over so much of my body, that I don't feel any physical pain at all. And because of the numbness, I can barely even walk half a foot without stumbling. Of course, it would be easier if I had someone to help me. But I have no one. And I need someone right now, because if I die one more time, I will be completely blind. The only spot on my body left untouched by buttercups, is my eye.

Right now, I was leaning up against a wall since I'd managed to beat Mettaton, careful to stay hidden from the view of the cameras. I was trying to control my breathing; breathing had become especially hard since recent buttercups had been added. And after a few more moments, I looked up to the camera, checking for the blinking red dot that meant that the camera was on and watching. Red dot. I'd have to wait until... Now.

I sprinted into the elevator doors, and pushed the button that would take me to the corridor that lead to the king. When I arrived, I scanned the area for camera. No cameras, which means my life just became a little more easier. I ran as fast as I could manage, just barely dodging confrontations from monsters as I made my way down the corridor. I had to stop before the judgment hall though, to steady my breathing again, so I could be silent if sneaking was needed.

When my breathing was steady, I cautiously peeked into the judgement hall. Sure enough, Sans was there, sitting in the middle of the hall, waiting for me. I looked around, searching for a way past him... There. Vines have grown up the wall closest to me, transitioning to the ceiling, far out of Sans' sight. The only problem was, my arms were numb and I was barely strong enough to hold myself up. If I was going to try and climb those vines, and avoid Sans, I was going to need a lot of determination. Which, I was filled with determination, to get back home to my Sans and family.

Sans was currently sitting with his head tilted down, eyes focused on the little designs he was tracing on the ground. He was probably expecting me to stumble in, chest heaving, creating a ruckus that would gain his attention. I slowly, very quietly walked in, hugging the wall. He didn't look up. I tested my weight on some lower vines, thankful that they barely created a sound, and thankful that I was currently as light as a feather. And just like that, I was slowly, cautiously making my way up the wall with the help of the vines.

By the time I was to the ceiling, I was breathing so hard that I was struggling to keep quiet. I rested, and continued on. To make my way across the ceiling without falling, I wove myself into a layer of vines where all I had to do was crawl like a little kid at those play places in restaurants, and though it did make a tiny bit of noise, it was the fastest route.

I was more than halfway across the judgment hall when Sans suddenly let out a frustrated growl and stood up, a phone held up to his skull as he started walking towards the throne room. "where is she, she hasn't shown up!... no, that's bullshit, she would've been here by now. did you lose track of her?... you told me that she was right outside of the hall, about to enter at any moment. well, she's nowhere to be seen!" Sans chewed Alphys out as he began to take a shortcut.

When Sans was gone, I moved as quickly as I could, not caring about the noise now that he had left. I made it to the other side of the room, and since there were no vines to get down, I basically slid down one of the pillars, probably breaking my foot as I jolted onto the ground. But since I couldn't feel a single thing, who gives a fuck if my foot is broken? I just needed to get to Asgore so I could give him my soul, it won't matter what shape my body's in when I get there.

I was just about to enter the throne room when I felt a presence materialize behind me. I tried to dive into the room with a hope that Asgore would hear me as I hit the ground, but red engulfed me as I was suddenly sent flying backwards, into a wall. It didn't hurt, but Sans didn't know that, so naturally, he cursed and came to nurse me back to health (notice the sarcasm when I say nurse me back to health.)

Sans knelt down and started to check me for injuries,"shit kid, sorry 'bout that, but i couldn't just let you get yourself killed. now c'mon, we need to- god, what happened to you?! you're covered in buttercups, and how the hell have you been walking on that leg, let alone that foot?! okay, we need to go, now, before-"

A deep rumbling voice came from behind Sans, "Oh, Sans, I see you've found a human. Though, I thought you were supposed to report to your brother, Papyrus, if you found such a discovery."

Sans spun around, stopping face to face with the King Asgore of this world. "y-your highness, i didn't see you there. forgive me, i was just wanting to get the human into perfect condition before i delivered her to you, so i was planning on taking her to alphys, but it seems-"

Asgore dismissed Sans with a wave of his hand, "The condition of the human does not matter, we just need her soul. Come now, let's get this over with, and you shall be richly awarded."

Sans took a sharp inhale of breath, and spoke, his voice sharp but shaky. "no."

Asgore froze in his tracks, and turned his head to look back at us, his eyes gleaming dangerously. "...What did you just say to me?"

Sans' voice was deadly, "she won't be coming with you, your highness. now, if you'll excuse us."

I felt the warmth of Sans' red engulf us once more, and quickly said, "Sans, barrier, now."

Sans let out a distressed noise, but did as I said, for in a second, we were in the room before the barrier.

Sans sat down with me on the mound of buttercups, cradling me in his arms. It felt nice, to know that I was loved here as well, and to see that if this Sans loved me, then my Sans would love me too. Strangely, as we sat among the buttercups, I felt calm. I knew that I was going to die soon, but I wasn't worried, or scared. I knew that their Gaster would be able to send me back home, somehow.

I was smiling as I stared up at the light streaming in from the ceiling, content. But it wasn't long before I felt a wetness dripping onto my cheeks.

I looked up at Sans, scarlet tears making their way out of his eyes.

I held my hand up to Sans and gently cupped the area where his cheek would be, Sans' hand engulfed mine and held it there. "Don't cry, please?"

I was fading painfully fast, making it harder for Sans to get more time with me, and that broke my heart. Sans' voice was the same deep soothing voice that I loved, but broke as he said, "i'll try, sweetheart."

I gazed up at him with my eye, and smiled. "Okay... Hey, can you promise me something?" Sans held me close, for my voice was quiet, and let me continue. "Help the people in the underground, please. Show them kindness, help them become better people. When you get to the surface, keep an eye on them, but be there for them when they need you... And, can you make sure they remember me?"

Sans nodded vigorously, "i will sweetheart, i promise. but can you promise me something?" I waited for him to continue, "don't forget me, and stay safe, you got that?"

I nodded, feeling the sting of tears at my eyes, my lip quivering as I tried to keep smiling. "Hey... Sans?" Sans made a 'hmm?', "Tell Paps that I said to stop being such an ass." Sans' laugh echoed off the walls. "But also... I'll make sure to visit you, okay? If you need me, I'll be there. I promise."

Sans kept a small smile on his face, "okay, sweetheart. you just rest now, ya here?"

I nodded, and closed my eye, starting to drift off into the sweet abyss. I could feel myself go limp, and I could hear the heart crushing sound of Sans start to sob as he held my body. My heart ached at the thought of the pain that I had just unleashed upon him, but I couldn't focus on that right now, I had to focus on getting home.

It was amazing though.

The effect you could have on people in such a short amount of time.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in the abyss with the Gaster of the other Sans' world.

This Gaster didn't seem nearly as kind as the Gaster of my world with his disgusted scowl, deadly glare, and disturbing vibe, but he made no move to hurt me, which was a good sign.

I took a step to approach him, but didn't get too close to this Gaster. "Excuse me, but do you think you could-"

The Gaster interrupted me, "Yes, I will help your miserable and pathetic self get home. Your death would only be in vain if I were to not help you, and my son would only have suffered for nothing if you were not to make it to your destination. And don't give me that look, yes, I care about my sons. To some extent. Now, close your eyes and get ready for an immense amount of pain."

Everything felt so rushed, and I felt a rise of panic as I screwed my eyes shut and waited for whatever was about to come. And let me tell you, this Gaster was not lying when he said I was going to be feeling a lot of pain. The sensation of being burnt alive was almost enough to make me scream.

I didn't scream, I only gritted my teeth as I endured the sensation for what felt like hours.

* * *

My eyes shot open as I sprang up from laying down. I was gulping in breaths of air into my lungs as I looked around to see where I was.

I was in the wooded area near the highway.

But this time, the man was no where in sight. And as for me, I wasn't lying on the cold snowy ground lifeless.

I ran a hand over my forehead, finding it smooth instead of having been shot by a bullet.

I was about to snap out of my child like wonder and get up, when I heard a familiar voice that I missed deeply.

"...frisk?"

* * *

 **Well sweet buttery crackers. (I dunno, I'm random.)**

 **It's been quite a while, hasn't it?**

 **Yeah, I haven't updated in what, like, 50 years? Sorry guys, I didn't mean to take so long.**

 **Yes, this chapter is short, I know. Will the next chapter be longer? Hopefully.**

 **Will I update more frequently? Maybe, I'll try not to take 500 years this time.**

 **Welp, now that this sucky chapter is done, I must work on the next.**

 **So, I bid you adieu, my lovely readers who have stuck with the story for some reason.**

 **Until Next Time~**


	22. Chapter 22: Reunion

Chapter 22: Reunion

* * *

 _I was about to snap out of my child like wonder and get up, when I heard a familiar voice that I missed deeply._

 _"...frisk?_

* * *

I snapped my head around to see my Sans standing there with Chara, their faces ones of disbelief.

Sans called out to me once again, "frisk?"

I jumped up, sprinting towards Sans and Chara and flinging myself into their arms. I was so happy that I half laughed half sobbed as tears started to fall from my eyes. "Sans, Chara, you have no idea-"

I felt boney fingers grab me by the shoulders and push me an arms length away, Sans' face was now one of anger. "kid, do you have any idea how worried we were about you?! you go missing for hours, i get a phone call from you that gets interrupted by gun shots- wait, are you hurt, you didn't get shot, did you?" Sans then started to check me for any injuries, and only stopped when he was satisfied that I wasn't hurt.

I felt confusion spread throughout me, "What do you mean? Aren't you curious about where-" Then it hit me. They don't remember. They don't remember anything at all.

Chara stepped in to talk then. "Weren't we curious as to where you've been? Yeah, we're pissed and want to know where you've been for the past several hours." I didn't say anything. I didn't know _what_ to say. Chara sighed as she saw that they wouldn't get anywhere with talking right now, "C'mon guys, we better get home." Then out of no where, she smirked. "Oh man Frisk, mom's gonna kill you."

I felt the color drain from my face, "Hey you guys, why don't- why don't we go get something to eat? You know? 'Cause I am-I am just starving right now!"

Sans took my hand, then Chara's as he got ready to teleport. "c'mon kid, there's no delaying the inevitable."

A whimper escaped from my lips, and I weakly asked, "Are you sure we can't get a bite to eat?"

Sans and Chara just smiled and said in unison, "We're sure."

Sans' blue aura enveloped Chara and I, and with the snap of a finger, we were standing outside the door of our home.

* * *

Warmth and happiness spread through me at the sight of home, but all too soon, dread and fear replaced that warmth and happiness.

I looked down at my feet as Chara and Sans made their way to the door. My voice was barely a whisper as I said, "Mom really is going to kill me..."

Chara chuckled as she opened the door and stepped inside, "Yep, you're dead Frisky-poo."

I glared at Chara as I made my way inside, but all emotion but fear fled my face as I caught sight of Toriel.

Toriel was standing at the top of the stairs, arms crossed over her chest, her eyes narrowed down at me. Toriel's voice was honeyed as she spoke to me, "Frisk, can you please go to my room, I'll be in to speak with you in a moment."

"Yes mom..." I weakly replied.

As I made my way to Toriel's room, I glanced over and saw Asriel, throwing me a look of sympathy.

It wasn't long before Toriel made it to the room.

And let me tell you. It. Was.

Brutal.

* * *

When I went to bed that night, it was difficult for me to get to sleep.

I couldn't stop thinking about the Sans from the other universe, and how bad I felt for him and the monsters over there. And somehow, the other Sans' jacket had trasnferred over with me, now making it one of my possessions, and making it harder for me to think about the other Sans and how much pain he was in over me.

And not only that, but from what I could see, no one in my universe remembered me dying, not even my Sans.

And because no one in my universe seemed to remember anything, I felt like I was going to explode from not telling anyone about anything that happened while I was dead. I had to shove everything down and not talk about it, and I hated it. Though, I should be used to shoving things down and not talking about them, I do it to my feelings and my past, so why is this so difficult?

By 2:00 AM I had had enough of not being able to sleep, and got up from bed. I stripped from my pajamas, slipped on my shorts with a tank top and a jacket, slipped on some flats, and headed outside.

I soon regretted the decision of wearing shorts in mid November, and hastened my pace as I made my way to Grillby's.

By the time that I had arrived at the bar and restraunt, I was chilled to the bone and in desperate need of warmth. So when I entered the establishment, I welcomed the delicious warmth, and made my way to the counter.

Grillby currently had his back turned to me, cleaning a glass. Though, I knew he was aware that someone had entered the building.

His voice was soft as he spoke, "Welcome to Grillby's, what may I get you tonight-" When he caught sight of me, his eyes seemed to widen. "...Frisk?" Then the fire monster did something that I had never seen him do before. Grillby literally hopped up and over the counter, and embraced me with a warm hug.

I returned the hug just as warmly, before confusion hit me. "Wait, Grillbs, you remember everything? Everything about me dying, and becoming a sort of ghost in this dimension? You remember?"

Grillby nodded, and led me to a booth to sit with him. "Of course I remember everything, I remember every reset and timeline and such. Why do you ask?"

I bit my lip, gnawing on it gently. "Well, no one else seems to remember anything about the incident at all... Not even Sans."

Grillby seemed surprised for a moment, but the surprise melted away. "Yes, that is not unusual. Sans does indeed remember the timelines like me. Most, that is. There are some, particularly bad ones, that he has seemed to have blocked out. You being murdered would naturally be one of the worst ones for him to bear, given his feelings and such for you."

I took no note of what Grillby said about Sans' feelings for me, and instead vented about my frustration. "Well it's difficult to be one of the only ones who remembers the incident. I can't go and talk to him about anything that happened there since he has no memory of my death happening, and if I keep this pent up, I'm afraid I'll burst! What do I do Grillby?"

Grillby was quiet for a moment, before speaking in a gentle voice, "Well, you could always come discuss things with me. I wouldn't mind it, really."

I tapped my foot on the floor, the sound echoing throughout the empty establishment. "But I don't want to be a burden for you, and it's really not fair to dump my problems on you."

Grillby reached across the table and took my hand in his, "Frisk, you'll never be a burden to me. Don't you even think that you'd ever be a burden to any of us." I took a moment to think about it, and gave a small nod. "Okay, thank you, Frisk. Now, I have a question." I motioned for Grillby to continue, "Who's jacket is that? And why do your eyes have a strange... tint to them?"

The question took me aback for a moment, "Oh, uh, well... The jacket is from the other Sans. I don't know how it came back with me, but... here it is. And my eyes... I guess it's just a sort of, side effect from my soul?"

Grillby's features took on a sort of concerned look. "Soul? What about your soul?"

Oh. He didn't know. My voice was quiet as I responded, "Well, when I was in the other dimension, something... happened." Grillby gave me a look, and I continued rapidly. "So my soul was starting to shatter because of the great burden of my emotional state, and somehow the monsters in the other dimension saved me, and now my soul just sort of has a rainbow kind of thing going on."

Grillby was stunned into silence, so I just slid out of the booth and got ready to show him what I meant. "It's a bit difficult to explain, Grillbs, so I'm just gonna show you." I gently tugged on my soul, coaxing it out of my chest. Instead of the entirety of the soul itself being a myriad of colors, the outline of my soul was one of ever changing hues, while the inside of my soul remained the brilliant candy red that it always was.

Grillby slid out of the booth and cautiously approached me and my soul. "Frisk, this is astounding!... Does anyone else know of this, anyone at all?"

I shook my head, "No. No one has had the chance to discover this yet."

Grillby examined my soul for just a bit longer, before questioning me again. "And your abilities? Do you have any new or unique abilities that you didn't have before?"

I sort of shrugged, "I don't really know. Once again, I haven't had a chance to test anything out."

Grillby nodded, "Yes, that it understandable... Frisk, I think you should head home, it's getting quite late." Grillby closed the space between us and gave me another hug before letting go once more. "Remember, you can come disuss things with me anytime. Okay?"

I smiled and nodded, "You got it Grillbs." I made my way to the door and waved goodbye before stepping outside. "Bye Grillby, I'll see ya later!"

Grillby smiled and waved, "Until next time, Frisk."

* * *

I was having a wonderful dream about being the frenchiest fry of them all, when all of a sudden...

"FRISK!" The excited voice of a certain little girl reached my ears. "FRISK, GET UP!"

I rolled onto my back, putting my arm up to my eyes to block out any light. "Mel, lemme sleeeppp..." I groaned.

I heard running footsteps, and in the next moment, Melody had jumped on top of me, knocking the wind out of me. "Frisk, it's time to get up and do your job!"

I shoved Melody off of me and sat up, catching my breath. "And, what's- what's my job Mel?"

Melody frowned, "Being Ambassador of Monsters of course, what else?"

I looked at Mel as she sat on the edge of my bed, blonde hair tangled with her bright blue eyes and small frame. It was so good to see her as little her and not a more grown up her. I smiled as I ruffled her hair and swung my legs over the bed. "Hey Mel, guess what?"

She looked at me, suspicious. "...What?"

I got a goofy grin on my face as I said, "I loovveee you!"

Melody's face split into the cutest smile I'd ever seen, and I was getting ready for an 'I love you too', when she said: "Well that's nice, but I'm afraid I only love one other..."

My grin was wiped off my face as I looked at her, and confusion was soon evident. "What? What do you mean?"

Melody put her hand up her her forehead, closed her eyes, and put her hand over her heart. "You mean, you don't know? Oh, my sweet sweet little sister..."

I frowned, "But Mel, I'm older than you."

Melody continued as if she hadn't heard me, "I cannot love you, Frisk, for I am in love with none other than... food." Melody giggled and jumped off my bed, racing to the kitchen.

I sat there for a moment, comprehending what just happened, before jumping up from my bed. "Hey! Melody, _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be in love with food! _You're_ the one who's supposed to be in love with dogs or something!"

Melody shouted back, "Nuh-uh, I'm allowed to love whatever I want!"

A grin was plastered on my face as I entered the kitchen, "Actually, you can't love food."

Melody pouted and crossed her arms, "Oh yeah, and why not?"

I swiped a plate of bacon from Toriel and ate a piece, holding the plate out of Mel's reach. "Because I'm married to food, and you can't eat my spouse, it's unlawful. So, you can't love food, for food loves me as I love food. I rest my case."

Then, because this child is my weird sister, Melody got this look. You know the look. The look that all little kids get when they get an evil idea in their mind. Melody had that look. And that's when she tackled me to the ground, making me almost drop and waste all that good bacon.  
Almost.

When the plate went flying out of my hands, a rose pink aura surrounded the plate. And for a moment, just a moment, I thought that it might have been from the other Sans. But that was impossible. So naturally, it took me a moment to realize that the aura was _mine_.

No one had noticed that the plate was floating and surrounded by an unfamiliar arua, so I took that chance to just let it drop; I wasn't ready to try and explain my ability when I had no idea what my abilities were. So the plate hit the ground and shattered, sending shards everywhere in the kitchen.

Toriel jumped from the sound, "Girls, calm yourselves right now! Go to the dining room, now, before you break another plate."

So we complied, totally not in fear of the wrath that Toriel could unleash any moment.

In the dining room, everyone else was seated and eating breakfast... Well, everyone besides Sans and Chara.

Chara was currently on top of and pinning Sans to the ground, smirking. As I passed, I only heard her say, "I win, comedian."

I felt a pang in my chest, and my thoughts immediately went to: _They like each other._

As I made my way to my seat, I shook my head, trying to rid the thought. But then more thoughts invaded.

 _If they didn't like each other, they wouldn't be sharing secret smiles and joking around like they were._

 _They wouldn't be talking to each other more than they talk to you._

I gave one final shake of my head before forcing a smile on my face and the thoughts out of my mind, ready to eat breakfast.

Everyone was chatting, talking about things as if everything were normal, and I hadn't died and gone to an alternate universe. And because I had now experienced that other universe, I didn't really know what to say.

Luckily, I didn't need to say anything, because Asgore spoke up then. "So Frisk, today is a big day isn't it? The first meeting between the Ambassador and the humans. How do you feel?"

Oh shiz... Why'd you have to put me on the spot?! I showed no sign of being nervous though, my voice was calm. "Well, I guess I'm just anticipating the meeting. I'm fairly confident in the area of answering questions about you guys, and I think I'm pretty prepared."

Sans gave me a weird look, "wow, sounding so professional kid. ya aren't at the meeting just yet, relax."

I wound my foot around Sans' chair leg, and tipped him backwards, having him land on the ground. "Professional? I'm offended! Why would you call me such an atrocity?!" Sans glared at me, but he was smiling. So I continued my dramatic scene, with my hand over my heart and such. "Melody, hold me, for I am wounded and am not able to support myself. Chara, Asriel, avenge thy sister! Avenge me!" I gave a dramatic sigh, and went limp, making Melody struggle to hold me up.

I watched through slitted eyes as Chara and Asriel pushed their chairs back so roughly, that the chairs toppled over. They each went to the pantry and grabbed a baguette, then raced to the dining room once more. Then Chara and Asriel both screamed in unison, "WE SHALL AVENGE THY SISTER, FRISK!" That's when they both jumped onto the table, baguettes aimed at Sans, "PREPARE TO BATTLE, SKELETON FOE!" Then they pounced, trying to get a hit on Sans, and failing. Even though they took Sans by surprise, they were no match for his dodging skills.

Laughter filled the room as their antics wore on, and I was sitting with immense joy as I watched the battle progress. "Go Chara, go Asriel, you can defeat him! You _must_ defeat him to avenge me!"

And then, it happened. Chara was keeping Sans busy with her amazing baguette fighting skills, and that's when Asriel striked. Asriel had snuck up behind Sans, and while Sans battled Chara, Asriel lifted Sans' shirt and jacket, and plunged his baguette in between some of Sans' ribs.

Then it was Sans' turn to be dramatic. Sans clutched his side as Asriel yanked the baguette out, and cried out, "alas, my wondrous fighting skills were not enough! frisk, my love, i am sorry for wounding you, but you have wounded me far more than I did you... papyrus, my brother, you must avenge me!"

Everyone turned and looked at Papyrus for his reaction. Papyrus only took a bite of his pancakes, and said, "NO BROTHER, I'M SORRY TO SAY THAT I CANNOT AVENGE YOU."

Sans shot up, and truly looked wounded. "what? paps, why?"

Papyrus took a sip of his orange juice, "BECAUSE YOU CURSED MY LIFE WITH YOUR PUNS."

That's when I let out an unlady like snort, which led to my laughter, which then led to everyone else's laughter.

When everyone's laughter subsided, Toriel decided to interrupt before anything else happened. "Well, this has certainly been an eventful morning..." She said as she smiled. "But I'm afraid we're going to have to cut it short. Frisk, Asgore, you have that meeting with the humans soon. You guys need to go get ready for that. And as for the rest of you, we're going to have to find some jobs so we can support the household," She concluded.

I finished up my breakfast and went to get ready for the meeting. I decided to wear some black jeans, with my black flats, and a white shirt with a cream colored button up jacket. I decided to do my hair up in a tight bun, and made sure that I was ready to go.

When I was ready, I met Asgore up in the living room, waiting for Sans to teleport us. Sans quickly took our hands, and with the blink of an eye, we were standing in front of the city courthouse.

Though I seemed calm on the outside, I was crippled with anxiety on the inside.

Sans didn't let go of my hand when we got there, and he said, "frisk, be careful with what you say. and good luck."

I felt calmer when he said this, and I rewarded him with a smile. "I know. I'll have to keep my cool in there, and I'll definitely have to use my words cautiously."

Sans gave me a weird look once more this morning, and then nodded, and was gone in an instant.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder then, and looked up at Asgore. "Are you ready, Frisk?"

 _No_.

"Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

 **Woopwoopwoop!**

 **Another chapter! Man, I've really been feeling inspired lately.**

 **Otays then, whoever reads this, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Until Next Time~**


	23. Chapter 23: Unprepared

Chapter 23: Unprepared

 _I felt a warm hand on my shoulder then, and looked up at Asgore. "Are you ready, Frisk?"_

 _No._

 _"Yes, I'm ready."_

* * *

"Frisk, Asgore, we understand your concerns and requests, but we simply need time to mull over and discuss the issue," a calm, ringing voice said.

"Ms. Grey, what are you doing?! Letting this- this mere child get what she wants?! This is how it'll start you know, the overthrowing of the human government all starts when some child wants to get rights for- for abominations!" called out a penetrating voice.

Ms. Grey was calm as she replied, "Mr. Cohen, are you telling me that you're afraid of this young woman? Are you saying that you're paranoid about this young woman, and this sweet and charming monster, overthrowing the government? Mr. Cohen, I thought you were more confident and above that."

I hid a smirk behind my hand as I pretended to itch my nose.

Satisfied that Mr. Cohen had been silenced, Ms. Grey continued. "Now, back to what we were discussing. Frisk, Asgore, your requests and concerns will be discussed and went over. Now, before we end this meeting, I must express my concern for your guys' safety. As you know, there are some people out there that are... against, monsterkind and their coming up to the surface. And these people are capable of putting you and your friend's lives in danger. I'm going to ask you, do you want extra security measures?"

I thought about this for a moment, and looked to Asgore. A silent conversation passed between us within seconds, and I turned to Ms. Grey. "What would these extra security measures be, exactly?"

Ms. Grey looked toward a man to her right, and the man spoke with his fruity voice. "I'm Mr. Jacob Jansen, I'm the head of security for the city. As for _your_ security, we could look into installing security cameras and alarms for both your home and the neighborhood as a whole. And if you want, we could look into getting some potential security or body guards for you and the neighborhood?"

I felt myself pale a bit, "And you think these are necessary? Not saying I don't think they're necessary, but it's... disquieting to think that some people will go to certain measures to potentially hurt me or my family."

Mr. Jansen nodded, "Yes, unfortunately, the threat of harm coming to you is already quite high. We can enforce the security measures listed for now, and if the situation becomes even dire, we'll enforce more security measures. But until then, we'll only enforce the security measures previously mentioned. Does that sound okay, Ambassador?"

"Yes, that all sounds good. I just wish that you didn't have to go through the trouble of having to protect me and my family," I replied.

Mr. Jansen nodded in agreement once again. "Yes, it is rather unfortunate that we have to go to such measures to keep innocent citizens safe."

Then Ms. Grey spoke, "Yes, it is a rather unfortunate situation. So, Frisk, Asgore, if you have any questions you can just ask me or Mr. Jansen. Now then, I think it's time for this session to come to an end. We have your numbers, so we'll just give you a call or text you about when the next session will be. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to be heading out. Have a good day you two."

Something came to mind as Ms. Grey and Mr. Jansen were getting ready to leave, so I spoke quickly. "Excuse me, Ms. Grey, Mr. Jansen?"

Ms. Grey glanced up at me as she was putting some documents away, "Yes, Frisk?"

"For the body guard sort of thing, do you think we could maybe appoint someone to my little sister instead of me?" Asgore shot me a look, and was gonna speak before I continued on. "It's just, I want her to be protected. I can defend myself, but she can't really defend herself that well."

Ms. Grey looked at Mr. Jansen, and words were silently passed between them. Ms. Grey nodded when she looked away from Mr. Jansen, "Yes, we would be able to do that. Anything else?"

I shook my head, "No, that's all. Thank you, have a good day!"

As we exited the courthouse, Asgore put a hand on my shoulder, preventing me from continuing on. "Frisk, I really think you should have a body guard as well, just to be safe."

I looked up at Asgore, seeing the concern etched upon his features. "Well, I think the need for a bodyguard is unnecessary when I can defend myself perfectly fine, and I have you along with the others. I'll be fine!" I gave Asgore a reassuring smile.

Asgore contemplated this for a moment, and soon decided not to argue with me. "Alright Frisk, if that's what you think. Now... How do you wanna get home?"

Wow. This was such a huge decision to make. How did I want to get home?! With my most serious face, I whispered, "Lemme ride on your shoulders."

Even with Asgore kneeling down, it was difficult for me to climb up onto his shoulders. When I finally got up there though, and he stood up, I felt on top of the world.

Still keeping a serious face, I said, "Now, onward, my dear friend, we must journey far to get to our home!"

Asgore's deep chuckle vibrated throughout my bones, "Okay, if you insist, my child. Hold on tight..."

I gripped Asgore's shoulders as he began to run as fast as he could. I giggled, and felt like such a child, with the wind blowing in my hair. "To infinity and beyond!"

I was giggling and Asgore was chuckling the entire time that I was up on his shoulders, and it felt nice to experience a small part of the childhood that I missed out on. I only hoped that everything turned out well with the humans, and that I could have more moments like these with Asgore and Toriel.

* * *

When Asgore and I entered the house, our ears were immediately greeted with laughter.

Just hearing laughter inside the home made me smile, and it warmed my heart. "You guys, we're home!"

Melody came running down the stairs to greet us, but she wasn't smiling. Mel pulled me lower so I could hear her as she whispered, "Frisk, Sans met this girl, and everyone seems to like her, but something feels _wrong_ about her. Plus, she's ruining my OTP of you and Sans!"

I straightened back up, my smile remaining painfully on my face. "Mel, I'm sure she's okay. Let me meet and judge her, then we'll discuss it later, okay?" My heart was pounding against my rib cage, and I could feel an ache deep in my soul.

I made my way up the stairs, catching sight of the copper curls first, then the honey brown eyes, then the taffy pink heart shaped lips that were in a wide grin, then the entirety of the girl. She was sitting politely on the edge of the couch, laughing about whatever Sans had just said. The girl was beautiful. She had fair skin that was perfect, and had what seemed like perfectly placed freckles across her nose and cheeks. And the look on Sans' face... Let's just say I was unprepared.

Sans had one of the biggest grins on his face, and he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the girl. It made my heart pang painfully in my chest, and made a lump form in my throat. Sans had never looked at anyone like that... and since he was looking at the girl like that, it meant that he would never look at me like that.

I could tell that my pain was showing on my face, and I quickly transformed the pain into a smile. Though, the look on my face was not missed by Asriel. I cleared my throat to make my presence known before speaking, "Hey guys! Who's this?"

Toriel spoke before anyone else, "Oh, my child! This is Pandora, someone Sans met today! She's really quite lovely!"

Pandora smiled and spoke in a honeyed voice, "Oh Toriel, I'm not all that lovely." Pandora turned her eyes to me, "Frisk, is it? It's a pleasure to meet you!"

My smile got painfully bigger as I forced my words out, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. So, how did you and Sans meet?"

That's when Sans actually turned to look at me, his usual carefree smile now in place. "it's quite the story, actually. so i was at the store, looking for the aisle with ketchup. when i find the right aisle, Pandora's there, struggling to get some ketchup from the top shelf. and i'm about to offer her some help, when she... well, we don't really know how she did it, but she brought the whole shelf with all of the ketchup down, drenching the two of us in the condiment! she was a bit flustered after that, but a few good puns and jokes later, and we exchanged numbers. she ended up just coming home with us anyway though, so she could clean up before heading home. needless to say, the whole ordeal was hilarious." Then Sans turned to Pandora once more, engaging in conversation.

Tears stung my eyes because of how Sans seemed to forget about me so easily. I wasn't going to let anyone see me cry though, so I headed to my room to quickly change, throwing on the other Sans' jacket in the process, and headed out the front door with only a few words as to my whereabouts. "I'm gonna go visit Grillby since I haven't seen him in a while. I'll be back later!"

And I left.

* * *

I spent a lot of time at Grillby's after that, usually not saying a word and only laying in a ball behind the bar. And because I wasn't really at home much, Sans only got closer and closer with Pandora. It'd been a few weeks since they met, and all hope for a relationship with Sans had drained from my body.

* * *

I was currently curled up in a ball behind the counter at Grillby's, refusing to leave.

I'd told everyone at home that I'd be at Grillbys a bit earlier in the morning than usual, today felt especially difficult for me.

Grillby's exasperated sigh reached my ears, "Frisk, if you don't tell me what's wrong, then I'm afraid that you'll have to leave."

I closed my eyes tightly for a moment, as I took a painful breath and sat up. "It's going to seem childish, and you'll laugh."

Grillby shook his head, "Frisk, you know me better than that. Just talk to me, you'll feel better, I promise."

I gave Grillby a grateful smile and went to get up, when I heard the front door ring as people walked in, laughter that I was familiar with reaching my ears. I quickly ducked back down and stayed there, knees to my chest as I hid.

"heya grillbs, how ya doin?" My heart throbbed painfully.

Grillby wasn't verbally speaking, so I assumed that he was just telling Sans that he was good by using body language or magic.

Sans then said, "good, nice to hear you're still doing well. so hey, this is Pandora, i met her a while ago when i was on the hunt for some ketchup." And Sans then went into the story of how they met, and how funny the situation was. Then, Grillby must've asked something about me, because Sans said my named. "frisk? didn't she come to visit you?" It was silent for a moment. And Sans' voice was filled with concern. "where else would she have gone? grillbs, i gotta go, i have to look for her. take care of Pandora here while i'm gone."

The feeling of something heavy on my chest was lifted for a moment. He still cared. It was stupid to think that he'd abandon all feelings about me in just an instant, but that's what it felt like he did.

Now Grillby was back to speaking softly, "So, Pandora, is it? It's a pleasure to meet you Pandora."

Pandora's voice was still the same honeyed voice as earlier, "Yes, a pleasure for me as well. Now," In an instant, Grillby's posture had stiffened, and I could see a pitcher of water ready to be dumped on his head. Pandora was sitting on the edge of the counter, "Tell me more about that brat, Frisk."

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Why did she want information on me, and why was she using Sans?

Grillby was hesitant, and chanced a look at me, but started to talk when I gave him an urgent look. "...What do you need to know?"

Very suddenly, Pandora yanked the glass of water back, causing a droplet to fall onto Grillby which must have been painful, but he didn't make a sound. Pandora's voice wasn't honeyed anymore, it was cold and as sharp as a razor. "Good, you'll comply. Okay, I need to know everything about this little wench. Anything you know about her magic abilities, and when she'll be her most vulnerable. Got it?"

Grillby chanced another glance at me, and I nodded, telling him to go on. "Well, no one really knows much about her magic abilities. But I know that she's strong enough to take down the toughest monster in the underground."

Pandora sat, examining her nails. "And who is this, 'toughest monster' of the underground?"

"Well, it may be Asriel, but Chara is pretty strong. Not to mention Sans, Asgore, Undyne... it really depends on how you would rate everyone." Grillby said.

Pandora scoffed, "Those furry little things and the skeleton? Seriously, that's so dumb. Oh well, continue on about Frisk."

Grillby cleared his throat a little, "Well, it is known that she's the only known human so far who possesses a red soul, the soul of determination. And she's incredible when it comes to dodging attacks and sparing others."

Pandora laughed, "So she's a little pacifist is she? Well, this is going to make my job all the more easier. Now I just need one little bit of information, and I'll be on my merry little way. When will she be her most vulnerable?"

Grillby hesitated, "Well, I'm not quite sure. She's never really been all that vulnerable, she's almost always on her guard. But, I guess, in certain circumstances, she may be vulnerable."

Pandora was getting impatient, "What. Circumstances."

"When a loved one is in danger, or she's overwhelmed. That's all I know. Now, kindly leave my establishment." Grillby's voice got louder and sharper when he told her to leave, drawing attention from whatever customers were in the restraunt.

Pandora sneered, "I'll gladly leave this dump. Just remember though, if a word of this conversation gets out to anyone, especially that skeleton, you'll be sorry." Pandora seemed to have pondered something for a moment, before an mischievous smirk made it's way onto her face. "Now, aren't you just parched from that conversation? Why not have a little _drink_." And with that, she flung the full pitcher of water onto Grillby and sprinted out of the establishment.

Grillby hissed in pain and collapsed down next to me, his flames starting to diminish. I felt panic bubble up inside of me, "Grillby, what do I do, what do I do?!"

It took Grillby great effort to speak, "T...Tor...Tori... el.."

I was barely aware of the tears springing from my eyes, "How do I get to her though, she's all the way at home! Oh, what do I do, whatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo." I was gripping Grillby's sleeve as tightly as I could, and an idea quickly came to mind. I could try to teleport. "Grillbs, I'm going to try and teleport. Just tell me if I'm correct: Do I only have to imagine my destination and picture us going there to teleport?"

Grillby seemed to nod, so I could only hope that I was correct. I put the image of our living room in mind, the carpet, the furniture, the walls, Toriel, Melody. I pictured me and Grillby arriving there, I tried as hard as I could to insert ourselves into the picture, and summoned up whatever magical abilities I could. I felt a tingling sensation throughout my body, then a great warmth, and before I could blink, I felt the sensation of being transported elsewhere.

When everything grew still and I could hear the horrified gasps from people in the room, I opened my eyes and searche for Toriel, immediately spotting her as she stood near the couch, eyes wide and mouth agape.

I felt drained, and it took everything in me only to say, "Mom, he needs you, _please_ heal him."

And I fell onto my back, heaving in big breaths as I stared up at the ceiling.

Everything was muffled while I lay there. I could barely hear the shouting of instructions and the shuffling of people moving quickly. All I could think about, was Pandora, and how she was a threat to me and my loved ones that must be taken care of.

* * *

I was currently upstairs with Grillby, who we had set up in the living room to rest for the time being. Toriel had healed him to the max, but the mental and physical trauma was a big issue. Grillby was finding it difficult to get his flames to grow and be as bright as they usually were, and he was very jumpy around anything that could even have the possibility of containing water. And seeing Grillby like this not only hurt me to my very soul, but it fueled my rage which was growing quite high.

By the time Sans got home it was late, he had most likely spent a majority of the day either looking for me, or spending time with Pandora. And judging by the smile on his face when he entered the house, he had spent a majority of the day with Pandora.

Apparently Sans had went to enter my room, and when he found that I wasn't there, I heard him very audibly say: "shit, i forgot about frisk."

Before he could teleport or go looking for me though, I called out to him from my position by Grillby. "I'm up here, idiot." My voice definitely came out more harshly than I intended.

Sans made his way up the stairs and into the living room. "sheesh kid, what's got your panties-" Sans seemed to have paled when he saw Grillby, and looked to me with worried and questioning eyes.

I had a grim smile on my face as I very coldly said, "Yeah. He doesn't look too good does he?"

Sans rushed foward, but I blocked him from reaching Grillby. "jesus frisk, what's gotten into you. he's my friend, i'm allowed to be worried and rush to his side!"

Tears filled my eyes as I poked his chest with my finger, and I knew the kind of anger that came out wouldn't be the dry stone cold anger that I'd wanted. It'd be the wet emotional kind. "No, no you don't get to rush to his side. Don't you know how he ended up like his? It was your pretty little girlfriend, _Pandora_. You don't get to rush to his side, not after you brought that _thing_ into our lives."

Sans' anger flared, "hey, don't say shit like that about Pandora. just because you don't like her doesn't mean you can accuse her of something serious like that!"

I scoffed and threw an arctic glare toward Sans, "I don't need to accuse her, because I was there when she did it! Were you there when she dumped that pitcher of water on Grillby? NO! You didn't have to hold your dear friend whose flame were going out, and panic, not knowing what to do or how to help them! You didn't have to listen to your friend try and keep in the moans of pain that escaped from them. You weren't the one who was drained of almost all of their health, because they ended up teleporting them and their friend home to Toriel. _You_ didn't go through that today, I did! _I_ did." My breaths were heavy and ragged, because I had been shouting while trying not to cry from remembering the experience.

Sans didn't back down though, he just had to keep going on. "you say 'dumped the pitcher', has it occurred to you that she may have accidentily done it? maybe she lost her grip on the pitcher and it just went flying from her hands." I raised my hand and pointed a finger at Sans about to intterrupt him, before he continued on. "oh just save it frisk! i don't need to listen to you preach about some mistake that Pandora made. it's actually a bit hypocrytical, considering that in the past, you _murdered_ everyone in the underground, including your own _sister_!"

I couldn't remember how to breathe in that moment, and I let my hand fall limply to my side, simply standing there in shock. Sans realized what he said when it left his mouth, and I could see his face fill with regret. Sans took a step toward me and tried to take my hand in his, "frisk-"

I yanked my hand back as if I had just touched something scalding, and took a step back. Sans tried talking to me, but I couldn't hear anything outside of my racing thoughts. Instead, I thought of the area in the Underground before the Ruins, where me and Mel had landed. And in the next instant,

I was gone.

* * *

 **Well snippety snap, the flip was that.**

 **Things definitely went a bit... downhill this chapter.**

 **Man, I actually feel kind really bad for Frisk and the others right now.**

 **Welp, Until Next Time~**


	24. Chapter 24: Found

Chapter 24: Found

 _And in the next instant,_

 _I was gone._

* * *

I had been in the Underground for at least a week.

I know it may seem childish or silly to most, but what Sans said really affected me. Because what he said, showed me that he still felt as if _I_ were a murderer. And yes, I was angry at both him and Chara at first, but that anger soon died out. I had no right to be angry at either of them. Sans had to live through the murder of his kind again and again, and to him, it had always looked like I was the one who did the killing. And Chara... well, I'm not sure. It felt as though she were being used, as though she was forced to kill. But it was all very confusing, and I didn't want to get into that right now.

I was currently sitting in the chair by the fireplace at Toriel's, on the phone with Grillby. "So you're doing better? That's good, I'm glad you're making progress!"

Grillby's tired voice came through the phone, "Yes, it is quite a bit of progress that I seem to have made." Grillby was silent for a moment, before saying what I knew was coming. "Frisk, you should come home. Everyone misses you greatly, and you know that Sans regrets what he said. Please, even a visit would do everyone a great deal."

I was silent for a moment, my voice stony when I spoke. "Sans probably doesn't even notice I'm gone, he's too caught up with Pandora."

When Grillby was hesitant in speaking, I knew that I was correct about Sans being with Pandora. "Well, Sans has noticed that you're gone. And he has been spending time with Pandora, but-"

I hung up on Grillby before he could continue. I inhaled sharply, it still hurt that he was still hanging out with her. But I'd have to get over that.

I still hadn't fully recovered from teleporting to the Underground, but you know, why not? They want me to come home so badly, why not just teleport? So that's what I did. When I arrived in my room at home, I could feel all of my energy and most of my health drain, but I was home, wasn't I?

I took a moment to try and recover a bit, before heading upstairs.

When I got upstairs Sans was sitting beside Grillby, looking perfectly fine. When he caught sight of me, he cut off his conversation at once and came to my side. "jesus frisk, have you not been takin care of yourself?"

I said nothing to Sans, and took his spot on the couch beside Grillby. I felt a smile reach my lips for the first time since I left, "Heya Grillbs, it's been a while." Grillby gave me a warm hug, making sure that I felt loved. The flame monster was still not giving off the healthy glow that he should have, but he seemed to really be getting better. When the hug ended, I asked the question that had been bothering me. "Grillby, who's been taking care of the restraunt since you've gone?"

Grillby's glow seemed to dull even more for a moment, "Well, Toriel was taking care of it, but she's been a bit busy with Melody and the rest of the citizens and such. So the restraunt's been closed for a few days."

And immediately, I said, "I'll go take care of the restraunt, Grillby." Grillby was about to tell me not to, but I made sure he didn't get the chance. "That place means a lot to you, and you know it means a lot to others as well. Grillby's is like a second home to everyone, so don't tell me not to take care of our home."

Grillby was hesitant, but then his flames glowed brighter than I had seen them in what seemed like forever. "Frisk, thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me, I'll have to repay you someday." My smile got bigger than it'd been in a long while as he continued. "I have the keys right here, and when you get there tomorrow, you can go get a uniform from the back, I should have your size. I would remind you to be kind to the customers, but you should have no problem with that. And if you need any help, just give me a call, I'll be able to pick up anytime. You shouldn't need to work for too long though, with you here, I feel like I'm getting better by the second."

My cheeks hurt so much from the smiling that I'd been doing today, "Okay, I'll do my best to keep the restraunt open and welcoming for you. You keep getting better, okay?"

Grillby was still glowing from the happiness that I'd give him, and I knew that he'd be up and running in no time. But now that my conversation was done with Grillby, I silently got up and went over to Sans, who had been standing quietly on the other side of the room staring at his feet, looking guilty and hurt.

Sans didn't look up when I went over to him, and only responded by putting his arms around me when I put my arms around him for a hug. My voice was quiet, barely a whisper. "I forgive you. But just know, Pandora isn't coming anywhere near Melody or anyone else." And I ended the hug, heading to my room.

* * *

It'd been a week since I got back home, and everything seemed to be going quite smoothly. Nothing drastic had happened, the only really eventful thing being the security installments and body guard for Melody as Ms. Grey and Mr. Jansen had previously mentioned.

Grillby was almost back to his old self, making immense progress in getting his flames back to normal and definitely made progress in being around cups and pitchers and such. Me and Sans hadn't really talked much since I got back, only exchanging small smiles here and there.

It hurt to know that we had had such a great friendship and maybe even some other feelings going on, and then it was traded away for some girl who was a threat to my family and friends. It actually took a much greater toll on my emotions and mental state than I had expected, and it was difficult for me to keep my emotions stable. In fact, Alphys was now constantly checking in on me and my health, knowing that I wasn't as okay as I said I was.

And right now, was one of her check-ins.

"Hey Frisk, how are you f-feeling today?"

I smiled at her, "You're stutter has gotten so much better, I'm proud of you, Alphys!"

Alphys got a red tint to her cheeks, "T-thanks Frisk, but that didn't answer my question."

I still smiled though, today was a better day than most. "Actually, I'm feeling pretty good today, it feels like nothing can bring me down."

Alphys smiled, being able to tell that I was being genuine. "That's good, I'm glad you're d-doing better. So listen, everyone was t-thinking of going out for a nice dinner tonight and s-spending time together since it's been a while since everyone's been in the same r-room together. Do you want to come?"

I felt a bit guilty when she said that, it had been a while since I'd spent time with everyone. "Sure, I'll tag along. Who's all going to be there?"

Alphys faltered for a moment, "W-well, everyone, including Sans a-and, and uh, and Pandora."

My smile fell, and my voice came out almost harshly. "Pandora? Why is Pandora coming?"

Alphys flinched at how drastically my voice had changed, but continued. "W-well, Sans thinks it'd, it'd be a good idea to have everyone s-start getting used- getting used to her being around."

My heart fell when the words came out of her mouth, and my voice was quiet, "Getting used to her being around? Please, please don't tell me..."

Alphys nodded sadly, she knew how I felt about Sans, she was the only one who knew for sure. "They're now officially together. He told me this morning, no one else knows."

I felt and heard something in me break, Alphys did as well, and I fell to my knees. I had my head down and my hands were crossed as I held my chest, trying to will the overwhelming pain and sorrow to stop. It didn't stop drowning me beneath the waves, but it did turn into something else. It turned into anger.

Alphys helped me up, even more concerned about me after what she had just witnessed. "Frisk, I need to check your soul. I need to make sure that it wasn't badly damaged after this incident."

I hesitated, but since Alphys knew everything else... why not? "Okay, just, don't freak out and go running to Toriel or anything, okay?"

Alphys nodded, and I gently coaxed my soul out. My soul was still the same vibrant red as it usually was, but now, not only was it fractured, but it seemed to have been drained of some of my determination. It was like someone poured some of my determination out, leaving a third of my soul devoid of any color.

Alphys immediately gasped and went to examining my soul. "Frisk, this is serious! Why- why haven't you come to me sooner?!"

I shrugged, "I dunno. I guess I just didn't really care anymore." When I said that, some more determination trinkled from my soul.

Alphys smacked my arm, "Frisk, don't say things like that, it makes it worse!" I only rubbed my arm where Alphys hit me, refraining from making another comment. It was then that Alphys saw the outline of my soul and the ever changing hues. "Frisk, what- w-what is this?"

I forgot that she didn't know, and my heart began to race. "Oh, uh, it's a long story." Alphys, now knowing about my soul, pressed for more. "Okay, how do I word this? Um, so, oh geez, you don't remember that either, okay, this is difficult." I took a deep breath, and spoke rapidly, "So I ended up being murdered last timeline and I went to this sort of alternate universe, and everything was different and strange and stuff. So at one point, my soul ended up starting to shatter while I was still alive, and so the monsters sort of helped me out? And now that I'm back and alive, it's been like this ever since."

Alphys gaped at me, and shrilly asked, "You _died_?!"

When Alphys started to hyperventilate, I stepped in to try and calm her. I rubbed calming circles on her back and spoke in a soft voice, "Hey, Alphys, it's okay. I'm fine, I'm alive, I'm here. Everything's fine, okay? Everything's fine."

When I got her to calm down, she spoke quietly. "Frisk, we'll need to talk later, okay? I'll need you to go in d-depth about what happened, starting from your de-" Alphys took a deep breath, "From your d-death, to now."

I nodded. "Okay. Now let's go get ready for our nice night out, okay?"

Alphys nodded, and we went our seperate ways until dinner.

* * *

For dinner, we weren't going anywhere fancy, so I only dressed in a black tank top with the other Sans' jacket and some dark blue jeans. My hair was up in a messy bun, and I wore a necklace that would stand out with my outfit. A necklace from Sans.

The necklace had a circular, beautiful cerulean blue background with the silhouette of a tree, with an intricately designed silver crescent moon around the circular charm.

It was one of my most prized possessions, and I loved it dearly. And I was planning on wearing it in plain view for anyone to see, specifically, Sans. I wanted to see what reaction I could get out of him, I wanted to see if he was really going to choose Pandora over me... Though, I don't think he ever saw me as an option. Did he?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the raging emotions inside.

When I heard the knock at my door, I opened my eyes and put on a smile, walking over to meet Alphys. Alphys was wearing her black and white polka dotted dress, and actually looked comfortable with herself for once.

Alphys' voice was gentle as she asked, "Ready?"

I nodded, stepping out of my room and closing my door. "Yep, I'm all good here. So, are we walking to the restraunt or are we teleporting?"

"Walking. The restraunt's only a couple miles away, we should get there within an hour at the most... Look, Frisk, are you s-sure you want to come with? You don't have to if you're not comfortable with it," Alphys told me quietly.

I started to make my way upstairs and out the door, where everyone else was waiting. "It's fine Alphys, I'll be fine. Let's just... have as much fun as we can tongiht, okay?"

Alphys gave me an 'm-hm' as we stepped out and locked the house. Outside, everyone was gathered on the sidewalk in front of the house. Sans immediately caught sight of my necklace as I made my way toward the group, a sad look taking place in his eyes.

I ignored him as Toriel did a head count, heading to stand with Chara and Asriel. "Okay, everyone's present, so we can start heading to the restraunt- Melody, please stay by my side, okay my child?"

I blocked out any conversation from anyone, instead being silent and not contributing to the discussion, which was currently where we'd go after dinner.

"Frisk, you okay?" Asriel's voice reached my ears.

Asriel and Chara looked concerned, yet suspicous at the same time. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

Chara grabbed my arm, her voice low. "You're not fine. You haven't been the same since whatever happened that day when you were missing for hours, and you've only gotten more distant since Pandora arrived. You are _not_ fine. What's going on?"

I yanked my arm away and stuffed my hand into my jacket pocket. "It's nothing, I'm fine. Just mind you're own business and keep walking." My voice came out more harshly and threatening than I intended, and I immediately changed my tone. My voice was quieter and softer this time, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that so... rudely. Look, it's just... a lot to tell about, and if I told you, it'd be the third time telling the story." I pulled Chara and Asriel closer, making sure only they heard, since Pandora was straining to listen in. "Ask either Alphys or Grillby, they'll tell you. Now, let's not discuss things with Pandora around."

Asriel's features took on a sad look, "You've been distant because of Pandora, haven't you?" I remained quiet and kept walking. "Her being here is hurting you, isn't it?" I gave a small nod, and Asriel said quietly, "You like Sans, don't you."

I gave a harsh laugh, and my voice was pained as I spoke. "Like him? Azzy, I think I love him."

Now Chara and Asriel knew. They both spoke quietly between themselves for a moment, before turning back to me. Chara was the one to speak, "We're gonna leave you alone for a little while, we need to talk to everyone quick. We'll go up to two or three of them at a time, so we don't have to stop the whole group to speak with them. And we won't talk to Sans or Pandora, okay?" I nodded, and kept walking. "Okay. Just, don't ditch the group, stay here and we'll be back." I nodded again, letting them know to go ahead with whatever they were planning.

I watched as they made their way to Mettaton first, and walked even more slowly than I had been, lagging greatly behind the group.

By the time I realized my mistake of lagging behind, a hand was clamped around my mouth and my hands were bound behind my back.

My heart seemed to be sprinting in my chest and my breathing picked up as panic set in. I fought against who my captors were, trying to make some sound to let the others know of what was happening, but something was wrong; I couldn't make any sound come from my mouth. I fought for a minute more, before I went limp. I was going to try using that tactic where you go limp, let the captor drag you, and then suddenly fight back. I waited maybe two or three minutes as I was dragged backward toward a vehicle. Then, without warning, I tripped up whoever was dragging me, sent a hard kick to their stomach, and ran as they doubled over.

I didn't get very far before someone else stepped out and swung something hard at my head, sending shooting pains through my jaw as I fell to my knees. I stay on my hands and knees for a moment, before trying to get up again. But someone took what felt like the tip of a baseball bat, and roughly shoved me back down so that I was merely laying there.

I heard the click of heels against concrete, then a voice that made me flinch unvoluntarily. "Yeah, that's her, my pathetic excuse of a daughter." My mother. "Sedate her, then load her up in the van. Be quick though, we have somewhere to be right now." I felt something sharp pierce the skin on the side of my neck, and felt the burning sensation as something went in. My vision was getting blurry and darker by the second, but I saw my mother's familiar face as she lifted my head by my hair. She didn't look at all like I remembered. Her hair was kept in a tight bun, her face made up with makeup, her clothes not of rags but of a pristine business outfit.

Before I was consumed by the oncoming darkness, my mother cooed this words to me:

"We found you, Frisk. And you can't hide any longer."

* * *

 **Welp, that happened.**

 **Anyways, I recently realized that I haven't really properly thanked everyone who reads this stuff right here. So:**

 **Thank you guys so so so very much for choosing to read this story. When I first published this, I never thought that anyone would even enjoy my writing, let alone crave for more. So I wanted to thank you guys, for not only liking the story, but for keeping me motivated enough to type it. And thank you for all of the great reviews, it really makes me happy to read about what you guys thought, and it's really helpful whenever I get any suggestions for the story!**

 **Okay, moving on from all of that sentimental crap and stuff.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Until Next Time~**


	25. Chapter 25: Ambassador's Concerns

Chapter 25: Ambassador's Concerns

 _"We found you, Frisk. And you can't hide any longer."_

* * *

My head was _killing_ me.

When I opened my eyes, I was in large pristine white room. The seemingly bright room only worsened my headache as I sat up. I glared at a large mirror that covered the wall in front of me, a door being the only thing that prevented the mirror from covering the entirety of the wall. I knew that the mirror was a two-way mirror, with the mirror on my side and the viewing side on the other.

So much for the non-dramatic week.

My voice sounded raspy as I spoke to the mirror, "How long have I been here?"

The door opened, and a woman in a lacy white shirt and black jeans came sauntering in, the door closing behind her. Her voice was orotund as she spoke, "Frisk Saunders, Ambassador of the Monsters. Now age 18, ran away with her younger sister, Melody Saunders, about 6 months ago. Presumed dead, but found to have been in the Underground with the Monsters. Frisk is known to have a connection to the disruptions in the timeline and is known to possess a very unique soul." The woman smiled, "Is this correct?"

I mirrored her smile, "Yes, quite. Now, I have some questions. Would you be willing to answer them?"

She nodded, "Certainly. What are your questions?"

The smile disappeared from my face. "Who are you, and how long have I been here?"

"I'm Natalie, I work for your parents. You've been here for a mere 6 hours and 27 minutes."

My voice was getting better than it had been, "So Natalie, what is this place? Why am I here? And how the hell did my parents shapen up so quickly?"

Natalie wore a patient smile, "You're in a labratory, designed and constructed by your parents. You're here for some... tests, of some sort. And your parents have always been who they are now. They just had a bit of a bump in the road; also known as you." Ouch, 10 points to Gryffindor for bluntness.

"How long are you going to keep me here for? What is the point of this labratory? And what are the 'tests' that you've mentioned?" I was starting to get impatient.

Natalie shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. But if you'd kindly follow me, you're questions will be answered."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Who'll be answering my questions?"

Natalie started walking towards the door, and I got up and followed her in fear of being encaged in the room. We entered a hallway similar to the room, and began walking.

"Your parents will be answering your questions," Natalie said with a smile.

My blood turned to ice and my heart constricted in my chest, "My... parents?"

Natalie still smiled, "Yes, your parents. Frisk," Natalie's voice got soft. "You don't need to be afraid of them. Yes, they made some... serious mistakes in the past, but they won't hurt you, not on purpose, anyways. You guys will just talk for now, and the decision you make after the conversation will affect your life accordingly." Natalie cleared her throat and was back to her usual self, "Now, if you'll kindly enter the room and sit down with your parents."

I faced the door we had arrived to, and took a deep breath before entering the room.

This room was just like the entire facility, startling white walls that seemed to glow, with all white furniture. Sitting at the center of the room at a white table, were my parents. I crossed the room quickly, afraid of what might happen if I didn't arrive fast enough, and sat down.

My father looked drastically different from what I had remembered. I remembered him with unkempt hair, beer stained clothes, a malicious look adorning his face. The man I saw in front of me had slicked back dark chocolate hair, wore a business suit, looked better than ever, and for once, had a caring smile and look to his face. My mother was much like him, except for the caring look. Instead, she wore a frown and had a look of hostility in her eyes.

My father spoke to me first, and it seemed that he would be the only one to speak. "Frisk, you're looking well... You must have a multitude of questions."

My voice shook even when I tried to keep it level, "Yes, I do have a lot of questions. First off: Why did you guys have to put me _and_ my sister through that _hell_ , when you were as- when you had- you know what I'm trying to say!" I snapped.

My father's voice was soft as he remained patient with me. "This is going to be hard to say and hear, but you weren't concieved the way we would have liked. You see, while me and your mother had loved each other very much so, I made a mistake. It... It was a terrible thing for me to do-"

A sharp, angry voice interrupted. "Yes, it was an incredibly _abhorrent_ thing to do, Aaron."

Aaron's face filled with pain and sadness, "Alexandra... please, I've tried to make up for it. You know that if I were sober, I _never_ would have-"

Alexandra interrupted with fury, "You _raped_ me Aaron, there is no way of making up for that! You raped me, and because of you, I had that child sitting right in front of you, against my will! You made me lose everything that I had worked to get because of what you did."

Aaron remained silent as Alexandra turned on me, "I lost _everything_ because of you and your father." Alexandra took a breath to calm herself.

Aaron cut in before Alexandra could go on, "But _you_ don't have to lose everything, Frisk. With your cooperation, we can assure you that you will keep everything that you have fought so very hard to have."

"Are you talking about my family and friends?" I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that I was going to hear about something that I wouldn't like.

Aaron winced a bit when I referred to the monsters as my family, "Yes, the monsters. Well, as you know, there are people who are against the monsters and their coming up on the surface. Right now, with the power that me and Alexandra hold, we can make sure that nothing happens to the people that you care for. That is, with your cooperation, of course."

I raised an eyebrow, "My, cooperation?"

That's when Alexandra cut in, she had calmed herself considerably. "We want to find out as much as we can about your soul and what abilities you now have because of that. If we are correct, you may now be one of the most powerful of the mages, now that your soul has been awakened, that is."

This was a lot to take in, but I showed nothing of being overwhelmed. "And what exactly would I have to do for you?"

Alexandra continued, "With the testing and training, it would take over a year, and that's only if you're here 24/7. But we also want to see how you react to the other mages' powers, and train you to overcome them. Once again, if we are correct about you being the most powerful, you could be extremely useful."

"I'm sorry, but I can't be here 24/7, I have things that I need to take care of." I couldn't just abandon everyone like that, it was wrong.

This seemed to irritate Alexandra, "Look, this is an incredible opportunity here, you can't just pass it up."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I just don't know if I'm willing to cooperate, when I was _forcefully_ _taken_ from the streets."

Alexandra crossed her arms, "Well we had to do _something_ to get you here! Intiallly, we had sent that _girl_ to collect information on you, but she got too caught up with that wretched skeleton."

My heart stopped, "Pandora? You're telling me that she's _actually_ in love with Sans?"

Alexandra continued, not taking in my distressed state. "Yes, and she failed us in getting enough information to find a time to talk with you peacefully instead of using force. Now, as I was saying-"

I tiredly rubbed my face in my hands, "Look, I'll do it. But I just can't be here all the time. Maybe we can do it in sessions?"

Alexandra narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying, maybe I can come in two or three times a week or something. I don't have it all totally worked out since there are a few things I have to factor in, but if we did it in sessions, this might be able to work out. Maybe not as fast as we would want it to, but it'd work," I elaborated.

Alexandra and Aaron thought about this for a moment, before Aaron replied, "That would be able to work for most things, but there are things that would take at least a day to do, and a week at the most to recover from. Not to mention, you would have to find extra time to come in for training. What do you propose for that?"

"Maybe we get the testing out of the way first, and after I know that my family and friends would be okay without me, I can come in for however long you need me for." I still wouldn't want to be away from them for too long though.

Alexandra replied, "That would work. Just know though, that we would need you months at a time for a number of things, so you'll have to cooperate when that time comes. Now, Aaron, how much do we pay her for each session?"

Aaron immediately responded, "Well, about $100-$300, depending on what each session consists of, of course."

Alexandra turned back to me, "Now, do you have any more questions, or are we done with this discussion?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, just two more. First, why are you paying me? Let alone, as much as you say you will?"

Aaron responded for me, "There are things that will be grueling and hard to quickly recover from, so I decided that we should pay you for what you're doing for us."

I thought about the possibilities of what may be asked of me, and nodded my head in understanding. "Okay, I understand that. Now second: When can I head back home?"

Alexandra actually looked a bit happy that I had asked that, "Now, you can head home now. I'll have Natalie escort you home." She got up and eagerly called out, "Natalie!"

* * *

Natalie had just dropped me off outside the house, and now I was just standing there.

I had been gone for over 7 hours, making the current time about 1:00 AM.

Mom was going to kill me.

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for Toriek's wrath, before opening the door. Everything was dark and dead silent. My voice was shaky as I made my way up the stairs, "Mom, I'm home. I know I was out late, and I'm... I'm prepared for whatever you have in store for... me?"

I flipped on the light switch at the top of the stairs, in search of Toriel, or anyone else for that matter. Imagine my relief when I found that no one was home yet.

Since no one was home yet, I decided to take a shower and dwell on the humoungous decision that I had just made.

I had just agreed to be a subject in experiments, that my abusive parents have created. "What is wrong me with me..." A lot, actually. But not only have I decided to do whatever my parents want me to, I've also decided to... to... I've decided to let Sans go.

I let out a frustrated and pained sound as I put my face in my hands, tears blending in with the shower water. I had made my decision when Alexandra told me that Pandora actually loved Sans.

Even though it killed me to do so.

* * *

When everyone got home, I was on the couch, watching a show to distract me from what I was feeling. But now that everyone was home, including Sans and Pandora, my emotions were hitting me full force.

Laughter filled my ears as everyone made their way up the stairs and to the living room. I noticed as Chara and Asriel gave me a pointed look in my direction, but I ignored them as I spoke, "So, how was everyone's night?"

Everyone immediately started filling me in on how dinner was delicious and was filled with hilarious stories about everyone's childhoods. And they continued on, telling me about how when Pandora and Sans announced that they were dating, they wanted to have Pandora prove herself to them (obviously Chara and Asriel's plan). Papyrus launched into how Pandora had proved herself by besting him in puzzles, and Undyne raged on about how Pandora had almost beat her in the area of fighting. Mettaton chatted about how Pandora was just a delight, while Alphys told me about how even though Pandora wasn't the best at science, she did learn quickly. Everyone just talked about how Pandora was amazing at almost everything.

Chara cut in with her smug voice, "But Frisk still needs to voice her opinion. Not to mention, Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, and I still need to approve. So Frisk, what do you think?" Sans stiffened and looked at me, waiting for what I would say.

I could change my mind. Right now, I could say that I don't approve. "I think, that Pandora and I should talk." I gave Pandora a small smile, "Here, let's go out back for some privacy."

Pandora returned a small smile and nodded, her eyes giving away that her hopes weren't high for what was about to happen. We both put on a jacket and headed out back to the porch. I made a point that we wanted privacy as I shut the door and went to sit in a rocking chair on the opposite end of the porch.

I closed my eyes and took a breath, my throat was tight and my voice came out almost choked. "Is he happy with you, do you make him happy?"

Pandora was hesitant, "I like to think that I make him happy, but I won't say for sure that I do."

I nodded, my eyes still shut tight, trying to will the tears and burning sensation away. My voice came out smoother this time, "Okay, that's good. As long as he's happy with you, I approve." I opened my eyes now that the stinging of tears was gone, and I knew that my amber eyes were piercing in the dark. "Just know though, if you hurt him, I will not hesitate to reveal the truth about you."

Pandora's voice was heated, "And what is that?"

"That you work for my parents. My abusive parents, who put me and my little sister through hell. And that you were originally sent to gather information on me so my parents could find a time to kidnap me." I replied calmly and quietly.

Pandora gave a harsh laugh, "Okay, so you talked with them tonight. Well did they tell you that I-"

"I know that you actually have feelings for him, Pandora. That's why I'm saying that I'm okay with the relationship, it's the only reason that I'm saying that I'm okay with it." My voice was soft and gentle, trying to get her to understand.

Pandora was quiet for a moment before she responded. "But are you actually okay with this, or are you just saying that you are."

My heart throbbed painfully, "Honestly, I'm not okay with it, it hurts me to be okay with it. But what everyone else doesn't know won't hurt them." I was quiet for a moment, letting her digest this. "And to be honest, I want you guys to be happy."

Pandora sniffled, "Thanks Frisk, that means a lot to me."

I smiled, tears pricking at my eyes. "Yeah yeah, just get inside and be with your skeleton." _My_ skeleton. "I'm gonna to say out here for a while. Now shoo."

* * *

When I hadn't come in after 15 minutes, Chara and Asriel made their way outside to sit with me.

They were silent as they came and sat with me. My voice broke the silence, "I can't tell you what happened after you guys left me behind, if that's what you've come to ask me." The threat of what would happen if I told anyone rang loud and clear in my mind.

Asriel's voice was soft, "Well, that was one thing... Frisk, what are you doing?"

Chara's voice was sharp, "Yes Frisk, what _are_ you doing?"

I closed my eyes, "She loves him."

Chara groaned, "But so do you! In fact, you loved him first!"

I looked at Chara with tired eyes, "She made a move first. I can't be mad at her for actually having the guts to make a move on him... I'm happy for them."

Asriel took my hand in his, "No you aren't. You're not happy, but you deserve all of the happiness in the world."

Chara kneeled down and took my face in her hands, making me look at her. She had tears in her eyes and had a fierce look on her face, "Frisk, you need to tell Sans how you feel. Them being together will _kill_ you; you won't survive this." I had a small smile on my face as I shook my head. Chara's voice got harsher, "Frisk, go do it. Now. You are going to go tell everyone how you feel about Pandora, and you'll tell them whatever awful things you know about her. Go, go do it _now_ Frisk!"

My voice was starting to break, "Chara, just... stop. Okay? This is already hard enough for me to do, so just stop it." I bit my lip to try and keep a sob inside. I took a breath and exhaled shakily, "I'll move on, it's probably just a little school girl crush anyways."

Asriel interjected then, "Frisk, you know it's more than that."

I ignored them and got up, wiping my tears. "You know what, it's cold out and I'm getting tired, so I'm gonna head to bed. What about you guys?" I was halfway inside the house when I firmly told them, "No one knows about this discussion, I never had feelings for anyone, it all never happened."

Then I closed the door and went inside.

* * *

Pandora had stayed the night, so she was there the next morning at breakfast.

I was handed a plate as I sat down at the table as far from Sans as possible, "Happy Monday, Frisk! Will you be joining us today at the movies?" Toriel's voice was eager as she asked me.

I thought about my schedule for the next week, "Yeah, I'll be able to go today. I also have another free day on Saturday where we can do something together."

Undyne passed by me and gave me a noogie on her way past, "Geez punk, you need to find more time to spend with us!"

I winced, I did need to find time with them. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I'll see if I can find some time, okay?"

Papyrus spoke then, "Maybe on Saturday we can go to the book store on Maine Street and look through the books on culinary creations!"

A questioning look came across my face, "Papyrus, you're a lot quieter than usual."

Papyrus nodded, "Yes, I've found that by talking loudly, I can accidentally send humans into states of distress. So I am going to try and speak more 'normally'! And do not worry, Frisk, I am doing this for me and only me!"

I smiled and nodded in understanding; he only wanted to make more human friends. I turned to Asgore then, wanting to discuss the meetings with the Ambassadors, and also trying to ignore Sans and Pandora, who were messing around and getting too close for my liking.

"So Asgore, when will the next meeting with the Ambassadors be?" I sipped my tea, looking up to Asgore for his response.

Asgore looked down at me, concern in his eyes. "Actually, they wanted to meet with us later tonight."

I clutched my mug, and returned his concerned look. "What? So soon? But we met only two days ago, why would they want to meet again so soon?"

Asgore bent down low so he could try and speak more quietly, "Well, I don't know exactly what the reason was, but it had something to do with you and some decision you've recently made?"

My cheeks heated up as I felt Sans' stare on me and Asgore. "Yes, that's understandable. They might have some concerns with my... decisions," I mumbled.

Asgore spoke even quietly than before, "Frisk, what's been going on with you? Everyone's growing quite concerned."

I waved a hand and smiled, picking up my tea. "It's nothing I can't handle, honest. I'm just doing my duties as Ambassador." I took another sip of tea. "Now, let's finish up breakfast so we can get ready for the day!"

* * *

We had just finished up at the movies, we had gone to see The Greatest Showman, and it was so much fun!

Melody was currently chatting up the group while riding on my back, "That was such a good movie! Frisk, you should sing some of the songs to us!"

Mettaton perked up at hearing the word 'sing'. "Sing? Frisk? Why, Frisk, you've never told me that you can sing!"

I let my hair fall around me in a curtain, "It's really nothing good at all, just a bit of humming and stuff..."

Sans came up beside me and smacked me playfully on the arm, "it's not just humming and stuff, she's exceptional! geez kid, why do you doubt yourself?"

I gave a small smile and sped up, leaving Sans with Pandora.

I swung Melody around and set her down with a smile, "Okay Mel, I've gotta get to a meeting with Asgore. You gonna be okay with the others?"

Melody gave me a big smile, "I'll be alright, but you're gonna have to sing some of those songs from The Greatest Showman to me!"

I ruffled Mel's hair, "You got it kiddo! Okay, kisses, Mwah!" I gave Melody a kiss on the cheek, and she did the same.

I straightened up and started walking towards Asgore, who was waiting for me off to the side.

Melody's voice rang out, "Good luck Frisk!"

I turned around and walked backwards for a moment, giving a thumbs up, and then turned back around. I looked up at Asgore, who gave me a nod, and started walking to the courthouse in silence.

* * *

Ms. Grey spoke first, "Frisk, Asgore, thank you for joining us tonight. Now, let's launch right into discussion. Frisk, we've been contacted by a big agency who has a lot of influence over humans. Specifically, humans who are against monsters. Now, when the agency contacted us, they said something quite unusual. Do you know what they said?" I shook my head, confusion evident on my features. Ms. Grey continued, "They've agreed to sort of, how do you say, sponsor you and the monsters? They've agreed to try and persuade the humans into integrating with the monsters; to settle things peacefully so you and you're family can live without fear. Now Frisk, this is a big thing, and for them to have agreed to this when they've shown that they don't particularily like monsters, it's... suspicious."

Mr. Jansen cut in then, "What we're trying to say, Frisk, is that we need to know if you've bribed them in some way."

I immediately spoke, "No, I haven't tried to bribe _anyone_ in _anyway_."

Mr. Cohen, the one against monsters, spoke out. "So you're denying that you've spoken with the agency in any way? You're denying that you agreed to some sort of job, and in return, they're using their authority to influence others?"

My voice was firm, "I'm not denying that I've spoken with them. Yes, I've spoken with them, but only because they've offered a high paying job that I gladly agreed to take. I have not tried to bribe anyone. Whatever they've decided to do, is their decision, and their decision only."

Ms. Grey looked me in the eyes, her voice ringing, "Frisk Saunders, are you telling the absolute truth? You haven't done anything illegal to bribe the agency, let alone bribe the agency at all?"

I looked Ms. Grey in the eyes, my voice calm and level. "I am telling the absolute truth. I haven't done anything illegal, let alone bribe the agency."

Ms. Grey was quiet for a moment, before speaking again. "Okay, thank you for your time. Frisk, Asgore, we're sorry for this inconvenience, please excuse us. You're free to go now, have a nice night."

Asgore and I quietly exited the building, and the walk home was thick with tension.

The tension remained as Asgore spoke, "Frisk, be honest with me, please. Have you agreed to do something that may be dangerous?"

I hesitated, "If I'm honest, you can't tell anyone else, I'm trusting you here." Asgore hummed in response and waited for me to continue, "Yes. What I'm doing may be dangerous. But you need to know, eveything I do is for you guys, I'm just trying to protect you guys."

Asgore took this in, and the tension was quickly relieved. "Okay, of that is what you wish, Frisk. Just remember, if you're in over your head, you can come to us for help. Okay, young one?"

I nodded, "I promise, everything will be fine."

No.

Everything would not be fine.

* * *

 **Yeees, another chapter!**

 **Oh, hey guys, still hanging in there?**

 **Anywho, I meant to post last night before bed, but my computer crashed and I lost half the chapter. So things are a bit different from what I originally wrote, but it's all good.**

 **But yeees, another chapter!**

 **Until Next Time Lovelies~**


	26. Chapter 26: Sessions

Chapter 26: Sessions

 _No._

 _Everything would not be fine._

* * *

It had been over a week since Alexandra and Aaron had contacted me, and I was anxiously waiting for a message about when they wanted to have a session.

Right now I was sitting at the dining room table, taking a lunch break from one of my three jobs. Toriel knew I was working, just not three jobs, so I was grateful for the lunches she made up for me everyday.

I was just finishing up lunch when Sans popped in for a break at the house as well. I gave Sans a small smile before grabbing my satchel and heading out.

"frisk, wait." Sans' voice stopped me as I had my hand on the door knob. I turned to find Sans standing at the top of the steps, and slowly made my way back up. "frisk, what's been going on with you?"

A frown reached my face, "What do you mean?"

Sans sighed, and rubbed a tired hand over his face. "you know what i mean. we never talk anymore, never hang out. you're always off somewhere else, always busy with something. you're becoming more and more distant everyday. you're _exhausted_ , i can tell. not to mention, you're hiding something."

I shook my head, "I'm not hiding anyt-"

"don't give me that bullshit! you haven't been the same since the day when you went missing, something happened that day, something that you're not telling us... kid, just talk to me, please."

I suddenly found my feet interesting. I thought about all of the things I could respond with... "Sans, what's my favorite color?"

Although I couldn't see him, I knew he must be confused. "wha- it's scarlet, why?"

I shook my head, "No, no it's not. My favorite color is Tiffany Blue. What's my favorite thing to do?"

"you love to shop, what else?"

"No. I love to spend time with everyone, and I love to mess around and have fun. What's my favorite book?"

"your favorite book is," Sans hesitated, "your favorite book is The Cruel Prince by Holly Black... isn't it?"

My voice was soft, "No, no Sans, that's not my favorite book. My favorite book is Hades, the second book in the Halo series by Alexandra Adornetto... Sans, don't you see? Those are all things that Pandora enjoys." My voice was quiet, "We just don't know each other anymore... We're strangers to each other."

Sans' face was pained as he reached for my hand, "frisk... don't say that, we're- we're best friends."

I let Sans hold my hand for a moment, relishing the feeling of his cool bone against my warm flesh, before gently pulling my hand away. "That's just the thing, Sans... We _were_ best friends... I'm just not so sure we are anymore."

The silence that ensued after I spoke was excruciating, and I couldn't bear it. So I opened the front door and left.

I had a job to get to.

* * *

I was finishing up my third job, working as a waitress. For my first job, I also worked as a waitress, taking both the breakfast and brunch shifts, from 7:00 AM to 1:00 PM. That's when I got my break at the house. Then I dove back in, working as a cashier from 2:00 to 5:00. And then I went back to waitressing, but at a more lavish restraunt, from 5:15 to 10:30. My first job paid about $7.50 per hour, and I got whatever people tipped me. My second job paid about $9.15 per hour, and my third job at the lavish restraunt paid about $10.05 per hour. In all, I was making about $141+ per day. But even that wasn't enough to support mom with the groceries or the bills for the house. Not to mention, other monsters were struggling too.

So I was actually kind of excited when Natalie showed up to take me to the first testing session; they were going to pay me, and I needed the money.

When we got inside, I was told to take off all of my possessions and clothes. They gave me black leggings with a black tank top to change into, and advised me to put my hair up so it was out of the way. Then I was led to a large empty room, and was told to wait.

It had been over five minutes when Alexandra's voice crackled out from an intercom, "Thank you for waiting patiently, Frisk. If you'll recall, we told you that we'd have a numerous amount of tests to run. Right now, is one of those tests. We are about to let something in there with you, and you must find a way to stay alive. Remember, you agreed to this, and this is only a _small_ test. Good luck."

"What do you mean you're going to let something in with me? Guys? Guys!" I waited anxiously, preparing myself to be face to face with something dangerous.

My attention was soon focused on the wall opposite me, where a door was slowly lifting up, revealing an irritated and riled up gray wolf. When the wolf caught sight of me, it tried to back away into the door, but it was roughly shoved inside with me, a padded up person behind the wolf was urging it to attack me.

"Guys, this isn't cool-" I was cut off when the wolf suddenly lunged, trying to get at me. I barely got out of the way, earning three deep jagged scratches on my right shoulder as a result. "You guys, seriously, stop!" I bit my lip, trying to ignore the stinging and throbbing of the wound. The wolf lunged again, but I was prepared and got out of the way.

Alexandra's voice crackled out again, "You have magic, Frisk, you just need to use it!"

I had somehow gotten myself cornered, the wolf closing in. "I don't know h-" I cut myself off, I had healed the other Sans, and I had teleported, I just needed to figure out what to do this time. Attacking the wolf was out of the question, I wasn't going to harm anything unless I had to. Think Frisk, think, what do you need when you're riled up? I shut my eyes and tried to imagine soothing soft gray waves being sent from me to the wolf. When I hadn't been attacked, I opened my eyes to see the wolf ssitting at my feet, waiting to be pet. I hesitantly pat the wolf on the head, and soon found that he wouldn't attack.

"Awww, look at you," I cooed. "Such a big tough wolf, who's a big tough wolf? You, you're a big tough wolf!" I was enjoying the wolf's soft fur, and rubbing the big guy's tummy.

I looked up to the intercom with a smile on my face, "Now what? Also, can I keep this big guy? He's just so adorable!"

Aaron's voice came out this time, "Now Natalie will escort you to get that wound taken care of. And unfortunately, no, you cannot keep him. But, you can visit him and take him out for walks around the compound if you'd like."

I gave a thumbs up, straightening up so the wolf's caretaker could take him away. "Sounds good. Is this all for tonight?"

Aaron's voice came out once more, "Yes, that is all for tonight. Now Natalie will take you to get that wound taken care of, and someone else will be in to question you on what you did."

I nodded and followed Natalie to another room across the hall, where two people waited. The first was the woman who was going to take care of my wound, the other was the man who was going to question me.

The woman immediately got to work on my shoulder, while the man questioned me. "Hello Frisk, my name is Zach, I'm the one assigned to you for questioning. Now, how did you calm Lune so quickly? He was attacking you one moment, and the next he was just calmly sitting at your feet. Could you describe what magic you used and how you used it?"

I winced as I tried to ignore the pain from my shoulder as the woman worked, "Lune, that's the name of the wolf? I like that. Okay, so I didn't know if what I did would work, so I risked it. What I did was actually really simple, I imagined soothing gray waves being sent to Lune, while simultaneously feeling calm."

Zach nodded and wrote this down, "Now, why didn't you use a shield or attack the wolf back? That would have been more practical than what you did."

I shrugged, immediately regretting it when the woman smacked my shoulder and told me to be still. "Well, I didn't want to attack the wolf unless there was no other way. And I was tempted to throw a shield up, but if the wolf lunged and smacked into the shield, it would've hurt him."

Zach gave me a questioning look, "So you're a... pacifist?"

I nodded, "Yep. I can't bring myself to physically hurt others, and I will not tolerate it when someone else does."

Zach nodded understandingly, although it didn't make sense to him. "So you're saying that if someone came at you with a knife or tried to fight you, that you wouldn't fight back? Or if someone were about to harm someone you love, you'd just... let them?"

I hesitated, "Well, I don't know. I guess I'll just have to rely on what I instinctively do."

Zach nodded, "Okay, guess we'll see. Well, I'm all done here, and it looks like Lauren is done with your shoulder. Natalie will take you home now. Bye Frisk, until next time." I waved as I followed Natalie, finding Zach to be an interesting guy.

I turned to Natalie then, "When will the next session be?"

* * *

It was Saturday, one of my days off. And while I would love to stay in bed and sleep the day away, I had promised Papyrus that I would go to that bookstore with him and Melody.

I was the one to drive Papyrus' red convertible (yes, Papyrus had somehow gotten hold of enough money to get his car), since Papyrus wasn't the best of drivers, and it'd been a while since I had driven a vehicle. It was good to refresh myself with something so simple.

Papyrus immediately jumped out of the car, enthusiastic about finding books about cooking. Melody hopped out next, and I hopped out last so I could make sure that the convertible was locked up and secure.

Papyrus and Melody ran into the store, squealing in excitement. I was about to enter the store when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Pandora, Sans was a bit farther back, struggling with some shopping bags.

"Frisk, it's been a while!" Pandora's voice was cheery, until she more seriously said, "How's your shoulder? I heard about your session, they said you did well!"

I gave her as much of a genuine smile as I could, "Yeah, Lune did do a number on me, but it's all good! How are you and Sans?"

Pandora glowed, "We're amazing, everything's good! So I know you did something to get Lune off you, but they didn't tell me how did it."

I rubbed my arm, "It wasn't a shield or attack or anything, I actually just sent calming magic towards him."

Pandora gaped, "You were able to send calming magic just like that? None of the other mages were able to do that in their first sessions; man, you're really something, Frisk."

My eyes sparked with curiosity, "Really? I thought just anybody could do that. Y'know, like how I was able to teleport without having done it before, or healing S- someone when they were close to death. No one else can do that?"

Pandora's eyes widened even more, "You teleported on the first try? _And_ you healed someone from the brink of death?! I'll make sure to tell Zach about that, he can tell your parents afterwards. Jesus, that's extraordinary!"

My cheeks heated up, "It's really nothing, I mean, I was in such bad shape afterwards."

Pandora laughed, "Yeah, no kidding. If anyone else had done that, they'd be dead by now!"

Sans joined the conversation then, "who'd be dead by now?" Sans looked at me with sad eyes, "heya frisk, how's it going?"

I started to back away, getting ready to go into the store. "Hey Sans, I'm good. But hey, Pandora, I've got to go, Papyrus and Melody are waiting for me. Catch up later?"

Pandora gave me a smile, "Definitely! Okay Sans, let's get going to the car."

I went into the store before I could hear Sans say anything else.

Inside, Melody was reading a science fiction book up on a window seat, while Papryus had arms full of books about cooking.

I decided to leave Melody for now, and went up to Papyrus. "Heya Paps, that's a lot of books, don't you think?"

Papyrus looked a bit guilty, "Yes, human Frisk, it is a lot of books. I was wanting to get all of them, but I've realized: We don't have enough money. Do you think we could get maybe 2 or 3?"

I gave him a warm smile, "Of course we can get 2 or 3. Now, which ones were you thinking of getting?" Papyrus handed me two books, but both were for advanced chefs. "Here, how about we get the beginner's books for now, and look into getting more advanced ones for later?" Papyrus nodded in understanding, and instead handed me one book that was Betty Crocker's Cookbook, and the other was Italian Cookbook For Beginners.

While Papyrus went to put the other cookbooks in their proper places, I went over to Mel, who had a pile of books with her. "Hey Mel, watcha got there?"

Melody's eyes were sparkling, "Frisk! Oh, I've found one of the best book series ever! It's called the Darkest Powers series by Kelley Armstrong, and there are three books in the series, and I've only read two chapters, but I already know that it's going to be amazing! And, oh Frisk, can we get it, pretty please!"

I couldn't resist saying yes, it was rare for Melody to love something so passionately. "Okay okay, but since you're going to get those three books, go ahead and tell Papyrus to grab another book of his choice. I'll be over here, I wanna pick one of these books, they look interesting."

Melody squealed with delight and went off to find Papyrus, leaving me to look through some books. While all of the books that I had found looked interesting, I only chose one that I wanted most. The book Prisoner of Night and Fog by Anne Blankman seemed extremely interesting; it was a historical fiction book told from the perspective of Hitler's niece, Gretchen.

Satisifed with my book choice, I went up to the front desk, where Papyrus was chatting with the girl there, and went to buy the books.

The girl's voice was soft as she finished scanning the books, "That'll be $52.24."

I bit my lip, pulling $60 dollars out of my wallet. I had spent too much on books, but the look of pure delight and happiness on Papyrus' and Melody's faces were worth it.

As we went out to the car, Papyrus said goodbye to the girl, whose name was Tabatha, and had apparently invited her to dinner sometime. On the way home, Melody teased Papyrus about his 'girlfriend', though Papyrus did not understand her teasing, for Tabatha was a girl, and was indeed his friend.

* * *

When we got back to the house, Natalie was waiting outside for me. I parked the car in the garage, told Natalie that I'd be there in a moment, and went inside with Melody and Papyrus.

Melody poked me in the arm, "Frisk, who's that lady out there? Is she why you're gone all the time?"

I ushered Melody to her room, "She's a lady for my work. And no, she's not the main reason to why I'm gone all the time. I've got to go now, tell mom and them that I was called in to work, and that I'll be back no later than 5:00, okay?" Melody nodded and slowly trudged the down the hallway to her room. "Melody, I promise I'll spend time with you soon. How does all day tomorrow sound?"

Melody perked up and smiled, "Really? Yes, that sounds amazing! Love you Frisk, good luck at work!"

I smiled and waved, before heading out the door and appraoching Natalie. I froze in my tracks though when I saw Sans questioning Natalie.

The subject was me. "what do you mean you're here for frisk?"

Natalie looked up at me, "Frisk, thank you for being quick. May we please get to the session now?"

Sans turned around to look at me, suspicion evident on his features. "frisk, what _session_ are you going to?"

I gave him a small smile, "Oh, it's just work. I know it's my day off, but honestly, we need the extra money. I should be back around dinner time, okay?" I made my way to Natalie, and got in the car with her.

Sans knocked on the window, making me roll it down. "frisk, don't lie. just tell me the truth, where are you going?" His eyes were pleading, his usual smile a small frown.

I didn't smile this time, and very firmly said, "Work. I'm heading to work, Sans."

We drove away, leaving Sans behind.

* * *

I was back at the compound, already dressed and ready to go for whatever they had planned.

I asked Natalie a question as I was escorted to the room where my task would be. "Are you guys sure that I can't tell just one person? Just one, please?"

Natalie shook her head, "Frisk, we've been over this. Unless you want people to die, you can't tell anyone." Natalie's voice got more gentle, "I know that skeleton is your friend, but you just can't risk it. Your mother's instructions were very clear, keep this covert, or else."

Angry tears pricked my eyes, "Yeah, well she's not my mother. She's just Alexandra to me."

We were silent as we finished walking to the room, and I was locked inside once again.

Alexandra didn't need to give me instructions this time, and just threw me into action. The walls were closing in on me, each wall coming closer and closer to crush me each second. I immediately threw my hands and arms up, willing myself to stop the walls from crushing me to death. To my surprise, I instead summoned bones to rush up and meet the walls, and the effect was immediate. The walls stopped moving, straining, but failing to meet me. When the walls backed off and returned to normal, I willed the bones away and took a second to catch my breath.

I looked up at the intercom, "Now what?"

Alexandra's voice came out, "You're done for the day. Natalie will-"

I shook my head, "No, I wanna do something else. That wasn't enough. What's the next test?"

"Well, if you insist. How about this?" Alexandra cooed.

The room started to fill up with water so quickly, it was already to my waist. Instinctively, I summoned a rose pink bubble around myself, separating myself from the water. But the water didn't stop, it kept going, and going until the room was filled. A scream bubbled up in my throat as the bubble I had created started to crack. Okay Frisk, stay calm, stay calm. When they saved you in Grillby's, they all contributed, just think; was there a monster who had anything to do with water in there? The bubble was about to shatter any moment, I only had seconds to think about what to do. But I didn't even have that long, because the bubble shattered completely, leaving me to face the water. I gagged as I took in water at first, then closed my mouth and plugged my nose, having no air. With my eyes closed, I imagined moving the water away with my hands, or somehow making it disappear.

I was able to breathe again, coughing and gasping as I took in as much air as I could. When I opened my eyes, I saw that my extended arms had indeed shoved the water away from me, giving me a dry area where I could breathe. Curious, I tried bringing my arms back in to my sides, but immediately extended them back out when the water began to close in again. Within a few minutes, the water drained and the room was left as it was before, only having a thin layer of water on the floor.

I was twisting and squeezing my hair, getting as much water out as I could. "Now what?"

Alexandra's voice came out again, more curious this time. "More? After what just happened? Well, if you say so."

This time, a door opened up to show Pandora. Her face was blank and devoid of emotion, but her eyes showed me enough. She didn't want to do this.

We entered a fight.

* * *

I had finally collapsed, gasping for breath.

Pandora was on the opposite side of the room, clutching her side and breathing heavily.

Alexandra wouldn't let us stop until one of us couldn't go on. I was the first to drop since I didn't have much experience in fighting with hand to hand combat. And to put things simply: Pandora kicked my ass.

Pandora came over and helped me up, "Sorry Frisk, I'm just doing my job. No hard feelings?"

I nodded, "It's fine, I know that you were reluctant to do it. How's your side?"

Pandora opened the tear in her shirt slightly, I had only grazed her with the knife that I had accidentally summoned. "I'm fine, you really didn't get me all that much. You did give me one hell of a workout though. Where'd you learn how to dodge like that? You're so swift and quick on your feet."

I smiled, "Well, the monsters taught me, I guess."

Pandora's smile faded as she took a closer look at her work; Like I said, she kicked my ass. "I really am truly sorry for doing that. I should've stopped, or at least refused to fight you." She tilted my head to the side, and grimaced. "You're definitely going to have a bruise along your jaw, you might have a couple bruises here and there on your body, you might even have bruised ribs from that one blow. The split lip isn't that bad, but still... Man, Sans would kill me if he found out I did this." Pandora refused to look me in the eye; she felt horrible for this.

I took Pandora's hand, my voice gentle. "Hey, Pandora, it's okay. I'm not dead, and it was my own fault anyway. I was the one who wanted to keep going after the walls started closing in; I got what I asked for. Now come on, we need to go get checked out and I need to be questioned by Zach."

Pandora hesitated, but followed my lead to be checked out.

The woman couldn't do much for me but prescribe some pain meds, so she only had Pandora to work on while Zach questioned me.

"So Frisk, for the first task with the walls closing in, how did you summon those, what were they, bones?" Zach waited patiently with his pen and clipboard.

"I don't know." I was very hesitant with what I was going to say next. "There was an incident a while back where some monsters did something to save my soul from shattering completely, and I guess some of their magic transferred to me."

Zach dropped his clipboard, and Pandora's light chatter had stopped. Zach's voice was shaky, "Incident, with the, monsters?"

"It's- it's complicated. But it wasn't the monsters in this universe, the monsters came from a sort of alternate universe, of sorts?" I just fucked up really badly. "But I don't know how to get to the alternate universe, since I sorta died to get there the last time? Like I said, it's really, really complicated to explain."

"Alternate universe?!" Zach was now in hysterics. "We knew that there might be other universes, but to have it confirmed by you- not to mention, you're so young and you already have knowledge of an alternate universe, and you're very powerful as well. But as the supposedly most powerful of the mages, to also have magic transferred to you from monsters with their complex and unique attacks and magic it's- it's- Oh my _God_ , I just- I think I need to sit down."

I hopped up from where I was sitting and led Zach to sit down in my place. "It's a lot for one person to wrap their head around, just take it slow, digest the information." I grabbed the clipboard from off the floor and took the pen from Zach's grasp. "I'll explain in detail how I did each task. You just sit, and try not to think."

* * *

I had gotten home around 4:35. Which means that I had been at the compound for about six hours. Each task, besides fighting Pandora, had only taken minutes to complete. The fight with Pandora had taken over an hour, since I refused to give up. The rest of the time was spent giving Zach a more detailed account of events leading to my death and entering the void, and ending with me getting back to our universe. I also visited Lune at the compound, taking him for a walk and playing with him. And of course, since I couldn't fight for my life, I was assigned someone who was an expert in not only hand to hand combat, but Judo and Muay Thai.

But now that I was home, I got to spend time with everyone.

Melody heard the door open and came running, "Frisk, you're home early!" She jumped up and gave me a hug.

I winced, I could defintely feel the bruised ribs right now."Yep, I sure am. Here, go upstairs for now, I'm gonna go to my room real quick."

I had shut my room door behind me and had taken off my shirt to inspect the damage from the fight, when Sans barged in.

"hey kid- oh shit, sorry, I didn't know you were changi-" Sans froze when he saw my current state, and his hands began to shake as he approached me.

I quickly threw my shirt back on, my attempt to hide the damage futile. "Sans, you need to knock, seriously."

Sans' expression was pained as he gently took my face in one hand, turning my head from side to side to inspect the damage.

"Frisk, what in the ever-loving hell happened."

* * *

 **WHOop, another chapter!**

 **I still really don't have any idea what I'm doing right now, I'm just making things up as I go. But still, you guys seem to enjoy this, so imma keep doing it... I don't really have anything else to say, so.**

 **Until Next Time~**


	27. Chapter 27: Pandora's Match-Making

Chapter 27: Pandora's Match-Making

 _"Frisk, what in the ever-loving hell happened."_

* * *

Sans was searching my face for answers, and he was _not_ going to let this one question go unanswered.

I contemplated on whether I should tell him the truth or not, but Natalie's voice rang in my ears, and my decision was made. "I got into a fight with some guy on the way home. I was lucky when Natalie pulled up and got me out of there before things got ugly."

Sans' eyes searched mine, and he was silent. "... why are you lying to me frisk?"

I grabbed the other Sans' jacket from off my desk chair and threw it on, "I'm not lying, Sans. I got into a fight with-"

Sans grabbed my arm and forced me to look into his eyes, "frisk, tell me the truth. you didn't just get into a fight with someone on the way home, the injuries i saw have been there longer than that. which means, whatever that session was-"

I yanked my arm out of his grasp, "Sans, just back off for once! Yes, you are worried, but you are not going to meddle in _my_ business. You're not my best friend anymore, you're a stran-"

Sans' voice interrupted me, "i'm not a stranger frisk, stop saying that! we're best friends, just because pandora came along doesn't mean that i ever stopped being best friends with you. _you're_ the one who's been pushing me away, you're the one who's becoming a stranger to me!"

I threw my hands up, "Well it's not like I'm _trying_ to do this! I'm not trying to distance myself, I'm not trying to be a stranger, I'm just trying to protect you guys! I'm just trying to support the household and other monsters because they're struggling! Who cares what happens to me, I'm not even-"

Sans grabbed my hand so roughly that I let out a yelp of surprise. "I CARE. _I_ care what happens to you Frisk, so stop saying shit like that!" I was shocked; blue tears were pricking his eyes. I could tell that there was more that he wanted to say, but he remained silent.

I closed my eyes, letting the tears that had been there fall, and took a deep breath. "I know that you care. Believe me, I know. But with everything going on, with every day, I start to think that no one cares. So I take more risks, I do dangerous things, I make deals with people that I shouldn't make deals with. But with it all, my only intentions are to help and protect you guys, my only intentions are to give you guys the life on the surface that you deserve." My voice broke halfway through what I was saying, and I couldn't help letting pain cross my features as I kept my eyes closed and tried to prevent the tears. I took a moment, and opened my eyes to look at Sans, tears falling. "I'm trying to give you guys what you deserve and everything that you guys want, because I _never_ got that growing up! I'm trying to make sure that things are easier, and more carefree and happy for you guys, because growing up, I struggled. I struggled _so_ badly, because my parents couldn't get off their asses to do anything for me or Melody, besides bea- well, besides what they did. So I am _going_ to give you guys whatever you want or dream of, even if I don't get _anything_ I want, and I'm going to do whatever I can to achieve that for you guys."

Sans grabbed my hand, letting his tears fall, letting himself be vulnerable. "and what do you want, frisk. just name it, i'll get you anything you want!"

I closed my eyes for a moment, imagining how things could go if I just kissed Sans, right then and there... But that was unfair to Pandora. I opened my eyes, and looked into Sans' eyes, a sad smile on my face. "I want something, that I can't have." Pain felt like it was trying to break out of my heart from the inside, as I left the room and left Sans to figure out what I meant.

When I entered the dining room for dinner, Toriel glanced up at me, "Ah, Frisk, you're just in time for dinner! And I'm glad that you thought to give me information about your whereabouts this ti-" Toriel took a closer look at me, and dropped the glass dish she was holding, staring at me in horror. "My child! Oh," Toriel crossed the room to me in two strides, too focused on me to realize that the dish had not shattered and was placed on the table. "What happened?" She was inspecting my face when she froze, her eyes a fiery inferno. "Frisk, who did this?"

I placed my hands on Toriel's, trying to find a way to calm her. "Mom, I'm okay, just take some deep breaths, okay?" Toriel took her hands from my face and clenched them into fists, trying to calm herself. My voice was calm and slow, "It happened on my way home from work, when I was walking. Someone just jumped out at me, and they tried to do worse, but I kicked the person's ass, okay? I'm okay, see? All in one piece."

Toriel got a weak smile on her face, "Usually I don't condone the language or the violence you used, but I'm glad you gave that person what they deserved. Thank you for calming me Frisk." She was quiet for a moment before a grin crossed her face, "But you know who you won't be able to calm?" I gave her a questioning look. "Undyne, Mettaton, Chara, Sans, oh, just about everyone I think." I paled, my eyes widening. "Have fun with that, my child."

I let out a distressed noise, "Mom, do you think you'd be able to help me out with the uh, calming them down, situation?"

Toriel shook her head, "I'm afraid not. You see, it was your decision not to get a body guard. And it has also been your decision to go wandering off lately. Not to mention-"

"Okay okay, I get it, my actions have consequences. Now that you mention them though, where is everybody else right now?" I was curious about everyone else's whereabouts since it was pretty quiet in the house.

Toriel smiled, "Well, now that the humans have gotten more accepting, a majority of them have been able to find jobs that suit them. I know that Papyrus and Melody have gone to the bookstore, they just love that place so much. Though, I think that a majority of the time, Papyrus is there to see that human. What's her name again?"

"Tabatha, you mean?" I think I knew where this was going.

Toriel's smile got bigger, "Yes, Tabatha was her name. Well, Papyrus seems to have taken a particular... interest, let's say, in Tabatha."

I squealed, "Oh, my little Paps, he's grown so fast!"

Toriel laughed, "Oh Frisk, you and your, what is it called, shipping?"

I jumped up and down, "Yep! And now one of my OTP's is- just- yeessss! Oh, my skeleton son has grown up so much." I wiped a fake tear away, "I'm such a proud mother!"

Toriel chuckled at what I had said, "Oh Frisk, it's just so endearing and adorable to see you this excited over something."

Sans suddenly appeared, "yep, she does get pretty adorable when she gets excited about things." He had his usual smile on, but his eyes told me everything. "hey frisk, can we talk later tonight? we just haven't talked or hung out in a while."

I gave Sans a small smile and nod, "Yeah, sure thing."

Toriel set the table, "Oh, Sans, I meant to ask earlier, is Pandora coming tonight?"

Sans' smile disappeared, "oh shiiiiii-" Toriel gave Sans a warning look, "-iiizz. i need to go get her quick, i told her that i'd be over around 5:00. one moment guys." Sans walked out of the room and we could hear him teleport to Pandora's.

Toriel quickly crossed over to me, "Frisk, earlier today, Chara and Alphys came to me with some concerns." My smile slowly disappeared. "They say, that you have... feelings, for Sans. And that Pandora being around makes it quite difficult for you and your emotions to remain stable. If Pandora needs to go, just say so Frisk, you don't have to go through the pain that she brings."

I shook my head, "No mom, it's fine. Pandora can come over, I'm okay with them being together." Toriel gave me a look. "Okay, well, maybe it hurts for them to be together, but it's fine, really. I already discussed this with Pandora, and even though it hurts, as long as they're happy and in a healthy relationship, I'm okay with them being together."

Toriel's eyes were pained, "My child, are you sure? It really would be no problem if we just sent her away, or if you want to go off on your own when she comes around."

I shook my head once more, "Mom, sending her away would be rude. And since I spend a lot of time at work and such, I want to take every opportunity I get to spend time with you guys." Toriel frowned, and reluctantly nodded. "Okay, good. Now, let's get dinner out and ready."

* * *

I was currently talking with Pandora, a gentle smile on my face.

The subject was currently on Pandora's older brother. "...And not to mention, he is annoying as all heck. But, y'know, we love each other. So, what about you Frisk, anything you wanna share about your family?" She didn't know that Alexandra and Aaron were my parents.

I sighed and clasped my hands together, "Um, I don't really have anything to share. My only sibling is Melody, and she rarely irritates or bothers me. We both get along really well, and honestly, I hope our relationship as loving sisters doesn't change." Pandora smiled and nodded.

"So, Frisk, is there anyone that you're interest in right now?" Pandora asked mischievously.

I blushed, "What? No, no, not right now. I was in... a sort of relationship a while back, I guess, but I haven't really been interested in getting into another one." I gave Pandora a curious look, "Why do you ask?"

Pandora squealed, "Okay, so I know this guy, and I really think you two would be a good match! I mean, he's smart, he's funny, he's really good looking, and he's very understanding. He is a bit shy and awkward though, so I'd introduce you guys as friends first, and then when he gets more comfortable with you, maybe you guys can get together!" As soon as Pandora got excited, she deflated a bit. "Oh, wait. I have one question though. Are you even in to guys? Or are you in to girls or something?"

My cheeks heated up even more, "Well, I'm open to dating and being with both genders I guess. Why?"

Pandora perked up and went on, "Okay, cool. Well anyways, I know this guy, his name's Kody. And like I said, I want to introduce you guys to each other! And like you, he's bisexual as well!" She gave me an eager smile, "Do you think you'd be up to it?"

I cast a glance over at Sans who was currently occupied with Melody, my heart throbbing painfully within my chest. "Sure. Yeah, I'd be fine with being friends with and _possibly_ getting into a relationship with him."

Maybe if I found someone else, my feelings would go away.

* * *

I was currently outside of Muffet's Cafe and Bakery, waiting for Pandora and Kody.

Since I was going to be meeting someone who Pandora is trying to hook me up with, I actually tried to look nice. I was wearing a white t-shirt under a cute denim jacket and a black skater skirt with tights, my black flats on my feet and my hair up in a braid crown with two loose strands at the front. I was also wearing some mascara with a nude lipstick that Mettaton had picked out. Like I said, I actually tried to look nice.

"Frisk!" Pandora's voice reached my ears as she tackled me in a hug.

I gasped as I tried to get out of the hug, "Jesus Pandora, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Pandora giggled, "Maybe." Then she let me free from the hug, pushing someone toward me. "Frisk, this is Kody. Kody, this is Frisk."

As I looked at Kody, I definitely noticed how good looking he was. He had a fair complexion, a pompadour hair style, and a short recently trimmed balbo beard. His eyes were a beautiful piercing cognac, and his smile was small and sweet. And he was definitely about 6 feet tall, making me feel short with my 5 feet and 6 inches.

Kody scratched the back of his head nervously, his voice was like dark brown velvet. "Hi there, Frisk."

I bit my lip before quickly replying, "Hi there. So, you guys ready to go order and stuff?"

Pandora nodded, but then a small frown crossed her face. "Wait, Frisk, isn't Muffet's a bit... pricey? Do we even have the money?"

I gave Pandora a reassuring smile, "Pandora, don't worry. I got this, so let's get inside."

Pandora and Kody followed as we entered Muffet's and made our way to the counter. The bell on the door frame rang out, signalling that a customer had entered.

Muffet's high pitched voice greeted us as she started to turn to face us, "Hi there, welcome to Muffet's, how may I help you toda- Oh, Frisk! Long time no see, what can I get you today?"

I looked at the options on the menu, "I'll just get a warm spider cider today. What about you two?"

Pandora was a bit quieter since this was a monster she didn't know, "Um, we'll just get a medium macchiato and a medium con panna."

I nodded and started to get my wallet out, "Okay. So Muffet, how much will it be?"

Muffet looked at me, surprise and a bit of disbelief adorning her features. "Sweetie, what are you going on about? You're not paying. Gosh, I don't think I would ever make you pay for anything again, not unless I was in desperate need of money."

I gave Muffet a questioning look, "What do you mean? Of course I'm going to pay."

Muffet shook her head stubbornly, "No. You think I'm going to make you pay? After everything you've done for the spiders, not to mention, all of monster kind? Nuh-uh. I may be a bit stingy or greedy with money at times, but I'm not going to willingly make you pay." When I was about to argue back, Muffet put in one final word. "Frisk, you're the saviour of monsters. Now take your order and go sit your booty down at a table."

I reluctantly made my way to a table for three, my cheeks burning. Pandora made small talk as we sat, until she left me and Kody alone, saying that she had to use the restroom.

Thankfully, Kody initiated the conversation so we wouldn't have to sit in awkward silence. "So, Frisk, how'd you meet Pandora."

I moved my mug of spider cider to my lap, cradling it in my hands and soaking up the warmth. "Well, I wasn't the one who met her first. My friend Sans met her, and then he introduced us. What about you, how'd _you_ meet Pandora?"

Kody smiled, "We met in the middle of 7th grade, when she transferred to my school. I noticed that she just wasn't herself one day, and I was stubbornly persistent, and she sort of just let me in, and we started talking, and we sort of just became best friends."

I smiled, "That sounds really nice. So, what do you do for a job?" I sipped at my cider some more.

Kody lit up, "I'm actually working as a mental health counselor for younger people, like teens and younger children. I had originally planned on working as some sort of scientist, but I found myself becoming more and more interested in helping others with their mental health." Kody glowed when he talked about what he was passionate about, and it was simply adorable. He talked until he took a sip of his drink, motioning for me to talk about what I did.

I quickly took a sip of my cider before speaking, "Well, I'm not exactly doing what I'm passionate about right now. I'm just working a few different jobs to support my family; I haven't really had time to do what I like."

Kody reworded his question, "Well, what are you passionate about then? What interests you as a career?"

I thought for a moment, "Um, I've actually been a bit interested in working with kids who struggle with mental health as well. But I'm also really passionate and interested in singing or writing. Being an author or singer has been my dream job since I've been a kid." I drank some more of my cider as Kody nodded.

"That sounds really nice, Frisk. Maybe I could read something of yours sometime? Or maybe hear you sing?" Kody gave me a sweet smile that made my insides melt.

I could feel a light blush start to make it's way onto my cheeks, "Oh, no, I'm not really any good at either one. They're just some things that I like to do in my free time."

Kody shook his head, "Impossible. If you've considered both as a career, and you're passionate about both, you must be some good at them."

Pandora came back and interrupted before I could deny this, "Hey guys, hate to cut this short, but I've been called in to work. So me and Kody have to get going, sorry Frisk."

For some reason, I got the courage to say: "Well, maybe I could give Kody a ride home or something? I'm actually really enjoying his company."

Kody smiled such a big cute smile, "Yeah, Frisk could give me a ride home. Like she said, I'm really enjoying her company."

Pandora's eyes sparkled as she realized that her matchmaking skills were working, "Of course! I'm glad you guys are getting along. I'll see you both later!"

* * *

"Wait, so if the Bohemian Rhapsody kid was one of the best parts of the night, what was another?" I was currently giggling over Kody's story of what happened one Halloween.

Kody chuckled, "Okay, you ready for this?" I nodded, smiling as we approached his home. "So as if the kid who belted out Bohemian Rhapsody wasn't enough, some college guys showed up on our doorstep, okay? So they ring the doorbell, and we were expecting another trick or treater at first, but there was just a door. Yes, a full on wooden door that had a sign that said 'Please Knock'. So we did, and the door swung open to reveal a bunch of college dudes dressed as really old grandmothers." Kody began to laugh, making me hide some giggles behind my hand. "They had curlers in their hair and everything! And they proceeded to coo over our 'costumes' and tell us we were 'such cute trick or treaters!'. One even pinched my cheek! Then _they_ gave _us_ candy, closed their door, picked it up, and went to the next house. It was amazing."

I walked Kody to his door, "Well, I guess you're home now. Talk later?"

Kody smiled, "Definitely. And here's my number quick." Kody handed me a napkin with his number on it. "I was going to give it to you earlier, but I forgot. Hey, wait, how are you going to get home? Don't you live clear across town? You're not going to walk, are you?"

I shook my head, smiling at his concern. "Don't worry, I'll just take a shortcut. See ya later!"

I left Kody at his door as I went to the side of his house, teleporting back home to my bed.

I lay down on my stomach and sighed, content with how today had gone.

Kody was so kind, and funny, and was just amazing in general.

Maybe he could help me forget my feelings for Sans.

Maybe.

* * *

 **Oof. Another chapter!**

 **I'm like, so tired and sad from the depressing music I'm listening to right now.**

 **I'm also feeling evil. You guys, a beloved character is going to be murdered in the future, but you guys won't find out until your heart is ripped out of your chest because of the feels that I will inflict upon you. Cool beans?**

 **Otay, I'm gonna go bed now, g'night.**

 **Until Next Time~**


	28. Chapter 28: Almost Abduction

Chapter 28: Almost Abduction

 _Maybe he could help me forget my feelings for Sans._

* * *

It had been over a month since Kody and I had met, and we quickly became very close with each other, soon becoming a couple. He was incredibly sweet, as funny as some other comedian I knew, and was very understanding and empathetic with me. He was a great shoulder to cry on, and we told each other almost everything. He also introduced me to some great books and great music artists. And though he was everything I could ask for, I just... wasn't completely satisfied, like I would've liked. I found myself longing to be in a relationship with someone else at times, and I hated it. Longing for someone else while currently in a relationship was just... wrong; it wasn't fair to the other person in the relationship. But if I shoved the feelings down and away, and stayed in a relationship with someone, the feelings of longing would go away. Right?

Right now I was out with Kody and Melody at the mall, shopping for clothes that Melody wanted. Kody wasn't originally going to tag along since I had planned on just me and Mel today, but Melody wanted to invite him along. Even though it's hard to find time for us all to be together, I made sure to make time no matter what, because Melody really loved Kody, and Kody was just so good with her.

"Frisk! Can I get that journal? Pretty pretty please, with cherries on top!" Melody was currently looking in a store window, pointing to a blue leather bound journal with anchor charms.

I looked at the price: $9.98. "Um..." I only had $30.50 for groceries for the entire household, but I didn't want to say no. "Um... You know what? Sur-"

Kody stepped in before I could complete my sentence, "Actually, Mel, I think _I_ have just enough money for that journal. Lets see..." Kody pulled out $11. "Yep, just enough! Here kiddo, go wild."

Mel took the money after giving Kody a big hug, squealing as she ran into the store. I gave Kody a relieved smile, "Thank you. I'm sorry about having you have to spend money, but I just can't say no to her."

Kody gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry about it. I know that you're in a bit of a pickle with money and such. Besides, I like spending money on Melody. She just seems to..."

While Kody looked for a good word, I provided. "Glows? Brightens? She just lights up? Her eyes seem to gleam, glimmer, glitter, glisten, shine, twinkle? Yeah, no wonder we have a hard time saying no to her."

Kody nodded, entwining his hand with mine. "Yep. And not to mention, you just want to give her everything she desires since your parents didn't." I had told him about my past. I nodded and watched as Melody came out of the store with her bag. Kody squeezed my hand before letting go, "I know. Now, let's prepare for a happiness overload."

Melody was beaming, a huge smile on her face. "Frisk, guess what! The guy at the counter gave me some pens that look like quills, and he gave me some pencils, and some erasers, and it was all for free!"

I chuckled as Melody squealed as Kody picked her up and set her on his shoulders, "Oh yeah? I bet I know why." Melody gave me a questioning look, "I bet it's because you're simply adorable."

Melody waved a hand dismissively, "Well duh, we already knew that. Now Kody, to the next stop!"

Kody chuckled, making sure Melody wouldn't fall as he got ready to run with her on his shoulders. "And what is this, next stop, you speak of?"

Melody's voice was a whisper, and she was deadly serious. "The ice cream parlor."

Kody chuckled, shooting me a look that said he would take care of the money once more. "Okay, if you say so madam. And now, away we go!" Kody shot off towards the ice cream parlor, Melody laughing and squealing the entire time.

I laughed as I ran after, apologizing to anyone who was bumped into along the way. When we were about 30 feet away from the ice cream parlor, both me and Kody had to stop for breath as Melody just stood there, eagerly waiting to get ice cream.

Kody was out of breath, but smiling as he told Melody, "You can head to the ice cream parlor, we just need a minute."

Melody was hesitant, but had a mischievous smile. "But if I leave now, you guys might die since you're so out of shape."

I gave her a look, and warningly said, "Melody, if you don't want me to chase and tackle you, I suggest you get your booty over to that ice cream parlor."

Melody shrieked, and ran, laughing, to the ice cream parlor. I looked over at Kody as we sat on the bench to catch our breaths, and I just admired him. His relationship with Melody was just adorable, and I truly did like him, so my heart filled with love and warmth as I looked at him.

The moment was cut a bit short when I heard a familiar voice though. "Frisk, Kody, hey you love birds!" Pandora came jogging over, with a frowning Sans behind her. "We saw you guys running over here, so we thought to drop by and say hi. But real quick, Frisk." Pandora pulled me aside and whispered, "That was so freaking adorable with Melody and Kody! What did I say, he's a keeper for sure."

My cheeks heated up slightly as I swatted Pandora playfully on the arm, "Oh shush up. We shouldn't leave those two guys together any longer though, they look like they're ready to kill each other." I pointed to Sans and Kody, who were glaring at each other with intense dislike.

I made my way over to Kody and tugged on his shirt, getting his attention. "C'mon, we should get to the ice cream parlor, Melody's probably waiting for us." I turned to Sans, who was still glaring at Kody. "Hey Sans, sorry to cut this short, Mel's waiting for us in the ice cream par-"

I was cut off when I heard a shrill, piercing scream that made my blood curdle. I hadn't heard that scream since that day, that day when we ran away from home. I whipped around to see Melody struggling against a man who had snatched her into his arms, and was sprinting away from us.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't think.

I was only spurred into action when I heard Kody yell out, his voice booming, "MELODY!"

I began to run, willing myself to be faster, using whatever magic I could to speed myself up. As I ran, I could see the people ahead clear a path for the man with Melody, and for me as I ran. Why weren't they doing anything? Why weren't they stopping him?! My voice came out strangled and pained, "MELODY, MELODY I'm RIGHT HERE SWEETIE. DON'T WORRY, I'M RIGHT HERE!" I kept going, not stopping for anything, not stopping to wait for the others. My only objective was to get Melody back, and beat the hell out of whoever had snatched her up.

I didn't even stop as I tried to cross the street like the man with Melody did, but I slammed into an invisible wall, all air and hope being knocked out of me. I pounded my fists against a wall, that had a familiar blue tint to it, and I felt cool boney hands yank me back.

I was absolutely livid, tears streaming down my face as I felt like I were going to suffocate. "Sans, what dID YOU _DO_?! I WAS SO CLOSE, SHE WAS RIGHT THERE!"

Sans yanked me toward him again, trying to get me away from the busy street. "if i hadn't pulled you away, you would've gotten hit by a bus. you would've _died_!"

I jerked myself away from him, fists clenched. "So what?! I don't care about that, I only care about getting Melody back! Who knows what that man is going to do to her?! And you, being the jackass that you are, just let him get away with her!"

Sans' pupils had all but disappeared, a dark smile on his face, "better her than you."

I smacked Sans across the face so hard, that I knocked him off his feet, and I was surprised that his HP hadn't gone down. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! DON'T EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN, YOU- YOU-" Kody wrapped his arms around me, picking me up and getting me away from Sans. "LET GO, LET ME GO, NOW!"

Pandora dropped to her knees beside Sans, examining him for injuries, before defensively standing between me and him, glaring at me. "Frisk, what the hell?! He just saved your life!" Then she looked toward Kody, her features softening slightly. "Kody, control your girlfriend, now!"

But that wasn't necessary. I felt all the fight go out of me, and fell downward to the concrete. I wrapped my arms around me as Kody released me, and held on for dear life.

I will never be able to describe the agony or guilt that racked my body at having lost Melody to a stranger.

* * *

It had been over a month before I could reset.

Sans and Kody, along with the others, had been keeping an eye on me 24/7. Kody and the others knew that it was a very real possibility that I would hurt myself if they weren't around; Sans was the only one who knew that I could reset, and did everything he could to keep me from dying. He even went as far as to have Pandora block my teleportation powers, so as to make sure I couldn't get out of their sight.

But their attempts to prevent my death were futile.

Papyrus was supposed to be watching me that day, but he ended up going out when I requested that he get some ice cream. When he left, I had quickly gone to the kitchen, seizing the opportunity of being alone. Somehow, Sans had known that something was wrong, and had teleported home to make sure Papyrus and me were okay. He tried to stop me, but he was too late.

Now we were back to the day of Melody's abduction, when everything was still okay.

Everything had gone the same way as last time so far, but this time, I made sure that me and Kody had gone with Melody to the ice cream parlor.

My heart still twinged with guilt and sadness, but my happiness at being with Melody again had overrode it. Now Kody, Mel and me were sitting at the window of the parlor, indulging in our sweet treats. Melody's face was one of pure bliss, and Kody's was one of admiration and awe of the family that he had now entered.

I was content. But my satisfaction quickly went out the window when Sans and Pandora entered the ice cream parlor. Sans gave me a dirty look, quickly followed by a painful one. He remembered the abduction. He remembered my death. But I remembered what he had said, about it being better that it was Melody instead of me, and I was filled with indignation, my blood boiling.

Pandora and Sans approached, pulling chairs up to the table to sit with us and catch up.

"So Frisk, how's work going?" Kody had gone to Pandora about concerns about my well-being when he had learned that I was working multiple jobs. And Pandora was genuinely curious as to what I've been doing in the sessions at the compound.

I shrugged, taking a bite of ice cream and avoiding eye contact with Sans. "It's slow, and exhausting like always. The last session over with Natalie was good, I'll tell you more about it later. What about you?"

Pandora rolled her eyes as she spoke, "Alexandra's been on my ass- excuse me, butt, sorry Melody- Alexandra's been on my butt about a lot, and honestly, she's really starting to get on my nerves. But everything's been good otherwise, slow and tiring, but good. So, Frisk, Kody, how've you guys been?"

I was sure my cheeks were lightly tinted as Kody spoke. "Well, me and my lady have been swell. Isn't that right princess? Cuddlebug? Love muffin? Sugar boogar? Baby cakes? Doll face? My little cutie patootie?"

I burst out laughing at sugar boogar, dying from the look of disgust on both Melody's and Sans' face. I could feel myself go red from all of my laughing, and heard Kody's victorious chuckle as I shook from silent laughter. I was gasping for breath, tears in my eyes. "Kody?"

Kody supported his head with his hands as he gazed at me, "Yes, honey bunny?"

I looked up at him wide-eyed, and smiled innocently. "Call me any of those names again, and I'll just have to beat the stupid out of you. Maybe stab you for good measure."

* * *

The day with Kody and Melody had ended all too soon, leaving me a quite sad that the day had to end.

I was also a bit irritated though, since Sans wanted to speak with me tonight. He had pulled me aside in the ice cream parlor, telling me that we were going to talk tonight, no matter what.

So I was sitting in my room on my bed, waiting for Sans to finish up saying goodbye to Pandora. When he had finished up, he came into my room and closed the door behind him, pulling my desk chair near the bed and sitting down.

Sans let out a sigh, and locked his tired eyes with mine. "kid, what you did last run... was not okay. what you did, was really, really, _really_ not okay. we could have gotten Mel back, authorities were out looking for her, the monsters and people were out looking for her. we could have found her, and gotten her back. it was absolutely unnecessary for you to ki- to do what you did, especially right in front of me."

I was quiet for a moment, digesting this information. "You're right. I was totally out of line."

Sans looked a bit relieved, "i'm glad you're not trying to fight me on thi-"

I narrowed my eyes at Sans, my voice was as sharp as a hatchet. "But so were you. What you did, was-" I cut myself off, trying to contain my anger. I took a breath, "What you _said_ , was out of line. You never, _never_ should have said that."

Sans sighed tiredly, rubbing his face in his hands. "i know. you're right, i shouldn't have said that. and i didn't mean it, you know that. but smacking me as hard as you did, knocking me off my feet, in response to what i said was unnecessary as well."

I laughed bitterly, "Yeah? Well, guess I was just returning the favor for when you smacked me in Snowdin that night. Y'know, actually, it was a bit of payback for being the unpredictable and absolute asshole that you were before you found out that it wasn't me who killed everyone."

"frisk, you know that i didn't mean it. i was just- it was- my emotions were all over and i was very unstable, because i was trying to wrap my mind around why you weren't murdering everyone. i just- i didn't know how to handle my conflicting emotions and stuff. you know that, right?" Sans looked at me, his eyes pleading me to say something instead of another jab at him.

I looked at my feet, "I know. I know, you didn't mean any of it. Just-" I was trying to think of what to say. "Just don't do what you did in the last run, ever again. If I'm trying to protect someone, or I go after someone who's snatched Mel up, anything like that, don't get in my way. I'm not weak, I can fight, I can protect people. And even if I do die, I'll come back. I always do."

Sans shook his head, "no. you don't always come back. i remember, frisk."

My breath caught in my throat, my voice barely a whisper. "You- you remember? You remember me getting shot, me not coming back, time progressing here, you remember _all_ of that?" Sans nodded, his eyes filling with pain at the thought of me not coming back. I laughed, shocked. "When? When did you remember all of this? I thought- I thought only me and Grillby remembered." My gaze sharpened, my voice more harsh as I realized that I could've spoken with Sans about what happened. " _When_ did you remember?"

Sans came and sat next to me on the bed, "when you were chasing after Melody. when you almost died. everything just... came rushing back and hit me all at once." We were silent for a few minutes, before he spoke again. "frisk... what happened?"

I bit my lip, debating on whether I should go into this right now or not. After a few minutes, I took a deep breath. "When I died, I appeared in the void. And when I saw that I hadn't reset, I panicked, wondering what happened. I ended up seeing you and Chara with my dead body... and Sans, I'm so, so, so sorry you had to go through that." Sans held my hand, giving it a squeeze so I knew to continued. "In the void, I met... Gaster." Sans seemed to jump, and looked at me wide-eyed, before motioning for me to continue. "He tried to help me, he said he had accumulated enough power to help me get back here. But something went wrong, and I sort of... went to an alternate universe." My heart throbbed painfully at the thought of the other universe with the other Sans. "Everything was probably the exact opposite of here. Flowey and Chara were... good, while everyone else was cruel and hateful. And, it was bad. I died. A lot. And everytime I died, a buttercup grew somewhere on me. I couldn't take the buttercups off, if I tried to, it would cause me physical pain and probably kill me."

Sans scooted closer, rubbing soothing circles onto my hand. "... how'd you die?" He flinched immediately when he said that, "i'm sorry, you don't have to answer that question. it was dumb to ask that, really."

I smiled a little bit, "It's fine. It doesn't really bother me; dying, that is. I know that I'll be back anyways, so. But anyways, at first, it was Toriel. She killed me quite a few times. And then, it was Papyrus, and he killed me quite a few times as well."

Sans turned and looked at me, disbelief on his face. "tori? paps? how the hell did they kill you? they love you for pete's sake, so i just don't understand."

"Alternate universe, remember? I know, it doesn't make much sense, and I know that it's unsettling to think about it. Just keep in mind, the other Papyrus was head of the Royal Guard, and one of the most feared in the underground; even the other you was afraid of him." Sans looked like he was starting to get a headache, so I gently said, "I can stop if you want. We don't need to go over everything today, and a lot may be difficult to hear."

Sans shook his head, "no, just continue. it's better to get it all over with. answer me something quick though... where was i during all of this? when you were being... murdered."

I sighed, I knew this was coming up. "You need to remember, it wasn't you, it was an alternate you. And the alternate you, just... stood by. The other Sans didn't kill me, so you don't need to worry about that. But at first, he just didn't interfere." I took a breath and smiled, "But after a while, I started to grow on him, and he just couldn't resist helping me. I had an amazing effect on the monsters there, and I like to think that they're following in my footsteps and becoming kinder people."

Sans was quiet for a moment. "how did this other sans feel about you being there? and everyone else for that matter?"

I felt a sort of longing, and sighed. "Well, the monsters in Snowdin and such didn't try to kill me, so I don't think they seemed to mind my presence. And as for the other Sans, well..." My heart panged painfully; I missed whatever I had had with the other Sans. "I think... I think I accidentily made him love me."

* * *

 **Eyyy, another chapter!**

 **Is everyone still hangin on to see how this story turns out? If so... why? Kidding, kidding.**

 **This one was more like a filler chapter for now, so stay tuned!**

 **Until Next Time~**


	29. Chapter 29: Gabriel

Chapter 29: Gabriel

 _"I think... I think I accidentily made him love me."_

* * *

The silence that came afterward lasted only for several minutes, and was deafening.

It was only when I got a text from Natalie telling me to come in, that I spoke. "Sans, I'm sorry, but I've got to go. I'm being called in to work, and I can't afford to be late." Natalie's text was urgent, so instead of getting to the compound and changing there, I quickly stripped and threw on the black tank top and leggings, the other Sans' jacket being thrown on last after I had put my hair up. I turned to give Sans a hug, ignoring the blue tint brushing his cheeks. "We can talk more tomorrow, okay?"

Sans was reluctant to let me go, "...okay. okay, be safe frisk, and come to me as soon as you get back."

I nodded, and left the room, immediately being transported to the compound.

When I arrived, I was immediately taken aside by Natalie. "Frisk, this is very important, so listen up. Alexandra is in a terrible mood, and since she thinks you've done enough sessions, she wants you to fight another mage tonight."

My blood turned to ice in my veins, "What, tonight?! But I need more time, I'm not strong enough; I still haven't beaten Pandora in hand-to-hand combat!"

Natalie smiled grimly, "Well you'll just have to be stronger tonight, won't you?"

"Natalie, I'll die!" I eyed a save point up ahead beside the room entrance, and knew that I was correct. "Natalie please, can't you do something? Anything!"

Natalie shook her head, "Unfortunately, I cannot do anything, Frisk. But this is the weakest mage, if you just work hard and use your powers, you may be able to beat him."

Natalie led me to the room, and I turned before she could push me in. "Natalie, can you promise me that I won't die or anything? Please." While I spoke, I had reached behind me to save at the save point just in case, and to not be suspicious.

"I can promise that... I'll try my best to keep you alive." It was too much for Natalie to promise me my life, so this would have to be enough.

I nodded understandingly in response to Natalie, and gave her a small smile before heading into the room. When I entered, there was a boy, about 16 years old. He had tanner skin than me, shaggy chestnut hair, bottle green eyes, and was just a few inches taller than me. He looked a bit scrawny, but I could feel the magical energy radiating from him. This kid could kill me.

He only spoke two words before he attacked, his delicate voice breaking, "I'm sorry."

* * *

I had died at least 3 times, so far.

I mainly dodged, trying to figure out the boy's attacks, my heart breaking when he got a look of dismay whenever he hurt me.

I had gotten in at least 8 hits with both magic and hand to hand combat, "I'm really, really sorry about this. I don't want to hurt you, you understand that?"

The boy replied, "I know, and _I_ don't want to hurt _you_!" He threw more attacks at me, "But I don't want to be punished or thrown out on the streets if I don't comply with Alexandra."

The boy threw his biggest attack yet at me, and I died once more.

I appeared at the save point, sore from the last attack. I wasn't going to get anywhere if I held my power back. This time, when I entered, it was me who apologized to the boy. And I attacked relentlessly, dodging every attack that came my way, determined to end this fight.

I ended up pinning the boy to the floor, trying to be gentle with my hold on him, ending the fight quickly. I looked up to the intercom, my voice as cold and sharp as a blade, "Are you happy now? I won."

Alexandra's voice was a bit excited, "Not happy, but quite satisfied. Frisk, me and Zach are going to personally speak with you today."

I jumped off the boy and helped him up, "Sorry about that, just wanted to end this quickly so neither of us would get too hurt. Are you okay?"

The boy nodded and gave me a small smile, "Yeah, that's understandable. And I'm fine, you didn't rough me up too badly. I'm Gabriel, the 1st mage, the weakest. And your Frisk?" I nodded. "Wow, no wonder you beat me in a matter of seconds, you're the strongest."

I shook my head as we made our way to be checked for injuries, "I'm not that strong. Not yet, at least. Gabriel, I have a question for you." Gabriel looked at me, confused as to why I would be asking him a question. "You said something about being thrown out on the streets while we were fighting. Are you living here at the compound?"

Gabriel looked confused, "Did I say that?" Oh shoot, that was before I died. "Well, if you heard it then I guess I did. And yeah, I live here... I have no where else to go, and I'm only here since I'm cooperating with Alexandra and Aaron as the first mage. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here, and I'd be out on the streets."

My heart hurt for Gabriel, "It must be awful living here, no friends or family, and I doubt the living conditions are fit for a growing boy. And you have to do whatever they tell you to? Even if it could result in your death or someone else's death?"

Gabriel nodded, a sad look crossing his eyes. "Yeah, it's pretty miserable living here. I have to though. I have no other choice."

I shook my head fiercly, "No, you have a choice. And I'm going to take it up with Alexandra right now." We entered the room, and I went up to Alexandra straight away. "Alexandra, I need to have a word with you."

Alexandra looked surprised, "And what is it that you want?"

"If Gabriel's willing to, I want him to come live with me." My voice came out strong, even though I was panicking inside.

Alexandra raised an eyebrow, and I could see a smile forming on Gabriel's face behind her. "Oh? And you'll be able to provide for him? Ensure that he'll make it to each and every session, both training and learning alike? You'd do all of this for a stranger? A mere, child, who is useless and worthless to you?"

I narrowed my eyes, my anger starting to rise. "He's _not_ worthless or useless, no one is. And yes, I will be able to provide whatever he needs or wants for him."

Alexandra looked at me for a moment longer, before saying simply, "Okay, do whatever you'd like then. You've proved that you provide valuable information, and as long as you answer my questions, I'll let this slide."

I nodded my head, and looked over my shoulder, smiling. "Gabriel, get checked out, and then get whatever belongings you may have here. You're coming home with me." I turned back to Alexandra, still smiling. "Okay, now what questions do you have for me?"

Alexandra smiled, and practically purred, "You died, didn't you?"

My smile faded, my eyes glaring. "Yes, I did. Why do you ask?"

Alexandra's grin got bigger, "So you _are_ the anomaly within the timelines and such. How do you do it? How do you, come back from death? And why does no one remember anything of it?"

I crossed my arms, reluctant to talk about this stuff without Sans. "I don't know, I guess it's just my pure determination that revives me. And if no one remembers the resets, then why do you know about them?"

Alexandra smiled still, analyzing me with those piercing butterscotch yellow eyes. "No one really noticed at first, but certain documents were recorded, and with those documents, with each, what do you call it? Resets? Well with each reset, certain documents remained, and when discovered, were different from what we had presently recorded. For example: Say Pandora was evaluated during a session, and her data was recorded onto documents that were then put into a filing cabinet. Normal so far, yes? Well, then everything happens all over again, yet we don't know that we're reliving something. This time, we write down something different onto a document, and when we go to put the document into a filing cabinet, there are already documents there on our subject. We found this strange, so we continued to evaluate and find different mages. Imagine our surprise and excitement when we realized that certain points in time were being reversed and lived again. And now, you're the answer to quenching our thirst, our curiosity. So, can you elaborate on your -what shall we call them- abilities?"

I didn't want to tell this... woman, anything at all. But Gabriel needed to escape this place. "Sure, I'll just go right ahead. It's all kind of like a game. There are save points, and I can load from the last save point that I saved at. But you know, there's so much more than just save points." Alexandra gave me a questioning look. "Oh yeah, there's tons more than just save points. You see, I think that every human has magic in them. You know? But just enough magic that they can call forth their souls, and check the stats of others, along with being able to enter fights and such. For example," I surrounded Alexandra's soul with my rose pink aura, and gently tugged it out. Her soul was grey, and had healed cracks running through it. "You have the grey soul, the soul of betrayal."

Alexandra wasn't mad as I expected, just irritated that I had done this without permisson. "Go on then, now that you've already gotten this far. What are my stats then?"

I checked on her stats, gaining information that could ultimately be useful, but chilled me to the bone. "Alexandra Saunders: LV 19. HP 92/92. AT 36 (99). DF 4 (99). EXP 50,000. Weapon: True Dagger. Armor: None. Gold: None." I didn't continue out loud, but instead quickly read the rest in silence.

 _Alexandra Saunders is a dangerous, unstable, borderline psychotic woman. She uses whatever means necessary to get what she wants, when she wants. Having unthinkable acts of betrayal done to her, Alexandra has no care for others. She is aware of the little magic that she has, and has done atrocious things to get her magic levels up. Only has two offspring: Frisk and Melody Saunders. Unfit to be a parent for she has abused previously listed children. One spouse: Aaron Saunders. Be wary and cautious when with Alexandra._

I cleared my throat before continuing, careful not to look at her stats for too long so I wouldn't raise suspicion. "See? Everyone has their own stats, and their own unique souls. Now, can me and Gabriel head home?"

Alexandra nodded as Zach frantically wrote everything that I had said down, "Yes, you may leave. Natalie will escort you two home, and ensure that you get home safely."

In the car, Gabriel asked me a question that I hadn't been expecting. "Frisk, why would you take in someone like me?"

I frowned, my eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Gabriel shrugged and messed with his hands, "Well, I'm just some kid who was supposed to fight you and not stop, unless you won or died. And we barely know each other, we're practically strangers. So why would you take me under your wing?"

My frown disappeared, and I gave Gabriel a warm smile. "Because you needed somewhere to go, somewhere other than that compound."

Gabriel looked at me questioningly, "And that's all? I need somewhere to go, so you just... took me in? Just like that? And you won't change your mind and send me back?"

I put my hand on Gabriel's shoulder reassuringly, "I won't change my mind. The more time you spend with me, the more you'll see that I'm a very compassionate person with an extremely big heart. Now Gabriel, can I ask you a quick question?"

Gabriel nodded, "Yeah, anything. And if you want, you can call me Gabe for short."

I smiled, "Okay, Gabe. Now, my question is: Are you okay with the monsters?"

Gabe was hesitant, "Well, I haven't exactly met any of the monsters to properly judge them. So I guess, we'll have to see?"

I gave Gabe an understanding nod, "That's a good response. I think you'll like them though, they're all very kind and welcoming. Though, some of them can get a bit rough when they're messing around. You'll most likely be meeting them tomorrow, okay?" Gabe nodded in response. "And if you feel uncomfortable at all around any of them, just tell me and I'll handle it. Okay?"

Gabe nodded, "Got it. I don't really care if I'm comfortable or not though, as long as I'm away from the compound, I'll be happy."

"Well I care if your comfortable, okay?" We pulled up to the dark house, "Okay, we're here. Make sure to keep quiet, everyone's asleep. And I'll show you to my room for now, we'll figure out your room and such tomorrow."

Gabe nodded and followed me into the house. Every footstep sounded incredibly loud, but no one in the house stirred as we made our way downstairs.

I opened my room door and turned on the light, "Okay, so this is my room. You can sleep in here until we figure out where your room and such will be. If you wake up before me, just head upstairs and wake me up, I'll be on the couch. Any questions?" Gabe shook his head and set his bag down on the floor next to my bed, pulling out a t-shirt for pajamas. "Okay. If you need anything you'll know where to find me. Goodnight Gabe."

Gabe smiled and waved as I stepped out, "Goodnight, Frisk."

When I shut the door and turned away, I almost screamed. Sans was standing right there, a worried expression on his face. Before I could ask him what the hell he was doing, he embraced me in a tight hug, clutching the back of my shirt like it was a life preserver.

When he pulled away, he looked me over, looking for any injuries. "you died, you died four times. how did it happen? where? who? are you okay?"

I gave Sans a small smile, "I'm fine, Sans, you can calm down. Here, let's head upstairs, I'll explain there."

* * *

"Frisk?" I felt someone poke my arm. "Frisk?" Gabe's voice reached my ears.

I groggily opened my eyes, noticing how light was just beginning to filter through the living room window. "Gabe? What time is it?"

"It's about 7:00 am." Gabe had a small smirk on his lips, "You seem... comfy."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What? What do you-" I looked up to see that I was curled up against Sans, my head on his chest as he slept. I could feel a ferocious blush working it's way onto my face, and carefully got up, trying not to wake Sans.

Gabe looked at Sans curiously, "Is that your boyfriend? Is your boyfriend a skeleton?"

I shook my head and stood up, "No, Sans isn't my boyfriend! He's just my best friend."

Gabe nodded, unconvinced. "Uh-huh, and that's why you're blushing furiously."

I crossed my arms, "Seriously, he's not my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend, and his name's Kody. And Sans has a girlfriend, Pandora."

Gabe just smiled and walked into the dining room, sitting down. "Sure, whatever you say, Frisk."

I huffed, and glared at Gabe, my face burning. Then I turned to look in the fridge and cupboards, "What do you want for breakfast? Eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes?"

Gabe looked surprised, "You're... actually gonna cook breakfast? I thought you'd just give me a bowl of cereal or instant oatmeal or whatever." I looked at Gabe, patiently waiting for his decision, "Um, how about, pancakes, with blueberries? And maybe some bacon? And do you have any fruit?"

I nodded, "Okay, blueberry pancakes with a few slices of bacon and... how about kiwi, do you like kiwi?"

Gabe nodded, "Yeah, kiwi's a good fruit, and everything else sounds good too. Hey, do you need help with that?"

I smiled, "Sure. You're not the only person in the house, and I know the others will want breakfast, so some help would be nice. We'll need 11 pancakes, but it's always a good idea to make extra. If you wanna get some bacon out of the fridge; don't give me that weird look, we leave bacon in the fridge if we'll be using it soon. Make sure you grab the blueberries and kiwis as well, and if you want to grab the chocolate chips, they're up on the fridge." As Gabe started to get the food and such out, I grabbed the pans for pancakes and the measuring cup, and whatever other materials we'd need.

As we set out all of the breakfast materials on the counter, Gabe started to ask about me and Sans again. "So if he's not your boyfriend, then why'd you get so flustered? And why were you laying on him like that?"

I shook my head, glaring playfully at Gabe. "We're just friends, and that was an embarassing position to be in. And you know, even if I did like him more than a friend, I'd never admit it. Besides, I have my own loving boyfriend."

Gabe leaned against the counter, "Uh-huh. You don't have to admit you like him though, 'cause I already know."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? And how do you know that I like him?"

Gabe smirked, "Your love for him is just radiating from you. I know emotions, feeling other peoples emotions is a sort of ability that I have."

I pouted, and stuck my tongue out at Gabe before turning back to the task of making breakfast. "Well my love is just friendly love, if you must know. Now, take your pancakes and-"

"My child? Why are you still home at this time? And who is this?" Toriel appeared in the kitchen, confusion evident on her features.

I frowned, "What do you mean, why am I still home at this time? And this is Gabe, I'll be explaining that soon." I was forgetting something, but what?

"I mean, you're usually leaving for work at this time. It's Monday, don't you have work today?" Toriel took the spatula from my hand and flipped the pancake I was currently cooking.

I felt my heart drop and put a hand to my face, eyes widening. "Oh shiz, I forgot about that. Um, y'know, since I don't want to ditch Gabe, I think I'll call in sick for my morning job." I grabbed my cell from my pocket and dialed Dooh Dah's Diner, feigning illness when the owner picked up. I made my voice a bit raspy, as if I had a cough, and sniffled once or twice. "Xavier, I'm really sorry for not showing up. I've been stuck sick in bed since I got home from work on Friday, and I meant to call earlier. Is it okay if I take the day off to try and get better?" Toriel and gabe waited in silence, "Okay, thank you so much. I'll take a weekend shift if you want, to try and make up for this."

When I hung up, Gabe applauded me. "Nice acting skills, you actually sounded ill."

I bowed, "Thank you, thank you. Now," I turned to see mom's disapproving look at calling in. "Sorry mom, but I didn't want to leave Gabe here by himself. He doesn't really know you guys, and I wanted to be the one to introduce him to everyone. Are you mad?"

Toriel shook her head, "No my child, I am not mad. Just don't do something like this again. Now, would you like some help with breakfast? Or maybe I can set the table?"

I smiled and nodded, "You can set the table. Oh yeah, Gabe, this is my adoptive mother. Toriel, Gabe. Gabe, Toriel."

Toriel appraoched Gabe slowly and held out her hand, "Hello Gabe, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Gabe slowly took Toriel's hand and shook it, a smile forming on his face. "Hi. It's nice to meet you too."

Toriel smiled brightly, "Oh my child, how old are you? Will you be with us long?"

Gabe sat at the table with Toriel, smiling. "I just turned 16 a few months ago. And I think I'll be living with you guys for a while?"

I nodded, piling the last of the pancakes onto a tray, and moving on to the bacon. "Yeah, if it's okay with you guys. Gabe doesn't have anywhere to go, he was sort of living on the streets when I came across him. And so now I've kinda... taken him in, I guess. I dunno, but it's fine if he lives here, right?"

Toriel was more than welcoming, "Oh, of course! But Frisk, what about a room of his own? We don't really have any extra rooms to give him, so what shall we do about that?"

"We have that one room downstairs that's supposed to be a storage room, he can have that room. We just need to move a few things out, tidy it up, get him a bed and we'll be good to go!" I piled the last of the bacon onto a plate, and moved it to the table with the rest of the food. "Toriel, could you go get the others up? But could you also tell them that we have a guest?" I got out some orange juice and milk, setting them on the table as well.

Toriel got up from her seat and started for the hallway, "Of course, I'll be back in a moment."

Soon, everyone had groggily made their way to the dining room and sat in their spots. The only one who was wide awake was Melody, and she was eyeing Gabe with curiosity. "Frisk, who's this?" Melody asked, pointing at Gabe.

"Melody, it's rude to point, stop it. And this is Gabe, he's... well, I guess he's a new member of the family." Gabe was shy, but I could tell he was overjoyed at the mention of being family.

Melody didn't question it and her eyes sparkled with excitement, "Does this mean I have an older brother? DoesitDoesitDoesit?!"

Gabe looked hesitantly at me, and I nodded, letting him know he can do what he wants. Gabe reached for Melody and pulled her up onto his lap and hugged her. I scrambled to get my phone and get a video, catching the moment when Gabe said: "Yep, you have an older brother now. And I promise, I'll protect you no matter what."

After squealing from the cuteness overload that is Gabe and Melody, the others had been introduced properly to Gabe, and everyone got along just fine. Gabe was still quite shy and still wasn't sure how to talk with everyone, so he was pretty quiet.

As I got up to rinse my dishes, I felt a pair of cool arms wrap around me, preventing me from walking. "Sans, I need to rinse my dishes, please let go." My face heated up slightly as I realized Sans' face was buried in my neck, but I got over it quickly. "Saannsss, let goooo."

Sans just held on tighter, as I tried my best to walk forward. "but friissskkk, you're just so waaarmmm."

When I got to the sink, I was a bit out of breath. "Sans, let go. I need to go change out of my dirty clothes and shower. You're hugging a person with dirty clothes and greasy hair right now, let go."

Sans' voice was muffled, "so? you changed in front of me yesterday, what's the difference today? besides, i don't care if you're dirty, you're waarrmmm."

I blushed furiously at the thought of having changed in front of him yesterday, and whacked Sans on the head, getting him to let go of me. "I only changed since I was urgently called in to work. Now begone demon, the power of Christ compels you." I briefly saw Sans hiss and pretend to crumple as I made my way downstairs, laughing.

My laughter soon dissolved into frustration not only because of the fact that me and Sans couldn't be together, but because Natalie texted me telling me that both Gabe and I had to come in.

* * *

When we got to the compound, Gabe was standing in silence, while I was angry at having been called in so soon.

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms when I saw Alexandra, "Why did you call us in so early? We usually get a few days or so between each session."

Alexandra said nothing, and instead, made her way toward Gabe. I don't know what happened, but one moment Gabe was looking at Alexandra with a mix of fear and disgust, and the next, Gabe was on the ground in gasping in pain.

Alexandra's voice was full of amusement, "Save him, Frisk. You have powers, so go ahead, help him."

I ran forward and dropped to my knees, scooping Gabe up in my arms. "What'd you do?! Alexandra!" Gabe had been shot in the chest, the bullet lodged inside. I whipped around and glared at Alexandra, tears pricking my eyes. My voice was full of ice cold fury, "You crazy bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I didn't miss the anger forming on Alexandra's features as she dropped her satisfied smile, but I ignored her for now, focusing on Gabe.

I closed my eyes, focusing. The bullet was lodged near the aorta, if I wanted to save him, I would have to be quick. I worked my magic deftly, trying to be careful yet fast at the same time. I was close to stopping Gabe's bleeding when I felt something sharp and icy slide across my neck, and I froze as warm blood started to spill from me.

"You shouldn't have called me a crazy bitch, Frisk. That's a very, very uncivil thing to call your own mother." Alexandra shoved me forward, and I collapsed across Gabe, unable to help him.

I closed my eyes, and hoped for a fast death so I could load from the last save point.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in my room again, just before I got the text from Natalie. This time, only I would go.

When I found myself in the compound again, I approached Alexandra slowly. "Frisk, where is Gabriel?"

My voice was quiet, "He's at home. Only I came."

Alexandra frowned and crossed her arms, "Both of you little twits were supposed to come in, so why-"

I launched myself at Alexandra before she could finish, knocking her to the ground. Before she could even react, I was punching and clawing at her, rage fueling my actions. When she reached for her gun, I easily knocked it out of her hands, and continued my violent acts. I got in a few more punches before security grabbed me and forced me off of her.

I struggled to get out of their grips, forgetting all magic and relishing the memory of my hands colliding with Alexandra's face. "Let go of me!" I took a good look at Alexandra and saw that I had broken her nose and bruised her up quite badly, also drawing blood where I had dug my nails into her skin. I would feel bad later, but right now I was only filled with anger. "You had no fucking right to do what you did last time!" Security began to drag me toward the compound exit as a medical team came out to greet Alexandra. My voice rose above everyone's conversation as I glared at Alexandra, "We're not coming back! You hear me? Me and Gabe are _done_ , we won't work for you anymore!"

I only smiled as Alexandra looked up at me with a venomous and loathing look.

* * *

Alexandra's Point of View:

"We're not coming back! You hear me? Me and Gabe are _done_ , we won't work for you anymore!"

I threw Frisk a look full of loathing and venom, temporarily forgetting my pain as I focused on hating her. When that _girl_ was out of my sight, the pain of my injuries hit me full force.

My voice was calm and collected, though fury and a thirst for blood raged inside. "Get me Mage #4, the healing mage. Now, and tell him to hurry, or else he's dead."

While the medical team left, I turned to Natalie, a fire burning in my eyes. "Get me Pandora. Tell her she has a mission."

Natalie was scared of me. I could tell. "What kind of mission, ma'am?"

I turned away from Natalie, anger shaking my voice.

"Assassination."

* * *

 **So, yes, another chapter! And yes, I tried something a little different with the point of view. I don't know about the point of view thing though, so let me know what you guys think.**

 **But anyways, I got a review not too long ago, and I think the girl's name was Never? And let me just tell you: I absolutely love reviews like that, it literally made me so happy, and now my day is amazing! Seriously you guys, any sort of review, either a review of criticism or of a compliment or of fangirling/fanboying will absolutely make my day you guys!**

 **Until Next Time~**


	30. Chapter 30: Manslaughter

Chapter 30: Manslaughter

 _"Assassination."_

* * *

Alexandra's Point of View:

I gave Pandora the manila envelope with the document holding the information, and I knew a vicious smile had reached my face. "Here's your target. Any questions?"

Pandora opened the envelope, paling and beginning to lose her composure. "No, no, _no_ I can't! Please, _please_ don't make me kill-"

I grabbed Pandora by the hair and lifted her inches from the ground, and I enjoyed watching her squirm. "You **will**. And if you don't obey, you know who I'll go after. So Pandora, what will it be? Will you follow your orders as I've commanded, or will you risk his life?"

I purred in pleasure as Pandora accepted defeat with tears in her eyes, "I'll do it. But after this, I will _not_ assassinate anyone that I care for. This is the first and _final_ time that I will do this. If you make me do it once more, you'll suffer." Pandora's eyes were full of resentment, and her voice told me she meant business.

I lost my smile, now bored with Pandora. "Yes yes, fine." I threw Pandora to the ground, smirking as she let out a cry of pain. "Just know you little whore, if you fail me, the consequences will be... just dreadful."

I watched as Pandora retreated to her office in silence, getting the materials she'd need. The wicked smile on my face was now starting to hurt my cheeks, for this was the most I'd smiled in a long, long while.

Watch out, Frisk.

* * *

Frisk's Point of View:

I was sitting on the couch in a baggy sweatshirt and shorts, cuddling with Kody as we watched Beautiful Creatures with Gabe and Mel. Everyone else was out at work or shopping, which left us four at home. It had also been over a month since the incident with Alexandra, and while I was uneasy at first, when no move against me was made, I relaxed.

My head was resting on Kody's chest, and I breathed in the smell of his laundry detergent which made me think of clouds. "Kooddyyy?"

Kody looked down and rested his warm cognac eyes on me, "Yeah princess?"

I smiled and whispered, "I love you."

Kody gave me a sweet kiss on the lips, smiling. "Love you too sweetheart."

I heard Gabe's voice, even though his mouth was shut as he watched the movie, Melody curled up in his arms. _Awww, Frisk, you never told me how cute you and Kody are together. And you just looovveee each other oh-so-much._

I glared at Gabe across the couch as he looked back innocently. Speaking in each others minds was another ability of ours. _Oh shush up and watch the movie._

Gabriel smirked as he focused on the screen, _You shush up and watch the movie. You're the one who began talking with your lover over there._

I rolled my eyes and focused on the movie once again, a content smile on my face. But then I got a text from mom, asking if I had gotten groceries yet. "Oh shiizz- Hey, Kooodddyyy? Do you love me?"

Kody wrapped his arms tighter around me, "Yeah, of course!"

I smiled up and gazed innocently at Kody, "Do you really really reaaalllyyy love me?"

Kody looked at me suspiciously, "...Yes? Whhyyyy?"

I beamed, "Great! Then do you think you could do me a huge favor?" Kody sighed and nodded, smiling at my antics. "Do you think you could head to the grocery store and pick up some groceries? I'll give you the money and a list of things we need!"

Kody smirked, "And you can't do this yourself because?"

I pouted, "Because, I have really bad cramps right now, and ibuprofen isn't working. That reminds me, could you pick up some of my feminine products at the store as well?"

Kody looked at me one last time and sighed before getting up. "Fiinnee. But it's only because I love you, and because you're my best friend."

I smiled, "Yaaayyyy! Thank you, I love you!" I gave Kody a big kiss as he leaned down toward me.

Kody threw on a jacket and pulled out his car keys, heading to get his shoes on. "Gabriel, Melody, wanna join me on this mission?"

The other two jumped up and got ready as well, Gabe asking if he could drive. I frowned, "Heeyyy, you guuyyys! Why are you leaving me all alone?"

Gabe smiled and waved, "Sorry Frisk, but this man is going to need all the help he can get if you're sending him to get groceries and- how did you put it?- feminine products."

I glared playfully, "Fine, fine. Just hurry back, I don't think I could take the loneliness!"

And with one last love you from everyone, they left.

* * *

It had been a while since Kody and them had left, and I was getting anxious. Yes, grocery shopping could take a while, but the list was pretty short compared to most days. So I just couldn't help the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

My uneasy feeling and fears were confirmed when Gabe's panic-stricken voice resonated within my head. _Frisk, Frisk! Are you there?! Please, please respond!_

I ran to my room, throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt as I responded. _Gabe, what's happening? What's wrong?_

I threw on my shoes and grabbed my cell phone, dialing mom immediately. When I got her voicemail, I left a message stating that something was wrong and to get back to me as soon as possible.

Gabe's voice was frantic and I could hear the tears in his voice, _Frisk, just get here, right now! Please Frisk, I don't know what to do, what do I do?!_

I took a breath as I tried to calm the panic rising in me, and my voice was a bit harsh as I responded to Gabe. _Gabriel, what store are you at?_

 _Um, I don't know! The one near Muffet's?! Please, hurry!_

I focused on the Hometown Foods near Muffet's, picturing the entrance, and as soon as the warm tingling sensation had engulfed me, I was there. I ran inside the store, looking around for Gabriel. The first thing I saw were the people. There were both injured monsters and humans, hiding in the aisles in fear. Then I saw the blood. Usually I'm not good with blood, but this time, I felt unusually calm.

I immediately dropped to my knees and began to tend to the nearest person, who was a girl who was only about 14. "Hey there, I'm Frisk, and I'm going to help you. Okay?" The girl nodded and let her hand drop from her shoulder, revealing a gunshot wound. I checked the back of her shoulder: the bullet went through. "Okay, I'm going to use a bit of healing magic, so don't be scared, okay?" The girl whimpered and nodded, tears making their way down her cheeks. As the white light of my healing magic began to mend her wound, I talked to try and distract her from the pain. "What's your name?"

The girl's voice cracked as she spoke, "I'm Selena." I looked at her, taking in her appearance. She had dyed her hair blue but it was fading and her original brown hair was showing. She had glasses that showed off her hazel eyes that were sparkling with tears, and I knew I'd never forget her pained face.

I smiled, "Selena? That's a pretty name, I like that. Well Selena, are your parents here?"

Selena shook her head, trying to keep in the tears. "No, no, my mom she's- my mom's d-dead, that awful person shot her."

I finished up with her wound, "I'm really sorry about your mom, I know how it feels to lose someone you love very much. Now, go hide behind the front counter, find the button on the underside and push it, just to be safe. If you need me, I'll be helping everyone else. To get my attention, just call my name: Frisk."

Selena nodded and wiped her tears away, "Thank you. Now go, other people need help."

I nodded and as I looked around, my blood turned to ice. So many people were hurt. Who would do this? I ran to help the other victims, shoving my worries about Gabe and them aside for a moment. I helped an expecting mother who already had two other kids of her own, I helped a man with four of his children, I helped teens who had been joking around when the incident happened. I made my way from the front of the store, to the back. Helping whoever needed help and told them to get to a safe place.

It wasn't until I had gotten to the back corner of the store that I felt tears well up into my eyes, and fell to my knees, letting loose a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

I don't remember what exactly came next, but it came in flashes.

I remember seeing blood. A lot of blood. There was crying, screaming. I was trying to heal someone, someone I loved a lot. And then the paramedics came, and ushered us away. Now I was sitting in a hospital waiting room, silent. I looked around the waiting room, no one else was here right now. I caught my reflection in a window, my hair was a mess and my clothes were stained with blood. I looked at the empty seats next to me, my mind not registering much. The kids. Where were the kids?

"Frisk Saunders?" A woman called my name.

I jumped onto my feet and rushed to the woman, my mind and heart now racing. "Yes. Did the surgery go well, is-"

The woman put a hand on my shoulder, "He's fine. Would you like to go see him?"

I nodded vigorously, "Please."

The woman gave me a small smile, "Okay, follow me then."

I followed the woman to room 213, and rushed inside, pulling a chair up to Kody's bed. I held his hand with one hand, and messed with his hair with the other. My eyes filled up with tears as I took in his appearance, seeing and memorizing every detail of his face. I took my hand from his hair, pulling out my phone.

I had 15 missed calls. 6 of them were from mom, and the rest were from Sans. I dialed Toriel's phone number first, and she picked up right away.

"Frisk? Oh my lord, where are you?! Are you okay?! Gabriel and Melody came home in tears, but they couldn't calm down enough to tell us what happened, so we feared the worst." Toriel's voice was full of worry and I could tell she was in tears.

I looked at Kody as he slept, and smiled a little bit, my voice came out exhausted. "I'm fine. Listen, there was a really bad accident with Kody. He had to be taken to the hospital, and he's fine now but... mom, it was really bad. Do you want to bring Gabe and Melody with you to visit? I'm sure they're worried sick about him."

Toriel was distressed by the news of something happening to Kody, "Oh my, that's terrible! Yes, I'll grab our things right now, we'll be there soon."

I smiled as Toriel said goodbye for now and put my phone in my pocket. I jumped when my hand was lightly squeezed, "Hey princess."

I looked into Kody's cognac eyes, my tears falling. My voice came out a bit croaky from screaming, "Hi..." I whacked Kody on the shoulder, watching as he winced. "That's for scaring the hell out of me!...What happened?"

I handed Kody some water, waiting for an explanation. "Some psycho came into the store and just opened fire on everyone. I didn't see who the attacker was, they had their face covered, but I could tell that it was a woman. First she went after Papyrus, who had dropped by the grocery store as well. And I had to tackle her to the ground, but she ended up throwing me off with... magic, I think. But then... Frisk, she went after Melody."

My heart constricted painfully in my chest, "What? What- what do you mean she went after Mel- she went after Melody?"

* * *

Kody's Point of View: Just before the attack

"Kooddyyy, can we get some ice cream?" Melody looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Sure, as long as you share with everyone though." I went back to searching for the products that Frisk wanted me to get for her, also searching for acetaminophen for Frisk's cramps. Gabe came up and helped me look, not at all embarrassed like a normal teenager would be. "Hey Gabe, do you think she'd prefer tampons or pads?"

Gabe shrugged, searching the shelves with me. His gaze focused, but confused. "Tampons seem like they'd be uncomfortable, so maybe pads? But there are different kinds? I don't understand?"

I chuckled, "Me neither buddy. Let's just get some for light and heavy flows, see if that satisfies her." Gabe grabbed a box of each from the shelf, throwing them into the cart. "Thanks for the help. Is there anything you wanna get?"

Gabe hesitated, "Well, there were these earbuds and some CDs, but do you have enough money?"

I smiled and nodded, "Kid, go ahead and knock yourself out, get what you want. Besides, you shouldn't need to worry about money right now, it'll all be fine."

Gabe smiled, and gave me a quick hug. "Thanks Kody!"

My heart warmed, it was nice being in Frisk's world with her family. And it made me happy to have finally found someone as amazing as her to love. Not to mention, the kids were just as amazing. And after being with each other for some months, I think me and Frisk might be ready to move in together. Being with Frisk really made me the happiest I've been in a while, and I loved her immensely.

I was yanked back from my thoughts when I heard a hair-raising scream come from a certain little girl who I loved dearly. I whipped around to find Papyrus running towards me, Melody in his arms.

I grabbed Melody, cradling her in my arms. "Paps, what happe-" I dropped Melody and shoved her down, grabbing Papyrus and shoving him down as well, saving them both from a hail of bullets. I grabbed them both immediately and ran a few aisles away. I inhaled sharply, realizing exactly what was going on. "So that's what happened. Papyrus, do you know who the shooter is?"

Papyrus shook his head, orange tears pricking his eyes. "No! I only saw that they were aiming the weapon at Melody, and I grabbed her and ran!"

Gabe came running through the aisle, grabbing Mel and Papyrus by the arms. "Kody, we need to go, we need to hide. Now! The shooter will be coming this way soon, and we need to leave so no one gets hurt."

I grabbed Gabe by the shoulders, making him look me in the eyes. "Gabe, breathe, just breathe. You're hyperventilating, and you need to breathe. We'll leave, we just need to do it quietly. Okay?"

Gabe took a moment to calm himself, and nodded. We crept our way to the front doors, Papyrus and Melody in front of Gabe and I. As soon as we had gotten to the doors, shots rang out again. Melody screamed and ran not outside, but behind the front counter. I watched as the shooter approached the front desk, loading their gun, and took that moment to tackle them. I heard the shooter scream out in frustration, and could tell immediately it was a female. When I tried to take off her mask, however, she fired the gun and I could feel the bullets tear into my body.

The girl threw me off and went to kick me, but something made her stop and gasp. I could see her eyes, and they were the same brown eyes as one of my dear friends. But Pandora wouldn't do something like this. With blurred vision, I watched as the girl dropped her gun and put a hand to where her mouth would be, starting to hyperventilate. She stood for a moment more, before grabbing her gun and running out of the store, tearing down the street.

I could hear Melody screaming, and I could hear Gabe's panicked voice as he tried to talk to me. They couldn't see me like this, it was too traumatizing.

I struggled to get up, but did it. I looked at Melody and Gabe, and forced a smile. "You guys, it's fine, I'm fine. The bullets just barely grazed me. I'm gonna head to the restroom quick, I think. I'll be right back." I knew I probably shouldn't move, but I didn't want them to see me.

I collapsed in a back corner of the store, away from sight. I don't know how long I was there for, but I was starting to loose consciousness. It wasn't until I heard the bloodcurdling scream that I was wide awake. I looked over and saw my Frisk, on her knees and screaming as she cried.

My voice cracked, and I fought off the darkness around the edges of my vision. "Frisk, princess..."

Frisk quickly crawled forward, her entire body shaking. She tried to keep off the hyperventilating, trying to summon up her magic. Her voice was barely a whisper, as if she were trying not only to comfort me, but herself. "You'll be fine, you'll be fine, you'll be fine. Everything's all right, it's all right. You'll be better in no time, just a moment and you'll be healed and whole again."

The darkness around the edges of my vision were about to consume me, and I took a hand and wiped some of Frisk's tears away. "Hey... Princess... it'll be fine. Trust me."

* * *

Frisk's Point of View:

Kody had just finished telling me what had happened, and I was chilled to the bone. "...I swear, if I ever run into whoever that shooter was... they're _dead_. Because not only did they hurt you, but they went after Melody and Papyrus." I thought about what would've happened if that woman had gotten Melody. My voice was quiet as I held on to Kody's hand. "...I can't lose her, I can't lose Melody. I felt like I would barely survive when I thought you were dead, what'll happen if it's Melody next time?"

Kody used a hand to tilt my chin up and make me look at him, "Frisk, nothing will happen to her. We'll increase security, get her more bodyguards, we'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. I promise you, I'm not going to sit back and just let anything happen to her."

I was exhausted, but managed to smile and give him a small nod.

Kody smiled and lay back, resting. "There's that beautiful smile. Hey, any word on when those three will be here?"

I checked my phone, "Nope. Though they'll probably come bursting in right about-"

Melody came tearing into the room and practically leaped into Kody's arms, her eyes puffy from crying. "Kody! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I didn't mean to make anyone angry, are you okay, are you hurt, will you ever forgive me?!"

I smiled a little, "Yep, they're here."

Kody smoothed Melody's hair down, and began to comfort her. "Melody, none of this was your fault at all. I'm okay, I'm not even really hurt at all. And I don't need to forgive you, because you didn't do anything."

Melody wiped her tears, her voice small. "Are you sure you won't die or anything?"

Kody smiled, "Absolutely positive, I promise; I won't die or anything." Then, not only did Toriel and Gabe come in, but the rest of the household had decided to join them. Kody looked surprised that anyone other than Gabe and Melody showed up, "Uh, hey guys."

Papyrus ran to Kody's bedside, and I moved aside so he could join Melody in giving Kody a hug. "Human Kody, you're okay! Oh thank goodness, I was so scared that you were too severely injured!"

Kody chuckled, "Don't worry Papyrus, it's gonna take more than a couple bullets to kill me."

I rolled my eyes, "It was more like 15 bullets. And you were barely hanging in when I found you; you're just lucky that you have a girlfriend as amazing as me."

Kody chuckled and gave me a smile. "Yeah, I sure am lucky."

I could feel my cheeks heat up and I knew that I was turning a bit red. "Oh, whatever." I gave Kody a quick kiss before I said, "I'm gonna go get some food from the cafeteria, who's tagging along?"

Gabe, Melody, Toriel and Sans said they'd tag along, everyone else wanted to hear about what had happened at the store.

Sans lagged behind with me while the other three made their way to the elevator. "frisk, tell kody thank you for me." I gave Sans a questioning look. "he saved Paps' life, so i'd like someone to say thank you for me. you're his... girlfriend, so you could do it."

I shook my head, "Nope. No way, nuh-uh. _You_ can say thank you, I'm not doing your work."

Sans frowned, "frisk, please?"

I persisted, "You're just gonna have to get over whatever rivalry you guys have, and thank him yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go grab a blueberry muffin... if they have any. Ta-ta~" I hopped into the elevator with the others and left Sans behind.

* * *

We had just gotten off the elevator after getting some food when we saw the nurses and doctors running towards Kody's room.

I dropped whatever I had had in my hands and ran.

Everyone was being ushered out of the room, and my eyes filled with tears. "What happened?!"

No one answered, and instead looked at me with scared and sympathetic looks. I pushed past everyone and tried to enter the room, but Undyne held me back. "Frisk, you can't go in there. The doctors have to work, and you shouldn't see what's happening."

I grabbed Undyne's arm and twisted it quickly and roughly, making her let go of me. I whirled around to see her surprised look, "What happened?! Just tell me what happened!"

Mettaton put an arm on my shoulder, "Frisk, sweetie, maybe you should sit down."

I shook my head, a lump forming in my throat. "Just tell me what happened, I can take it, I can take anything."

Mettaton shook his head, "Frisk, you're not invincible, you need to sit down."

I threw Mettaton's hand off of me, snapping, "Like hell I need to sit down! You know; you and Alphys found out about it, so you know damn well that I can take this!" I regretted it instantly as Mettaton flinched, remembering what I had told them about my past. I more quietly and pleadingly said, "Please, what happened?"

But before Mettaton could respond, the nurses and the doctor filed out of the room, closing the door behind them. The doctor came up to me, her voice quiet. "Frisk, may I speak with you privately?"

I could feel my face take on a pained expression as I closed my eyes momentarily. "...You can tell me. You can tell all of us here, we're all family... He's dead. Isn't he?" I opened my eyes, my vision blurred as my amber eyes glittered with tears.

The doctor put an arm around my shoulder, trying to offer comfort as she spoke. "There was a complication with the wounds that Kody suffered from, and he crashed." I bit back a sob, nodding for her to go on. "We did everything we could, but unfortunately, Kody passed away. He is dead. I am very sorry for your loss."

I took a shaky breath as the doctor took her arm from my shoulder, and turned to Melody, who was crying. Melody's voice wobbled, "He's dead? Kody's dead?" I nodded and tightly wrapped my arms around Mel when she ran into me for a hug. I bit my lip as the hallway echoed with her wails, "He promised. He promised he wouldn't die!"

I held on tighter, remaining calm with unshed tears, my voice surprisingly collected and gentle. "I know Melody, I know. But it'll all be alright, we'll be fine." I rubbed her back, and hummed a small tune to try and calm her.

I looked up Sans who had a pained expression on his features, like everyone else. "Sans, did you get to say what you wanted to?" Sans gave a slight nod of his head, "Good... You need to call Pandora, tell her to meet us at the house. We'll explain what happened there."

* * *

By the time Pandora had arrived, Melody had ended up crying herself to sleep in my arms. Everyone else was gathered in the living room, chatting about things to try and distract themselves.

When Pandora entered, everyone went silent. Pandora gave us worried looks, "Hey you guys, what's going on?"

I gently deposited Melody on the couch, standing up and crossing over to Pandora. "Hey Pandora, we need to tell you something. You're going to have to sit down." I led Pandora to the couch, and noticed that her eyes were already filled with tears. She knew. Or she knew something we didn't. "Pandora, we don't know how to say this, but..." I took a painful breath. "Kody's dead."

Pandora lowered her head and tightly closed her eyes, her voice shaking, "How?"

My eyes were analyzing her, trying to figure her out. She knew; she knew before I even told her. That's why she's not sobbing right now, that's why she's not hyperventilating, even though she should because Kody was her close friend. Though, I hadn't sobbed or screamed yet. "He was shot multiple times, he suffered traumatic injuries and had to have surgery. And though he came through after the surgery, even though he had been sitting up and talking, there was... a complication."

Pandora stood up from the couch, holding a hand out for me to take. "Frisk, can we talk in private? Please?"

I nodded and got up, leading her outside to the porch out back. "So Pandora, what do you need to tell me?" I had a feeling.

Pandora took a shaky breath, "It was me. I was the shooter." Pandora's voice was overwhelmed with emotion, and her voice broke. "I'm the one responsible for Kody's death."

I could feel anger and hate well up inside of me. "Why."

Pandora began to pace, talking quickly. "It was an accident, I swear. I didn't even know I had shot him until I saw his face. Frisk, I am so, so, so sorry. Is there any way, any way at all that-"

"No, I meant why were you going after Melody!" I clenched my fists at my side, feeling my magic swell inside of me.

Pandora's face filled with surprise, before it filled with fear. "Frisk, just hear me out. I had to, I had to go after Melody-"

My hands were consumed with my rose pink aura, the magic flickering like flames from a fire. "Why?! She's just an 11-year old girl! She's defenseless, helpless, harmless, and you go after her?!" I thought of throwing either my fists or magic at her, but I decided against it. I shook my hands out and my magic left, leaving me feeling drained. My voice was quiet, "You killed Kody. You almost killed Melody. You almost killed Papyrus. You hurt a lot of people today... Alexandra threw a temper tantrum, huh? She assigned you a mission, and your mission was to kill Melody, right?" Pandora nodded vigorously, tears staining her cheeks. "Come on, let's head inside and tell everyone about what happened."

Pandora looked at me like I was crazy, "Tell them that I tried to kill the two most innocent beings in this family?! NO."

I slammed my hand down onto the porch railing, "Damn it Pandora, just listen! Not only are you going to tell them the truth, but I'm going to tell them everything. _Everything_ about me and my past, everything about how Alexandra is my mother and that I'm working for her because she pays good money that we need and because if I don't work for her, she'll kill Melody, my own sister, her own daughter. I'm revealing _everything_ tonight, I'm exposing myself and being vulnerable! You only have one thing to confess, I have _millions_! I'm not the sweet pacifist child who would never purposely hurt someone, I'm an abomination, and I'm going to tell them that tonight." Pandora was silent, staring at me with incredulous eyes.

"Come on. Let's get this over with."

* * *

 **WHOOP, ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

 **Hey guys, how ya doing? Okay, I'm gonna be seriously sappy and all of that right now: I really really really appreciate and love you guys sooooo much, like, you don't know how much I love and appreciate you guys. I also wanna say: If you want to post a lot of reviews, that's okay! I won't get annoyed or irritated if you post a lot of reviews, I promise.**

 **Okay, sappy stuff over. Let's get to work on the next chapter!**

 **Until Next Time~**


	31. Chapter 31: Two New Mages

Chapter 31: Two New Mages

 _"Come on. Let's get this over with."_

* * *

As we entered the house, there was only the light chatter of the monsters to fill the silence. Pandora took her spot on the couch clear across from Sans, Toriel had moved Melody to her room, and I took my spot in between them.

As I sat down, I muttered under my breath loud enough that Sans heard. "You're finally gonna get to know everything you want." I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention, immediately feeling my anxiety start to swell. "You guys, I need to have a serious talk with you."

Chara's eyes were searching mine, as she said with a smirk, "What, you're not knocked up, are you?"

I glared at Chara, making her lose the smirk. "No, I'm not, 'knocked up'. It's something a lot more serious than that." Understanding started to dawn on Chara, as I saw her pale at my words. I looked around at the group who was anxiously waiting for what I was about to say, and took a deep breath. "Okay... This is going to be... difficult to hear. And it's all a lot, so please, don't freak out right away. Just listen to what I have to say, please."

Sans took my hand in his, quietly saying, "frisk, you don't need to tell everyone if you don't want to. you don't even have to tell _me_ if you don't want to."

I shook my head and took another breath. "You guys all remember and know about when I fell into the Underground with Melody. But have you guys stopped to wonder why we fell down there?" Everyone looked at one another, seemingly communicating with their eyes and facial expressions. "Well we fell down, because we were running away."

Toriel's voice was gentle, "Running away from what, my child?"

... "Our parents." Everyone's eyes widened, besides the people who knew already, and Sans inhaled sharply, as if a hypothesis of his were correct. "Me and Melody were abused. Our parents were drunks and druggies, they didn't want us and so they showed us that by abusing us. I was the one who got a majority of the abuse, since I protected Melody in any way I could. It was mainly just them beating me and starving us, though, things did get a bit out of hand at times..." I felt like I was being transported back to every single horrible event, the main ones like letting men or women have their way with me, or when they went after us with broken bottles and such. I gave my head a slight shake, coming back to reality. "Anyways, their abuse finally made it's toll on Melody, and that's when we ran. I had gone out for a quick trip and I thought Melody would be okay at home since no one else was there, but... I was wrong. I don't know what they did to her, but it was the last straw. So we packed whatever meager possessions we had, and we ran to Mt. Ebott. We weren't expecting to fall into the Underground, but I am _so_ glad we did."

Everyone had horrified expressions while Alphys, Mettaton, and Chara just lowered their heads and looked to their feet. I cleared my throat a little, knowing that they were thinking of how I would never fight back or hurt someone."But I don't want you guys to think that I'm someone who's a completely innocent pacifist child. Because... I'm not. I've hurt others before. I know how to hurt people and I know how to kill."

Sans frowned, "frisk, what are you talking about?"

I took a shaky breath, "Since we've came to the surface, I've been working a certain job. And..." How are they going to react...? "And I've been working for-"

I couldn't continue, for shots rang out once more that day. Sans jumped up and dragged me to the kitchen, trying to protect me. I looked into the living room to see Pandora, engulfed in a murky grey aura, her gun in hand, though she looked shocked and horrified.

Alexandra was doing this.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed whatever leftover Butterscotch pie there was, and I put it into my inventory. Then I let my rose pink aura surround me and Pandora, and imagined the first place that came to mind. And before Sans or anyone else could stop me, I had already teleported.

When I opened my eyes, we were in an all too familiar place.

Pandora's voice was panicked, "Frisk, help me, I don't want to hurt you!" I looked around the giant room, taking in every detail. "Frisk! Where are we?!" I fixed my eyes on Pandora, who was still surrounded by Alexandra's magic.

"The Judgement Hall."

* * *

My breathing was labored; this was the longest and most tenacious fight I had been in.

"Frisk, please, _please_ , just-"

I felt something sharp enter my abdomen, and shakily yanked it out to continue. "NO. I'll find a way to help you, I just need a little bit of time!" I checked my inventory: Nothing. Everything had been used up. I looked up and ignored Pandora's tears as she was forced to summon another attack. I threw a sort of force field around Pandora, caging her in for now.

I paced, trying to figure something out. I couldn't kill her, no matter how much she begged me to. But I couldn't hold her for long, and Alexandra was relentless when it came to being Pandora's puppeteer. I rubbed my face in my hands, letting out a frustrated scream. I had to take a moment to calm myself, before my voice rang out. "Alexandra, stop with your games. Just tell me what you want, and we can compromise."

It was silent for several moments, before Alexandra's disembodied voice reached my ears. "You want to compromise, now do you? Okay, fine. We'll compromise. What I want, is for us to strike up a new deal."

I could feel dread form like a hard knot in my stomach and a hand around my lungs. "Alright, what is this new deal that you want to make?"

"I want you to come to the compound. Permanently. I want to test your abilities, push you to the breaking point. I want you and your magic." Alexandra got straight to the point.

I ignored Pandora, who had a fearful look in her eyes and was shaking her head, mouthing no to me. "And if I went with you, permanently, what would I get in return? How would this benefit me?"

"If you do this, you're family and friends will remain safe. They won't be harmed, and they will live. If you don't comply, well... we don't want another -what was his name?- Kody incident to happen."

I felt my nails dig into my skin at the mention of his name, and refrained from making a nasty comment directed toward Alexandra. I took a breath, and stiffly said, "Okay. You've got a deal."

I ignored Pandora's protests, and listened as Alexandra chuckled. "Magnificent. Now hurry on here, you're new home is waiting."

I watched as Pandora was released from Alexandra's possession and collapsed to the ground, whipping her head up to look at me and tell me what a bad idea this was. But I spoke quickly before she could, "I'm going. I made a deal, and I can't go back on my word... You're _not_ going to tell them anything about where the compound is or how to get inside. You're not going to tell them _anything_ about what has happened tonight. You'll only tell them that I've ran. You'll tell them that I've ran and abandoned them, leaving you to deal with them. You can step in as Ambassador now, you can take my place."I closed my eyes, beginning to imagine the compound and getting ready to teleport. I heard Pandora get up and get ready to run toward me, and quickly spoke once more.

"Pandora? Just... tell them I love them, and that I'm sorry."

And before she could act, I was gone.

* * *

When I had entered the compound, I was immediately taken into custody by security, and thrown roughly into an empty room.

I sat down, taking in any moment to rest. I lifted my shirt to see that I'd been severely injured, and was bleeding quite a bit. I let my shirt fall back down to cover my wounds, and just sat there for a moment with my eyes closed.

My attention was caught when I heard the opening of a door, and felt something furry jump onto me. I opened my eyes to see Lune, who was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement from seeing me. "Hey Lune, did you miss me boy? Yeah?" Lune bombarded me with slobbery kisses, resting on my lap. "Ohhhoho, you're such a good boy." As I pet Lune, soothing him, I looked up to see my father. "Hey Aaron."

My father looked deeply concerned, and hastily told Lune to get off of me. "Oh Frisk, what have you done?" Aaron lifted me to my feet, supporting me as he took me to a medic. "What you've done today, coming to that agreement with Alexandra, was incredibly... incredibly foolish. What were you thinking?!"

I simply shrugged in response, before continuing verbally. "Well, Pandora didn't want to hurt me, and I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. And by making that deal, I've just protected everyone I care for."

Aaron shook his head, frowning. "You should have just killed that girl, she's not a Mage, she's of no importance."

I shot him a disgusted look, "Everyone's important! I don't care if someone's the most innocent and pure person ever, or if they're a cold-blooded _murderer_ , I will not kill them unless there is no other way!" I focused my gaze on Lune, and ignored Aaron as I pet the wolf.

It was silent until the medic finished up, and that's when Aaron spoke. "Alexandra won't be easy on you. And I'll try my best to protect you from her, but I can't make any promises. Luckily, your time with her will be rare and limited. I'll be in charge of training and teaching you for a while, since Alexandra will be busy with the newest Mage."

I reluctantly began to speak to him again, curiosity getting the best of me. "How many other Mages do you have right now?"

"Well, we've found four of them so far. There's Mage 1: Gabriel, Mage 4: Liam, Mage 5: Selena, and Mage 7: you, Frisk. Mage 5 is the one who Alexandra will be tending to now, since we've only just recently found her," Aaron finished.

Recognition sparked in my eyes, "Mage 5, Selena? Is she a girl of about 14, with fading blue hair and such?" Was that girl really a Mage?

Aaron looked surprised, "Yes, yes, that's the new Mage. How do you-?"

I fiddled with Lune's fur, "She was one of the victims from Pandora's shooting. So, does that mean that she's just... all alone?"

Aaron nodded, "Yes. Her only parent was killed in the shooting, and she doesn't seem to have anyone else to care for her. She has actually requested to share a room with any other female Mage; it seems she isn't used to being alone."

"So she'll be sharing a room with me?"

Aaron was hesitant, "Yes. Unless you're opposed to the idea?"

I quickly responded, "No, no, it's fine. It actually works for my plan of taking care of and keeping an eye on her. Anyways, we'll discuss more on that topic later. My question is, what are you going to be teaching and training me in?" Lune had fallen asleep, so I just rest my hands in his fur.

Aaron was ready with his response, "Instead of just throwing you into action and possibly damaging your health, I'm actually going to help you develop and discover your different abilities. Everyone has their own unique abilities, but there are things like healing or telepathy or telekinesis and such that the average person may have. But there'll be more to learn about everything, later. I'll be introducing you to the other two Mages properly, instead of throwing you into a fight like you and Gabriel had to do."

I hummed in response, "M'kay. And I'll be meeting Liam and Selena, correct?"

Aaron nodded, "Yes, correct. Frisk, I must ask you: Will Gabe be coming back to the compound soon for his sessions?" After seeing the look on my face, Aaron quickly said, "He can keep living with your family and such, I just need to know if he'll be back for his sessions."

I shrugged, "Maybe, as long as you're the one who helps him, I think. I'd have to ask him quick, is that okay?"

Aaron nodded hesitantly, "Let's just make sure Alexandra doesn't find out I let you have contact with anyone outside the compound."

I nodded and closed my eyes, concentrating on reaching Gabe over this distance. _Gabriel, can you hear me?_

It took a moment, but Gabe's response came through. _I'm here. Frisk, where are you?! Pandora says you've abandoned us, but everyone knows it's not true. Has- has Alexandra taken you?_

Do I share what has happened with him? ... He knows how to keep quiet about stuff like this. _You can't tell anyone, you're forbidden from telling them where I am... I'm at the compound. I struck up a deal with Alexandra, and now... this place is where I live. Alexandra can't find out we can contact one another though, she'll kill you guys. And I mean it, she's dangerous Gabe, she won't hesitate to hurt any of you. And Gabe, Aaron needs to know if you'll be coming in for sessions and such._

Gabe's connection got fainter each second; my magic had been pushed to the limit today. I managed to keep the connection going though. _Yeah yeah, I'll come in for the stupid sessions..._ _Frisk, I'm allowed to tell the others you're okay though, right? They can know that we're able to communicate?_

I hesitated, it was just earlier that I had told Pandora not to tell a soul about anything that had happened. Should I relent and tell them everything? _They can know that I'm alive and okay. But no one can know my whereabouts. And Gabe, make sure they don't come to try and get me back._ My heart panged at the thought of losing anyone else today. _I can't handle another loss Gabe, I really can't..._

Gabriel took so long that I thought the connection was lost, but he was still there. _...Okay. I'll tell everyone that you're okay, but to stop looking for you. I'll also reassure Melody that you haven't abandoned her, and that you love her. And... do you want me to tell Sans about how you-_

I shook my head, before realizing that he couldn't see me. _No. Just tell them what they need to know._

Gabe persisted, _Frisk, he needs to know how you feel about him. And I think you need to know how he-_

 _NO. It'll be easier to live in this miserable place if I don't know about how he feels. If I find out that he loves me, I'll be filled with a longing so unbearable that I won't make it in this place. Just tell them I'm fine and alive. Don't break, don't relent and tell them whatever else they want to know. If there comes a time that I want to leave this place and need you guys to rescue me, then we'll get to that when that time comes. Now go, the connection will be broken in a moment. I'll talk when I'm stronger. Love you guys._

When I opened my eyes, I saw Aaron had went and gotten the other two Mages.

Aaron spoke first, "You're done so soon?"

I nodded, "Tired. I just used a lot of my magic and energy on that fight with Pandora, not to mention, I had an incredibly emotionally draining day. So, these are the other two?"

Aaron nodded, gesturing to each when their names were said. "This is Mage 4, Liam," Liam gave a stiff nod, avoiding eye contact. "And this is Mage 5, Selena," Selena gave me a small smile and waved.

I gave each a smile, "Hi there, it's very nice to meet you guys." Apparently I had shocked Liam, for he looked at me in disbelief with wide eyes. I guess kind manners were not common here. I turned to Aaron for a moment, "So what's the plan gonna be for training and such? Are the three of us going to be working together for training?"

Aaron smiled and nodded in answer, "Yes, you guys will indeed be training together and such. Liam might be a bit more advanced than you since he has been here at the compound for a while, but Selena will for sure need your guys' assistance when it comes to training."

Selena smiled gratefully, "Good, I think I could really use the help. So Frisk, I never got to thank you earlier today, at the grocery store. Where did you disappear to while you were helping the others?"

I gave her a small smile, fighting the sadness welling up inside of me. "I was off helping a very close friend of mine. I'm sorry I couldn't stay afterwards, my friend was very badly hurt."

Selena gave me a sad smile, her eyes holding something within. "It's fine. I'm very sorry about what happened to him."

She knows about what happened to Kody. "So it seems you're a mind reader. Correct?"

Selena nodded, smiling. "You've caught on fastest out of everyone so far! Unfortunately, that's the only ability we've discovered of mine so far. And I'm hoping you guys can help me discover the others?"

Liam stepped in and put a reassuring arm around Selena, his voice was lower than I would have thought."Of course, you have nothing to worry about. Trust me, you'll be just fine."

Selena let out a breath, dimples forming when her lips formed her smile. "Thanks Liam, it means a lot." Selena turned to me, her hazel eyes piercing. "So, you're supposed to be the more dominant one of the Mages?"

I nodded and let out a sigh, "Though, like you, I haven't exactly discovered all of my abilities. And I definitely need some practice." I looked at a clock on the wall, finding that it was just after 11:20 pm. "We should head to bed right now, we can discuss more later." I turned to Liam and gave him a small smile, "Goodnight, Liam. Hope you sleep well." I gently pushed Lune off my lap, and began to follow Aaron to mine and Selena's room, Lune following happily.

When we entered our room with only two beds, two desks, and a wardrobe to share, Selena turned to me. "So why exactly did you decide to live here at the compound? Don't you have your own family and friends at home?"

Since Selena was a mind reader, I wasn't going to bother hiding anything from her. "Well, I was sort of... forced to live here. I made a deal with Alexandra, only agreeing to live here if she swore to leave my family and friends in peace. So, we compromised, and now I live here."

Selena gave me a sympathetic smile, "Well, at least you still have a family out there. So, what's it like here? Also, if he doesn't bite, can I pet your wolf?"

I nodded, smiling a bit as she dropped to her knees and plunged her hands into Lune's thick fur. "I don't think it'll be so bad here, as long as you have friends or something. Now Selena, discovering your other abilities will not be easy. You'll be thrown into some extremely difficult situations that could cost you your life if you don't concentrate and believe in summoning your magic."

Selena's mouth now formed a tight line, her voice a bit tremulous. "And what do you mean by dangerous situations that could cost me my life?"

"My first trial was when I was thrown into an empty room, and they riled Lune up to try and attack me. I had to find some way to keep myself safe, and that's when I first summoned up magic that I didn't know I had. It wasn't easy though, and Lune did end up getting me pretty good," I pulled my shirt from my shoulder, showing her the scars from Lune. "Me, Liam, and even Aaron can help you train and learn more, but when you have your first session, it will be only you who can keep yourself safe."

Selena's hands began to shake, and I could tell she was trying to calm herself down. Her voice was shaky, and I could tell that she had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to die though. What if I die, Frisk? This is just too much, I don't think I'm cut out for being a Mage."

I sank to my knees next to her, putting a hand on her back so I could send soothing magic through her more effectively. "Selena, hey, you're fine. You'll do just fine too, you'll be great. I know it seems scary right now, and honestly, it will be scary for a while. But I'm right here if you ever need me, okay? You're okay, you're okay. Just breathe."

Selena nodded, breathing shakily. "Can I sleep next to you tonight? I know it's a strange request, but I need someone to lay next to. I used to lay next to my mom and cuddle her every other night, she liked it when I did that. And honestly, it made me feel safer and not so alone." Tears filled Selena's eyes once more, and her voice was thick with emotion. "But she's gone now. She's just... gone, and she's never coming back..." Selena let out a sob before trying to regain control, "So, Frisk... Can I lay next to you tonight?"

My heart broke; it was just so unfair that people were torn away from their families and the life they knew so suddenly. "Of course. You can lay next to me tonight, and any other night if you need to. If you need anything, anything at all, I'll be there. I'll be right by your side in an instant to help you." Selena gave me a wobbly smile, which I returned. "C'mon, let's get to bed."

Selena turned onto her side, facing the wall. "Goodnight Frisk."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Selena had slept fitfully, having nightmares, and then waking up every hour or so, unable to sleep. So I had stayed up for a majority of the night, sending soothing magics and such to her, trying to make sure she slept okay.

It was about 5:24 am when Gabe contacted me again. _Frisk, are you awake?_

I sighed, leaning back against the wall as I watched Selena finally sleep peacefully. _Yeah, I've been awake. Why, what's up?_

Gabe went on. _Well, we have a sort of... situation. And you're a girl, and you know about this stuff, soooo-_

I rubbed my face in my hands, exhausted. _Gabriel, just get to the point already._

Gabe was hesitant, but went on. _Melody's up as well. And the situation involves her because... she has kinda started her period? And she's freaking out, and I can't calm her. And I don't want to wake anyone else, but I don't know what to do, so can you help?_

I sprang out of bed, pulling on leggings and a t-shirt. _I'm going to get into so much trouble for this, you know that, right?_

Gabe went to ask what I meant, but I had already teleported to him before he could say anything. When Gabe saw me he jumped, "Jesus Frisk! You say you can't come home when everyone's desperately begging you to, but you come when I say Melody's got her period? Seriously, what-"

I waved him off, talking extremely quietly. "Gabe, you know I love you guys. But if Alexandra finds out I've come on this little excursion, we're in deep shit. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to help my little sister."

I tried the bathroom doorknob, finding that it was open, and stepping inside. Melody almost screamed when she saw me, but refrained from doing so. I took a breath, "Okay Melody, I can only stay for so long, so I'll have to be quick with this. First off, I can't come home and stay here, not right now. Second, please don't tell anyone I came back for a few minutes, only you and Gabe can know this secret. Okay?" Melody nodded, a sorrowful look in her eyes from missing me. "Okay sweetie, let's get this situation sorted out, okay? Now first, what all do you know about this?"

After explaining what a period was and why it happened, I explained to her how to get blood stains out of things, I told her it was best to sleep on your side, what medicines she could take to help cramps or headaches and such, and so on and so forth. And by the time that she had ran out of questions, I could hear the rest of the household start to wake up. I sent Melody off to her room to lay down again, and I approached Gabe.

"Gabe, does everyone know that Pandora will be taking over as Ambassador for now?" I couldn't remember if Gabe had mentioned anything about Pandora being Ambassador yesterday.

Gabe shook his head, "Not really. Pandora announced that she'd be taking over, but her and Chara kind of... butted heads. I think everyone's more in favor of Chara taking charge instead of Pandora."

I nodded, "Okay, that'll work. Um, I'll need to be able to communicate with Chara, so we need to figure that out. But Gabe, I need to go now, before Alexandra finds out. Love you, bye."

Before Gabe could say anything back, I was back at the compound, arriving just in time for Selena to wake up.

When Selena woke, she caught sight of me and smiled. "Good morning Frisk. Did you sleep okay?"

I nodded, smiling. "I slept just fine. Now, we should get dressed." I crossed over to the wardrobe, pulling out a sports bra, and the usual black tank top with leggings. "Okay Selena, you have to get dressed so we can go meet Liam and Aaron."

Selena approached the wardrobe, looking anxious. "But, I don't really like clothing that... clings to my body. Do you think there's a looser shirt I could wear?" Selena fiddled with her shirt, readjusting it.

I gave her a smile, "Sure. I understand how it is to feel uncomfortable in your own body at times." I rummaged through the wardrobe, looking for a plain black t-shirt. "Ah-ha, here's something." I pulled out an extra large black t-shirt, "I'm guessing you want something loose, like this. And then you can just grab some leggings to put on. I suggest you put a tank top on under the shirt though, just in case you get hot and want to take the t-shirt off."

Selena smiled, "Okay, that'll work. Now, um, can you turn away so I can change?" I nodded and heard Selena sigh, "Thank you. I'm sorry if this is like, a hassle for you."

I quickly reassured her, "No no, it's fine. As long as you do whatever's comfortable for you, I'll happily comply!"

Selena took a shaky breath, "Okay, how do I look?" I turned around to see she had put on the leggings and tank top, not the t-shirt yet.

I smiled, "You look good!" I went up and went in a circle around her, "You definitely look really good. And I think you might actually have bigger breasts than me? And you're only 14?"

Selena blushed and nodded, "Yeah, I've matured and grown a lot faster than other girls... But I think I only have bigger breasts because I'm fat."

I whacked Selena on the arm, "You're not fat! You only weigh what, 170-180 something pounds? Selena, you're fine."

Selena shook her head vigorously, throwing on the t-shirt. "No, I'm fat. Even if I did weigh 180, which I don't, I weigh more, it's not normal for a 14 year old to weigh that much. I'm fat, and I need to seriously lose weight. So don't say I look fine."

Her low self-esteem and low self-love made me sad. "Whatever, I bet Liam thinks you look fine too. Why don't you just read his mind when you see him next? Find out what he thinks about you." I ship them, by the way.

Selena only shrugged, not even blushing like I would've liked. "I actually can't read his mind. I was able to when I first met him, but then I think he sort of... put up a wall around his thoughts. So, yeah. Why?"

"I dunno." Thoughts of shipping, begone!

Selena narrowed her eyes, "Liar. Why would you even think he likes me? Not only have we literally just met yesterday, but I'm not even that pretty; I'm not the type of girl that boys like."

Before I could say anything else, Aaron barged in, looking rather pale. "Selena, Liam's just outside the room, you can go join him while he shows you to the dining hall, and then to the training room. Frisk, please come with me."

I followed Aaron, as Selena's eyes grew wide and she looked at me in fear. When we were away from being heard, I spoke. "So Alexandra found out about my little excursion this morning?"

Aaron turned on me, eyes full of both anger and fear. "What were you thinking?! I had to talk her down for over an hour, and even now, your punishment will be bad. What were you thinking Frisk?!"

I was quiet for a moment, "...Melody needed me, okay? She's my little sister, and she was scared because something happened to her that was new and different, and she needed me. If my sister needs me, I'm going to be by her side in a second. Kapeesh?" Aaron looked at me with incredulous eyes, and my voice came out more quietly this time, "She's not going to hurt them, is she?"

Aaron shook his head, beginning to walk again. "No. She's not going to hurt your loved ones. But she is going to hurt you, Frisk. Your punishment is going to be... painful."

My smile was grim, "I know, it's going to be very painful. But she won't get any satisfaction out of it. I won't let her." I took a breath, "Besides, at least no one's dying because of me."

Aaron gave me a stiff nod, then stopped in front of a door. "This is where I'm supposed to drop you off. Good luck, Frisk."

I nodded and turned to the door as Aaron began to walk away. When I pushed the door open, Alexandra was standing there waiting for me. "Okay Alexandra, what's my punishment? Are you gonna stone me to death? Slowly dismember me? C'mon, enlighten me."

Alexandra glared at me, and crossed the room to grab something. "Take your top off, along with your bra if you want it to remain untouched."

"That's a strange request, dontcha think?" What was she planning?

When Alexandra turned back to me, I paled as I saw the whip in her hand. "Oh Frisk, I'm not going to punish so severely since this is the first time you've disobeyed me. Why, the lashes you get today will only be the tip of the iceberg. Now, top off, and stand against the wall with your back to me."

I stood with my back to Alexandra, bracing myself for what was about to come next. "...How many lashings will you do?"

Alexandra brought the whip down fiercely, the sound of flesh meeting whip sickening as it resounded in the empty room. "Oh, I don't know Frisk, we'll just have to wait and see. I suppose I'll stop when I'm satisfied." I clenched my hands into fists, biting down on my lip to keep in any sound that I made; I wasn't going to cry out, I wasn't going to let her win. "Now, Frisk... Count."

I took a shaky breath, unwilling to show my pain.

"One."

* * *

 **Another chapter, whooo!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I meant to post sooner.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Until Next Time~**


	32. Chapter 32: Other Mother

Chapter 32: Other Mother

 _"One."_

* * *

I made my way to the training room, wincing with every step I took. Alexandra had forbidden any of the medics from helping me, so I wasn't going to get the help I needed from them.

I sank to my knees on the floor, the pain from the lashings excruciating. My breathing was shallow and I was too dizzy to walk, so I just sat there. Eventually, I fell forward, laying on my front, my eyes closed.

I don't know how long I lay there, but I was there until I heard Selena's voice. "Frisk! Oh no, oh no no no... Aaron! Liam! Help!"

I heard running footsteps, and felt cool hands feel my neck for a pulse. After a moment, I heard a sigh of relief. "She's still alive. Her pulse is getting weaker, but she's alive. Liam, the medics won't be able to help her, not when she's this far gone. I'll need both you and Selena to run to my office, and grab," I didn't hear much else, everything was muffled.

Everything was getting darker and darker, and Aaron's voice was getting quieter and quieter.

Everything was silent.

* * *

When I came to, I found that I was no longer at the compound. As a matter of fact, I was no longer anywhere in Ebott City nor anywhere else.

I was in the void once again.

I quickly found Gaster, who was looking at me curiously. "Frisk, how are you here?"

I looked around the void, finding screens filled with images and footage of my family and friends. I made my way to a screen with Sans and Melody, putting my hand up to the screen as I watched them. "Oh, uh, I don't know. I'm kind of just... here. I think it happens when I'm severely injured. Or dead. Maybe I'm able to come here when I sleep or something, I dunno." My eyes followed Melody's and Sans' every movement as they had a tea party together, and my heart became heavy.

Gaster came up and put a hand on my shoulder, "Frisk, what are you doing. There are other ways to solve the problems that you face out there, you don't have to be at that compound."

My eyes flitted to another wall, finding the other Sans chatting with Flowey. "I don't know, Gaster. I just... I can't really see any other ways to do this right now, y'know? I don't want to risk anyone's life, I don't want anyone to get hurt, I don't want things to get so bad that I end up resetting or something. I can barely see what I'll be doing in just a week, how will I be able to see different outcomes for this?"

Gaster was silent for a moment, and his voice came out gentle, "Frisk, you must not let depression take hold of you now. You have to fight, you have to stay determined, you have to get back to the ones you love."

My voice was quiet as it broke, "But I'm so tired of fighting... I just want to settle down and live my life. I want to be with someone that I love, I want to go to college, I want a job that I like, I want kids, a family, I want to live in peace. I'm sick and tired of having to fight."

Gaster turned me to look at him, "Frisk, don't you see? If you fight, you can get everything that you desire. You just need to stay strong and get through this."

I took a breath as tears pricked my eyes, "I'm tired of being strong… but… I guess it won't hurt to fight for a little longer. I just... I need a break." My eyes went over to the screen with the other Sans, "Do you think I could visit them? You know, as my sort of break from life?"

Gaster nodded, "If that is what you desire. With your unique soul, you're able to visit alternate universes with ease. And you should be able to make your way back home with ease as well." Gaster hesitated, "Frisk, with this ability, do you think you could-"

I gave Gaster a hug, "Of course. I'll make sure to visit you as often as possible... It must be lonely here, just watching as your loved ones go on with their lives... So don't worry, I'll be sure to visit."

Gaster smiled as I pulled away, "Thank you, dear one. I'll be sure to watch over you and your loved ones, as well as help you as best as I can."

I gave Gaster a small smile, "Thank you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Frisk."

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that I did not have a body.

Instead, I seemed to be transparent. I seemed to be a ghost.

"Frisk...?" Chara's voice reached my ears.

I whirled around to see Chara with tears in her disbelieving eyes. I smiled as I saw her, holding out my arms for a hug, "Hey Chara, miss me?"

Chara ran into my arms, holding on tight, "Frisk, oh my god! We've missed you so so so much. We were all heartbroken when you- when- when what happened to you, happened. Sans took the loss hardest, I think. Wait, how are you even here?!"

I shrugged, "Unique soul abilities I guess. Anyways, my question is, can Sans and Flowey... see me?"

Chara hesitated, "Well, it's possible, I think. I mean, it really all depends on whether or not you're strong enough to project your image to them."

I gave Chara a small smile, "It'll be fine if they don't see me... just seeing them and being around them would be enough." I looked around the room we were in, catching sight of the other Sans immediately. I glided over to the other Sans, seeing him sleeping fitfully on the couch. "He's having nightmares?"

Chara nodded, gliding over. "The nightmares haven't stopped since you've left. Some days they're okay, manageable, like today. Other days... they can get really bad."

I leaned over and gave the other Sans a kiss on the forehead, the effect immediate as he calmed. "Do you know what the nightmares are about?" Chara gave me a look, the answer was obvious. "So the nightmares are over losing me... I really made him fall for me, huh?" Chara came up beside me, hesitantly putting a hand on my shoulder.

We stood there in silence for a few moments, before I crossed over to sit in a chair. I turned to Chara as I ran my hand through my tangled hair, "I don't know Chara, maybe it'd be better if I didn't come see you guys. I mean, I'll just end up leaving and being away to live in my universe, so why should I come and see you guys only to put you through losing me again?" What am I even doing with my life right now? Seriously Frisk, what the fuck.

Chara was silent for a minute before replying, "Well, at least if you come to visit every once in a while, then at least we'd know that you're okay. Because, as you can see, Sans isn't really taking your death well. We can all tell that he wants to talk about it, and we can tell that he's worried that you lied about the alternate universe thing just to make him feel better. I mean, heck, even Papyrus is starting to get worried and wanting to help him."

I became just a bit more alert and sat up straighter, "Even- even Papyrus is worried? Are you sure? I mean, this Papyrus is so… how do I say it?"

"Heartless? Cruel? Evil?" Chara fueled a few words for me.

"Pfft, no. Papyrus cares about Sans, I know he does. He just… has a hard time showing it." I took my gaze from Chara to the other Sans, watching as he started to toss and turn in his sleep once more. "… I've really just fucked everything up, haven't I?"

Chara yelped out in surprise, "Frisk! Language, you never cuss!"

I got up from my seat and quickly made my way over to the other Sans, crossing my arms as I turned back to the other Chara. "What the hell do you know Chara? Maybe I swear all the fucking time in my universe, and I just lied to you all, making you believe that I was this sweet innocent girl!" My lip started to quiver and I could feel my eyebrows start to furrow in the way that they do when you're in pain or sad. My voice was thick with emotion as I blinked back the tears burning at my eyes, "I just always fuck things up, no matter how hard I try to do good in this world. And it _hurts_ that I can't be what everyone wants, or what _anyone_ needs. And it hurts that I can't be what _I_ want, or what _I_ need. Because I'm not enough, and I won't be enough, and I'll never be _close_ to enough. And- and…. I'm just so damn _tired_."

Everything was silent, my gasping sobs resounding throughout the room.

"sweetheart, you don't really think that… do ya?"

I whirled around to come face to face with the other Sans, whose mouth was turned into a frown, with his eyes that communicated more than any words ever could. "Sans!" I flung myself at him as I let out a strangled cry.

Surprisingly, I felt a warm pair of skeleton arms wrap around me, holding me close. "whoa there sweetheart, breathe, okay? just breathe."

I dug my nails into his bones, and I knew it must have hurt, but the other Sans didn't say anything. "I can't, I can't, I can't!" I could feel myself hyperventilating, I could feel myself getting lightheaded and dizzier by the second.

I could feel Sans gently get me off of and away from him, "frisk, sweetheart, you need to concentrate on my voice, okay? just concentrate on me for a moment." My gaze flicked over to the other Sans as he looked into my eyes and continued speaking, "good, good girl. now, you need to help me out, okay? just do me a favor and tell me: what are five things that you see right now?" I must have somewhat scoffed or something, because when I looked away, Sans snapped his fingers in front of my eyes multiple times. "hey, frisk, you need to concentrate. i'm trying to help you, but i can't help if you won't work with me here. now, one more time: what are five things that you see right now?"

"….Sweater. Your- your red sweater." I remember how he wrapped me up in that sweater once. Okay, that was One. "Um, there's- there's Flowey over by the window." Two. "The couch…" Three. "Your eyes." Four. "That- that stupid necklace. The one like a- a save point." Five.

"good, that was good. you're still hyperventilating pretty badly though, so you really need to put your full attention and concentration into this. now: four things that you feel. and by feel, i mean as in what you can touch."

My breathing slowed slightly as I breathlessly and shakily responded, "The- the wooden floor…. The stinging…. Your shorts… And your- your hands on mine."

"there you go, just a few more things you need to tell me, okay? what are three things you can hear?" My thoughts immediately went to his deep voice first, since it was so soothing.

"Your voice, I can hear your voice." One. "Um, I can hear the heat coming through the vents." Two. "And… I can hear… the wind, outside."

"now can you tell me two things you can smell?" Sans held up two fingers as he talked about smelling two things, making me smile a little.

"I can smell wood, from your shirt. And I can smell Grillby's, heating up in the kitchen." Why were we doing this again?

"and finally, what is one thing that you can taste." Sans helped me up onto the couch with him, waiting for a response.

"…Does my morning breath count? I don't think I brushed my teeth today, and it tastes like a dead rat." I gave the other Sans a small smile, my lips stretching when he burst out laughing.

After a few minutes his laughter died down, "sweetheart, that was nowhere near funny."

I glared, "Then why'd you laugh, huh?"

The other Sans shrugged, "it was unexpected after that little incident. and it was mainly pity."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever…" The other Sans was looking at me with a confused expression. "So, you must be wondering why I'm here?"

The other Sans shrugged, "kinda, i'm especially wonderin' how you're physically here. but you did say that you'd come and visit us some, right sweetheart? let us know how you were doing in your other universe? my only real question is: how long will you stay?"

I gave Sans a small smile, "Maybe a day or so, at the most. It depends. And I'm really not sure how I'm here physically. I guess I projected myself enough to become physical? I dunno… So, how are things holding up here?"

The other Sans actually smiled a bit, "good, we wanna spend some time with you. and before you go asking how things are here, you're supposed to tell us about things over on your side. so, sweetheart, time to give us the details. is your lover boy just oh-so in love with you? any murderin' going on over there?"

I forced a chuckle, "Um, no, no murdering going on. Just…" Truth? Lies? "Just the same old boring stuff everyday. Working, school, living in peace, y'know, all of that fun stuff."

"you hesitated." Sans gave me a look that said 'cut the bullcrap'.

"Wha- I did not! I didn't hesitate!" Yeah I did.

The other Sans crossed his arms and gave me a look while smirking, "sweetheart, you hesitated. out with the truth. and while you're at it, maybe you can tell me what that incident was just now."

I scoot away from Sans, wrapping my arms around my knees as I sat on the opposite end of the couch. "…. Things aren't… the best, but it's fine." I glanced over to see Sans motion for me to go into more detail."Things-" I took a breath, reliving the past day and a half. "Things haven't exactly been the greatest… I don't know where to start either…"

"just start at the beginning, sweetheart."

* * *

I had told the other Sans everything from when I got back to my universe. I told him all about my Sans and Pandora being together, I told him all about Alexandra, almost everything. Now, I was getting to the past day and a half...

…. "…..Okay, so, you know how I was in a relationship with Kody?"

The other Sans nodded, his eyes taking on a questioning look. "yeah, you started dating to take your mind off of your sans, but you started to really like this kody guy. what about it?"

I briefly closed my eyes before taking a shaky breath, "Well, something happened. It happened just about a day ago…." I felt Sans' hand envelop mine, but I kept my eyes closed in fear of crying. "I had Kody head to the grocery store for me to pick up some groceries and stuff. It had been a bit too long since I sent him, and that's when everything went to shit." I opened my eyes to look at the other Sans, watching his non-existent brows crinkle in concern. My voice was tremulous, "Gabe called me, in a panic. He said I needed to get there now, because things were really bad. So I got there, and…. it was bad. It seemed like everyone was injured, there was so much blood. But it wasn't until I got to the back corner of the store that…"

Sans scoot closer to me, rubbing soothing circles onto my back. "sweetheart, you can take your time. you don't have to rush through this."

I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head as I got ready to let everything tumble out of my mouth. "Kody was laying in a pool of his own blood, practically dead. Apparently I got there in time to heal him, me most likely being the main reason why he lived…"

"…but?" The other Sans knew there was something else.

"But…. there was a complication. And Kody… di- he died." Sans picked me up, set me on his lap facing him, and hugged me tight. He was expecting me to cry, to break down, but… I didn't. Even though I felt like I should be breaking down, even though I hadn't grieved or mourned the way I should have by now, I didn't.

The other Sans finally let go after what seemed like an eternity, empathy in his eyes. "sweetheart, i'm so sorry you had to go through that. you don't deserve anything that's happened to you." I only shrugged in response, Sans' bony fingers tightening around my arms when I had shrugged, "honey, you do not deserve any of this, no matter what you may think. now, what do ya say about goin' to grillby's?"

I forced a smile and nodded, rethinking my decision of coming here.

Sans handed me a jacket of his that must have been new since the original was in my universe. "we'll stop by for a bite to eat, maybe you could put on a show? according to the weed, you're quite the entertainer."

I crossed over and picked Flowey up in his flower pot, playfully glaring at him. "Oh really? What else has this little rascal said?"

I felt hands wrap around me from behind, and the other Sans' head on my shoulder. His voice low as he spoke into my ear, "… that you love me." My breath caught in my throat. "do you? love me, i mean."

Did I love him? Did I really truly love him? Or did he just act as…. some sort of substitute for my Sans?

…..

I turned to see the other Sans' hopeful face…. "Of course."

I did. I loved him, to an extent. Maybe I didn't love him as much as my Sans, but I did love him.

I gently took the other Sans' face in my hands, tilted my head upwards, and pushed my lips to his teeth. The kiss was long and sweet, and when I pulled back the other Sans was grinning widely. A genuine smile took place on my lips, and I giggled when the other Sans picked me up and twirled me around, before planting another kiss on my lips.

Although I enjoyed what we had, I knew it wouldn't last. Not when I was desperately in love with my Sans. Not when I didn't belong here.

Not when I couldn't stay.

* * *

The night was going great so far.

The monsters over at Grillby's answered one of my questions: why did they save me? why did they seem to care? And the answer was simple: The other Sans had taken a certain liking to me, he had felt like I was special. Yes yes, it's cliche and dumb, and Sans admits it, and hates that he even felt that way, but it's true. Anyways, they explained that if they hadn't helped me, Sans was going to give them a very _**Bad Time.**_

I was taking a sip of my milkshake with extra whipped cream when the other Sans turned to face me, "y'know sweetheart, you still need to put on that performance."

I choked on my milkshake, trying not to spit it out all over Sans. "You mean you were serious about that?!"

The other Sans nodded solemnly, before cracking a grin. "'course, i've never heard you sing. weed says you're pretty good at it though, so naturally, i'm curious. you can perform here, and sort of, think of it as your big debut."

I whined, pushing my milkshake aside for the moment. "I'm not even that good at singing. And even if I did sing, I have no idea what song I would perform. Saannsss, do I have to?"

The other Sans nodded, before standing up and leading me to the small stage in the corner of Grillby's. "sweetheart, you'll do just fine. now, i wanna hear your singing voice, so get up there."

"Okay, geez," I muttered as I found my way to the piano.

I took a deep breath, before closing my eyes and letting my fingers work their magic on the keys.

"I'm just an angel that's fallen from grace, in a weak moment, in doubt of my faith. I danced with the devil, and I'm so ashamed… He never mentioned that I'd have to pay." I opened my eyes momentarily, my gaze falling on the other Sans who already looked enchanted. "Beautiful fiction, he made me believe, love and affection from him would be cheap. But I'm in the red, and now I'm on the run. I wanna go home, I don't know what I've done…. Heaven help us, be the compass, out of darkness. Cause I'm a fallen angel, finding my way back home."

I left the piano in the hands of a fellow human who knew the song, and glided over to sit on the bar counter near Grillby. "I'm just an angel that's fatally lost, I tried to be something I know that I'm not. I danced with the devil and I'm so ashamed, too far down a road to go back where I came…. Heaven help us, be the compass, out of darkness. Cause I'm a fallen angel, finding my way back home….." A smile played on my lips as I saw that I had enraptured the entire bar. "I'm just an angel that's fallen from grace, in a weak moment, in doubt of my faith. I danced with the devil, and I'm so ashamed… He never mentioned that I'd have to… pay."

A round of applause was instantaneous once I ended the song, bar customers cheering and asking for encores.

"Frisk?" A tremulous voice called out.

A look of disgust, quickly turned to confusion as I looked at the woman slowly approaching me.

"… M-mom?"

* * *

 **Oh sweet cheese and crackers, I haven't updated in forever. Sorry guys, I meant to update earlier!**

 **It's summer vacation, I'm starting to get really inspired, so it's possible that I may upload multiple chapters in a day, like last time. But I'm also busy, so I don't know how often I'll update. I WILL update though, as often as I can. (Also, sorry for horrible chapter names, I don't know how to make words go.)**

 **Also, something that's been on my mind, are one shots. Would any of you be interested at all in Sans x Frisk or Sans x Reader** **one shots? It's just an idea that's been on my mind for a while, so let me know if you're interested at all.**

 **Alas, I must go. I love you my lovely, incredible readers!**

 **Until Next Time~**


	33. Chapter 33: Welcome Back

Chapter 33: Welcome Back

 _"Frisk?" A tremulous voice called out._

 _"… M-mom?"_

* * *

I instinctively moved closer to the other Sans, red sweater Sans. My mother took no notice of my behavior, and lunged for me, embracing me in a tight hug.

I immediately stiffened, fighting the urge to throw her off of me and to the ground. Red sweater Sans was the one who took action though, grabbing my mother by the arms and getting her away from me. "Sans no, wait!"

Red sweater Sans shoved my mother up against a wall, practically growling when he spoke. "just why should i wait? you told me about this bitch, and what her and your father put you through."

I ran over to him, throwing him off of her with my magic, getting gasps from the entire establishment. "Alternate universe! That's why! _I don't belong here_ , remember?!"

I turned my attention towards my other mother, putting gentle hands on her arms, looking for injuries. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I found bruises on her arms where Red had grabbed her, and I waved a hand over the bruises, my healing magic quick and efficient. At least that's one good thing to come from my training at the compound. "Are you okay…. mom?"

I helped the other Alexandra up, noting how she even looked gentler and warmer than my Alexandra. Her dark chocolate brown hair was not up in a tight bun, but instead framing her face. Her butterscotch yellow eyes were no longer full of venom and hate, but a certain sadness that was now hidden behind happiness. And her voice was soothing and motherly as she spoke, "Oh Frisk…. I'm so glad I've finally found you." A questioning look came onto my face, but before I could say anything, my other mother's tone went from warm and friendly, to deadly. "Where have you been?! After you ran away, I kicked that deadbeat alcoholic father of yours out of the house, and came searching for you. You never returned _any_ of my calls or texts, I had authorities searching for you for _months_! When I got the call today about you being sighted near a monster's establishment, I almost didn't come, I could hardly believe it since it had been over two _years_ since you ran away! _Where have you been_."

I couldn't believe my eyes; my mother, Alexandra, actually… cared about me. "Oh, um…." My other mother gave me the look that said she wanted answers, and she wanted them now. "Alexan- Mom, I mean. How about we go somewhere private to… discuss the situation. Okay?"

My other mother took my hand and nodded, "Fine. But we are going to be having a very _long_ discussion about where you've been, and how _worried_ you've made me." Alexandra's hand tightened around mine, as if she were afraid I were going to disappear at any moment. "…I'm just so glad I've found you…."

I gave my other mother a smile before turning to Red and lowering my voice, "We'll figure out all of this back at your place, okay? Until then, please refrain from getting physical with her again." Red gave me a stiff nod, and I softened when I saw how protective he was over me. "Hey, you don't need to worry. Everything will be alright…. And I'm sorry. About throwing you off of her with my magic.. I should have handled that situation better."

Red took my hand and gave it a small squeeze, but he seemed… distant. "it's fine. now c'mon, let's clear this situation up."

* * *

The other Alexandra's hands were shaking in her lap, her voice strained. "So you're saying that…. my Frisk, is still out there somewhere? And you're just from… an alternate universe."

I nodded, my voice gentle. "I know how much it is to take in, it's a lot, isn't it?" My other mother nodded her head slowly, and I continued. "I'm sorry. I wish I were the Frisk you were looking for. But hey, let's remain optimistic. If she really ran away two years ago, and if she's anything like me, then she is smart enough to have made a living. She's out there somewhere. And I'm guessing she's still here in Ebott City, because if she is like me in even the slightest way, she wouldn't want to go far from the only family she has. She knows you care, she knows you love her, she knows that the only problem with her home was her father. She knows you. So she shouldn't be far. We'll find her, okay?"

Alexandra gave a feeble smile, "Okay…. Thank you, Frisk- er, other Frisk? Gee, this is confusing."

I gave my other mother an understanding smile, and left her to finish up her peppermint tea.

I crossed over to Red, giving him a small smile. "She took that in a lot better than I thought she would. Anyways, since I know for a fact that alternate me would never leave behind someone who cared for me, the other Frisk should be here somewhere in Ebott City. I'll probably need your help to find her, and I'll probably need Flowey to scout out an area ahead from us to-"

" _you_ , won't be going out looking for frisk," Red said as he began to walk away.

Confusion took over my features as I turned to follow him into the kitchen, "You mean the other Frisk. And what do you mean I won't be going out and looking for her?"

Red wouldn't look at me as he spoke. "no, _you_ are the other frisk. and you won't be going out looking for her, because you're going _home_. right now."

" _Excuse me_?" I exclaimed. "I am _not_ going home right now, you guys need me to help-"

"no, we _don't_. we don't need you here at all. just go home, frisk," I could feel my heart thud painfully as Red spoke.

My lip began to tremble, and I clenched my fists closed. "What has gotten into you, Red? Why would you even say-"

Red's voice was harsh as it came out, "because it's true. you don't even belong here, and we do not need you here."

"Just a few hours earlier, you were talking about how you loved me and all of that shit. And now… just what are you trying to say, Red?" I knew what he was going to say.

"i don't want to be with you. _i don't love you_. you don't belong here, and you shouldn't even _be here,_ not if you're just going to leave us all again. so do us all a favor, and just leave already." Red still wasn't looking at me.

I took a breath, "And just when did you decide that you don't love me anymore? When did you suddenly change your mind?"

Red finally looked up, his eyes distant, but still holding a certain pain and sadness. "i didn't change my mind… i just realized that we could never work out. that you don't belong here. that you're just going to leave sooner or later, so… why not sooner."

My eyes stung, "Are you absolutely sure about this?" Red nodded, starting to walk away from me and to the other Alexandra. My voice was barely a whisper as I turned to leave.

"Okay."

* * *

….

Ow…. My head was killing me, it felt as if someone were pounding on it with a mallet….

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting as I took in the bright light. I turned my head to the side, trying to avoid the light glaring down at me, and I saw three figures seated at a circular table. Everything was blurry though, so I couldn't make out who the figures were. But… I thought I saw a flash of blue over there.

My throat was scratchy, and my mouth felt like it had dried up. I tried to swallow a few times before I spoke, "…..Sans?"

I saw a shorter figure jump, before the figure ran over to me. "Liam! Aaron! She's awake!"

My eyes focused on the figure, who I could now make out as Selena. I smiled as she took my hand, "Hey girly…. how have you been?"

Selena laughed, and I swear I saw some tears shimmering in those hazel eyes. "You're asking me, how _I've_ been?" I nodded, and Selena gave me a soft smile. "I've been okay. How are you feeling though? Do you need some water?" I nodded, and Selena immediately walked over to the sink, getting some water as Aaron and Liam stood back watching the scene.

I winced as I reached for the cup of water, feeling a painful pulsing all across my back. "Thank you, Selena." I took a few gulps of water, feeling much better now that I had something to drink. "So…. I've probably been out of it for a few days. How long has it been?"

Selena responded before the other two had a chance to say anything. "You've only been unconscious for about four and a half days." Selena turned to look at Liam, a certain…. smile, on her face. "You would usually need two or four weeks to heal, but…. Thanks to this kid, you're making a speedy recovery."

Liam playfully glared, and I swear I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. His voice was laid-back like any fifteen year olds, but he had a playful tone with Selena. "Hey, Blue, I thought I told you not to call me a kid anymore. I'm older than you, remember?"

Selena scoffed, smiling, "I thought I told you not to call me Blue anymore; I am not Blue from Blue's Clues! And you're only older than me by a year, ya doofus."

The corner of Liam's mouth twitched upward more than before as his eyes lingered on Selena for a moment, before he turned to me. Instead of looking like any carefree fifteen year old, he now looked exhausted. "I managed to heal your wounds completely, although it took quite a few hours since your injuries were extensive." I waited for Liam to continue, but he looked guilty. "And, um…. I'm sorry, but there will be scarring. I was able to completely heal some of the smaller, shallow lacerations, so it's like those ones don't even exist. But as for the deeper ones…. I am really sorry."

I gave Liam an understanding and forgiving smile, "Liam, sweetheart, it's okay. Honestly, the scarring won't bother me, I'm used to having scars."

A questioning look came over Liam's face, but before he could say anything, Aaron stepped in. "Frisk, I'm so relieved you're awake, welcome back…. I wish I could give you the time you need to recover, but we have a situation." My eyebrows furrowed while Aaron went on, "Gabriel came in for his session shortly after we found you. He was told that you would be there to help him with some of his abilities, but when you didn't show up, and when I didn't tell him what had actually happened to you…. he assumed the worst."

"Okay, so, what does that mean?" I did not like the feeling that I was getting from what Aaron said.

Aaron hesitated, "Well, he did a bit of damage, but nothing too serious."

My voice was hard, "What do you mean he did a bit of damage? Just what exactly happened, Aaron?" When Aaron didn't answer, I forced myself to sit straight up, throwing my legs over the side of the bed I was on. "If you don't tell me exactly what happened with Gabe, I swear to God Aaron, I will jump off this bed and go to Alexandra myself to-"

"Alexandra doesn't know," My eyes widened as I gaped at Aaron. "I've been, uh, trying to keep the incident under wraps. So, Alexandra doesn't know that anything has happened at all."

I jumped off the bed, heading to the door of the room we were in. "Where is he?"

Aaron ran over, blocking me from exiting the room. "Frisk, you can't leave right now, your injuries-"

I snapped my fingers, watching as Aaron instantaneously flinched and cowered away from me. "Aaron, you either tell me exactly where Gabriel is and how to get to him, or I will be forced to use violence. Tell me where Gabriel is. Right. Now." The gaster blaster above me growled threateningly, the rose pink magic in it's jaws begging to glow brighter.

Aaron hesitated, but slowly opened the door and stepped outside, waiting for me. I gave him an innocent smile, snapping my fingers once more so my gaster blaster would disappear. "Fantastic Aaron, now, let's get a move on.

As Aaron led the way to Gabe, I could hear Liam whisper to Selena behind us. "Dude, she's psycho. Just why exactly is she flipping out?"

Selena whispered back quickly, "Frisk knows that Gabe is in danger. She just wants to get to him, and get him out of here in time, before Alexandra finds out about what he's done."

Liam was quiet for a moment, before quietly saying, "But the kid deserves it, he may be the weakest out of us, but he did some serious damage. He seriously injured some people, he hurt yo- us, he deserves anything Alexandra throws at him."

I heard Selena gasp, and heard the sound of fist meeting flesh as she punched him in the arm. She was talking openly now, "God! You're so insensitive! I can't believe you."

Before Liam could say anything in response, we were already in front of a door, about to enter a room. Aaron looked over at me, as if to ask me if I really wanted to go in there. I only nodded, before bracing myself for whatever was waiting. Aaron pushed open the door, letting me walk in first.

"Gabr-" Before I could get a word out, a certain someone had thrown magic at me, knocking me off of my feet. I groaned, feeling some of my HP lower. I rolled over and pushed myself up and looked up to see Gabriel's emerald green magic hurtling towards me. I snapped my fingers, a gaster blaster appearing to block the magic. As I got up, I peeked out from behind the gaster blaster to see Gabe standing there, breathing hard with a murderous look on his face. "Gabriel, you need to calm down, right now."

Gabe practically growled, "What did you do to her. What did you do to Frisk!" It unsettled me to see Gabriel so angry… but it also kind of warmed my heart, because he really cared about me.

I smiled, slowly coming out from behind the gaster blaster. "I'm right here, Gabe," Gabriel looked wary of me, almost as if he didn't think I was real. "The night I had promised to come to the facility permanently, you contacted me about Melody. I was there within seconds, and you were upset that I'd come for Melody, but not you or the others. I told you I'd explain when I saw you next….. Remember?"

Gabriel slowly relaxed, looking relieved when he realized that it was actually me. "Oh Frisk," Gabe quickly crossed over to me, hugging me tightly. "When you didn't show up, I thought they had done something horrible to you…. I thought they might have killed you."

I inhaled sharply when Gabe hugged me, I was still pretty sore from both his attack and Alexandra. "Why would you think that?"

Gabe let go of me, shrugging as he looked to the ground. "When I was here, when people wouldn't tell me where someone had gone, that usually meant that they were either dead, or had been driven to insanity."

This time I hugged Gabriel tightly, "You know I'll always be here for you guys. Just with a snap of the fingers and bam, I'll be there." I turned my head to face the doorway, making eye contact with Aaron and nodding. "C'mon Gabe, we need to get you out of here before Alexandra finds out what's happened…. Speaking of that, what _did_ happen?"

Gabe winced and shifted uncomfortably, "You're very important to me and the others. We all need you, we all love you. And since no one was telling me about where you were, I…. freaked out. I lost control of my emotions and my magic, and I hurt people. But Frisk, I swear, I didn't mean to!"

I gave Gabriel an empathetic smile, "I understand. Come on, let's get you out of here."

I gave Gabe a gentle push in front of me, quickly exiting the containment area and rushing back to the room I had been in when I woke up. When we entered the room, we shut and locked the door behind us, each of us breathing a sigh of relief now that we were in a somewhat safe place. Instantly, Liam was standing protectively in front of Selena, glaring at Gabriel, who was looking sheepishly back.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" I inquired as I saw the position everyone was in.

Selena stepped out from behind Liam, despite his protests. "Everything is fine. When Gabriel thought the worst had happened to you, he attacked, and when he did, he may have hit me once or twice." Selena gave Gabe a small smile, "I'm alright though, no harm done."

Liam crossed his arms, "You had no defense at all, and his magic hit you completely. So yes, there was harm done."

Selena gave an exasperated sigh, "Liam-"

"Oh don't, don't Liam me. Just- forget it. If you want to keep the kid, you can. Just don't expect me to be your bodyguard or healer the next time he flips out." Liam said those last things, and left the room.

I looked to Selena questioningly, eyebrows raised. She ran a hand through her hair, "It's… a long story, Frisk."

I nodded in understanding, before turning to Aaron. "We need to get Gabe out of here as quickly as we can. Because not only is he going to be found if he stays here, but he needs to get back home before the others start to panic even more than they probably already are. He has already been missing for four and a half days, our family has definitely noticed his disappearance. And not only that, but we also need to be able to communicate with Gabe and the others, so I can figure out what's going on with the human's and monster's relations and act accordingly. And we also-"

Aaron put a hand on my shoulder, leading me to a chair. "Frisk, you should slow down. You really need to take it easy so you don't stress yourself, and you need to rest. There's no doubt you're sore from what happened."

Gabriel looked over when Aaron said that, "What do you mean 'sore from what happened'? What happened?"

I waved him off, giving him the look that meant I'd explain later. I turned back to Aaron, "I am fine. And even if I wasn't, getting Gabe home and being able to take care of monster/human relations from in the facility, takes precedence over me. So, Aaron, do you have any ideas on how we can get Gabe home and be able to communicate?"

Aaron looked like he wanted to say more about me and my injuries, but he let it go. "I can sneak Gabe out when I leave the facility for the night. All I need to do is be quick and make sure he's not seen. I'll also have to be sure that no one has reported the incident to Alexandra, I'll have to tell them soon that I took care of the situation so they don't even think to report it to Alexandra. As for the communication… I can see if I can convince Alexandra to give you privileges to leave the facility. Of course, she would have strict rules and such if she were to give you privileges."

I nodded in agreement with what Aaron had said, "You gave that answer readily and easily. You seem to have thought this out before."

"Yes, well, that's another story for another time. It only seems so easy because I've left out a majority of details. We'll have to avoid security and cameras, we'll need access to certain codes, if something goes wrong we'll need several escape routes, and so on and so forth. We should be able to get out quickly though, I've already memorized and gone over everything to do and everywhere to go before this. You know, just in case," Aaron concluded.

I nodded once more, "Okay. And I'm assuming you'll leave around the time you're done and finished up with everything you need to do today, so around midnight, correct?" Aaron nodded and confirmed that I was correct. "Okay. Now if you'll excuse me, Aaron, I need to go speak with Gabriel."

I quickly crossed over to Gabe, who was having a conversation with Selena. I sat down in between the two, and faced Gabriel. "How is everyone back at home so far? I know I've only been gone for a few days, but I still want to check in."

Gabe gave me a small smile, "Well, we're already struggling with money a bit, since there are still a majority of humans who won't take monster currency. And Toriel and the others have been helping the monsters who have been struggling a lot with getting jobs and everything."

I ran a hand through my hair, letting out small frustrated sigh. "They should know that giving away all their money won't help the other monsters, it's only a temporary fix. And I'm not saying they shouldn't help the others, I know they just want to help out since the other monsters don't have a lot of options. Just…. Oh I don't know. Why would they even- This would all be so much more easier if I could _be_ there."

Gabe gave me a confused look, "Are you trying to say that they should just… stop helping the other monsters?" I shrugged, avoiding his gaze. "'Cause you know that they're helping everyone else because they think it's what _you_ would do. And they seemed pretty adamant about that, they think they know you that well."

I rubbed my face tiredly, "Okay, okay…. Is there anything else that I need to know? Any big events that need to be addressed?"

"….Well, there may be one thing…." Gabriel's voice trailed off. When Gabe met my gaze, he took a deep breath, "The Ambassadors of the Humans are questioning your whereabouts. You and Asgore were supposed to have a meeting yesterday with them. When you weren't there, they began to question your whereabouts, and are now concerned about you. Since no one else knows where you are, they've started a search for you. And since the humans now know that you're missing, the anti-monster activists are beginning to accuse the monsters of either kidnapping or murdering you."

My eyes had widened as Gabe had went on, and my voice was shaky as I spoke, "Surely the humans don't believe that?"

Gabriel gave me an uneasy smile, "I think, because Asgore has been saying that he doesn't know of your whereabouts, the Human Ambassadors are starting to believe that the anti-monster activists are correct."

A strangled gasp escaped my throat, "What about Chara? Hasn't she taken over as the Monster's Ambassador? Can't she convince them that they haven't done anything of the sort?" Things were starting to go very very wrong.

"Chara has tried! _Nothing_ has been working, nothing!" Gabriel burst out frustratedly.

I felt guilty as I looked over Gabe. He was tired, he was frustrated, he was trying, but most importantly: he was a sixteen year old kid who was terrified, when he should be out with friends and messing around. "Okay. Let's take a moment to collect ourselves, and to forget about what's going on right now…. How have they been?"

Gabe smiled a little, relaxing into his seat now that we were talking about something else. "Everyone's been driving themselves crazy about finding you, but they trust you. The think you have a plan, so they're just… waiting. They've been keeping their hopes up though, they've been trying to stay optimistic. Papyrus and Melody, of course, are an enormous help."

I smiled, "Good. I want everyone to remain optimistic and hopeful, even though things aren't going so well right now. How is everyone individually though?"

"Toriel has been baking a lot, so I think that's her sort of coping. But she's been fine so far, nothing too serious. She's been extra attentive to everyone too, making sure everyone's okay, and making sure that everyone keeps in contact with each other no matter what. Asgore is exhausted, you can tell. But he's been encouraging everyone, telling them to stay determined, to not give up, that everything was going to be okay. Undyne came to a consensus with everyone that the people who can't defend themselves so well, will have to train with her to be able to defend themselves. She's been gentle of course, but she's also pushing everyone to get better. I think she's just worried about someone else disappearing. Alphys has been hanging out with Sans, talking more about scientific stuff. But she's been good, she's also come out of her shell a bit more and talked with others a lot more. I think she's making sure everyone is okay mentally, and that no one else is taking damage to their soul over your disappearance," Gabriel ended.

I nodded, taking everything in. "Okay. And the others? How have they been?"

Gabriel began where he left off, "Mettaton has been putting together fun game nights and karaoke nights to distract everyone. He's also been going out and putting on shows, of course, and helping keep everyone's hopes up. Asriel and Chara have been helping the police and searchers look for you, and they've been helping brainstorm places you could possibly be. I don't think what they're doing is healthy, they haven't been home much heart since you disappeared, but it seems to help them too. Of course, Chara showed up to that meeting with the Ambassadors, and she tried to convince them that we didn't know where you were. And then Sans seems a lot more tired than he usually is. I think he's working several jobs to help with money, since he knows we're struggling already. But he's also been cracking a lot more jokes and puns than usual, probably to try and get people to laugh more. He won't talk to anyone about you though, so I don't think he's doing so well." Gabe paused to see if I gave any reaction to Sans, and continued when I didn't. "Pandora has been just absolutely dreadful though. She's always so miserable all the time, and I feel bad for her, but she's not even helping out around the household or anything. Because of that, her and Sans' relationship has been…. struggling." Gabe checked for a reaction once again, before continuing. "And of course, Melody and Papyrus, or heroes. They've been hanging out a lot and messing around, acting like kids and having fun. They've also been keeping our hopes and optimism up, as I said earlier…. But they miss you terribly. We all do."

I gave Gabe a small smile, taking his hand and squeezing it comfortingly. "I know. And you know that I'll get out of here as soon as I can, so I can be with you guys." After a moment, I released Gabe's hand and got more serious again. "Aaron spoke to me about getting you out of here tonight. It should be quick and easy, so when you're out, you'll have to get home straight away. And as for the communication thing we spoke about? Aaron's going to try and persuade Alexandra to give me privileges to leave the facility. But we don't have everything 100% on that yet, so we still have to figure that out. Okay?"

Gabe nodded, "Okay. So when am I leaving exactly?"

I looked over at Aaron, getting a confirmative nod from him. I turned back to Gabe, a sad smile on my lips. "Now, it seems." Gabriel frowned at that, and I quickly continued. "But hey, it'll be okay. _You'll_ be okay. _I'll_ be okay. Besides, the sooner you get out of here, the better."

Gabe looked a little relieved when I said I'd be okay, and nodded. Then Aaron led Gabe to the door, and exited the room, leaving me and Selena.

"See you soon, Gabe."

* * *

 **Yes, yes, I know. An update has been long over due.**

 **But guess what? … No, seriously, guess. …. Kidding, kidding. Anyways, I'm actually planning on writing a lot because I have many, many, _many_ ideas and possibilities in my head right now. And I may or may not be inspired again. **

**So, with that being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Until Next** **Time Lovelies~~**


	34. Chapter 34: Level Of Violence

Chapter 34: _**L** evel Of **V** iolence_

 _"See you soon, Gabe."_

* * *

It had been over a month since I had last seen Gabriel.

While Alexandra had not found out about the incident with Gabe, she refused to let me see him at all during his sessions. And though Aaron tried and tried and tried, he just couldn't seem to be able to persuade Alexandra to give me privileges to leave the facility. In fact, she was deliberately doing everything she could to get to me and make me paranoid.

Recently, she showed me several news clips of events that had taken place outside of the facility. Most of them were about tensions being high between monsters and humans, and how the anti-monsters activists were getting more and more violent with monsters. There was one clip of an interview between Chara and Asgore, and the Human's Ambassadors. The clip of the interview consisted of reporters shooting question after question to both the Monster's Ambassadors and Human's Ambassadors. You could tell that Chara and Asgore were getting flustered and irritated as the reporters went on, while Ms. Grey and Mr. Cohen remained calm and professional. Because of the questions that were asked, and Chara and Asgore's reactions, humans had come to the conclusion that they had really murdered me. The clip ended with Chara and Asgore being rushed out and away from the humans who had become violent after assuming that I had been murdered.

I was currently laying on my bed, watching Selena do small practice with her magic. Though, my mind was stuck on those clips.

Selena soon stopped her magic, coming over to sit on my bed. Her voice was gentle, "Frisk, you need to stop thinking about those clips and all of the bad possibilities. You can't do anything right now. You just need to be patient and-"

"Let's go train. You have that session tomorrow, and I won't be there. So we should train, and prepare you for that session." I got up from my bed and threw my hair up into a ponytail. I don't want to talk about this right now, Selena.

Selena read my mind once more and got up, "You're right, I should train. Should we ask Liam if he wants to come?"

I smiled. They were getting closer and closer lately. "Sure. Now c'mon, we should hurry and get in as much training as we can." As soon as we began walking, I asked Selena something that had just come to mind. "Selena, that day when I woke up, and rushed to get Gabriel, I gave you a questioning look about Liam's actions. You said you'd explain later, but… you never have told me that story."

Selena gave me a small smile, "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Selena seemed to think for a moment, before speaking, "When we found you, we immediately rushed you to that room, right? And Aaron had Liam heal you, correct? Okay, so because Aaron pushed Liam to heal you all at once without a break, Liam was exhausted and drained when he finally finished with healing you. He ended up falling asleep by your bedside, and Aaron had me stay to keep an eye on the both of you. I thought that Liam would sleep peacefully since he was so tired and fell asleep so quickly. When I finally started drifting off, I immediately woke up to Liam having a night terror. Instinctively, I just... helped him through it. When he came to, we talked. I guess we bonded and got closer that night. And when it happened the next night, I did the same thing as before."

I totally shipped them. "So… I have a question." Selena gave me that look she gave me when she knew I was shipping them, "No, not about that. It's about your mind reading. When Liam was having the night terror, were you able to read his mind then? Or like, were you able to see what the night terror was?"

Selena seemed to pale when I finished speaking. "Um…. Okay, so Liam doesn't know this yet, because I haven't asked him about it. But… yes, I was able to see the night terror."

She seemed reluctant to share more, so I didn't push further.

* * *

"Come on Selena, you can do this. Just concentrate," Liam said, trying to encourage Selena.

I was a bit more harsher with my magical attacks, forcing Selena to go beyond her limits. "Come on girly, you have to beat me. You have to use something other than a shield, try throwing an attack my way."

Selena let her shield falter, just as I threw another attack, her hands beginning to glow with her sapphire magic.

"Selena!" Liam's panicked voice came from beside me; she wasn't forming any attack or shield quickly enough.

My attacks hit her straight on.

Liam was by Selena's side immediately, while I stood back.

"Selena? Blue? Little Bluebird?! Look at me, how low is your- Hey, hey, stay awake. Can you-?" A frustrated and panicked sound left Liam, and he whirled to me as he tried to keep Selena's eyes open. "Frisk! Can your lazy ass stop standing around, and help me?! I mean, I know I'm the healer and everything, but I can't do everything all on my own, I need someone to keep her awake and alert!"

I didn't hear a thing that Liam had said. I was preoccupied with something else.

My LV.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hellooooo, Frisk!" Liam threw a harmless wave of energy my way, shaking me out of my daze.

I immediately shoved my thoughts aside and ran over to Liam and Selena, ready to help. "Sorry, I'm sorry, it's just…. Never mind, it's nothing important." I did as Liam had instructed me to do before: keep Selena awake and alert, while he healed her. Though, he really didn't need me. If someone wasn't too far gone, or had very recently died, he could heal them, or bring them back from death. The only reason Liam "needed" me to keep Selena conscious, was because he was worried about her. He cared for her.

When Selena was all healed up, she looked eagerly towards me. "Did- did I do it? Was I able to create an attack?"

I gave the girl a small smile, shaking my head. "No, not this time. But hey, I did see the magic start to emanate from your hands. That's progress!"

Selena collapsed backward, her head landing back in Liam's lap. She rubbed her face tiredly with her hands and let out a frustrated groan. "Why can't I do this one thing. It's just one thing. One small, simple thing, and I can't even do it!….. There's something wrong with me, isn't there. That's why I can't do this."

Liam began speaking before I could, "Hey, little bluebird, you _know_ that's not true. When you first came here, you couldn't do an ounce of magic, besides your special ability of telepathy. And hey, you've even advanced in that area!"

Selena peeked out from beneath her fingers, looking up at Liam. "You're wrong. I can't do anything that you guys can do. I'm useless."

Liam playfully smacked Selena on her head, earning a small yelp from her. "You are not useless, and I am not wrong. When you came to the compound, you could only read minds, correct? And now, not only can you read minds, but you can communicate with us, and you can link with other minds. It won't be long before you're… throwing people across the room with your mind!" That last bit was just light teasing and playing around, which earned giggles from Selena, making Liam smile.

But that last thing Liam said, made me think… "You guys, maybe we're doing this all wrong." I got questioning looks from the pair, and quickly continued, "We've been trying to get Selena to do more physical things with magic, more… material things, like attacks. What if we tried it the other way around? What if she just used her mind?"

Selena slowly sat up, "Wouldn't that be more difficult to do?"

I shook my head excitedly, "No, not if you're a telepath!" The two were all ears now, deeply interested in what I had to say. "I've done a lot of reading in the past month, and I found this journal about different psychic abilities, but the main focus was on telepaths. You see, being a telepath is completely different from being a mage. You have to be extremely strong-minded to even do some of the things that Selena's done so far! And- well, I won't go deeply into it, but Selena is already so much stronger than most telepaths. It takes a majority of telepaths about six months to even develop communication skills with other telepaths, let alone non-telepathic people. That means that Selena is stronger than the average telepath! So, if we try to get her to use her telepathy for attacks…."

"It'll probably work a lot better, and come a lot easier for her to form attacks!" Liam exclaimed, smiling.

Mine and Liam's excitement was contagious, so Selena couldn't help but smile. "Okay… if there's even a remote chance of this working, I want to try it. Right away."

Liam got to his feet, helping Selena up as well. "Okay, then let's get to it! We'll do the same thing as last time girls, erm, with no damage done this time."

I nodded my head, jogging back to the opposite end of the room, waiting for Selena. Selena was up and ready, preparing herself for one last round of attacks. When she was ready to go, Selena made eye contact with me, and nodded slightly. So I started off with my weaker attacks, seeing if she could effectively repel them.

Selena did splendidly. She was able to effectively repel the weaker attacks, with ease.

The corners of my lips stretched upward and into a smile, "See? I told you that she'd be able to do this with ease telepathically rather than physically. You ready for some stronger attacks girly?"

Selena smirked, now more confident with her abilities. "Who you calling 'girly', Frisk? I can take any attack you throw at me!…. maybe…. Bring it on!"

Liam got a quick word in, his smile a bit uneasy, but pretty relaxed. "Just don't 'bring it on' too much."

I put on my poker face, and snapped my fingers. A gaster blaster, engulfed in rose pink flames, appeared immediately. Selena winced, now seeming to regret what she had said moments ago. I lifted my arm, my hand in clear sight, going painfully slow as I got ready to snap my fingers once more to unleash the gaster blaster on Selena. And then I felt a painful pull on my right ear.

I quickly hooked my right leg around someone else's leg, pulling hard and taking them down, and immediately pinned their hands down, holding the blade that I had just summoned to their carotid.

I blinked a few times as I realized that I had just taken down Aaron, "What the hell, Aaron." I jumped up and dismissed my weapon, helping Aaron up as well. "You know that I spook easily. All you have to do is voice your presence and ask for me, y'know, like a normal human being."

Aaron rubbed the back of his head where he hit it on the floor, warily eyeing me. "Well you never _attacked_ me before. That's something new."

My thoughts immediately flitted back to my LV…. "Well, I'm sorry. Um, what did you want from me anyhow?"

Aaron motioned for me to follow him out to the hall, and quickly left the room.

I turned back to look at Selena and Liam, "Sorry you guys, I'm guessing this is something important though. We can train after though, okay?"

Selena gave me a small smile and nodded, "Of course. Until you get back though, I'll have Liam help me with multitasking with my magic."

I gave a thumbs up and jogged out of the room, meeting Aaron outside. "So, what's up?"

"Alexandra wants to see you," Aaron's voice was grim. He saw my questioning look and answered what I was thinking, "I don't know Frisk. I honestly don't know what you may have done to get a meeting with her. But we should just get to her as quickly as possible, okay?"

I nodded, fiddling with my fingers. "….Can we just teleport then? It'll be quicker."

Aaron gave me a disbelieving look, "You want to do magic right now, when you might be punished for doing exactly that?"

"Well first off, we don't know if I'm in trouble yet, so… And second, if anything it's really your fault that I want to teleport. You made me anxious." I watched as Aaron shook his head in disbelief. When he looked up at me again, he gave me a slight nod. "Okay. So her office is on the other side of the compound, right? I've only been there once, so can you imagine the location, please?" Aaron nodded in response, and when I closed my eyes, I was able to get a faint image of what he was imagining. "Okay, the image is faint, but it came through pretty well."

Looks like Selena and Liam were right about my ability.

I grabbed Aaron's hand, "Make sure to always make contact with someone when teleporting, or you'll be left behind." I felt my magic flare, and the two of us were engulfed in my rose pink aura, and just like that, we were in front of Alexandra's office.

The door whipped open, revealing a business-like Alexandra. I turned to Aaron, my voice low. "Welp, wish me luck."

Alexandra cleared her throat, her eyebrow twitching slightly in annoyance. "Actually, Mr. Saunders will be joining you today." Aaron and I looked at each other apprehensively, before joining Alexandra in the office. Her heels clicked as she made her way to her desk, sitting down and looking at us, seeming greatly agitated. "Sit. I don't have much time today, and I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

I sat in the chair directly in front of Alexandra, Aaron standing right behind me with his hands on my chair. I looked to Alexandra, my brows furrowing in confusion. "And what 'business' do you need to take care of?"

"If you would let me speak, I would tell you that this meeting is about your outside privileges. You know, the privileges that would allow you to leave the compound and go to wherever your heart desires…. besides that idiotic 'family' of yours," Alexandra responded, her malicious eyes narrowed at me. Alexandra crossed her arms, looking suspiciously to me. "Now, Frisk, answer me a question. Just why do you want these privileges."

I forced tears into my eyes, my lip quivering for effect. "You really don't know?" Alexandra simply waited for my response, so I gave her one. "Kody Arthur Davis. He died from your failed assassination attempt a little over a month ago. He was my boyfriend. My _person_. And you killed him."

Alexandra looked me over for a moment, scanning me from top to bottom. "….My answer is: Fine."

I jumped to my feet, furrowing my brows. "Of course, I knew you'd say that. Come on Aaron, let's- Wait." I turned to look at Alexandra, actually stunned. "Wait, you mean- you're- you're actually letting me go?" I stepped forward, actually feeling a bit happy, ready to hug Alexandra. But I came to my senses, reminding myself that Alexandra tried to kill Melody, and actually _did_ kill Kody. I wiped the small smile off of my face, clearing my throat, ignoring Alexandra's surprised look. "So what are the rules. If you're allowing me to go out, you're surely going to have some strict rules."

Alexandra shook her head slightly, as if to clear a thought, "Yes, you are correct. There will be supremely strict rules. The first being that you will have to wear a tracker whenever you go out, absolutely 100% of the time. The tracker will obviously send me detailed updates and give me information of every slight detail of your whereabouts. The second rule being that you're strictly limited to certain places. You may make requests, and we can act accordingly to get you to those places. But you know that you may never go anywhere near where your other… living, loved ones are." Alexandra took a breath before continuing, "Of course you'll have to disguise yourself, we can't risk having you be seen and reported as found to the authorities. With your…. endless, abilities, I'm sure you will find a way to magically change your appearance. And the last thing for now, shall be that you'll have a guard with you at all times. They obviously won't look like a guard, but you'll be followed by them everywhere, and they will send me detailed reports on your actions and such. Any questions?"

I nodded, a small smile starting to play on my lips. "Just a few, sorry. So, when's the soonest I can leave?"

Alexandra typed something up on her computer, replying in just a minute, "Tomorrow, 5:00 AM. The latest you can be out is 8:00 AM."

"And how many locations can I go to per day? Can I get longer hours depending on the day?" I asked eagerly, trying to be quick.

Alexandra tapped a pen onto her desk, "Tomorrow you can only go to one location. We'll see how you do each time you go out, and adjust your hours accordingly. You'll most likely get more time outside on your free days. Anyways, just give me your location for tomorrow, I want to get out of here and to an appointment."

"Okay, I'll go to…." Alexandra looked at me expectantly, irritated at my hesitance.

"Spring Grove Cemetery."

* * *

The crisp summer air filled my lungs as I breathed in deeply. June was here again.

I lay on the grassy ground, looking up at the sky as sunlight slowly started to light the world. "Almost one year ago today, I ran away from my parents with Melody. Crazy, huh?" I tried to make shapes of the clouds forming above me, failing to do so. "If I hadn't ran away, we wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have fallen into the Underground, I wouldn't have met the monsters… I wouldn't have met you."

I rolled onto my stomach before sitting up. I looked at the tombstone in front of me: _Kody Arthur Davis, 1996-2018_. _"I found her. She's the one. It's Frisk, I'm sure of it."_

My hands shook as I traced those words, "…. I didn't deserve you." I felt a lump in my throat, but there were no tears in my eyes. I had already cried myself out, "God, I wonder what you must think of me now. Probably that I'm pathetic. And a horrible person. And…. oh, you deserved so much better than me." I pulled my hand back, standing up and looking down sorrowfully at the tombstone. "If I hadn't run away one year ago today…. you would still be alive."

I looked at the tombstone for a moment longer, before joining my guard under the shade of a tree. I thought I saw her wipe at her eyes as I approached, "Okay Frisk, since you finished up early, you can go to one other location. I'll tell Alexandra now that we'll be going to…."

My heart was pounding, "Undercover Books, please Emma. It's one of my favorite bookstores." If I could shake my guard, maybe I could get Tabatha to leave a message for the others. I didn't want to do anything too risky though, since this is my first outing.

Emma nodded in agreement, "Okay, sounds good. None of your friends or loved ones visit it often though, right?"

I gave Emma a sad smile, eyes wistful for effect. "Not on Fridays. Melody will be in school and the others have jobs to attend to. Besides, Fridays are movie nights."

Emma teared up a little bit, before giving a shake of her head. "Okay, Undercover Books it is."

The walk to the bookstore was quite uneventful, especially since I had managed to change me appearance with my magic. My hair was now a fiery red that reached to my shoulders, and my eyes were a sparkling brown. Those were the only things I changed, hoping that it was good enough to hide who I actually was. It really seemed that my magic had no end to it's abilities.

We ended up getting to the bookstore just as it opened, earning a small smile from Tabatha.

Tabatha seemed a bit suspicious of me though, eyeing me up and down. "Welcome to Undercover Books, is there anything I can do for you two?"

And her eyes widened fractionally, before going back to normal as I spoke. "Hello! And no, we're just looking today. Um, do you have any book suggestions though?"

Emma spoke up quickly, "Are there any seats that I could sit in? I'm just accompanying my friend Ariana here."

Tabatha looked the guard up and down quickly, glanced back at me, and then took the guard by the arm. "Actually, we have quite the cozy little area just upstairs, if you want to head up there?"

Emma looked at Tabatha hopefully, "On a scale of 1-10, how cozy is it?"

Tabatha smiled, "On a scale of 1-10, it's a twelve. We have bean bags that you could sit on, or if you plan on staying for a while, we have beds built in behind the bookshelves, making it a comfy and homey read. And if you get thirsty, we have beverages upstairs, along with a tea station and a cappuccino station. And there's even-"

"You had me at the built in beds. Okay, just keep an eye on Fr- Ariana for me, she tends to wander off," Emma glanced back at me, before dashing for the stairs.

I watched as my guard disappeared from sight, and immediately whirled around to Tabatha. My voice was low as I spoke, "I'm pretty sure you know, but in case you don't-"

Tabatha put a smile on her face, "Frisk, I know. Give me a moment, please." Tabatha quickly went to the counter, her mouse clicking away at the computer, before she joined me again. "Sorry, I put a fake screen and audio on the surveillance cameras. Y'know, in case someone's watching you. Now, you should join me in the back room. You're 'friend' will be a while, and I'm assuming you want to talk."

I gave Tabatha a grateful look, before following her to a back room.

My eyes quickly took in the room, and I realized that this 'back room' was actually just her living space. It was quite large with a small kitchenette, a work area, and her bed and bedside tables. But it was also decorated with fairy lights, vinyls, paintings, drawings, and polaroid photos of Papyrus and her adorning her walls.

As Tabatha shut the door, she ushered me over to her bed, making me sit as she went to the kitchenette. "So, Frisk, I take it that you're just now being given privileges, but with those privileges you can't talk to people you know or go to places that people you know may frequent, and that you have to be disguised and have a guard while you're out."

I let out a relieved sigh, glad that she understood what had happened. "Yes, precisely…. And I take it that you only know this due to…"

"Books. Writing prompts. Different scenarios that seem fictional, but could actually happen in real life. Take now as an example," Tabatha quietly said back as she approached with glasses of tea. "And now… you must have a message, or something like that."

I dropped my small smile, my concerns now rushing to the front of my mind, "Yes, I do have a message. It's to Sans, Papyrus' brother." I took a deep breath, "I need you to tell him that I have deep concerns about my… my-my LV."

Tabatha grabbed a pen and notepad, a small frown on her lips, "LV? Papyrus told me about that. It's _Level Of Violence_ , isn't it?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that's what it is. Well can you tell Sans that my LV is…. concerningly high. And can you tell him that I want to know what some… effects, may be because of it?"

Tabatha jotted down the rest of what I said, "Of course…. You know, if you want to see him and the others, I can get two or three of them to come each time you visit. Then I won't have to be the messenger, and you won't have to wait anxiously for a response."

I imagined running to Melody and giving her a spine-crushing hug, or running into Sans' arms and feeling safe… "No. We can't do that, it's way too risky."

Tabatha's frown deepened, "But-"

"No. My answer is final," I exhaled. I looked at Tabatha's hurt eyes, "Look, it isn't that I don't want to see them; because believe me, I think about seeing all of them every single second of the day. But if Emma, my guard, starts to catch on to what we're doing right now at this very moment, then she's obligated to tell Alexandra. And then… people could get hurt. Let's just…. wait, okay? Let's give this a few months or so, and then we'll see about bringing two or three of them in at a time. Alright?"

Tabatha slowly nodded, "You're right. Looking back at the books I've read, it's best we give this some time. But you also know that when they find out that they have the chance to see you, they'll be here the next time you visit this bookstore."

"Well the solution to that is simple: Don't give Sans that note until you have my say-so." But he needs to see that note. He needs to know about my LV. I need his help. "So you just won't give him that note, until it's been three months at least."

Tabatha nodded in understanding, "Okay. I'll try to have some answers about LV and it's side effects, for the next time that you come here. If you want the best answers though, come back in three days. I should have more information by then."

I nodded in understanding, "Sounds good. But anyways, I need to get going. It's almost 7:50 now, and I have to get back by 8:00. So my guard is probably gonna come looking for me soon."

Tabatha gave me a small smile, "Okay." As I began to walk away, she called after me, "Oh, Frisk, there's something I forgot!" I turned back to her as she continued, "Sans told me something, something I think you need to hear. It's about how he fee-"

"Stop. Don't tell me," I said softly, before grabbing the door handle.

Tabatha ran over to me, "Frisk, he lov-"

"I don't care," I harshly exclaimed, earning a small 'huh?' from Tabatha. My voice was quiet, "I don't care. He shouldn't feel that way about me anyways. I'm not good for him. So he should forget about it, and stay with Pandora."

Tabatha crossed her arms, eyebrows crinkled in frustration. "But Frisk, how can he just forget about it? He's in lov-"

I whirled on Tabatha, voice echoing in the room, "SHUT UP!" A small gasp came from the girl as she stared at me in disbelief. I felt something shift in me and winced, "Tabatha… I'm so sorry. It's just… Oh God…. Look, it's not that I don't return those feelings, it's just- Right now is a dangerous time to- ugh, I don't know." I put a hand to my head, as if that could stop the oncoming headache. "Can you forgive me for my outburst? And can we discuss this next time? Please?"

Tabatha looked at me with shamrock green eyes full of concern, "….Just how high is your LV, Frisk?

I opened the door, starting to step out, "I need to go, before my guard comes looking for me. I'll see you on Monday, Tabatha."

* * *

I had gotten back to the compound a few minutes before 8:00 AM. While Emma, my guard, went to report back to Alexandra, I had gone back to mine and Selena's room. Selena had gone to her session, while Liam slept in. So I took this opportunity of being alone, to fully check my stats.

I took a deep breath, before pulling up my stats.

 _Name: Frisk Breanna Saunders_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Age: 18 years, 7 months, and 15 days old_

 _HP: 76/76_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DF: 100_

 _EXP: 7,000_

 _LV: 15_

 _This girl is not the same girl who fell into the Underground all of those months ago. Although she has not killed, her **Execution** **Points** , and **Level** **Of** **Violence** , have gone up. Frisk still keeps a certain tenderness in her heart, or at least tries to. Although she'll soon find it difficult to keep that tenderness. And this young girl, although only 18, will feel centuries old and feel that she has the weight of the world resting on her shoulders. This girl is treading dangerous waters indeed, her path starting to shift to another. _

I stared at my stats in mute horror. When had this happened? How did my LV-? My EXP-?

My stats disappeared after 10 minutes of my staring. My voice was barely a whisper because of how hard it was to breathe, "This is bad. This is very very bad." I put my head in my hands, thoughts racing wildly, heart pounding. How did this happen? I haven't- "…Oh no. The training, the sessions, anything that I've said that could even slightly hurt someone, everything. My stats have changed because of all of that." I need to figure this out. I need to fix my stats, I need to prevent this from happening again.

I need Sans.

* * *

 **I am so so so so sorry for the late update! I meant to post the day after the last chapter, but there was a tornado that went through and did a lot of damage to my hometown (Marshalltown, Iowa) and I have been extremely busy trying to help out everywhere as much as I can, especially in the part of town that was extremely damaged since the people there are poorer and have no insurance.**

 **Because of the tornado, I'll update whenever I can, but I can't make any promises. The** **damage and such will take a long time to completely clear up. But I hope you understand, and:**

 **Until Next Time Lovelies~**


	35. Chapter 35: Dirty Work

Chapter 35: Dirty Work

 _I need Sans._

* * *

It had been the three days that Tabatha needed to get more information on my… condition. Each day that I was allowed out, I visited Kody's resting place before anywhere else. One day, after visiting the cemetery, I wanted to go see Kody's apartment. Well, I guess the apartment is actually… mine, now. Anyways, I went to the apartment, to see if anything was still in there and… everything was. His clothes, his pictures, everything. And it still smelt faintly of him. There was one thing though, one thing that shocked me to my core.

A ring.

He had a ring in one of his jacket pockets. He probably had it from a previous relationship, but it had my name and his engraved on it. It might not have been an engagement ring, but it was still a ring. And it was one that was specially made for me.

When Emma, my guard, saw it, she burst into tears. She left the room, apologizing profusely for both her tears and for what happened to Kody.

I, of course, put the ring onto my right ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

Two days later when I met up with Tabatha while Emma went upstairs to her cozy area, the ring did not go unnoticed.

"That's a gorgeous ring! Where did you get it from?" Tabatha asked before we dived into our serious discussion.

I looked down at the ring on my right hand, admiring the sparkle of mine and Kody's birthstones. "Oh, this? I found it in Kody's apartment."

Tabatha's eyebrow furrowed, "Kody? I've heard of a lot of your friends, but, I don't think I've ever heard the name Kody among them."

"You haven't? I would have thought that Papyrus would have told you about him. Well, Kody was my boyfriend, but…. well, let's just say it's not a happy ending," I explained quietly to Tabatha.

"Like a break-up, or- Oh God, wait, oh no, did he die?" Tabatha's features took on one of pain, "Oh my God Frisk, I'm so sorry!"

I waved her off, really not feeling much sorrow. "Tabatha, calm down and focus. There's no time to be sorry, because we have limited time right now. I'm sorry, but we should get down to business."

"To defeat the huns?" Tabatha quietly asked with a small smile. When I didn't give her a smile, she continued on more seriously, "Okay, so here's what I know. LV, or, Level Of Violence, increases HP, ATK, and DF when it rises. Sans sort of described it as 'A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt', but that's all he said on it. Most of the time, you can point out people with the higher LV levels, because of their actions or words and such. And Papyrus briefly said something about LV going up when you physically harm someone, but I conversed with Alphys, and she concluded that you could hurt someone emotionally and have your LV go up. Now your LV doesn't go up every time you say something mean, but your LV goes up when you deliberately do something to make someone feel bad or hurt them. From what it said in history books, there's no complete factual way to get your LV down, but there are some theories. And something else that I found in the history books, is that the highest known LV levels were: 1,560,000,000. And that LV level belonged to Mao Zedong, who killed 49-78 million people."

I listened until Tabatha seemed to finish up, "That's…. really interesting. I have a few questions though. Can you answer them?"

Tabatha looked a bit unsure, "I can try, but there's only so much that I know."

"You said there were some theories about getting LV down to lower levels. Can you tell me about those theories? Or is there a book or a journal that I can read to find out more?" I questioned.

Tabatha looked troubled, "Well, there are some journals. But from everything that I read, none of them go into detail, and they're all assumptions or theories. From what I could see, you can get your LV down by just…. well, you're Frisk, the saviour of monsters, one of the kindest humans everyone knows."

"So, I'm assuming that what you're saying means…. I have to be nice, and kind, and just this peachy little perfect angel?" I snapped. I took a moment, trying to keep my snappiness and such down. "I mean…. Just, just what do I have to do to get my levels down? And how quickly will they go down?"

Tabatha bit her lip, looking through some notes she had written down, "Well, it's all theory and assumptions, so I don't know how accurate this information will be. But from what I have here, it can take… months, just to get rid of three levels of LV." Tabatha quickly carried on when she saw my fists clench, "You just have to refrain from both negative thoughts and comments, and try to…. cease any snappiness, any rude remarks, any violent mannerisms or actions…. you just have to be the person that you were, before your LV levels increased."

I ran a hand through my hair, grabbing it tightly at the top, "That is going to be so frustratingly hard." I released my hair, clenching my fists and digging my nails into my palms, "I have a… _completely_ different mindset now. My thoughts, my thought process, my actions, my mannerisms…. they're all so _different_ now, and it's hard to think of how I was before."

Tabatha's eyes were swimming with concern as she sat down and picked up a pen, "Can you… elaborate, Frisk? Can you explain to me, in more detail, or in a way that I can understand? Can you help me understand?"

"Well that's just it, you can't understand!" I shouted to the girl. I clenched my fists even tighter, I didn't like the way I was acting right now. "It's just…. Ugh! When I look back at who I was, I feel disgusted because I was a naive, innocent, little goody-two-shoes who thought everyone could be a good person and that everyone deserved mercy. But the world isn't like that, not at all, and I thought it was! And then there's the bullshit on not hurting anyone. I thought, that even if people were bad and wanted to hurt me, I could persuade them to be different, to choose a different path and be a good person. But the 'bad guys', are not like that, not in the slightest! They don't care about who I am, or what I do. They don't care if I'm just an 18 year old who has to live in a compound and train everyday, they don't care that I can't see my family and friends because if I did see the people I love, they'd be killed immediately! The 'bad guys' don't care about any of that! And I just… I get so frustrated and angry that I want to scream!" My throat burned because of my need to scream and because of my rant, and my breathing was heavy as I stood there.

Tabatha wasn't shocked or scared after my yelling, instead she was surprisingly calm. But her eyes were still full of concern and pain, "Oh Frisk… I wish I could help you, I really truly do. Maybe if-"

"No," my voice was flat as I replied. "We are not dragging any of them into this… Honestly, I shouldn't have even dragged _you_ into this."

"Frisk, I want to help you. Please, don't push me away. I can find out more about LV, I'll find ways to lower them more quickly. Just give me more time, I promise, I _will_ find a way to help you. Okay?" Tabatha had gotten up and crossed over to me, the shorter girl reaching up to put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I reluctantly nodded, accepting her help.

Tabatha looked relieved, "Okay, thank you. Now, I think you're time here is almost up, so you should probably disguise yourself again."

I hadn't had the chance to do anything, before the door was suddenly opened. "Good morning Tabby! I know you said not to come until a little later because of some important business, but-" Papyrus pulled up short when he saw me, his small smile dropping immediately. "…..."

I looked over to Tabatha, who looked absolutely petrified, "Papyrus, I- it's- I mean-"

Papyrus had a hurt look on his features, his voice unusually quiet, "You said that you'd tell us if you found her. You promised us that you'd- I just- Why? Why wouldn't you tell us, or at least _me_?" Tabatha didn't say anything, she just stood there, "How long have you been lying to us?"

I snapped my fingers, grounding Papyrus' soul to the spot he was in, "I'm sorry Paps, this is a precaution. I can't take the chance of you running out, y'know?" I turned to Tabatha, "Go out, make sure no one else is here with him. If there is someone else with him, distract them."

Tabatha hesitantly went out the door, pausing by Papyrus for a moment, reaching a hand out to him before quickly retracting it and leaving. When the door was shut, I released Papyrus' soul, and watched as he made his way over to Tabatha's bed, sitting down.

"Where have you been, Frisk?" Papyrus asked quietly.

I began to distance myself, ready for the conversation that was about to occur. "I've been keeping you safe."

Papyrus put a hand on my shoulder, his voice not quite pleading, but getting there. "Come home, Frisk. Everyone misses you so much, and it just seems like things get worse and worse everyday that you're gone. Come home."

"No. I'm not going to come home. I don't think I ever will," I said quite casually.

Papyrus' brow furrowed, his voice now taking on that pleading tone, "Please Frisk, come home. We don't care about anything that you've done in the past, we only care about you! Please, just come back."

I scoffed, "Papyrus, don't be such an imbecile. I'm not coming home!"

Papyrus flinched from my insult, but he still would not stop, "Don't you care about us? Don't you care about your family? Your friends?"

I shook my head furiously, ignoring the stinging in my eyes. He wasn't going to persuade me to go home. I couldn't.

Papyrus went on, "What about me? Toriel? Asgore? Asriel? Chara? What about Sans? Melody?"

I jumped up, hands flaming at the mention of Melody. "I don't care! You're not my family! You're just monsters that I took pity on! You're all _nothing_ to me!" I felt my LV go up, and for the first time, it audibly chimed.

Papyrus ignored his hurt, confused by the chime and what I had said, "Frisk, is there something… wrong? Are you sick? Do you need help?"

I turned away from him, checking my stats with shaking hands.

 _HP: 92/92_

 _ATK: 150_

 _DF: 150_

 _EXP: 50,000_

 _LV: **19**_

I flinched back, my pulse racing. _How did my LV jump from 15 to 19?! It shouldn't be able to do that!_

From behind me, I heard a gasp, and whirled around to see that Papyrus had checked my stats as well. Papyrus looked at me with such sorrow, reaching a hand out to me hesitantly, "Frisk, if you come home with me, Sans, Alphys, they can help you. _Please_."

I shook my head, feeling nauseous, "No. No, I can't. If I do, they'll kill you, they'll kill you all."

"See? You do care, if you didn't, you'd just come with me and let us all be killed," Papyrus softly said. Papyrus turned the subject, "Who's doing this to you? Who said they'd kill us if you came home?"

I shook my head, still feeling nauseous, "No! I won't come home! You're wrong, I don't care! I hate you, I hate you all!"

Papyrus ignored my words, embracing me in a crushing hug when he stepped close enough. "I'm right, and you know it. You care. And you always will, no matter how high your LV is."

I let him hug me, but I refused to hug back. And I refused to cry, "Just go home, please. And don't tell anyone about what happened today. You never saw me. I was never here."

Papyrus hugged me tighter, breathing in deeply. "Okay, I won't tell them," he exhaled. "But if things get too out of control, if Tabby can't help you, I will get Sans and Alphys. It's for your own good. Okay?"

No. If I don't get better, I'll just have to pretend. "Okay. I need to go, before my guard gets back."

"Goodbye, Frisk. Stay safe, okay dear human?" Papyrus called out as I opened the door.

"….." Goodbye.

* * *

"Okay Frisk, since I've been generous and given you privileges, I need you to do something for me," Alexandra purred from across the table.

I crossed my arms, eyebrows raised, "Just what exactly do I need to do?"

Alexandra's smile became impossibly large, her eyes shining with malevolence. "A mission. A mission that's…. quite similar to the one Pandora was assigned."

"You're asking me to… kill someone?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed in contemplation.

Alexandra was practically sending off waves of pleasure, excited to see if I was still the same pacifist that I was when I came here. "Yes, I am asking you to assassinate someone."

….. "Who?"

Alexandra's smile faltered, "Um, Stanley Cohen." Her eyes were now focused on me in intense curiosity.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Why? What do you mean, 'why'?" Alexandra looked at me not with annoyance or anger, but still that shining curiosity.

"You know exactly what I mean. Why do you want me to kill him?" I snapped.

Alexandra looked shocked for a moment, before chuckling. "Well now, this is getting interesting. Okay, you want a reason? Well here you go little missy: he's ruining my great big plan for your little monster friends. He's messing everything up, and I want him out of my way."

"That's not a good enough reason. If you want me to kill him, I need something else. Like: he beat a pregnant lady to death, or he's killing babies or something," I said, getting up and heading to the door.

"Actually, you're correct. He did beat someone to death, a pregnant monster, in fact. So technically, he killed two beings," Alexandra piped up before I could leave.

I slowly let go of the door handle, my interest piqued. "Now, that's a good reason to kill someone!" I exclaimed, smiling.

Alexandra looked baffled at my sudden change in personality, feeling uneasy. "It… is, isn't it? Um, do you want the details?"

I nodded, lazily striding over to my seat and sitting. "Of course. It's been a bit boring around here recently, I need something to do. Hey, maybe I can have another target? Y'know, in case I finish Mr. Cohen here quite easily and quickly."

Alexandra shifted uneasily in her seat, "Um, of course. How about…. Aha," Alexandra smiled maliciously. "How about we kill one of your loved ones? Like… little miss Pandora Evans- actually, no, I've changed my mind. Let's do little miss hero here, and go with Undyne, your fish friend." Alexandra eyed me happily, waiting for my reaction.

I smiled, "Finally. Things are getting a little exciting. Okay, done deal. Now tell me when, where, and how."

Alexandra's mouth dropped for a split second, before she silently handed me two manila folders. I looked through Mr. Cohen's first. I would have to go in about a month, when he'd be dropping by to threaten Tabatha. Alexandra had already taken care of finding out where he'd be and when, so I just had to do the dirty work of killing him. He'd be at Tabatha's on a Wednesday night, around 6:30, and he'd have one escort with him so he wouldn't draw too much attention. Alexandra wanted me to take care of the escort by casting an illusion on him, and when Mr. Cohen was alone with Tabatha, I was to land my blade perfectly to sever his spinal cord.

For Undyne, she'd be out a little bit later at around 7:20 for her training. She'd be alone, so it'd be easier to get to her. Since Undyne always takes a specific route home, I'd wait until she came up on an alley, and cast an illusion of me asking for help saying that I'd escaped. When she went in for the bait, I'd just go ahead and do something simple, like slit her throat.

When I finished reading, I looked up at Alexandra, who was waiting anxiously. I gave her an innocent smile, "Fantastic. I'll be training with blades until my mission day is here, and everything will go smoothly. Any questions?"

Alexandra furrowed her brow, but shook her head. Before I left though, I took a peak at her stats. And only one thing popped out to me.

She was _scared_ of me.

* * *

It had been a little over a week before I went back to Tabatha. My guard didn't really care about what I did at this point, she told me to just stay at the location while she chilled upstairs, and she'd be cool.

Right now I was sitting with Tabatha, Papyrus had gone out when I asked him to.

"So, Tabatha, I need one last favor," I said as she made our tea.

Tabatha grabbed my glass, heading over to me, "And what's this favor?"

"If I were to seriously injure a monster, and they're on the brink of life and death, would I be able to heal them? Even as they started to turn to dust?" I threw out, my heart pounding.

The sound of glass shattering on impact with the floor was impossibly loud in the room, as Tabatha gaped at me in horror. "Why would you even want to know about that?! Oh my God Frisk, that's just… that's sick, that's what it is!"

"So, I'm assuming you won't help me with that information," I replied flatly.

Tabatha threw the teacup in her hand at me, getting my arm. "NO! Oh my God, just, get out. If you're just embracing your LV, and plan on murdering an innocent monster, then get the hell out!"

I casually plucked a glass teacup shard from my arm, heading to the door, "Okay. Make sure Papyrus doesn't say anything about our meetings. And you can't squeal either. Later Tabs."

Tabatha's voice was deadly serious when I was going out the door, "Just so you know, Frisk, if you dare to hurt Papyrus…. I won't hesitate to hurt you. I don't care if I'm just some human while you're a mage, I will try my best to hurt you badly if you even think about hurting Papyrus. Got it?"

"Sure."

* * *

The month went by quickly, my mission day already here.

Alexandra had already went over the plan with my, but she didn't really say much; she was still scared of me.

Now, I was just waiting inside Tabatha's, disguised as a customer. I had arrived around 6:15, so I would have plenty of time, in case Mr. Cohen showed up earlier than he was supposed. But as planned, he showed up right now time. I let the guy throw a few empty threats around, before he got down to business. When he got down to business, I put an illusion on his escort, making his escort believe that there was a suspicious figure outside, leaving my target vulnerable.

I made sure that my hair was still up in a tight bleach blonde bun, that my eyes were a dazzling green, and that I looked and sounded nothing like myself. When I was ready, I got my blade out, quietly stalking towards my target. Lucky for me, I was right behind him, not even being seen by him nor Tabatha. When I was ready to strike, I just… did it. I had to hold the knife with the blade held flat, and the sharp edge towards the spine. Then I stabbed deeply and firmly into the back of the target's neck, the blade point angled towards the front center. Then I just had to firmly yank the knife towards the spine. Easy peasy.

My voice was quiet, and low, "That, Cohen, is for everything you've done against monster kind. But this was more specifically done for that pregnant monster."

I let his body drop, and quickly left the shop when Tabatha started screaming.

Now I just had to wait for Undyne.

By the time that Undyne left, my illusion was ready to go, and immediately attracted her attention when she went past.

"Who's over there? Do you need hel- Frisk!" Undyne dropped the bag she had been carrying, and she ran to my illusion, believing that it was real.

When she embraced the illusion, I struck. I threw my most powerful attack at her, which immediately took all of her health down, causing her to collapse and turn to dust. Which was different. From what I remembered from the genocide run, she would always become some sort of true heroine by the means of determination. But that wasn't happening this time. Anyways, I had no time to dwell on that.

I immediately jumped from my hiding place, pulling out my phone and hitting record. I still had the same disguise as earlier, and put on a malicious smile, "Done Boss, and I just have to say…. I enjoyed this mission immensely…. Let's do it again sometime!" When I stopped recording and had hit send, I immediately went to Undyne's side, working my healing magic.

While I had done great with my more destructive powers, healing wasn't my strongest point. But I did what I could, working extremely hard to make sure Undyne was okay. By the time that I had her whole again, instead of half dust, I was drained and dripping with sweat. Now I had to wait, to make sure she was actually okay and alive. When her eyes fluttered open, Undyne jumped up, summoning attacks as well. But since she was weak, her attacks flickered out of existence due to her low magical levels.

"Relax fish sticks, I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I'm actually trying to help you," I said as I leaned against the alley wall.

Undyne practically growled, "Bullshit! You almost killed me a second ago! Now, where's the girl; what the hell did you do with Frisk!"

I held my hands up, sweating as I kept my disguise up. "Frisk is fine, she's safe. And actually, she's the one who sent me. She has a message for you and your friends."

Undyne was still in a fighting stance, "And just why should I believe the likes of you, when you tried to kill me?!"

I smiled, walking right up to Undyne, "Well, you shouldn't. That attack that I threw at you though, that was to throw them off my trail. But anyways, as far as anyone else knows, you're dead. Since they believe you're dead, you're dead to the rest of the world as well, got it? That means that you, Alphys, Sans, Melody, all of them, will have to make sure that you're not seen. You'll have to go into hiding. And it's probably best if you guys either move back into the Underground where you'll be better protected, or move somewhere more remote where nobody will know about your whereabouts."

Undyne was still suspicious, but she relaxed slightly, taking my words into consideration. "And just who are you? Why would Frisk send you? Why wouldn't she come herself! And who are these people that you say will kill us?!"

I grabbed Undyne, losing my patience and pinning her to the wall, "Listen here fish, if you don't listen to me, you and everybody you love will die. Frisk sent me because she knew she wouldn't be able to persuade you to leave without her. And even if she came, the compound would just track her down, and kill everyone you guys care about anyways. So either take my advice, or our- your guys' family will be gone in an instant. And this 'they' that I'm talking about, are the people that are watching mine and Frisk's every moves. They're the ones that took me- Frisk, I mean. So listen to me and get out of here before it's too late. Please."

I let go of Undyne, running out of the alley and back to the compound.

I hope she listens.

* * *

When I got back to the compound, Alexandra was waiting with questions.

"Well Frisk, while you did get the job done, you stayed in that alley way for… a bit longer than expected. Anything you'd like to tell us?" Alexandra was hesitant, afraid of having me go off at her.

I gave her a chuckle, "Oh, Alexandra, I thought you knew." Alexandra gave me a confused look, so I continued on, "I wanted to watch her slowly turn to dust, crumbling and fading away right in front of my eyes. I was hoping to see the light go out of Mr. Cohen's eyes, but Tabatha had begun screaming, so I decided it was best to get out of there quickly."

Alexandra quickly got out of my way as I went down the hall and to my room. And I was glad she was too scared to question me on anything else. I needed time to myself anyways.

As I entered my room, I threw myself onto my bed, screaming loud and hard into my pillows. God, what was I _doing_?! I was supposed to be getting my LV levels down, not _up_. I quickly took a look at my stats, seeing that my Level Of Violence was now **29**. I let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing my face tiredly with my hands. My LV always jumped so high up whenever I did something to increase it, and it definitely wasn't normal…. I should have listened to Papyrus. I should have gone home. But… I was in so far deep, I don't know if I _should_ go home with the way I am right now. I said devastatingly hurtful things, I was too violent, too…. I just wasn't myself.

What to do….

What to do.

* * *

 **Oh boy. Frisk is… not going down a good path right now. I hope she chooses to try and get her LV down, instead of embracing it.**

 **(Side note: If you guys have any requests for stories or anything, just message me!)**

 **Until Next Time.**


	36. Chapter 36: Vanishing Act

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING THE CHAPTER:**

 **There will be a scene where a trigger warning is needed, due**

 **to self-harm. If you think it's a possibility that you may be**

 **triggered, please do not read the scene. I care about you, and**

 **I don't want anything to happen because of the scene.**

 **Thank you.**

Chapter 36: Vanishing Act

 _What to do._

* * *

The next day, Cohen's and Undyne's deaths were on the morning news.

I, of course, was the only one in the compound who knew that Undyne was still alive. And upon hearing my thoughts, Selena gave me a questioning look, which I returned with a thought that told her to meet me outside later. Other than the news that Cohen, one of the Ambassadors for the Humans was dead, there really wasn't anything else that was interesting.

After breakfast of course, Selena and Liam joined me for a 'walk' in the compound gardens. Selena had many questions about all of the thoughts she had heard from me in the past month, and Liam was just there to accompany Selena.

"Frisk, there's been something going on with you during this past month and a half. Liam and I are concerned," Selena said softly.

I looked at the pair, deciding that I'd give them some information, "Well, you guys know what LV is, right?" The pair nodded, Liam's eyes narrowing, "Most people have low levels, averagely ranging anywhere from 1-10. Right now though, my levels have climbed to 29, almost 30." I don't want to tell them much though…. I don't want to drag them into this.

Selena looked at me with shock and horror, while Liam looked at me in suspicion. Liam's guessing that I'm the one who killed Cohen and Undyne.

"You, Liam, are correct on that guess. I did kill Cohen. But Undyne… she's still alive. Traumatized, maybe, but alive. And hopefully, she listened to my warning," I said, deciding that there was no way the pair wasn't going to find out about what I did.

Liam switched places with Selena, now closer to me while Selena was farther, "And just what do you mean by 'hopefully she listened to my warning'? What exactly did you do?"

I looked at Liam, seeing the uneasiness in him, "Well, I attacked Undyne and sent a video of her turning to dust, making Alexandra and everyone else believe that she was dead." Liam looked at me with disgust, but I continued, "Honestly, I understand your repulsion. Looking back at last night, I deeply regret doing that to Undyne, but I didn't see any other way. I can only cast an illusion on someone when they're nearby in person. Anyways, afterward when I had healed her, I gave her a warning. I told her that because of that attack and the video I had taken, the world and the people at the compound would assume that she had turned to dust and died. So I told her to lay low and go into hiding, and that it'd be best to have everyone else go into hiding too."

Liam looked at me with such pity, "Frisk, what are you doing. There are better ways to go about this."

I walked more quickly, my throat burning once again, "Yes, I know there are better ways to do this, thank you for your input Liam. It's just…. I want to _scream_ all the time, because things are spiraling out of my control, and _nothing_ is going as planned at all! Do you know what month it is?"

Selena was hesitant, "July. Why?"

I threw my hands up into the air, "It's July! July 15th is Melody's birthday, and guess what day it is."

"It's the 15th," Liam provided for me.

"Yes, it is the 15th! Which means," there was a lump in my throat. I took a breath, "Which means, that today was supposed to be the day that Melody got her first, proper, amazing birthday party. Before we had ran away, we never got to celebrate our birthdays with parties and friends and happiness. So today was going to be her special day, and she was gonna have as many friends that she wanted to be there, and we were going to spend some quality time together since I had been so busy with work and Ambassador duties. And she was going to have this big surprise where everyone got something for her, and she was going to be the happiest girl in the world."

Before I knew it, I was crying for the first time in over a month. My chest felt heavy and my throat still burned from wanting to scream, and heavy, hot tears were running down my face. Liam and Selena felt horrible about my situation, it was obvious.

Selena spoke up with quiet, gentle words, "What did everyone else plan on getting her?"

My heart ached at the thought, but I had a small smile, "Well, they didn't give me specifics, but I have a sort of idea of what everyone had planned. Toriel was going to bake mini butterscotch cinnamon pies, along with Melody's dream cake. Asgore was going to create a sort of trident like his, that would be unique and specially made for Melody. Asriel was going to make Melody her very own locket which would've been charmed so Melody could hear some comforting words in his voice, since Melody simply adored his locket and found comfort with Asriel's wise words. Chara was probably going to give Melody a knife, and probably would've taught Melody different ways to use the knife. I'm sure Undyne would give Melody her own magic spear to practice with, and would have been the one to train Melody in fighting. Alphys would've revealed Melody's soul type and explain all of that, along with honing any abilities that Melody had because of her soul. Mettaton, well, I'm sure he had something planned where Melody would either join him on stage at a local concert, or where Melody would have front row seats. Papyrus would have helped Melody create her very first intricate puzzle, or he would have had Melody join him in creating some culinary creations. Tabatha probably would have given Melody a few new book series, since Melody loves reading so much. And Sans…. well, that bonehead would've… Never mind." I whirled towards Selena and Liam, "The point is, while I'm in here, I'm missing out on everything that they do. I'm missing out on my life!" But wouldn't they be better off without me? My LV is too high.

Selena tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Well, we can't really do anything about it, right? I mean, Alexandra has total control here."

I started walking again, a smile on my face, "Actually… I think we can do something about it." We can escape. They're training us to be weapons, why not turn against them?

Selena had read my thoughts immediately, and while I could tell that she disagreed with how I wanted to go about this, she also kind of wanted to hear about what I had to say. "You're insane. Even if there were a way, or a _chance_ of us getting out, Alexandra isn't afraid of two teens and an eighteen year old."

"Actually…" I trailed off. And as I turned to face the pair, I gave Selena a dazzling smile, "She's afraid of me. I'm different, more… sadistic, if you will. Heartless, almost. And she has definitely noticed my change. So, if we turned on her, I'm betting that we'd win."

Liam looked me up and down, before smiling slightly. "While I don't like hurting innocents, turning on the people who have tortured me all my life and getting revenge…. now that sounds fantastic. I'm in, on whatever this plan is."

Selena crossed her arms, looking at Liam in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? This is such a bad idea, you could get hurt, everything could go wrong, Frisk doesn't even know what the plan is yet!"

Liam crossed over to Selena, putting his hands on her shoulders, "C'mon little Blue Bird, don't you want to get out of here?"

Selena shrugged, avoiding his eyes, "I, well, of course. But where would you go? Where would I go? I have no where, everyone I love is…."

Liam looked over to me momentarily, before looking back at Selena, "Frisk always talks so highly of the monsters, so I'm sure the both of us can go and stay with them. Okay? But if we want to do that, and we want to live without the constant terror that we have here, then we need to get out of here."

Selena looked back and forth between Liam and I, before slowly nodding her head, agreeing to the plan.

I clapped my hands, "Okay, good. We can go over the plan later tonight, in mine and Selena's room. Right now though, we need to go train and make sure no one's suspicious of us."

Liam gave me a rare, genuine smile, before taking Selena by the hand and leading her back inside.

I looked up at the stormy grey sky, before following the pair inside.

* * *

It was well past midnight, when everyone would be asleep. Well, everyone besides Selena, Liam and I.

Liam had snuck into our room around 12:45, when the power to the compound was usually cut out so no one could escape. But since the power was cut and our room doors are powered by the power, Liam didn't really do any sneaking. it was more like I had to teleport into his room and snatch him up, so I could take him to mine and Selena's room.

When we got all nice and comfy, we began discussing our escape. So far, it had been hours and we were already back to square one. Every time I brought up an idea, Selena or Liam would shoot it down because of safety issues. And when I was relentless on certain ideas, fights would ensue. So essentially, right now, we did not have an escape plan.

I had thrown my hair up into a ponytail, which had now fallen apart, "You guys, I would really love to get out of here, and I'm sure you guys would love to get out too. Thing is, for that, we need a plan. But you guys shoot down all of my ideas!"

Selena's voice was quiet, "They're dangerous. Someone could get hurt. Or in trouble."

"Any plan we come up with will be dangerous! I can't guarantee everyone's safety! But if we want to get out, we need a plan of some sort," I concluded frustratedly.

Liam turned to Selena, "I hate to say it… but I agree with Frisk. Any plan that we come up with is going to be dangerous in some way. So we'll just have to go with the safest plan, okay?"

Selena looked into Liam's eyes, her hazel ones burning into his grey ones, "Can you promise me that you won't get hurt? That we all get out of this with no injuries? That after we leave, that we never do anything dangerous like this, ever again?"

Liam gave Selena a small smile, putting a hand onto one of hers, "I promise. Okay little Blue Bird, happy now?"

I cleared my throat a little, interrupting, "Sorry to interrupt, but are you guys a thing? Or are you guys just best friends?"

Liam looked over at me, cheeks flushed and irritated, "Best friends. It's not like every cliche out there, where the girl and guy who are friends fall in love with each other."

"Okay bucko, just curious. You act sort of lovey dovey sometimes, so I was just clearing things up," I said, my hands raised. I saw something in Selena's eyes when I looked over at her, and I knew something was up, "But uh, I guess me and my best friend were like that a lot. Anyways, we decided on the safest plan, right? So the original plan?"

Liam nodded, "Yep, the one where you and me get most of the action, while Blue here is doing the safer part." Liam rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I'm glad we were able to agree on a plan. We should have done that hours ago though. Anyways, Frisk, can you get me back to my room?"

I nodded, grabbing Liam by the arm and quickly getting him back to his room, so I could chat with Selena.

When I got back, Selena was laying in my bed, facedown. I went over to her and gently put a hand on her shoulder, "I have a suspicion on what's up, but I'm not entirely sure. So should I say what I think is going on, or should I just let you vent?"

Selena rolled over, eyes glassy with tears, "I promised myself that I wasn't gonna do this, because I know how it ends. It always ends the same- with me getting my heart broken. The last time I liked my best friend, we were in a relationship, and she cheated on me with some guy on a youth group trip. And the time before that, I liked my best friend, even though I knew he was gay. And now I've done it again, and I know how it ends." The young girl before me rolled back over before the tears could fall.

I put my hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles, "It'll be okay sweetie. This time could be different y'know. Maybe he likes you back, but just doesn't realize it. Or maybe he does realize, but is denying it."

Selena lifted her head slightly, peeking out at me from behind her hair, "But if he liked me, then why would he deny it?"

I smiled, "Boys are complicated too, even if they say they're not. And maybe, he's just like you. Maybe he doesn't want to get hurt again."

Selena looked up at me, smiling, "You're not heartless."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion at the sudden change in topic, "Huh?"

The girl before me giggled, "You're not heartless, like you said earlier. 'Cause if you were, you wouldn't comfort me, let alone ask me what's wrong. So, you are not heartless."

I felt the corner of my lip lift slightly, "If you say so kiddo. Now, we need to get at least a few hours of sleep, got it?"

Selena agreed, before climbing into her bed, and quickly falling asleep.

When I was satisfied that Selena was deeply asleep, I hopped out of bed, teleporting to Alexandra's office. When I was inside, I held up a hand, letting a soft light shine, while I looked for a pen and piece of paper. When I found what I needed, I wrote a quick note to Alexandra, stating that I had a sudden craving to watch some monsters crumble to dust and lose the light in their eyes. Of course, that wasn't what I was really doing.

But what Alexandra didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

"Tabatha," I said in a sing-song voice, flipping on the lights. "I need some information."

Tabatha jumped up and out of bed, grabbing the knife on her nightstand, "What'd you do." Tabatha's eyes were filled with tears and her hands shook, "What'd you do to Papyrus? Where is he! I know you killed Undyne, so you tell me where he is, or so help me-"

I approached Tabatha slowly, my voice gentle, "If you haven't seen him, then he's safe." I grabbed Tabatha's wrist, yanking the knife out of her hand, "Undyne must have listened to me and moved everyone to a safe place." I let the knife drop to the floor, grimacing when it hit the ground with a loud clatter, "Now, if you'd be so kind, I need some information."

Tabatha yanked her wrist away, her strength making me raise my brows in surprise, "And how do I know that you're telling the truth? You could be lying." The girl glared at me, her eyes daggers while her brows were furrowed in anger. Tabatha let out a an irritated sigh, before reluctantly asking, "And just what information do you need?"

"It's about LV again," I said, quickly hurrying on when a deadly gleam appeared in Tabatha's eyes. "I'm just curious…. Is it possible to gain LV from hurting yourself?" I asked quickly and nonchalantly.

Tabatha immediately paled, her eyes no longer deadly, but slightly scared and concerned, "I- I don't, I, just… Frisk, just why do you want to know?"

I approached Tabatha quickly, putting a deadly expression on my face, making the girl flinch, "Answer the question, _Tabby_."

Tabatha looked at me, hesitant to answer, "…If they find out that I'm the one who told you that you can gain LV from self-harm, and you did exactly that… they'll all hate me. I'd be the one to blame, because you're our friend, and I gave you this information."

I backed off of Tabatha, turning to leave, "They won't hate you. They'll just be concerned, and disappointed in me."

I exited the room, teleporting to my room at the compound immediately.

I checked to see if Selena was still fast asleep, before heading over to my bed and sitting down.

 **(TRIGGER WARNING TIME: I'll make more bold text when it's over.)** I looked down at my arms, seeing the faint scars from my past endeavors. Which is better, hurting others, or hurting myself? ….. I turned to my bedside table, opening the drawer and taking my shaving razor out, breaking it just to get to the blade. I held the blade in between my fingers, breath shaky. I was several months clean. I had promised that I would never do this again…. But I need to get my LV up, if I want to get out of here. And I'm done hurting other people in order to attain LV. I looked up at Selena's sleeping figure, before looking back down to the razor blade. I readied my blade, gently pressing it to my skin…. before applying more pressure and pressing down, making one neat, crimson line.

I took a shaky breath, not knowing why this was affecting me so much.

 **(Okay, the triggering part is over, you may continue reading.)**

* * *

The next day, I was exhausted, between training and shielding my thoughts from Selena.

Last night I may have… gotten a bit carried away with what I was doing. Everything had hit me all at once, and it was shocking to find out how much self-hate and anger and sadness I had been holding in. But hey, it got my LV up, so it was kind of a good thing that I got carried away.

Anyways, right now I was in Alexandra's office, just sitting while Zach stood nervously in the corner, and while Alexandra stared at me.

I cleared my throat, making the woman jump a bit, "So, you gonna tell me why I'm here and stop wasting my time, or can I leave."

Alexandra hesitantly spoke up, "Oh, yes. The reason I called you here. Well, Zach and I were… curious, let's say."

I examined my fingernails, bored, "Curious about what."

Zach spoke up, looking at his notes, "In one of your earlier sessions from when we first met, you told us about your abilities. One of those abilities was being able to get information about people, 'stats', you would call them. Well we're…. we want to know the current status of your stats. When you first told us of your stats, they were:

HP: 24/24

ATK: 12

DF: 10

LV: 2

EXP: 10

"And now," Zach continued, "Your stats are:" he trailed off, waiting for me to fill them in.

I looked at Alexandra and Zach, before starting to laugh, "Oh my god, okay, I'm sorry, just- just give me a moment!" Zach and Alexandra looked at me anxiously, waiting for me to stop laughing. When I was done, I replied to them with a smile, "You want to know what my stats are? Okay. They are:

HP: 600/600

ATK: 658

DF: 658

LV: 147

"And my EXP is:?" I asked, waiting for the pair to wipe the horrified look off of their faces.

Alexandra took a shaky breath, her breathing a bit fast, "Frisk, can you tell us what your LV was last night?"

I smiled brightly, "Sure! Last night, before my little outing, my LV was, what, 30?"

Alexandra stood up, backing as far away from me as she could. "And- and that means, that means that you increased your LV by 117, in just one night?" She asked, her voice slightly going up in pitch at the end.

"Why so many questions? Oh, wait, don't tell me. Are you… scared of me?" I asked, getting up and approaching Alexandra ever so slowly.

Alexandra tried her best to glare at me, failing, "N-no, where would you get that ridiculous idea from?"

I jumped over Alexandra's desk, getting right up in her face as she flattened herself against the wall. "Oh Alexandra, my sweet, darling mother. You abused me for years, even more so than my father. You hunted me down, kidnapped me, and made me work for you. You almost killed my little sister, whom I just love, oh so much. Hell, you actually killed someone that I was deeply in love with. You punished me by whipping me, and slowly cutting me up into pieces because I was able to reset, when I disobeyed you, after you kidnapped me and brought me to live in this compound permanently. Most importantly…. _you went after my family_."

Alexandra bit her lip, looking to the side as she refused to look me in the eye, "And?"

I smiled, position my mouth right next to her ear, whispering so only she could hear, "And you're in for a bad time. Because bitches like you…. should be burning in _h e l l_ ."

Alexandra grabbed a nearby vase, smashing it into the side of my face, before bolting out of the room. Luckily for me, the vase did practically nothing to me.

I looked over to see Zach, paralyzed with fear, "Oh don't worry Zach, you haven't done anything to me. So you can walk out of here safely. Or, you could just tag along with me."

Zach closed his eyes tightly, "Tag…. tag along?"

I smiled as Zach slowly opened his eyes, "Yeah, can't you tell? Now that Alexandra is absolutely terrified of me, I'm going to walk out of here with no problem, practically vanish, and go home. And at home, my mom's going to bake me a nice, warm, delicious butterscotch pie. And my friends will embrace me with hugs, and love. And if you came along, you'd be given a safe place to stay. Doesn't that sound nice?" Zach looked apprehensive, but slowly nodded in agreement. "Great! Now, I'll just need to get the other two mages, and we'll be on our way. Oh, and Zach? Wouldn't you be an absolute doll and grab every single file on all of the mages? Thanks! When you have the files, just meet us at the main entrance."

I sprinted out of the room, leaving Zach to do what I told him. Alexandra had apparently sounded the alarm about me, because guards were everywhere and alarms were blaring. It was exhausting to use my magic to restrain the guards to the walls while sprinting at the same time, but I had to get to Selena and Liam as quickly as possible. And if I knew them, they'd be… yep, Liam's room.

I rounded the corner, diving into Liam's room, seeing the pair crouching in a corner. "C'mon you guys, it's time to get out of here. So get up, and follow me," I yelled to the pair over the alarms.

Liam and Selena didn't question it, not now at least, they were too busy sprinting after me as I rocketed through the hallways. My magic was wearing off on the guards, and I still needed time to get out of here. On a whim, I released my magic on the guards, grabbing the other's hands and pushing myself to go faster.

I skidded to a halt in the main lobby area, where Zach was nervously waiting for us. I immediately picked up the pace again, reaching Zach as quickly as possible. Then I made sure everyone had ahold of each other, and began to teleport with the last of my magic.

The last thing I saw as the compound faded from sight, was Alexandra's absolutely livid expression.

* * *

I collapsed when we arrived at our location.

Kody's apartment.

Liam and Selena rushed to my side, while Zach stood awkwardly to the side.

I felt Liam's cool hands on my forehead, "She burned up a lot of magic, she'll need a transfer."

"Transfer?" Selena questioned from beside him.

Liam put his hands on my temples, sending magic back into me. "Yeah, transfer. It's a lot like a blood transfer, except with magic, it doesn't matter what type of magic you give, it suffices. Humans burn magic a lot like they burn energy, and if they burn too much magic, it puts them at risk."

Selena's voice had a hint of panic in it, "Risk?"

Liam nodded, still transferring magic, "It puts humans at risk of losing their magic, their soul traits, and if a human is as deeply connected to magic as us mages, it can put them at risk of death." Liam removed his hands from my temples, turning to Selena, "I've given as much magic as I can right now, but Frisk needs more if she wants to keep her abilities. So you'll need to transfer magic now, okay Blue Bird?"

Selena nodded, putting her warm hands on my temples, "Okay. So do I just… imagine sending my magic throughout her body? And then just… send the magic?"

Liam smiled, "Look at that, I didn't even need to tell you how to do it. But yes, that's the gist of it. Start out slow though, with a small stream of magic. And if you think you have enough magic, you can imagine a larger stream of magic flowing from your hands to her."

Selena did as Liam said, starting out slow, and then increasing the amounts of magic. After a few minutes, Liam had stopped Selena, checking my magic levels. Deciding that my levels were high enough, he had Selena help sit me up.

I looked at the pair, grateful, "Thank you, I appreciate the help. Now that we're out of the compound, we need to figure out where to go from here. Alexandra knows that I've visited this apartment before, so this is gonna be one of the first places she checks."

Selena gave me a small smile, "You're welcome. But, Frisk, just what exactly did you do to lower your magic levels that much?"

Liam cut in, "Yeah, you completely threw the plan we had out the window. We weren't even supposed to leave today, we were supposed to figure out where your family was too, since they've vanished to their safe place. Just what did you do, Frisk?"

I shrugged, "I kind of just… winged it." When Liam looked at me in disbelief, I continued, "So I sort of used my magic to like…. make Alexandra reveal her true feelings about me, I guess. I made her say what she was thinking, what she thought of my new change in personality. Everything she said today in that office, was genuine. She was genuinely terrified of me, and now I know that. So, I guess I had some sort of control over her?"

Liam crossed his arms, "So let me guess, this was your first time using magic to do what you did to Alexandra, and that's why your magic burned out so quickly." When I nodded, Liam gave me a dirty look, "Imbecile. What you did was completely idiotic. We were supposed to stick to the plan, take our time, make sure that everything would work out and that nothing too drastic happened. Now we barely have time to figure out what to do, because we're basically on the run. Idiot."

Selena smacked Liam on the arm, "Be nice. She probably went a bit over the edge. Remember what she told us yesterday? The thing about missing out on her own life? She wants to live, she wants to be with her family. While her actions were a bit… reckless, she did it because she wanted to get back to her family."

Liam looked down at Selena, "I know that, but she put us at risk. What if you had gotten hurt? Or killed? Or worse, what if you were taken hostage and tortured unrelentlessly?"

Selena shrugged, "I don't know. But none of that happened, now did it? Really though, we should probably get going. If Alexandra knows how much this apartment means to Frisk, then Alexandra and her lackeys will check here soon." Selena turned to me, her expression seeming calm, but her eyes swimming with worry and concern, "So, Frisk, where do we start looking for your family?"

I smiled, an idea coming to mind.

"I think I know just the place."

* * *

 **Another chapter, whooooooooooooo.**

 **I'm so tired. I stayed up all night writing this for you guys, because a few paragraphs got deleted before I saved, and I forgot what I had written, so I had to rethink the whole chapter again. But hey, I finished the chapter, so yay!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there are plenty more to come.**

 **Until Next Time~**


	37. Chapter 37: Reunited

Chapter 37: Reunited

 _"I think I know just the place."_

* * *

After I was able to get my magic and strength up, I had immediately teleported to the house, to pop in and grab some things.

We weren't going to be there long, only long enough to get some clothes and food before we were on our way again, but I got sort of…. sidetracked, I guess you could say. I had spent a lot of time looking at all of the pictures adorning the walls. Most of the pictures were of Melody and the others; only a few pictures had me in them, since I really wasn't around, even before I went to the compound. Most of the pictures on the walls showed Melody in recent months, the months where I've been gone. Mel looked healthy, but…. she looked terribly sad, even when she had her perfect little smile.

I shook my head, as if to clear a thought, and turned away from the photo. Instead, I raced down to my room, grabbing my old school bag, along with my old satchel and throwing some clothes in. I mostly had tank tops, t-shirts and leggings, so I grabbed some light and heavy sweaters as well. I also grabbed a few outfits for Selena, knowing that she'd need some, and stuffed all of it into my school bag. Besides clothes, the only other thing I grabbed and put gently into my satchel, was a picture of me and Melody, practically glowing as we had the biggest smiles on our faces. For at that time, everything was… perfect.

I quickly left my room, racing back upstairs and to Melody's room. When we had first saw the house, it looked like everyone must've left in a hurry, because things were knocked over, and doors were left unlocked. So because they left in a hurry, I wanted to see if Melody had forgotten to grab…. yep, her favorite stuffed animal, which she holds very close to her heart. I picked up her soft pink bunny, pulling the tail of it just to hear the soothing lullaby it played. When the lullaby was over, I gently put the bunny in my satchel, alongside the picture.

Exiting the room, I made my way to the Selena, Liam and Zach, who were waiting in the kitchen. "We need to be quick, I have a bad feeling. Selena, help grab any snacks and drinks; apples, oranges, crackers, granola bars, water, gatorade, anything. Liam, go find any medical supplies, hygiene products, and grab them. And Zach, grab some books, or some form of entertainment," I briefly explained, before grabbing things from the pantry.

Selena helped me grab food and drinks, but also had her questions, "If you think you know where your family is, then why are we grabbing all of this? Won't they have all of these supplies already?"

I stuffed my school bag to the brim, stuffing everything down and trying to make room for more with the clothes and everything, "Look around the house. Why would it be a mess, if they had time to leave? They rushed out of here, probably fearing that danger was coming soon. If they left that quickly, then they probably didn't have time to grab much."

Selena nodded in understanding, "Okay, then we should probably get a lot of food and drinks. Do you happen to have anymore bags around here that I could use?"

I put one more can into my bag, before closing it up and throwing it onto my back, "Yeah, we probably have a duffle bag in the closet by the stairs. You can grab that and stuff it to the brim, while I grab a few extra things. Okay?" Selena gave me a nod in response, so I left her to her task.

I went up to the pictures on the walls, grabbing a good few of them and putting them into my satchel. I know Toriel would like to have some photos of everyone. After that, I grabbed a majority of Alphys' notes from her room, all of them on souls and stats, a good few about LV specifically.

I didn't have much time to grab anything else, because the bad feeling in my stomach increased tenfold. "Selena! Liam! Zach! Get in the living room _now_ , we've gotta go!" I yelled as I raced down the hall, meeting everyone in the living room.

At once, I had everyone grab on to each other, and began to teleport.

We had left just as the front door was blasted open.

* * *

When we were in the location I had in mind, I immediately had to take a knee, because my head was spinning and I felt incredibly nauseous.

Liam held a hand to my head with concerned eyes, before slowly pulling away, "You really need to stop, before you get really sick. Using this much magic in just one day… when we get to where we need to be, you're going on bed rest, immediately."

Selena chimed in then, "Speaking of where we need to be: Where exactly are we?" She slowly spun around, her gaze upward as she took in the gaping hole up above, and then the bed of buttercups that we were resting on, "It's beautiful, I've never seen anything like it."

I smiled, standing up with difficulty, "Yeah, it's a real sight to see, isn't it? Just wait 'til you see the rest of the Underground." I glanced upwards at the chasm from which I had fallen from what seemed years ago, and I frowned. "But if we want to ensure that nobody comes down here…." I trailed off, my hands beginning to glow with magic.

But before I could do anything, Liam stopped me, "Frisk, seriously, you need to stop using magic. If you want to close off this entrance, then why not have me or Selena do it? You're too frail right now."

Selena put a hand on mine, her eyes concerned and her voice gentle, "Let me close off the entrance. With my telepathy, I could take a chunk out of this wall and create a boulder to close off the entrance, because my powers are enhanced since I'm a mage."

I slowly let my magic die out, reluctant to listen to the teens, "Okay. You're right, I should… not put myself at risk. Go ahead Selena, close off the entrance."

Selena gave me a small smile, before using both her mind and hands to practically scoop a chunk of solid rock from the wall, before she sent the boulder upwards, using enough force to lodge the boulder firmly into the Underground entrance. Selena gave me a curious look when the job was done, "That was really weird, I felt like I was using a lot more power than I usually would. I was actually scared that I'd send the boulder flying up too hard. Does the Underground enhance magic, by any chance?"

I shrugged, unsure if it actually did, "Well, monsters were trapped down here for…. quite a long time. Maybe the Underground was infused with magic already, or maybe the monsters infused it with magic after being down here for so long. Maybe there's magic here that enhances all of our abilities. I don't know, I was only down here for four months, and in those months I didn't learn much about what the Underground itself was before monsters came." I stood up fully, taking a few steps towards the entrance to the ruins, "We should get going though, okay? If they're actually down here, I want to get to them as quickly as possible."

Selena nodded, understanding that I wanted to see my family after these few months. I led the way, while Zach followed, then Selena and then Liam. Going through the Ruins felt… strange, without all of the monsters that would usually be wandering around. And it was eerily quiet, making me feel extremely uneasy. It reminded me too much of the Genocide runs.

I was snapped out of reliving some horrific memories, when Selena called my name, "Frisk? Can I ask you something?" I hummed an m-hm in response, prompting her to go on. "It's pretty warm in these Ruins, so I was wondering, why are you wearing long sleeves?"

I was calm as I pushed all thoughts of what I did out of my mind, lying easily, "Well after the Ruins, there's Snowdin, which, if you can't tell from it's name already, is a pretty snowy and cold area. So why change my shirt if I'll be going out into the cold anyways?"

Selena was quiet for a moment, before asking, "Well if it's going to be cold, do you have a jacket I can use when the time comes?"

I nodded in response, before we continued walking in silence.

When we got to Toriel's little home, I heard voices inside. So instead of barging in, I raised my hand up, ready to knock. But I didn't. Was it really a good idea to rejoin my family with my LV being as high as it is? What if I hurt them, with words or without? If I got LV from hurting myself, would I just be rude to myself, or would I still be rude and snappy to others? Even with these questions ringing loud and clear in my mind, my longing and eagerness to see everyone I loved was just too strong.

I knocked on the door, getting a sudden silence from inside.

After a moment, I heard someone's voice calling out from inside, "Just a moment please, I'll be right there!" After the sounds of shuffling and running feet had subsided, that someone had slowly opened the door. "Hello there, can I help…." Toriel's voice trailed off as her eyes filled with tears and she opened the door fully, putting her hands to her mouth, before quickly pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

I teared up a bit as well, returning the hug, "Hi, mom."

Another voice called out from inside, getting closer as the person spoke, "Mom, is everything okay? What's taking so long? Who-" Asriel broke off, tearing up as well when he saw me. When Toriel let go of me, she stepped back, allowing room for Asriel to run up and engulf me into a bone-crushing hug as well. Asriel pulled away quickly, taking in my face, before hugging me tight again. "Oh my God, Frisk… you're here, you're actually here!"

Tears stung my eyes anew, a lump in my throat, "I'm here… I'm actually here." I pulled away from Asriel, smiling, "And I'm not going away anytime soon. Even if someone tries to steal me away, they'll have to go through me first."

Asriel was practically beaming, "I'm so glad you're back, it's been miserable without you….. Anyways, it's only me, mom, Melody, and Pandora who are here. The others just left a few minutes ago, they were going to go back up to the house on the Surface to grab some more things."

My heart dropped, and the smile was wiped off of my face. "What? No, no no no, we need to go get them back here, right now." I threw my backpack off my back, putting my satchel on top of it, "We were just there, we barely got out of there when they- we just need to go get the others, right _now_."

I threw my hair up into a ponytail as I began to run, Asriel scrambling to catch up and follow. "Frisk, what do you mean? Why-"

"They're not teleporting, are they? Please, _please_ tell me they aren't using teleportation to get there," I asked Asriel as I began to sprint.

Asriel shook his head, catching up to my faster speed. "No, they aren't using teleportation. Sans has been too worn out to teleport, and no one else has that ability…. Frisk, what's going on?" Asriel asked, my panic starting to wear off on him.

I shook my head, "I can't explain yet, there's too much to tell. But Az, just how long ago did they leave? You said a few minutes ago, but I have a feeling…"

Asriel picked up his pace, my panic fully wearing off on him, "They left a little over an hour ago. How are we supposed to catch up with them? Our energy is going to wear off soon and we'll be too worn out to continue running."

I skidded to a stop right as we reached the exit to Snowdin, "I'm really really not supposed to do this, but…. we need to make sure that they don't leave." I closed my eyes, concentrating on where their souls and energy were. When I was able to pinpoint them, I opened my eyes, grabbing Asriel's hand. "Hold on tight Azzy, we're gonna teleport." I closed my eyes once more, ignoring Asriel's questions, and using what magic I had.

I felt the ground beneath us leave and felt ourselves fading out of the Ruins. Then I felt grassy ground underneath our feet, and felt the cool temperature of Waterfall.

I opened my eyes, dizzy, but spotting a blue jacket disappear just around a corner. I took in a deep breath, yelling as loud as I could, "SANS!"

Immediately, I saw as someone came sprinting around the corner, running too fast and having to skid to a stop.

"Frisk," Sans breathed. He didn't even hesitate before running up to me and lifting me off my feet, spinning me around as he hugged me tight. When he pulled away, he took my face in his hands, white pinpricks taking their time as he studied my face. Then he hugged me tight again, his voice low and full of relief, "you're back. and you're safe."

I gave Sans a wobbly smile, my voice breaking, "I'm back. I'm safe. And I'm staying right here with you." I so badly wanted to give this bonehead a kiss right then, but I remembered the actual reason I was there. I pulled away from Sans' arms, my tone once again full of concern and worry, "The others, are they-" I looked over Sans' shoulder, seeing the rest of the group approaching us. I breathed easy again, relieved that they hadn't continued on, "Good, you're all here and safe."

Sans put his hands on my shoulders, getting my attention again, "frisk, I can tell that there's something wrong. are you okay?"

I smiled, "I stopped you before you got to the house on the surface, you guys are safe. Yeah, I'm fine."

As soon as those words left my mouth, everything went dark and I could feel myself falling.

The only thing I could remember were Sans' bony arms catching me, and shouting.

* * *

My entire body felt like it was on fire.

And believe me, it isn't a pleasant feeling. I know from experience.

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing two figures standing to the side of the room. I couldn't make out who it was though, my vision was too blurry and the light in the room was too bright. But I could tell who was who by their voices.

"tori, please, tell me she's okay, and that she'll wake up soon. the kid out there hasn't said jack on anything." Sans asked, his voice tight with fear and worry.

Toriel , "Well, she's doing okay right now, she should wake up in a day or so. That Liam boy helped me heal her injuries. He explained how Frisk isn't supposed to be using magic, due to her low magic levels? I shall have to ask him to elaborate, for I don't really understand what he meant by that. Right now she's just running a fever, which we will have to ride out." Toriel was quiet for a moment, and hesitant, "But… I don't believe that Liam has told me the full extent of her injuries. He ushered me out of the room after checking her body for injuries, said there was something that only he as a mage could heal."

Sans crossed his arms, "well did you check her for anymore injuries?" Toriel seemed to nod, so Sans continued on, "did you find anything?"

Toriel was hesitant, her voice quiet, "I didn't find any wounds that seemed recent but…. I did find scars."

I decided to alert them to my consciousness then, slowly sitting up, "….How long have I been out?"

Toriel rushed to my side immediately, gently pushing me back down onto my back, "Almost a week, because of your concerningly low magic energy. But my child, please do not get up. You need to rest, you're running quite the fever, and you need your energy."

I sat up fully, looking at the worried expressions on both Sans and Toriel, "Why, what happened?"

Toriel sat down on my bed, taking my hands in hers, "Well, you and Asriel rushed out of the house quite suddenly, saying something about making sure the others were safe. And Asriel tells us that after you teleported and found the others, you just… collapsed. The boy, Liam, said he had told you quite firmly that you weren't supposed to be using magic at that time." Toriel's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "We were all very concerned…. we had just gotten you back, and it seemed as if you were going to be leaving us again."

I gave Toriel a small reassuring smile, "I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to worry you guys." My smile disappeared soon and I threw off the bed covers, standing up, "But we need to put my well being aside right now, we have more concerning matters at hand."

Toriel put a strong hand around my arm, "Frisk, nothing is more important than your well being right now, please, get back in bed."

I pulled my arm from Toriel's grasp quite easily, surprising the monster, "Actually, there is something more concerning. So I suggest that we get everyone together to discuss it." I reached for my satchel, pulling out some leggings and a sweater, "Well, maybe some of the others should sit this meeting out."

A cool, bony hand grabbed my hand, "frisk, please, listen to tori. i don't want you to push yourself and get sicker than you are. let's just put this meeting on hold-"

I threw on the sweater, dropping my night shorts to put on the leggings, "You guys don't understand, we need to get everyone together to discuss what we're going to do. We need to make sure that we're safe, at least for now. And I need to play my role as Ambassador of the Monsters, I've been gone for so long, and there's so much that needs to be taken care of. So please, let's go and figure this out."

Sans raised his voice slightly, "frisk, we're not kidding, get back in bed, now. this discussion you want to have with everyone, can be put on hold." Sans grabbed my hand again, pulling me a bit closer to him, "please, we want to make sure you're okay. we all care about-"

"Oh my God you guys, I don't care!" I exclaimed as I yanked my hand away. I ignored the hurt look on Sans' face, "I don't care about what happens to me, I only care about ensuring that you guys are okay and safe from harm. After we figure things out, yes, I'll go ahead and rest or whatever."

I left the room then, leaving Sans and Toriel to talk if they wanted. _Gabriel, Selena, gather up everyone but Melody, we all need to have a discussion._

I heard Selena's concerned voice enter my head, _Frisk, shouldn't you be in bed? Liam said you weren't doing so well, and seriously needed to take it easy for the next week._

Gabriel's voice was equally concerned, but he decided not to question me, _Look Selena, if Frisk says we need to have a discussion, then we need to have a discussion. She wouldn't be up and out of bed if it wasn't serious._

I entered the living room, finding that a few of the others were already there, while Gabe and Selena were off to get the others.

Asriel was one of the ones in the living room, and he got up and came over to me, "Frisk, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed, resting."

Liam came up behind Asriel, his voice low, "Frisk, we are safe right now, there is no reason to over exert yourself and be up, when you should be in bed. Like Asriel said: _what are you doing?_ "

I looked Liam right in the eye, "How much food do we have?"

Liam responded immediately, "Enough, we have about two bags full of food."

"How much water do we have? Hygiene products? What about the monsters left on the surface? What about the affairs that I have to take care of with the Human Ambassadors?" I challenged, my voice razor blade sharp.

"Well then you shouldn't have winged it and _caused_ all of this in the first place!" Liam snapped.

"And if I hadn't winged it, then Selena would be _dead_ right now!" I shouted at him, eyes widening as I realized what I had just said.

"What?" Liam's voice was unnaturally quiet.

I put my hands up to my mouth, taking in a breath, "I- well- I wasn't going to tell you guys..."

Selena's voice was shaky, as she came up behind me, "Tell us, Frisk. What was going to happen if you didn't do what you did?"

My hands were shaking slightly, my chest seemingly heavy, "You would have been killed. 'Terminated', is what I heard. If I hadn't been reckless and idiotic and escaped so rashly, they would have killed you the same day that we escaped."

Liam tugged Selena back towards him, stepping slightly in front of her, as if that would keep her safe from everything. "No, you're lying. They wouldn't have dared to touch her, she's powerful, she's the most powerful telepath that-"

"Well they didn't know that! They didn't know that she was telepathic! They only knew that she was falling behind quickly, because she was unable to use her magic," I cried out. I took a breath to calm myself, before continuing, "That's why I'm always so on edge. That's why I've been pushing myself, why I don't care about what happens to me." My voice started to break, "I'm desperately trying to protect you guys. I'm trying to fix everything, I'm trying to take down Alexandra. That's why I'm doing everything that I've been doing... I care about you guys."

Liam's gaze softened, and in that moment, I felt like we had an understanding pass between us. Liam's voice was quiet, "...Thank you."

I gave Liam a meaningful look, before nodding my head slightly.

As soon as the moment was over, my features hardened and I turned to everyone else in the room, who had been watching our interaction silently, "We have a lot to discuss, so everyone should get comfortable."

* * *

"I hear what _you_ guys are saying, but you aren't hearing what _I'm_ saying," I said to the others in the room.

We had gone in circles in our debate, trying to figure things out. Half of the household was on my side of the matter, while the other half were against us. Undyne, Alphys, Chara, Pandora, Gabe, Liam, and surprisingly, Papyrus.

The other half consisted of Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, Sans, Selena, and Mettaton.

And the topic of the discussion at the moment, was both Ambassador's affairs, and who would make supply runs to the surface when needed.

"kid, we hear what you're saying, we just don't agree, or _care_ about what you're sayin'," Sans responded rather forcefully.

Toriel intervened, her voice motherly, but authoritative, "Frisk, we're just concerned. You shouldn't be going out when you're this weak, and if those people are out there looking for us, then you shouldn't even be going out."

Undyne cut in, her arms crossed and a frown on her face, "But like Frisk has said, what happens when we run out of supplies? I mean, us monsters will be fine, we have monster food to sustain us. But the humans here? They can't live off of monster food."

Chara got a word in too, "And I'm sorry, but I completely agree with Frisk. We need to take care of our affairs with the Ambassadors. How is it going to look when they find out that we've disappeared? What about the monsters left on the surface? The other Ambassadors can help us, but they also need to see that Frisk is alive and well. That way they're not suspicious and unwilling to help us."

Selena put a hand on her hip, her brows furrowed, "But we _cannot_ take the risk of being found. I mean, I understand why you would have to go to the surface for a few things, but Alexandra is out there, hunting for us. I just don't think we should leave. And Frisk, if Alexandra finds you, just what do you think she's gonna do to you? You don't have the strength right now to ward off any attacks."

I crossed my arms, my eyes narrowed, "So you're all saying that I'm weak, and the damsel in distress?" I looked at Selena, my eyes boring into her, "You know the extent of my powers as a mage; I am most definitely, not _weak_."

Mettaton spoke for the first time in the conversation, his voice full of sympathy, "Frisk, why can't you just let us help you for once? You've done so much for us-"

I scoffed, subconsciously digging my nails into my arms, "Oh, yeah, I've done a lot. I've completely fucked everything up for you guys!" I let go of my arms, instead clenching my hands into fists, "You're all in hiding, in the Underground, because of me. People have died, some have almost died, because of me! Who knows what's gonna happen in the future because of me. For all I know, you could all end up in an alleyway, crumbling into dust, _because of me!"_

I slammed a fist down onto the wooden table in front of me, my hand going completely through the table. My breathing was heavy, and tears stung my eyes, but I took a moment to breathe. When I calmed down, I gingerly lifted my hand from the table, ignoring everyone's shocked reactions.

My voice was flat, and I wondered if anyone noticed how my eyes had dulled, "A group will go up with me tomorrow to make a supply run. After the supply run, Chara and I will stop by to see the Ambassadors."

I quickly got up to leave the room, a destination in mind.

"Now, this discussion is over."

* * *

I had teleported, ignoring everyone's protests.

Now I was in Temmie Village, one of the only places no one would suspect to check for me.

I needed time to myself...

I thought maybe, if I refused to hurt others, my anger and such wouldn't be directed towards the people I love.

Seems like I was wrong.

* * *

 **I don't know how long it's been since I posted, but it feels like forever!**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry if it's been a while, school started on Thursday, and I've been completely drained from it. I'll try my best to post on weekends, so you guys aren't deprived of more chapters.**

 **I hope everyone's doing wonderfully, and that everything is going good for you guys right now.**

 **Until Next Time~**


	38. Chapter 38: First Kiss

Chapter 38:First Kiss

 _Seems like I was wrong._

* * *

It had been a while since that discussion with the others. It's... what, August now? So it´d been about a month since I had gotten us out of the compound and to our safe place.

Even though Toriel and Sans and such had not agreed with letting me go up to the surface for supply runs and to prove to the Ambassadors that I was still alive, they had to relent, since more people were on my side.

I only went to see the Ambassadors though, only going on the one supply run as well. Besides that one time back up on the Surface, I stayed in the Underground. I don't know why, but I just... I couldn't be on the Surface right now. There was a foreboding feeling accompanied with the time that I had spent on the Surface that day. Something was going to happen... but what?

"hello? frisk? earth to frisk, come in frisk," Sans had interrupted me from my thoughts.

I looked up at the skeleton, my eyes taking in his features, "Yes, Sans? What is it?" He looked so tired.

Sans sat down on my bed, sighing, "the ambassadors want to talk to you. they'd prefer it if you could chat with them in person, buuut they're willing to video chat if you don't want to head up to the surface."

I gave Sans a small smile, before getting up, "Thank you for the heads up. Can you let them know that I'll be with them shortly? I have some research that I want to finish up." It was more information about LV, along with some tactics to get magic levels up and to perfect certain attacks.

Sans hesitated, as if he wanted to say something, before getting up and walking to the door. But as he started to step out, he decided otherwise and closed the door, turning to me. "why are you always in here all the time? when we got you back, you fought with us, quite viciously, so you could head back to the surface. now you're in this room all the time, always researching something. why?"

I looked Sans in the eye, feeling that familiar stinging sensation as tears started to arrive. But I took a deep breath, focusing my eyes onto my computer, "Confidential."

Sans sat back down on the edge of my bed, "bullshit. frisk, just let me in, please. stop shutting me out."

I slammed my computer lid shut, "Why? Why do you want me to let you in? Why do you even try?! Every day, it's the same thing: 'Frisk, just let me in, let me help you. Frisk, I care about you.' Why? Why do you care?!"

Sans slammed his fist down onto my bed, before jumping up, "Because I'm in love with you, goddammit!" Sans' face was an unholy shade of blue, but he went on, "I'm so in love with you that it hurts sometimes, it hurts a lot currently because of everything that's been going on! I take care of Melody, I try not to fight you on things, I stood by when you were in a relationship with Kody, I worked multiple jobs to keep your family afloat, I held you when you needed someone, I was there to dry your tears, I was your best friend, I did _everything_ for you!" Sans' breathing was labored, and he had to take a moment to calm down. "I did everything for _you_ , Frisk... even when you pushed me aside like I was nothing."

My heart was pounding. He loved me.

I threw my blanket off of me, trying to keep my features clear of pain and debilitating sorrow, as I ran out of the room.

I ran down the stairs, through the long halls, and into the freezing cold of Snowdin. I didn't even care about the fact that I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt in the freezing cold. I ran through the trees in the forest, heart beating erratically, feet numb. I didn't stop until I had to slide to a stop, before I fell into the river.

I stood there for a moment, before sinking to my knees, the snow underneath sinking down as well.

At first there were only sniffles, but then those sniffles turned to full on sobs.

I should be happy. Sans loves me. But...

My body was shaking from how hard I was sobbing.

 _I had hurt him so much._

I don't know how long I had been there, before I heard someone running up behind me. Sans. Of course.

I couldn't feel his hands on my arms, but I knew they were there, trying to warm me up. "dammit frisk, you need to stop doing shit like this."

"...I'm sorry," I whispered.

"well if you're really sorry, then you wouldn't-" Sans began.

I looked up at him, my eyes red and puffy as they glistened with tears, "No. I'm sorry you love me."

Sans froze, looking at me with incredulous eyes, "wha- what?"

I wiped at my eyes again, even though it wouldn't help with the puffiness and tears. My voice sounded so small and heartbroken to my ears, "I'm sorry that you love me..."

Sans looked heartbroken, "why? why would you-" He paused so he could pick me up bridal style, before continuing, "why would you say that?"

I could feel my body start to tremble again, another set of sobs coming on, "Because of everything I put you through, all of that pain... If I had known, I would've- I would have-"

Sans had a small grin, "kid, you wouldn't have been able to do anything. you can't change how i feel."

I dug my nails into my skin, hard enough to draw blood, "But you shouldn't have done anything for me. I don't deserve it! I'm such a horrible person, I've done unimaginable things, I don't deserve any of it!"

"Frisk, please, don't-"

My voice was a whisper, meant only for my ears, "I deserve to die."

Sans froze, his whole being starting to shake.

I looked up at him, only to find that he had turned his head. "Sans, are you-"

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again. It's not true" His voice was as shaky as him himself.

Had that hurt him too? "But it is. I'm a worthless-"

"Frisk."

"Useless, abhorrent, cruel, awful, revolting _thing_ that needs to be wiped out of existence!" I choked out, ignoring Sans' shaking body and now glowing eye.

But everything became unnaturally quiet when there was a chime.

My LV.

I scrambled out of Sans' arms, hurting my knee as I fell, before running back to Toriel's, ignoring Sans' shouts as he ran after me.

I had only gotten to the entrance of the Ruins when Sans caught up, grabbing onto my arm, preventing me from running off. When he grabbed my arm, I felt that familiar sensation of the ground disappearing underneath me, and the fleeting sensation of floating, before I felt the ground firmly reappear under my feet. I yanked my arm from Sans, frantically looking around for an exit, before realizing that he had brought me to the true lab.

Great. One of the places that I could easily get lost in, since the true lab goes a lot deeper than it seems to.

I turned towards Sans, seeing the concerned and equally angry features of his. "Sans, why'd you bring me here? I have no time for this, I need to have that meeting with the Ambassadors. I've already wasted enough time as it is, and-"

"your soul... your stats... show them to me," Sans said quietly, stepping closer.

I looked at my hands, tears welling up again. Why was I so emotional today? "...And if I refuse?"

Sans slowly took my hand in his, "please, don't make it difficult like this."

I let go of Sans' hand, already missing the feeling of his cool fingers entwined with mine. "Please don't hate me, and let me explain. Please?"

Sans took my hand in his again, holding on tightly, "i'll let you explain. and i could never hate you, i promise."

I gave Sans a small smile, knowing that he didn't make promises lightly. "Okay..."

I hesitantly pulled up my stats, letting the bold letters be out in the open. Sans immediately flinched, his hand coming out of mine momentarily. That's exactly why I let go of his hand in the first place...

Frisk Brianna Saunders

HP: 1,000/1,000

ATK: 978/978

DF: 978/978

LV: 348

 _This is not the way things should have gone. Frisk, terrible things come your way. Be strong. Do the right thing._

"Frisk," Sans gasped, hands trembling as he traced my stats.

Tears were freely making their way down my cheeks, "I know. And I know you promised, but it's- it is okay if you hate me."

Sans' arms were suddenly around me, hugging me close and tight. "i told you, i could never hate you."

I took a few hitching breaths, hugging Sans back, "Are you sure?"

Sans pulled away slightly to look me in the eyes, "absolutely."

I smiled as he wiped a tear that had just fallen from my eye, "We need to have a serious sit-down and talk, don't we?"

Sans nodded, sliding a hand into mine, getting ready to teleport, "yeah, we do. you still have that meeting with the ambassadors though, so... later tonight? we can just talk, get everything out there?"

I started to swing our entwined hands back and forth through the air as soon as we had teleported, "Can we talk about one thing quick though? About us?" Sans nodded, and my smile got smaller, "What are we? Are we... together? Do you even want to be together?"

Sans held onto my hand even tighter, pulling me in closer as well, "i want to be with you. only if you want to though."

I looked at our entwined hands, smiling slightly, "...I just don't want to hurt you, anymore than I already have."

Sans gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, "i'll be fine. you can do your worst, but now that i know that you love me too... nothing you do can hurt me."

I gave Sans a playful shove, "Too cheesy. What you said was too cheesy. And such a lie."

Sans shrugged, "you know me, the cheesy, punny skeleton."

"Okay, that was weak. You need to up your pun game," I said jokingly. God, I missed his puns. And the way he smiled, the coolness of his bones, the way he smelled like ketchup and the Snowdin woods after a walk. I just missed him.

Sans held my hand until we got to the top of the stairs at the house. He looked over at me sheepishly, "i'm sorry, i just don't want pandora to see. she... wouldn't take it very well."

I gave Sans a reassuring smile, "It's okay. I don't want anyone finding out just yet. I kind of want to... keep this to ourselves, for a little while. I want to savor it."

Sans nodded in agreement, "yeah, let's not tell them for a little while... anyways, you should get to chara, she'll set everything up with you and the ambassadors."

I turned to Sans momentarily, wanting to say more, but no words coming out. Instead, I gave him a small smile, "We'll talk later, for sure?" When Sans nodded, I turned back around, heading towards the living room, where Chara was waiting.

Chara turned to me, her whole demeanor telling me that she was tired, "Heya Frisky Bits. You ready for this meeting?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we can start now. What do they want to talk about this time?"

Chara shrugged, starting the video call and sitting beside me, "No idea. They want me here too though, so it can't possibly be good."

As Chara finished saying that, the call had begun, the Ambassadors and an extra guest sitting there. Ms. Grey, Mr. Jansen, and...

"Ms. Saunders, thank you for contacting us. As you can see, we have your father here with us," Ms. Grey began.

Chara's head whipped toward me, her features full of concern and eyes blazing with anger for my father.

Ms. Grey continued, "He has brought to our attention that for the few months that you were missing, you were actually at a compound hidden in the surrounding mountains of Ebott City."

I looked to my father, who just sat there, twiddling his thumbs. Why would he bring all of this up? He had nothing to gain from this.

Chara jumped in, trying to protect me, "She had been forcefully taken; kidnapped. She had no say in the matter. So I suggest you cut to the chase and tell us what's going on here."

Mr. Jansen cut in then, his arms crossed, "Yes, we know she was kidnapped. But how did you escape, Frisk."

I furrowed my brows, fiddling with my hands in my lap, "Well, I'm a Mage, I have insurmountable powers that are still developing and being discovered. I just used my powers to frighten everyone, and then teleport away. Why?"

Mr. Jansen looked to Ms. Grey, before looking back to me, "That's not what we found at the compound, Frisk... When Aaron took us to the compound to show us where you had been held captive, we found bodies. The compound was an absolute wreck, as if someone with _insurmountable_ powers had unleashed their rage."

My eyes widened, and my heart felt as if it were being squeezed, "Wha- What? No, that's not true, I was there a month ago, there were no bodies. I only saved the people stuck there with me, and then I left. I didn't do anything, the people I saved can attest to that fact."

Ms. Grey looked at me with sad eyes, "Frisk, you seem like a lovely young woman, and we would very much like to believe you. You know what must happen."

The bad, knotted feeling in my stomach worsened, "Yes, I know."

Ms. Grey and Mr. Jansen gave me pitying looks, before ending the video call.

I put my face into my hands, closing my eyes and taking a moment.

Chara waited until I looked back up, before asking her questions, "Frisk, you didn't actually kill anyone, did you?"

I shook my head, "No, not the people at the compound. I never touched any of them."

Chara bore her eyes into mine, "Not the people at the compound? Then who- nevermind, we can discuss that later... What did they mean by, 'you know what must happen'? They didn't mean-"

"No, they wouldn't kill me or anything, we don't need to worry about that," I said quietly.

Chara looked to the computer screen, before looking back at me, "Then... what did they mean?"

"They mean... that they will no longer be our allies."

* * *

"Okay, okay, can you repeat yourself once more?" Asgore asked quietly.

After the video call with the other Ambassadors, Chara and I had decided to inform the others. Of course, the only one left out of this conversation, was Melody. She had no business in our affairs, she was only a child.

Selena looked up at me, arms crossed. She thought that I shouldn't be involved in all of this anyways. I knew it from the look in her eyes.

I looked back to the others, "Basically, the Ambassadors met up with me and Chara. They think that I killed some people at the compound I was trapped at. They think I'm a bad person, and now they are not going to be associated with us or anyone who supports us and monsters _or_ monster kind, not until they have evidence that I didn't kill those people."

Toriel looked at me in disbelief, "But you'd never hurt-" Toriel cut herself off when she saw the grim expression on my face. "Frisk, you'd never... kill someone, would you?" Toriel questioned, not wanting to believe that I would.

I opened my mouth to explain, before shutting it again. I took a small breath, changing the subject, "We need to figure out what the plan is. Without the Human Ambassador's protection and alliance, we're vulnerable. And I don't mean just us, I mean all of the monsters, all of the humans who are on our side; they're all vulnerable to attacks right now."

Papyrus chimed in then, his voice sounding strange now that it was no longer cheery, "So we must go back to the surface, protect the humans and monsters."

After a moment, I nodded, "Yes, Papyrus, we have to protect them. And to do so, I suggest that we-"

"Reinforce the Royal Guard," Papyrus finished for me.

Undyne put a word in then, "And if we get the Royal Guard back together, I'll need to know the requirements to be in the Guard. I don't want newbies, or mediocre skills. We'll need the best of the best, so we can protect our people."

Chara cut in then, her voice shaky, "Hold on, hold on. You guys sound like you're preparing for... war, almost."

I put a reassuring hand on Chara's shoulder, "Hey, we are not going to war. And we won't. We're just enforcing some new security measures, almost."

Sans was leaning lazily against the wall, but I could tell he was tense. "don't worry kid, none of ya's going to be fighting in some war. especially not any of you younger ones," Sans said, looking in Papyrus' direction.

"There won't be a war to fight in," I stated firmly. I took a moment to gather my thoughts, before speaking again, "Okay, so we have a sort of outline, for what we plan to do. We're heading back up to the Surface, we'll reinforce the Royal Guard, we'll negotiate with the Ambassadors while we try to find evidence to back me up, and we avoid any fights and such. We want to do everything peacefully."

Liam crossed his arms, looking at me, "But won't reinforcing this Royal Guard of yours, seem like you're preparing for a fight? I think the media will take it that way, at least."

I ran a hand through my tangled hair, catching a few knots, "Then I'll do interviews. I'll answer questions, I'll do anything, to explain our actions and show that we're being peaceful."

I stood up, starting to leave the room, "Don't worry you guys, we'll figure this out tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

* * *

There was a soft knocking on my bedroom door, Sans' voice muffled, "knock knock, anyone in there?"

I smiled, pulling a sweater on around me, "Come in, ya _bonehead_."

Sans opened the door, feigning shock and pain, "that insult... it was just... too much... i will never survive..."

I giggled, getting up to shut the door, "Shush up you _numbskull_."

Sans held his chest in feigned hurt, "wow frisk, i am just wounded. that insult was just too much... i felt that one in my _bones_."

I smacked my palm to my forehead, smiling and close to laughing, "That was terrible. All that time that I was gone, and your puns have not improved."

Sans plopped down next to me on my bed, "yet you still laugh. c'mon, you love my puns, just admit it."

I gave Sans a small smile, my voice quiet, "Well... I definitely missed them..."

Sans' smile slowly shrunk, his voice as quiet as mine, "yeah, i missed having someone to tell them to... what happened, frisk? what'd they do to you at that compound?"

I pulled one of Sans' hands onto my leg, letting it rest there as I fiddled with his bony fingers, "A lot. A lot happened. A lot of terrible things... Did you know that I was punished, on my first night there? Yeah, I was whipped, and I lost so much blood that I almost died." I didn't look up to see Sans' horrified look, I just continued, "Training was what increased my LV at first. We had to harm others in our training, and I guess that helped my LV go up. I was sent on missions too. I had to kill some people on a few missions. And that definitely increased my LV. And then I refused to hurt others again, and instead I... well, you can see the scars I put on my body. And..." I trailed off, thinking about all the ways that I could have avoided this all.

Sans yanked me into his arms, letting my head rest against his chest, "i'm so sorry frisk. i am so, _so_ sorry. i told gabe that we should've gone for you, tried to save you. but he insisted that you knew what you were doing and that you could handle it. and i know that you wouldn't have wanted us to try, but we should have."

I wrapped my arms around Sans, breathing in deeply, "It's okay. I'm here, I'm safe..."

After a moment, Sans gently pushed me away, "why didn't you contact us? or at least try?"

I thought back to the times I went to Tabatha, "I tried. But I just... I couldn't put you guys in danger. I went to Tabatha at first, thinking I could get her to pass a letter on to you guys the next time you saw her, but... then the LV thing, my guard, Alexandra, all of it just seemed... I didn't want to put you guys in any unnecessary danger... Guess I screwed that up anyways."

Sans looked me in the eyes, giving me a small smile, "frisk, you tried your best... did you know that you have absolutely beautiful eyes?"

I smacked myself in the forehead with my palm for the second time that night, "Pffft, what? Sans, that was really random."

Sans gave me a goofy grin, "eh, the atmosphere was a bit too serious for my taste. thought i'd lighten the mood up for a bit... i meant it though, you do have such _gorgeous_ eyes."

I could feel the heat going into my cheeks, knowing that I was turning into an absolute tomato, "Oh shush, you're delusional... We should be getting some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"do i have to leave? i want to spend the night with my girlfriend," Sans said, hugging me tight.

I smiled so big my cheeks began to hurt, "I like that. Say it again, please?"

Sans held on tighter, "what, calling you my girlfriend?"

I laughed, not believing that this had actually happened, "Yeah, I like that... Man, we are going to be the cheesiest, most disgusting couple ever."

Sans loosened his hold on me, "heya, frisk, look up at me?" I obliged, looking up at my goofy skeleton.

In the next moment, he had put a hand under my chin to tilt my face up a bit, and before I knew it, we were kissing. It was a slow, sweet yet salty kiss, with warm lips pressed against mine. I thought I could feel all of the love pent up behind this simple action... And all too soon, it was over.

I opened my eyes, feeling over the moon, and feeling as if there were stars in the eyes, "... I liked that. I very much liked that. But, I have a question."

Sans looked down at me as he held me in his arms again, "and what is your question?"

I pulled away from Sans, looking at his mouth where his lips would be, "It felt like I was actually kissing someone with lips, but you don't have any? You only have that stupid grin all the time... How did you do that?"

Sans gave me a big smile, and I knew exactly what his answer would be, "mmmmmagic!"

I grabbed a pillow, playfully whacking Sans upside the skull with it, "Okay bucko, no more funny business, it's time for bed."

I slid under the covers, readjusting my pillow as Sans took off his sweater so he was in his t-shirt and shorts.

As Sans lay down next to me, he turned to me, asking a question, "frisk, who was your first kiss?"

I turned onto my side, looking at Sans, "Well, my first kiss was actually Kody. I wanted it to be you, but... you were with Pandora at the time." I took a moment to think, before saying quietly to Sans, "But Kody didn't count. I could kiss a million people, but none of them would count, because they wouldn't be the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"...and who do you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Sans asked, although he probably knew the answer already.

I lay my head on Sans' arm, not minding the boniness, and I smiled.

"You."

* * *

When I groggily opened my eyes the next morning, I didn't know where I was.

I shot up in bed, feeling my heart start to race as my eyes widened in fear.

I whipped my head around, looking around the room I was in.

My room. I was in my room. Calm down, it was just a nightmare. I'm fine, I'm safe. I'm fine...

As I calmed myself, I looked down to the sleeping figure beside me, and smiled.

Sans was sleeping deeply, and peacefully. He looked so innocent, so carefree, so young.

I slowly lay back down on my side, facing Sans.

He was mine. And I was his.

And everything was just... perfect.

There was a soft knocking on my door, disrupting the perfectness.

"Who is it?" I called out quietly, trying not to wake Sans.

Gabriel poked his head in as he opened the door, "Frisk, Chara needs you, it's something about the Ambassadors and the plan for today." Gabe's gaze landed on the still sleeping Sans, "Well looky here, seems like someone confessed last night."

I felt my cheeks warm up and I could feel myself becoming flustered, "N-no, I was- we were just-... He's the one who confessed, just so you know."

I hopped out of bed, grabbing Sans' sweater and walking past Gabriel, ignoring the smirk on his face.

I walked into the dining room with my hair up in a messy bun, and Sans' jacket engulfing me, earning a smile from Chara.

Chara looked at Sans' jacket and my still flustered look,"So, are you two a thing yet, or...?"

I looked down at my hands, a small smile on my face, "I don't know..."

"You guys are a thing, you're practically glowing," Chara concluded as she took a bite off of her chocolate bar.

I rolled up my jacket sleeves, huffing, "Whatever. Anyways, Gabe said you needed me?"

Chara's smile quickly went away, "Yes, I do. Have you seen the news for the day yet?"

I shook my head slowly, "No, I just woke up. What time is it, by the way?"

Chara gave me a cup of coffee, "It's about 7:30 in the morning, so you're gonna need this coffee. Anyways, from what I've seen on the news, there have been a few incidents up on the Surface. None of them good." Chara slid her laptop over, "Here, just watch."

I pushed play on the video that was pulled up on the laptop.

 _"As you may all know by now, the Human Ambassadors have recently cut off relations to the Ambassador of the monsters. The reasons for this are yet to be explained. And though it was only yesterday that they announced the status of their relations, there have already been outbreaks of violence among the human and monster community; the most recent outbreak was only yesterday afternoon. As you can see here,"_

 _The screen switched to a recording of a group of humans, who had waltzed into a more monster populated part of the city, and opened fire._

 _"A group of unidentified individuals walked into a mall full of monsters and humans who supported monsters. And as you can see from the footage, the group of individuals opened fire on the crowd, injuring 57 total, and killing 36."_

I paused the video, gently closing the laptop.

I stared straight ahead at the wall, tears welling up in my eyes and my hands shaking as I clenched my cup in my hands.

"Frisk?" Chara asked hesitantly. "Frisk? Can you put your coffee cup down, before-"

The cup shattered in my hands, the glass and coffee going everywhere.

"Before you break it... Okay, let's clean this up, and then we need to discuss what we're going to do in response to the attacks like this," Chara said, getting up to go get a sponge and towel.

I got up, ignoring the glass shards in my hands and the burning coffee on my body, and I went back to my room.

I opened the door, sending some glass deeper into my hand, and I looked at Sans' sleeping figure. "Sans?"

Sans made a small noise, letting me know he was awake.

My voice was as shaky as my bleeding hands, "I, um, I'm sorry. I made a mess, and I was wearing your jacket, and I think I got coffee on it."

Sans sat up, rubbing an eye, "frisk, what are ya-" Sans was immediately awake once he saw my hands and my shaken appearance, "oh jesus, you really gotta stop doing this." Sans quickly crossed over to me, leading me to sit on my bed as he began to pick the shards out of my hand.

I took a shaky breath, tears still stinging my eyes and making my nose burn, "I know, but I couldn't help it this time, honest. I just- Chara showed me the news and- oh god..."

Sans quickly healed my hands up, before getting up and sitting beside me on the bed, his hand rubbing soothing circles on my back, "you can trust me... what happened?"

Tears started to trickle out of my eye, my voice barely audible as I spoke, "36 people were killed yesterday, and 57 were injured. They were all monsters and humans who supported the monsters." I looked up at Sans' shocked expression, my voice breaking, "It was a _shopping_ _mall_. There were _kids_! _Families_! _Innocent_ _people_!"

Sans held me tight, not in a loving embrace like the night before, but a reassuring yet fearful embrace.

Sans buried his face into my neck, "it'll be okay. we'll make things better, we'll prevent something like this from happening ever again."

I held Sans' arms into place around me, leaning my head back against him, "...We definitely have to try."

Sans gave me a small kiss on the head as he held me, "and we will succeed."

I looked down at my hands, the knot in my stomach twisting up even more and becoming painful.

"Let's get a move on then."

* * *

 **There was so much cuteness in this chapter, and some happiness in these dark times... it'd be a shame if someone ruined it all.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHA**

 ***backs up into shadows and darkness, disappearing from sight***

 **Until Next Time**


	39. Chapter 39: Inequitable

Chapter 39: Inequitable

 _"Let's get a move on then."_

* * *

I ushered Melody out of the house to join the others in Snowdin, making sure we had everything.

"Okay Mel, are you absolutely sure that you have everything?" I asked, taking her hand and starting to walk down the stairs.

Melody nodded, smiling happily, "Yep, I'm positively sure. Frisk, now that we're going back to the Surface, I can see Monster Kid again, right? And my other friends? And everything will go back to normal?"

I looked down at Mel's big hopeful eyes, "Uh, yeah. Well, Melody, I'm going to be honest with you, okay?" No Frisk, don't involve her.

Melody kept a small smile on her face, but her eyes had seemed to age, "We're going to be in a war, aren't we? I heard you guys talking the other night. The Ambassadors cut ties with us, because you did something bad."

I looked down at Melody, my lips turned into a deep frown, "No, Melody, we're not going to be in a war. I'll make sure of that. And I didn't do the bad thing that the Ambassadors think I did, we just have to prove to them that I didn't, and then everything will be okay again. Okay?"

Melody looked up at me, her eyes calm yet raging at the same time, "But you did do something bad. You killed people. You killed the other Ambassador, the man, Mr. Cohen."

My lips parted in shock, my eyes widened in dismay, "I-I-... What are you talking about, Mel?"

Melody's eyes were boring into my soul, her entire being solemn, "I saw you kill him. In a dream. It was in Tabatha's bookstore, right? And you looked different." Melody looked to her feet, "You did what you had to. It's okay though, I forgive you. You're my sister, and I love you, even if you've done some bad things."

I put a hand on Melody's shoulder, stopping our walk to Snowdin, "You shouldn't have been able to see that. I'm sorry Melody, I am so sorry."

Melody's eyes suddenly brightened, and she practically glowed as she smiled, "It's okay, everything's going to get better! I'll get to see MK and my other friends again, I'll get to go to the park, play outside with you and Sans, I'll get to see the puppies next door, everything will be amazing!"

Melody skipped off ahead of me, humming a tune to herself, as I stood behind, watching in confusion as she left.

I let my hand drop to my side, standing up slowly, "What the hell just happened."

* * *

My stomach was killing me. We had made our way through the Underground, and were now back up on the Surface. The foreboding feeling in my abdomen increasing into a debilitating pain. But I didn't let it show.

We were currently calling a community meeting with the monsters, hoping to spread information to this area, so they could spread it onward and so on and so forth.

"Frisk!" Monster Kid came running up to me, surprisingly, without falling. "My parents have questions about a lot. They said they're really worried about how safe it is up here. What do you want me to tell them?"

I looked down at MK with a heavy heart, "Are they here?" MK nodded, and I let out a sigh, "Okay, um, just tell them that I will explain everything in a moment. Can you do that?" MK nodded vigorously, earning a small smile from me, "Okay kid, now go do this super important mission for me, and don't let me down!"

I watched as Monster Kid eagerly weaved through the crowd, finding his parents. Grillby's was definitely packed tonight, and there was still a crowd outside as well.

Grillby came up to me, putting a warm hand on my shoulder, his voice a bit louder than usual because of the hum of the crowd, "It's good to have you back, Frisk. Do you have everything under control?"

I looked over the crowded establishment, my palms sweaty, "At this moment in time, yes. It's just... what if they disagree with my decision? I'm sure people are outraged because of yesterday's incident, but I don't want to fight. What if they don't want to be peaceful anymore?"

Grillby was quiet for a moment, before speaking again, "Well then, they'll just have to go with your decision. They have no other choice, you're the Ambassador, and you're looking at their best interests."

I gave Grillby a small smile, "Thanks Grillbs... I've missed you. It's been too long."

"Yes, well, you'll just have to visit more often. Now, the spotlight's on you, young one," Grillby said quietly, crossing over to the opposite end of the bar counter.

I took a small breath, before clearing my throat loudly, catching the attention of a group of monsters near the front, who then began to shush everyone else. Now that it was almost silent, and all eyes were on me, I felt a bit more nervous.

"As you all know, things have... not been going good, lately," I began, watching most people nod in agreement. I continued on, the pain in my abdomen increasing, "We- _I_ , have already come to a decision on our next course of action, but before I announce my decision, I would like to hear what you as a community have to say about everything."

A female monster, looking similarly to Undyne, raised her hand near the middle of the crowd, "Where have you been? _You're_ the one who's supposed to negotiate, to talk to people, to help protect us. And for the past few months, you've went AWOL on us. How the hell are we supposed to feel safe when you're never here to fight for us and our rights?"

A Pyrope in the far back spoke out, "What's your big plan to keep incidents, like the shopping mall, from happening again? If stuff like this had happened centuries ago, it would call for war!"

The crowd burst into shouting after that, panic of war coursing through everyone in the establishment. Many were getting closer to me, shouting panicked questions, others were turning to the Pyrope, scolding him for mentioning war when the outcome of all of this was unknown. It was getting harder for me to breathe, and the pain in my stomach made me want to double over. I looked for Sans, before remembering that him and the others were outside, hoping to manage the crowd out there and answer some questions.

Grillby saw that something was wrong, and was by my side in an instant, "What's wrong, Frisk? Can I help in any way?"

I held my stomach and fell to my knees, finally giving in to the pain. I only shook my head to Grillby's questions, knowing that I couldn't answer over the commotion of the monsters.

Grillby got ready to ask something again, before giving up. I watched as he stood up, his flames rising, "EVERYONE, SHUT IT."

Instantaneously, it was as silent as it had been when I had first started speaking. No one had ever heard Grillby raise his voice above a soft tone, let alone a shout directed towards the entire establishment.

Grillby directed his attention back to me, putting an arm around my waist and lifting me up, "Now that I'll be able to hear you, can you tell me what's wrong?"

I gave Grillby a gentle pat on the arm, before stepping away from him, "I'm fine, just an upset stomach. And even if it weren't just that, I still have a crowd to address. So if I may?" I gestured toward the waiting crowd.

Grillby studied me for a moment, before quietly saying, "You can lie to Sans and the others, but your lies won't get past me. If it gets any worse, I'm going to bring my concerns up with Sans and Alphys."

I gave Grillby a small nod, before turning to the crowd, pushing my pain to the back of my mind, "We are _not_ going to war. So you guys can stop panicking, you can stop talking about war because it is not going to happen. And I know, I've been absent and unable to perform my duties as Ambassador. I have no excuses for my absence, and I will personally take the blame of everything that has happened since my absence. Now though, I am going to do my duties as your Ambassador. I am going to fight for your rights, I am going to stop this violence, and I will protect you all. I can promise you that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to. If you have any questions, any questions at all, you can email me or you can stop by my house anytime tonight, tomorrow night, and Thursday night."

As I went to leave Grillby's through the back door, Grillby himself stopped me by gently grabbing my elbow, "Come visit with me tonight, before I close up. We can talk about what's been going on and get some things off your chest, or we can just enjoy each other's presence. Okay, young one?"

I gave Grillby a small smile, "Of course. Like you said: It's been too long." I gave Grillby a hug, before pulling away and heading toward the exit,

"See ya later Grillbs."

* * *

I was walking Melody over to MK's house, since I didn't exactly like the idea of her going alone, even if it was only a block away. Since that time at the mall where Mel had gotten kidnapped, and because of everything that's been happening... I just wasn't comfortable with her going alone.

Melody tugged on my hand, grabbing my attention, "Frisk, after I play with Monster Kid, and when we get home, can we play a game? Or draw? I just miss spending time with you."

I looked down at Melody, trying to give her a reassuring smile, "Of course. We can do anything you want to do, even if it's just sitting in silence. And I promise, I'll find more time to spend with you, okay?"

Melody gave me a smile, before letting go of my hand and running to MK's front door, "Bye Frisk, I'll be ready at 6:00 pm, I love you!"

I waved goodbye to Melody, a smile on my face as she raced inside the house to find Monster Kid.

As soon as I turned around I jumped, "Jesus Liam, you can't do that! How long have you been following me?"

Liam looked over me, concerned, "Something felt off about your magic and energy, and there still is something off about it. I thought you might be hurt."

I shook my head, starting to walk back to the house, "Nope, I'm fine."

Liam was still looking over me, looking for an injury of some sort, "You're a bad liar Frisk. As soon as we get to the house, I'm examining you. Something is seriously off about your magic and energy, and I want to know what."

I looked over at Liam, a bit nervous, "Liam, there's nothing wrong, I'm fine. Can't I just go take a nap once we get home? I'm exhausted."

Liam took me by the elbow, steering me inside the house, "C'mon, let's head to your room. You can lay down on your bed, and I'll look for what's wrong."

I plopped onto my bed as soon as we entered the room, reluctantly laying on my back, "So why do I have to lay here? Can't you just wave your hands over me and poof, you've found the problem?"

Liam sort of smiled, but then shook his head, "It's easier for me to find the source of the problem when people are laying down. When people are standing or sitting, it's all kind of janky."

I could hear the amusement in my voice, "Janky? Is that what you just said?" I propped myself up with my elbows, "What does janky mean? You do know that it's not-"

Liam rolled his eyes, "You don't understand, you're too old. Anyways, you need to lay back down, so I can keep looking for what's wrong with you."

I laid back down, scoffing, "I am not old, I'm like, almost 19." I thought about that for a moment. I was almost 19 years old, and I had the threat of war looming over me, and my actions could either save or destroy monster kind. I looked at Liam then, realizing how young he actually was, "Liam, you're 15, aren't you?"

I lifted my head to see Liam nod, "Yeah, I'm 15. I'll be 16 in November though, so yay me. Why?"

I lay my head back down on my pillow, "I was just thinking about how young you are. And how young I am. And just how fucked up our- Ow ow ow, Liam stop!" I quickly sat up, putting my arms around my abdomen protectively, "Liam, that hurt! Why'd you have to press so hard?"

Liam looked at me with furrowed eyebrows, "Frisk, I barely grazed you. If your abdomen hurts that much, then how in the absolute hell have you been able to stay standing?"

"First off, watch your language. Second, it doesn't hurt that bad," I said, standing up.

Liam gently pushed me back down onto my bed, "Stop lying. Just tell me how bad it hurts, where, and how long it's been hurting. I can find out what's causing the pain and then fix you up."

I slowly lay back down on the bed, exhausted, "I want to collapse all the time, because I've been ignoring the pain and hiding it from everyone because I don't want them to worry. It's so fucking tiring. It always hurts around my abdomen area, never anywhere else. And it's been hurting since we escaped from the compound."

Liam gently placed his hands on my stomach, starting to probe for answers with his magic, "First off... _language_. Now, why didn't you just come to me sooner? If it's been hurting this badly, for this long, it could have fatal results."

I shrugged, trying not to flinch from Liam's hands on my stomach, "I just don't like worrying people, because all the time every day it seems like I worry everyone. And don't worry, if I die, I'll just come right back."

Liam paused his work for a moment, before continuing, "Frisk, death is permanent. You can't just come right back."

As soon as Liam stopped working, I sat up, "Well, for others it's permanent. For me... I just come right back. I can't die. Not permanently, at least." I thought back to when I was shot and hadn't reset right away, "Well, at least for the most part. Anyways, it's just a long story with questions that I can't exactly answer."

Liam nodded, before looking back at me with worried eyes, "Well, while your inability to die is a tiny bit comforting... I can't find the source of pain. I don't know what's wrong with you."

I gave Liam a small smile, "I was gonna say, I didn't think your healing had worked. Anyways, it's fine. I'll figure this out on my own. Thanks for trying to help me out though, I really appreciate it."

Liam nodded, before holding out a hand to help me up, "Before I felt something off about your magic and energy, I was coming to find you so I could tell you that Alphys is looking for you. She said she wanted to check in on you. She's in her lab up here on the Surface."

"Thanks Liam, I'll head right there. Now, can you make sure that you go to pick up Melody from MK's house at 6:00? And if I'm not back by then, can you tell her that I'll be back soon?" I asked Liam, already tired of putting time with Mel off.

Liam went to leave my room, "Yeah. Now you should get going, so you can at least try to make it back in time to see Melody."

I nodded, before throwing on a sweater and teleporting to Alphys' lab.

I appeared right in front of Alphys, causing her to almost walk into me.

The dinosaur woman jumped, "Frisk, you c-can't be doing that! You can s-scare people doing that!"

I gave Alphys a small smile, "Sorry, I didn't mean to teleport right in front of you. Anyways, Liam told me you wanted to see me."

Alphys nodded, her professional front on, "Yes, that's correct. Since you've been at the compound and such, I've been doing a lot more research about Humans and Mages and such. A lot of it is about history, magic, and so on and so forth. I've already talked to Liam and Selena about a lot of it, learning more about them and their abilities. Now I want to talk to you and find out more. But before we get started- if you want to, of course- I have a question."

I slowly nodded, taking everything in, "Okay... Were you gentle with them? Did you make sure that they were comfortable with everything?"

Alphys nodded, "I-I would never make anyone do anything they weren't comfortable with, and I used incredible care and gentleness. That's a-actually what I was curious about. Liam and Selena were very on edge and suspicious of me. Of course, what can I expect? I am a stranger after all. But... there was just something about their behavior that made me think..."

I immediately got what Alphys was hinting at, "Oh, yeah, well... They've both been through a lot, too much for kids their age. The people at the compound weren't exactly..." _The sound of whip meeting flesh echoed in the room, something wet starting to creep down my backside._ "They weren't exactly the nicest there, the people, at the compound. And I can only hope that those two didn't go through even a quarter of the stuff I went through."

Alphys got a look in her eyes, as if her suspicions were confirmed, "I see... Okay Frisk, I'll need a full workup. I need to evaluate your mental health, physical health, your magic, your energy, your stats, your soul, everything. And while we get ready to do that, you should call up Liam, Selena, and Gabriel."

I quickly shook my head, "No, Alphys, we're fine, really. Besides, I promised Melody that I'd be there when she got home, so we could spend time together."

Alphys ignored me, getting on her phone, "Hey Undyne, can you do me a favor? I need to keep Frisk here for a while, so can you go get Melody and tell her that since Frisk is busy, you'll be playing with her today?" I made a move to grab the phone from Alphys, but she quickly moved away, "And while you go to get Melody, can you tell Liam, Selena and Gabriel that I want to see them at my lab? Okay, thank you s-sweetie."

I didn't even notice that the dinosaur woman hadn't stuttered once until the end, I was too agitated, "Alphys, you know damn well that I barely get any time with Melody. And with everything that's been going on lately, I'll be shocked if I even get to see her everyday!"

Alphys winced as I raised my voice, "I'm s-sorry, but I can't let you go, not in good conscience."

I was too agitated to be considerate, "Yeah, okay, fine. Until the other's get here, I'm going upstairs."

I rushed past Alphys, finding the stairs to go to the lounge. When Alphys was funded the lab, she requested that the downstairs floor was for testing, the middle floor for data organizing and collecting, and the upstairs to be a sort of resting place. The resting place, was where I was going.

I lay down on a small sofa, curling up into a ball. I lay there for a few minutes, staring into space, making up scenarios of the future that would never happen. I don't know when, but my eyelids had shut, and I had drifted off easily from exhaustion.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I could tell by how cold it was that I was in the void again, "See, I told you I could come here in my sleep. That's just yet another ability of mine to check off of a checklist. Frisk, the freak Mage with endless abilities." I looked around the void, seeing no one, "... Gaster?"

"I am here, Frisk," Gaster called out from a far corner. Gaster stopped whatever he was doing, crossing over to me, "But you shouldn't be... you have set boulders into action, and you should try to prevent as much damage from those boulders as you can."

I looked up at Gaster, subconsciously putting a hand on my aching abdomen, "What... are you trying to say?" I know what he's going to say.

Gaster's eyes momentarily flared in his anger, one blue, one red, "You chose your path! I told you that there were other ways to go about these situations, but you decided to remain ignorant!" Gaster took a moment, his energy draining as he sank low, "You've made your decision. And now you must pay."

I looked at Gaster with wide eyes, my breathing get a faster, "Gaster, what-"

"You will see. Now if you will be ever so _kind_ , leave. Immediately," Gaster replied vaguely.

Before I could ask more, I was back in Alphys' lab, blinking rapidly as someone gently shook me awake.

I squinted up into the light to see Gabriel, "Why'd you wake me up, I thought we weren't getting started until everyone got here."

Gabe put his hands up in mock surrender, "Sorry, the doc said the other two should be here in a minute or so. She sent me up here to wake you up, so we could all just get dressed and ready for her workup."

I swung my feet onto the floor, putting my head to my knees as I suddenly felt sick. What had Gaster been so upset about? And why was he so-

Gabe's voice startled me out of my thoughts, "Who's Gaster?"

I looked up at Gabe for a moment, before standing up and heading to the stairs, "We should get dressed for Alphys' workup."

Gabriel immediately got the sense that I wasn't in the mood for talking at the moment, and kept quiet as we descended the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Selena was talking urgently with Liam, the girl looking very pale.

All of my agitation and anger seemed to die away in that moment as I approached the 15 year old, "Hey, are you okay? Wait- dumb question, you don't look okay. What's wrong?"

Liam put a hand on Selena's back, trying to soothe her, "She's incredibly anxious right now. When the Royal Scientist talked to us earlier, it took a lot out of Selena. And now, the Royal Scientist wants to do a full workup? It's anxiety inducing."

I looked over at Alphys, who was approaching us, before looking back to the pair in front of me, "If you guys aren't comfortable with this, just say so. You don't have to cooperate."

Selena took a shaky breath, shaking her head, "No, Alphys said she wanted to check for anything that needs to be taken care of, or helped or whatever. She said she could help. So I want her to help."

I narrowed my eyes, "Help? Help with what?"

Alphys came up then, handing each of us a hospital robe, "Nightmares. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Energy Levels. Magic levels. Soul conditions. You. I'm helping _you_."

Liam raised his eyebrows, "You're helping us? I mean, no offense, but why? You don't know us."

Alphys softened her professional front, "I didn't do much good in the Underground, so I've been hoping to do more up here on the Surface. No one knows about this yet besides the Human's Ambassadors, but I've been planning on creating a foundation, or program, to help find and heal victims of abuse." Alphys had looked over at me with meaningful eyes when she mentioned the abuse, and I understood completely. "I also planned to extend it past not just victims of abuse, but war heroes, self-deprecating individuals, and more... O-of course it's not a reality just yet, the progress is at a standstill, but it will become a reality someday."

I took a moment and looked at the hospital gown I had been given, thinking about everything that would be revealed if Alphys did this workup. "... Okay everyone, let's go get dressed."

I started walking with Selena to the ladies restroom, the boys obviously went to the gentlemen's.

It was silent as we took our clothes off and put the gowns on, leaving our undergarments on for obvious reasons. The only sound was the ruffling of fabric, and then the opening and closing of stall doors.

Selena silently came up to me, holding the strings on the back of her gown up for me. She only spoke when I moved on to the second set of strings, "She won't hurt us? I mean, that sounds rude, but I don't know her. All I know is that she has the same type of lab coat as the people at the compound, and she wants to run tests."

After finishing up tying Selena's gown, I gave her a small smile, "Alphys isn't like those people. She won't hurt us. Now, let's go get this over with, okay?"

Selena returned the small smile, "Okay. I trust you, Frisk."

As we stepped out of the restroom, Selena immediately burst into giggles, and I rolled my eyes while smirking.

The boys were in hospital gowns, like us, but they decided to put a burst of humor into the situation. Liam was laying on the floor, one arm propping his head up, the other draped across his body in what was supposed to be a seductive manner. Meanwhile, Gabriel had his back to the wall, a leg revealed and pointing outward, while he had a hand across his forehead.

I looked over the pair, wanting to get this on video, and gleefully realizing that Alphys had cameras set up and recording the lab 24/7. I crossed my arms, still smirking, "So, looks like you boys were ready for this."

Liam had made his voice as breathy and 'sexy', as he could, "Well, aren't you girls ready for some of this?"

Selena doubled over laughing, while Gabriel broke as well, unable to contain his laughter.

Gabe stood up and crossed over to Liam, holding a hand out to help him up, "You said poses, not voices or acting. C'mon dude, up you get."

Liam jumped up, falling into Gabe's arms, making his voice go up as high as it could go, "My love, my dearest most handsome love, I love you. Now, kiss me!"

Liam pretended to go in for a kiss, earning himself a spot back on the floor as Gabe dropped him with a deadpan expression on his face.

Selena wiped away the tears in her eyes from laughing too much, while Liam got back up from the floor and crossed over to her, "Hey Little Blue Bird, feeling better about this whole thing now?"

Selena gave Liam a dazzling smile, "Definitely. Like you said, we can get everything over and done with in a heartbeat."

I wistful smile resided on my lips as I looked at the pair, before I shook it off and turned to Alphys, "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

I was sitting anxiously in my seat, waiting for Selena to finish up with her soul scan.

Alphys had invented a new machine, much like an x-ray, where you could see a person's soul and everything about the soul, without even making the soul leave the body. The scan would also record your energy and magic levels, showing how much of each you had and where it was mainly concentrated. Gabriel and Liam had already gone, Selena was in there now, and I was up next. The others were in another room at the moment, waiting for me and Selena to finish up so everyone could get their results back. Alphys had refused to give everyone their results until each individual person was done with the soul scan and such.

"Okay Frisk, Selena's done now. This should only take 4 minutes or so, and then you can go join the others," Alphys beckoned me.

I walked into the room, following Alphys' instructions and standing where she said, in whatever position she said, and was absolutely still. While this was a good thing, I also felt incredibly anxious. I personally hadn't seen my soul in... months, now that I thought about it. So there's no telling what condition my soul is in right now. But this would be good, because we'd be able to see my soul's condition, and how I'm doing energy and magic wise.

I had been standing perfectly still, listening to the hum of the soul scanner as it did it's job. But I jumped when I heard the shattering of glass meet floor from the opposite side of the darkened glass that Alphys was standing behind.

I tried making out Alphys' features behind the darkened glass, but failed to do so, "Alphys? Are you alright?" When Alphys said nothing I continued, "I'm sorry I moved, I tried not to. It's just, you kinda startled me there."

Still nothing.

I squinted my eyes, trying to look behind the glass, "Alphys?"

The sudden sound of her voice startled me again, making me step back, "O-oh, sorry Frisk. Yeah, I'm f-fine. I just... knocked my cup over. You can join the others now."

I quickly left the room, going to sit with the others as we waited for Alphys. I didn't have a good feeling about my results. I knew that they'd be bad, but bad enough to make Alphys drop her coffee cup?

Alphys came out after several minutes, with four files, each containing our results.

Alphys took a breath, handing us our results, "Your results were as I f-feared, maybe- maybe even worse. Selena, your results were the best out of all of them, your soul and energy and magic levels need a bit of work, but otherwise, you're in the clear. But Gabriel, Liam, and F-Frisk, you guys aren't doing so well. And for one or two of you, your magic and energy levels are either too high, too low, or too concentrated in one place."

I deftly pulled out the scans, inhaling sharply as my eyes raced over each scan. It was a lot worse than I thought.

My soul was close to being shattered, the candy apple red of my determination seemingly peeling, as if it were old paint. The myriad of rainbow hues that had once surrounded my soul, were now replaced with a sickening acid color, and the once healthy glow of my soul was now nonexistent. My magic was concerningly high, and it was all over my body where the magic was concentrated, though the magic was brightest near my abdominal area. My energy levels were just below what would be considered a healthy limit.

I put my results back in the folder, holding my scans tightly. Instead of dwelling upon my results, I checked in with Liam, Gabe, and Selena. They all decided to show me their results, hoping I could explain the soul aspect.

I looked over Selena's scans first, finding that she did, indeed, seem really healthy besides a few minor things. "Your magic levels are high, extremely so. And your energy levels are right up there with your magic levels, which may or may not be good. Putting that aside for now: you have the emerald soul, which is benevolence, or kindness. The color should always be this vivid and your soul should always give off a healthy glow like this, that means that you're healthy and in a good state of mental and physical health. The only issues that I see with your soul, are these cracks right here, see? They're not that severe, but it does mean that you've suffered some emotional trauma, and need to heal. Other than that, your soul looks excellent." I explained to the young girl.

Selena looked relieved, "Okay, thank you for explaining that. Alphys briefly went over my magic and energy levels, said I needed to release some more magic because my magic levels were a bit high. But other than that, I'm all set. What about you, Frisk?"

I waved the folder with my scans around, "What, these? Eh, they're not the best, but it's nothing that can't be fixed. Okay kiddo, Alphys wants to do a few more things, and then we can leave. Why don't you get started while I explain the soul thing to Liam and Gabe?"

Selena nodded and joined Alphys in another room, while I sat with the boys.

I turned to Gabriel, looking over his soul scan, "Okay Gabe, you've got the purple soul of perseverance. As you can see, your soul isn't as healthy as Selena's, although it is giving off a faint glow and the color is vivid, so it means your soul is strong, but with the faint glow, your soul seems to be a bit ill. And if you look at the bruises, the cracks, it's not so good. And your magic is unusually high, same with energy, and it's more concentrated in your chest than any other place." I paused, looking at Gabriel's perturbed features, "Hey, it may not be the best of news, but now we know what you need some help with. Now cheer up some bud, a few more things Alphys wants to check out and we can go home."

Gabe gave me a small smile accompanied with a small nod, before leaving me and Liam alone in the room.

Liam leaned back in his chair, tossing me his scans, "Knock yourself out with those. Just a warning though, they're not good."

I caught Liam's scans, pulling them out of the folder, "You have the silver soul of charisma. And... yeah, you're scans aren't exactly the best. You have a multitude of cracks, severe bruising, and is that... scarring? It's deep. Really deep... Um, your soul barely even has a glow. And your magic levels are pretty good, though your magic is mainly concentrated in your hands, it's flowing throughout your body as well. And while everyone else had high energy levels, you... your energy levels are barely high enough to be healthy."

Liam took in this information, before shrugging, "But other than that, I'm good. I would ask you, but something tells me that you're not doing so hot either." Liam continued after pausing to see if I would say anything, "You haven't shown anyone else your scans, and you quickly changed the topic when Selena asked about your results. It's not that hard to tell if something's up."

I was quiet for a moment, before tossing my scans to Liam, "Knock yourself out Kiddo. I'm gonna go see what's up next."

I heard Liam inhale sharply as I entered the room Alphys had gone into.

I sat down quietly as I watched Alphys look at some computer screens and charts and sets of data. Selena and Gabriel were over on the opposite side of the room, with electrodes, EEG's, and EKG's (EEG's monitor brain activity, EKG's monitor heart activity).

I watched as Alphys jotted a few things down before turning to me, "The last thing for today is seeing how your brain and heart activity is when you use magic. That's what Selena and Gabriel are doing right now. I just need to put the EEG's and EKG's on you and make sure all of the electrodes are connected and functioning properly. But... I'm c-concerned on whether I should let you do this or not, F-Frisk."

I put a hand on Alphys' shoulder, "My soul has probably been as bad as it is for a while. I'll be fine. Now, hook me up to this sciency medical stuff."

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and grabbed my scans as they were handed to me over my shoulder, "Don't forget me, Doc."

Alphys gently took my scans from me, placing them on her desk, before grabbing her equipment, "Okay, I'll need you to head over to Selena and Gabriel, and then I can set you up. While we head over, I can sort of explain the procedure, if you want."

"Go ahead," I encouraged the scientist.

Alphys held her equipment close to her chest, "What I plan on having you do is really simple, you'll use your magic and your soul abilities, and I'll record the brain and heart activity. And then I want to... well, it's something r-risky, and you only have to do it if you are willing to." Alphys continued on after hesitating, "I want to put you guys to rest for a period of time, to see if there is anything going on while you're unconscious. I'd put you under general anesthesia, and I'd conduct my experiment."

I took a moment to think about what she was asking, "So, you want to put us under, I understand that part. But what exactly are you going to do to 'conduct your experiment'?"

Alphys readjusted her glasses, "Just a few small things with your abilities, maybe get your souls involved. It's just as risky as anything else, but you guys should be fine."

Selena's head suddenly whipped over to face us, "Doctor Alphys, I like you, but please do _not_ lie to us. If you're going to be doing stuff like this and test it out on us, then at least be honest and tell us the risks."

Alphys let out a big breath, "I-I'm sorry. You're right, I should be honest with you guys." Alphys beckoned Selena and Gabe over as she grabbed some paperwork from her desk, sitting down, "I've been researching and finding out more about this experiment. Humans do it all the time and come out perfectly fine, though, they aren't all Mages and not every human has magic. I want to include the magic, and possibly your souls if I deem the situation safe enough. You would be unconscious for about half an hour at the most, and I'd induce hallucinations, or scenarios where you might be forced to use your magic, which will let me record your data and results."

I crossed my arms, "And this is safe? For you?" Alphys looked at me questioningly, so I continued, "If you induce the hallucinations, will you be safe out here? We'll be unconscious, so we won't be able to control our reactions or powers. If we send an attack your way while unconscious, can you guarantee that you'll be unharmed?"

Alphys hesitated, "Yes, I can guarantee that I will remain unharmed while you four are unconscious."

I narrowed my eyes, "You hesitated, Alphys."

Alphys let out a small sigh, "Frisk, can you please stop making this difficult? Can you just listen to me? For once?"

I thought back to what Gaster said about being ignorant, and looked back up to Alphys, "Okay. But if anyone is in danger at all, you stop this. Right away."

Alphys gave me a small smile, "Of course. Now, I just need you four to follow me."

* * *

I summoned my gaster blaster, firing a rose pink laser behind me, aiming for whatever the hell was chasing me.

I slid around a corner, almost tripping over my own feet, breathing heavily as I kept running. I don't know how long I had been running for, but I was at my limits for the day, and I wouldn't be able to continue on for much longer.

Imagine my relief when I finally saw another room, the door big and metal with multiple locks on it. If I could get in there fast enough, I could lock whatever was after me outside, and I would be safe inside.

I picked up the speed and pushed myself harder, hearing screams from behind me, daring me to look back.

I dove into the room, immediately whipping around and slamming the door shut, using my magic to send the locks flying into place.

I took a deep breath, welcoming air into my lungs as my hair stuck to my face, which was slick with sweat. After I had taken a moment to control my breathing, I turned around to take in the room, eyes widening in surprise when I saw that I was now in the void.

I cautiously took a step forward, remembering both how angry Gaster was last time and what I had just been running from. I cleared my throat, "Hello? Gaster?" I looked around for Gaster or any cameras, before realizing this was a hallucination, "Alphys? Stop the hallucinations, I don't want to do this anymore."

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and tilted my head back to reveal Gaster. His eyes seemed dead, his skull even more cracked than what it had been before, but his voice was the same welcoming voice it had been before, "Frisk, dropping by so soon, in the same day."

I took a step back to look at this broken skeleton before me, "Gaster, what's going on? Is this a hallucination, or is it really you?"

Gaster gave a wave of his hand, the familiar screens of my reality and alternate universes popping up, "It's me. Something... came up, with Alphys. She stopped the hallucinations for you."

A wave of alarm came over me, "Something came up? What- What's happened, Gaster."

Gaster's left eye lit up in a familiar shade of blue, and he waved his hand, bringing a screen closer, "This, Frisk. This has happened."

The screen showed Alphys, injured and warding off attacks in the corner of her lab. The dinosaur woman was bleeding, and it seemed as if her breathing was ragged. The screen switched suddenly to show Gabriel, Selena, and Liam on the other side of the lab, throwing the attacks at Alphys. I was with the others.

My heart tightened in fear. At the rate the others were throwing the attacks, Alphys wouldn't last much longer.

Gaster's voice was low in my ear, "You did this. You will be at fault for her death, as well as many others."

I spun around to face Gaster, "Stop saying that! Please! She's not going to die, and neither is anyone else! Now, how do I get out of here."

Gaster ignored me, turning away and looking at Sans and Papyrus on another screen.

I clenched my hands into fists, "Gaster, stop being a coward and help me get the hell out of here! You want to save everyone you love? Then stop being so idiotic and get me out of here!"

Gaster glared at me, one eye glowing blue, the other glowing red, "You are an arrogant, insolent, despicable woman! You're no longer the so-called 'angel' of the Underground, and you are no hero. You have grown into someone that I no longer recognize, and I wish my son had the awakening that you are no longer the girl he fell in love with."

Once I realized what he had said, I threw as much animosity and venom in the glare directed towards Gaster as I could, snapping my fingers to summon my gaster blaster. My voice was low and dangerous, "Get me out of here."

Gaster laughed at me, snapping his fingers as well to summon an even more chilling gaster blaster than mine, "You imbecilic child, have you forgotten that I _invented_ this weapon? You cannot frighten me with a toy such as you have summoned before me."

I gave Gaster a glare that could bring down kingdoms, "Get. Me. Out of here. _Now_."

Gaster returned my glare, speaking vehemently, "It would be my pleasure."

.

.

.

.

.

.

My eyes snapped open, the sound of floor tiles shattering under attacks loud and clear.

My eyes raced over to Alphys, finding that she was even worse off than what she had been just a few seconds ago. I used my magic to freeze the others in place as I sprinted over to Alphys, throwing up a quick shield around us.

I turned on the scientist, my voice permeated with concern and fear, "Alphys, how low is your HP?"

The scientist was tense, but her eyes showed me that she was relieved to see me, "R-Really l-low. B-but you're here now, so it'll be f-fine."

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at the scientist, "You still have three incredibly and dangerously skilled Mages out there who are ready to kill us. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold them back, because as you and I both know, my soul, magic, and energy levels are exceptionally unstable. And, you are close to dead, and I don't know if I'll be able to hold them back, shield us, and heal you all at the same time. So, Alphys, everything is going to be just 'fine', huh?"

The dinosaur woman went quiet, looking timid and guilty. Alphys took a moment, before speaking again, "I can reverse the state they're in, I just need you to get me to my lab station."

I took a deep breath, "...I'll release my hold on them, to put more power into the shield. Liam can heal you when you fix this. Just... tell me when."

Alphys got ready to run, "Now, do it, quick."

I released my hold on the others, reinforcing my shield as they frantically threw attacks my way. I watched as Alphys tripped and scrambled up, grabbing hold of her desk to help her up. All at once, a sharp, aching pain went up my right arm, up the right side of my chest, and to the side of my neck, making fall and my shield falter and disappear. That's when the others seemed to notice Alphys, and went after her.

 _No_.

I scrambled up, throwing myself headfirst in front of Alphys right as the attacks would have hit her. I felt my HP drain almost completely from their combined attack, and wondered how Alphys lasted so long on her own. My body hit the floor with a thud, and everything ached, but I spun around to face Alphys, "Stop their hallucinations, now!"

Alphys moved hastily, shutting both the program down and cutting the wires to the EEG's.

Selena, Liam, and Gabriel all froze, and then collapsed.

As they lay there, unconscious, I turned to Alphys, "I know this is completely random after everything that has just happened, but I have a question."

Alphys readjusted her glasses, eyes curious, "Yes?"

I thought back to what had happened with Melody when we were leaving the Underground, "Is it possible for Melody to have... any sort of capabilities that a Mage may have? Like, could I have transferred some of my characteristics and abilities to her when I was young or something?"

Alphys looked at the others, "Well, I-I don't know. Mages are usually the only child in a family, meaning that there's never been a Mage with any siblings until you. It could be entirely possible that you transferred something to Melody when you were younger, or it could be entirely impossible... I'm guessing something has been going on with Melody?"

I left Alphys' side, going over to the other's sides as they began to wake up, "Hey, are you guys hurt at all?" Selena shrunk back and hid behind her hair, Gabriel scrambled up, and Liam's hands ignited in silvery battle magic as he jumped onto his feet. I put my hands up, showing that I was unarmed, my voice soft, "Hey, you're alright. They were just hallucinations, you're here, in the lab. See?"

Liam's hands slowly lost their magic, and Liam's eyes widened as he spun around and crouched down, "Selena, are you okay? Selena? Kid, look at me, please."

Selena's hazel eyes flitted to Liam's, a weak smile working it's way onto her face, "I thought I told you not to call me a kid, we're barely even a year apart."

Liam threw his arms around Selena, holding her tight, "I know..." After several moments of silence, Liam pulled away from a red-faced Selena, "Are you okay?"

Selena's face lost it's color, but she put on a smile and sarcastic voice, "No, I'm not okay, I'm so wounded and hurt, help me Liam, I'm dying... I'm fine, Liam."

Liam furrowed his eyebrows, moving a strand of hair from Selena's face, "Please don't joke about that. And tell me the truth, are you okay? Psychologically?"

Selena got really pale, but stood up, pulling Liam up too, "No. But I'll be okay." Before Liam could continue on and get his opinion in, Selena went on quietly, "I'll tell you later, okay? I kind of just want to relax and forget some things right now."

Liam nodded in understanding, before turning to Alphys, his gray eyes stone cold, "We did _not_ sign up for what just happened."

I put a gentle hand on Liam's shoulder, "Hey, there's no use dwelling on it. It's done and over with, we can't change that now." I took a small breath before saying what I wanted, "But, Liam, Alphys is injured. Badly. Things went wrong when she induced the hallucinations, and we went after her with our attacks. I can't heal her like you. Can you fix her up?"

Liam lost the coldness in his eyes, exhaustion taking place, "Yeah, I can fix her up in a jiffy. Come on, Doc, let's get you all healed up. Frisk, keep an eye on Blue."

I made Selena sit in Alphys' chair, letting her rest. And I made Gabriel sit as well, making him keep an eye on Selena.

With Gabe watching Selena, I went to the restroom, closing the door and locking it behind me. My legs gave out without warning, making me land hard on my knees as my breathing got harsh. I choked back a cough, putting my hand up to my mouth to silence my sudden coughing fit. My hand shook as I uncovered my mouth, and my eyes widened as I stared back at my hand.

There was a crimson liquid on my pale palm.

* * *

Melody was asleep already, what with it being past midnight.

My nostrils burned as I took in the crisp night air. The air was so fresh though, I couldn't seem to get enough of it.

My eyes flitted to each and every thing I could see in the darkness, taking in and memorizing it all. Everything was so beautiful. How had I not noticed before?

I took off my jacket as I came up to a familiar building, ready to pay my dear friend a visit.

The bell rang in the silence of the restaurant, and I watched as Grillby turned to see who had come in, "Hey Grillby, sorry I didn't come sooner. Alphys had some things she wanted help with."

Grillby gave me a gentle smile, putting a strawberry milkshake on the bar counter for me, "No need to apologize. You showed up, yes?"

I looked at the strawberry milkshake, before giving Grillby a sheepish smile, "Actually... do you happen to have any Spirytus Rektyfikowany?"

Grillby dropped the glass he was cleaning, resulting in it shattering against the wooden floor, "...What? Frisk, that- that- you're not even of drinking age yet! What could you possibly want with a drink that has 96% alcohol in it?"

Another coughing fit came on before I could answer, and I grabbed a napkin, putting it up to my mouth. As soon as the coughing had subsided, I showed Grillby the blood stained napkin, "Grillby, I'm sure you know that this is not good." Grillby froze, hesitantly holding his hand out for me to put the napkin in. I gave the flame monster a grim smile as he examined the parchment, "I don't have much time left. Maybe another month or two, but not much longer. I just need that alcohol, okay?"

Grillby was silent as he set the napkin down on the counter, turning around to grab the bottle of Spirytus Rektyfikowany.

Grillby set the bottle down in front of me, and I grabbed it, opening it and chugging half the bottle, even if it did burn. After half the bottle was gone, I looked at Grillby, "Don't worry, I'm a mage. I can't really get drunk. It takes a lot to just give me a buzz."

Grillby came around the counter to sit with me, "...Who knows?"

I took another swig of the alcohol, "You."

Grillby was silent for a moment, "Do you plan on telling everyone else?"

Another swig of the alcohol, "...I don't know... No. I don't want my last months to be filled with worry and heartbreak from everyone, I just want everything to be normal."

Grillby put a hand on the bottle of Spirytus to keep me from drinking more, "Then why tell me? Why not just keep it a secret?"

I fully set the bottle of alcohol down on the counter, "I needed to tell someone. One reason is because when I die, they're not going to know why. You will. The other reason, is I'm scared. I don't want to die. And this isn't like every other time where I could reset. I'm not coming back at all this time. And I just... I know I can trust you. And I don't want to scare anyone else away."

Grillby turned in his chair and spread his arms for a hug, which I gladly accepted. The flame monster hugged me tightly, "Okay. Okay, let's figure this out. We know you have at least a few months left, so what do you want to do in those few months?"

My voice was small, "Spend time with you guys. Have fun. Live. Only good things, okay?"

Grillby nodded, "Okay, only good things. And what about the Ambassadors, and our people? Who do you want to take over for you as Ambassador of the Monsters?"

I was more assured in this area, very confident in my answer, "I'll take care of our current problems in this first month. After that, I want Liam to take over. He's a smart kid, he has good judgment and stays level-headed. But he'll only be Ambassador for half the time. I want Selena to take over for the other half of time. They'll both need breaks, because this will be a lot for them. But they seem... ready, to take care of things. They seem ready to get involved and make a difference."

Grillby seemed to agree, "Okay." Grillby hesitated, his voice quiet, "And when... when you leave us?"

I finally broke the hug between me and Grillby, grabbing the bottle of Spirytus and chugging the other half, "I don't want a big funeral. Only friends and family at the service. I want all of my things to go to Melody. And I want to be buried on Mt. Ebott, close to where the barrier to the Underground used to be." I took a moment to think about anything else, "I'll speak with everyone when I know that my time is close. I'll talk to them all individually. But when I die, if they need any help financially or anything, I have a stash of money hidden in my mattress. I have just about half a million in cash hidden there."

Grillby took all of this in, before nodding slowly, "Okay. Anything else you want to add? Anything you want to take care of?"

I looked at my chipped fingernails, "I want to try and find a way to get rid of Alexandra, or at least get her put behind bars, so she can't hurt anyone else. But I don't know if I'll have enough time to do so."

Grillby put a reassuring hand on mine, "I can take care of Alexandra. I'll get help and put her away for good. She won't be able to hurt anyone else, and all of her lackeys will be taken down with her. I promise. And I'll help protect our loved ones against anyone who may wish to harm them. Okay?"

I nodded, fighting back tears.

I looked at the empty Spirytus bottle, before chucking it at the wall to my right, the shattering of glass satisfying in the silence. I grabbed the milkshake Grillby had originally offered me, scalding and heavy tears gliding down my cheeks, "It's not fair. So many people get to live their lives, and grow up, and get their dream jobs, and get married and have kids. I don't want to leave this world for good, not this soon. I want to marry the love of my life, I want kids, I want to see my little sister grow into a beautiful young lady, I want to do so many things and I don't even get the chance to do those things. It's not fair!"

Grillby put a warm arm around me, pulling me into a tight hug, "I know Frisk. I know."

A whimper escaped my lips, "I just want to be with you guys. I want to grow old with Sans, and have kids. I want to live. I don't want to die, not like this."

Grillby tried to comfort me, "I know, I know. It'll be okay. Everything will be okay..."

My voice was broken as I hung onto Grillby for dear life.

"It's not fair..."

* * *

 **...**


End file.
